Lessons in Forbidden Love
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Traducción. Siempre queremos lo que no podemos tener pero su amor era más que una tentación. Así que, ¿qué haces cuando te enamoras de una estudiante? Esa es la pregunta que Edward tiene que hacerse mientras se enamora de su estudiante favorita, Bella
1. Feliz cumpleaños adelantado

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a xsecretxkeeperx, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**LESSONS IN FORBIDDEN LOVE**

Capitulo uno – Feliz cumpleaños adelantado

Bella's POV

Me miré en el espejo y suspiré. Él último año finalmente estaba aquí. Normalmente no me importaba lo que llevaba a la escuela, pero eso era antes de que tuviera clase con _él._ Había arreglado mi pelo, puesto un suave maquillaje y llevaba una blusa azul oscuro – Edward me dijo una vez que el azul me quedaba bien – y un par de pantalones de diseñador que mi mejor amiga, Alice, me había comprado.

No tenía idea de como Alice y yo nos habíamos hecho amigas. Realmente no congeniaba bien con los niños de mi edad, pero Alice y yo simplemente conectamos. Es extraño ver como ella es una adicta a las compras y yo prefería arrancarme el pelo que pasar un día en el centro comercial, pero aún así funcionamos. Ella me completa, tan ridículo como suena. Y ella es la única persona del mundo que conoce mi vergonzoso encaprichamiento con Edward Cullen.

Alice nunca me ha juzgado por ello, incluso aunque me dificultara tener un novio. Solo no podía sacarle de mi cabeza el tiempo suficiente para que me gustara alguien más. Y sabía que estaba completamente mal pensar en el Sr. Cullen de esa manera, pero en realidad no me importaba. Nadie podría nunca ver mis fantasías sobre mi profesor y tampoco era como si alguna vez pudiéramos estar juntos, de cualquier forma. Solo estaba bien fantasear. Y yo fantaseaba mucho.

Vi por primera vez al Sr. Cullen en enero, justo después de que la escuela volviera a comenzar después de las vacaciones de invierno. Él tenía veintidós y acababa de salir de la facultad. Era su primer año enseñando. Era ambicioso y cogió Inglés avanzado para seniors, así que no tuve clase con él, pero él también decidió organizar una Revista Literaria en el segundo semestre donde los estudiantes podían publicar sus escritos. Mi profesor de Ingles pensó que yo sería perfecta para el puesto de editor de la revista, así que lo solicité y conseguí la posición.

Desde el momento que vi a mi mentor de pelo bronce, supe que estaba en problemas. Él era atractivo, no de la forma chico-caliente, más como un Dios Griego. Sus ojos verde esmeralda atravesaron cada barrera que levanté y sentí que él estaba mirando directamente en mi alma.

Sí, el era perfecto, pero yo no soy una persona superficial. No me habría enamorado de él si no hubiera sido mucho más hermoso en el interior. Él era increíblemente amable y generoso, sin mencionar lo inteligente y divertido que era. Él tenía un temperamento que vería ocasionalmente, pero eso solo me hacía enamorarme más. Provenía de él ser pasional con lo que amaba.

También teníamos mucho en común. Teníamos largas conversaciones sobre compositores, libros y lo que pasaba en el mundo cuando deberíamos estar leyendo poesía de los estudiantes. Nos compenetrábamos muy bien. Nunca estaba tan cómoda con nadie como lo estaba con el Sr. Cullen y tras un mes de trabajar con él en la revista, me dijo que le llamara Edward cuando no estuviéramos con otros estudiantes.

Sabía que él no me veía de la forma que yo quería que lo hiciera, pero había momentos en que pensaba que él tal vez lo hacía. Rápidamente, volví a la realidad, pero todavía no podía evitar el deseo de que él me sujetara de la forma en que uno lo hace con una novia en lugar del apretón de manos o la palmada en la espalda que obtenía con cada hola y adiós.

Él siempre era perfectamente profesional conmigo, pero si realmente lo pensabas, nuestra relación era cualquier cosa excepto profesional. Se supone que los profesores no son amigos de sus alumnos, pero eso era exactamente lo que éramos. Éramos amigos; solo amigos.

Suspiré otra vez y me dirigí afuera para encontrarme con Alice. Alice y yo íbamos juntas cada mañana desde que sus padres le compraron el Porsche que siempre quiso, difícilmente volví a conducir mi camioneta. Pero yo no me quejaba mucho. La gasolina era cara y Alice era lo suficientemente rica para hacerse cargo.

Cuando subí al coche noté la familiar mirada en los ojos de Alice que había llegado a temer. Estaba bien con que Alice tuviera dinero, siempre que no lo gastara en mí. Sin embargo, eso no la paraba. Gemí cuando me di cuenta de que me había comprado algo.

"Oh, no seas así, Bella," hizo un puchero. "¡No es como si no tuviera una razón esta vez! Tu cumpleaños es la semana que viene. ¡Vas a tener dieciocho! Diviértete un poco, ¿lo harás?"

"Sí, Alice, pero te dije que no me compraras nada por mi cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?" Alice rodó sus ojos.

"¿De verdad pensaste que te iba a escuchar? Wow, Bella. Tal vez deberías revisarte la cabeza, porque obviamente eres una ilusa si pensaste que perdería la oportunidad de comprarte algo." Suspiré. No había manera de que yo fuera a ganar esta discusión. Nunca lo hacía.

"Bien, entonces, ¿dónde está? Sé que o vas a esperar hasta mi cumpleaños para dármelo, así que venga."

Alice estiró la mano a ciegas detrás del asiento mientras conducía y sacó una caja de zapatos. Dentro había un par de zapatos planos dorados que iban perfectamente con mi conjunto. También había un brazalete dorado y un bolso azul con bordes dorados. Alice sonrió como el gato que se comió al canario y yo tuve que reír. Alice tenía un don para saber cosas, como el conjunto que me pondría y el hecho de que me estaba vistiendo para impresionar.

"Gracias, Alice," sonreí mientras me quitaba mis deportivas y me ponía los zapatos.

Llegamos a la escuela y Alice fue a encontrarse con su hombre. Ella y Jasper se habían hecho más fuertes durante el pasado año y medio y aunque estaba feliz por ella, también estaba celosa. Ella estaba muy enamorada y Jasper la amaba a ella igual, si no más. Yo estaba enamorada de un hombre cinco años mayor que yo y con el que, por ley, nunca podría estar. Tampoco era que él me quisiera en primer lugar.

Todavía faltaban veinte minutos hasta que empezara la clase, pero Inglés avanzado era mi primera clase y yo estaba deseando ver a Edward otra vez después de tres meses. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio cuando entré en el aula y en el segundo en que me vio, en su cara se formó la sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

"¡Bella! ¿Qué tal tu verano?" No pude contener mi sonrisa. Le había echado mucho de menos..

"Fue divertido. Alice me llevó por todo el país durante unas semanas y conocí a un chico llamado Jacob abajo en La Push. Mi padre dice que solíamos pasar tiempo juntos cuando venía de visita de pequeña, pero yo no le recuerdo. Parece bastante agradable, sin embargo. Él es la primera persona de mi edad con la que puedo conectar además de Alice." Había algo extraño en los ojos de Edward que no pude nombrar, pero lo dejé de lado.

"Así que, ¿te gusta?" Me dio una sonrisa insinuante, pero parecía casi forzada. Debía de haberlo imaginado. Reí por su implicación.

"Sí, claro. Jake está bien, pero solo somos amigos." Edward pareció relajarse un poco, pero lo alejé pensando que era mi imaginación otra vez. Luego su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco.

"Encontrarás a alguien en algún momento." Suspiré. Yo ya había encontrado a alguien. Solo era demasiado malo que él no me quisiera.

"Sí, supongo," dije y me encogí de hombros. "Así que, ¿cuando empieza LitMag? Creo que deberíamos tomar ventaja este año y empezar inmediatamente." Edward rió por mi entusiasmo.

"Yo tenía la misma idea. Vamos a necesitar encontrar un nuevo equipo, ya que todos excepto tú se han graduado. Todavía estás interesada en ser Editor, ¿verdad?" Sonreí por su expresión de esperanza.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡LitMag es mi bebé!" Edward rió otra vez y yo reí con él. Estaba tan bien poder hablar con él otra vez.

"Vale, bueno, quiero empezar tan pronto como sea posible. Vas a tener que ayudarme a hacer folletos y presentaciones. ¿Quieres empezar hoy después de las clases o mañana a la hora de la comida?"

"Hoy está bien para mí," dije un poco demasiado rápido. Él rió y yo me relajé.

Hablamos unos minutos más antes de que la clase empezara a llenarse y yo tuviera que sentarme. Inglés avanzado pasó más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado y parecía que el tiempo se había parado en mis otras clases. La escuela era tan frustrante, especialmente desde que Alice y yo no teníamos clase juntas hasta después de la comida.

Finalmente, el timbre sonó y no tuve que escuchar más al Sr. Anderson hablar de forma monótona en Política avanzada. Rápidamente me puse en la cola y agarré una ensalada de fruta y una botella de agua y fui a esperar a Alice. Ella entró con Jasper cinco minutos más tarde y se sentó con su bandeja.

"Alice, me estoy muriendo sin ti. Necesitas cambiar de clases." Ella rió por mi patético intento de puchero.

"Es todo culpa tuya, Bella. ¿Qué te dije de todas esas clases avanzadas? Yo no me estoy matando en mi último año de instituto y tú solo te estás matando porque quieres impresionar a Romeo."

La miré furiosamente. Técnicamente ella tenía razón, pero era más que eso. Edward me hizo ver cuanto potencial tenía y quería entrar en una buena facultad por mí, además de por él. Quería hacer que estuviera orgulloso de mí. Sé que suena estúpido, pero me hacía sentir más cerca de él.

"¿Voy a saber alguna vez quien es ese Romeo?" preguntó Jasper.

"No," dijimos Alice y yo a la vez aunque Alice lo hizo con mucha más gracia que yo. Me mortificaba que la gente me viera reaccionar de forma exagerada a veces. Jasper levantó sus manos en rendición.

El resto del día pasó insoportablemente lento, aunque tener a Alice en Educación física y Español ayudaba mucho. Ella siempre sabía exactamente lo que yo necesitaba. Estaba en medio de contarle porqué no podía ir de compras con ella después de clase cuando sonó el timbre. No pude evitar la sonrisa que apareció en mi cara. Alice suspiró.

"Vale, entonces. Llevaré solo a Jazz. Llámame cuando acabes y te recogeré."

"Sin problemas," dije sobre mi hombro cuando acababa de salir por la puerta. Edward me estaba esperando con todo colocado para cuando llegué.

"Hey," dijo, mientras andaba hacia mí con la revista del año pasado. "He cogido las copias que no fueron vendidas y también tengo una lista del Sr. McCarty de los estudiantes cualificados e interesados.

"Increíble," repliqué y trabajamos diligentemente en preparar anuncios y presentaciones.

Hicimos mucho en las dos horas que trabajamos en la revista, pero muy pronto empezamos a ponernos al día con el otro. Las cinco llegaron y Edward me pidió que esperara un momento antes de marcharme. Me senté en una silla mientras él buscaba por su escritorio un momento y volvió con una pequeña caja blanca. Él se arrodilló delante de mí y me dio el sospechoso objeto.

"Bueno, sé que tu cumpleaños no es hasta el lunes, pero no puedo esperar tanto."

No sabía que decir. Ni en un millón de años esperé que Edward me trajera algo, así que me quedé en silencio y solo abrí la caja. Dentro había una copia de la primera edición de Romeo y Julieta con mi nombre en la portada. Era impresionante y parecía haber costado una fortuna. Antes de que pudiera pararla, una traidora lagrima bajó por mi mejilla e intenté limpiarla antes de que Edward pudiera verlo. No hice un buen trabajo.

"Es muy malo, ¿huh?" rió y luego suavizó su tono. "Sé que es tu historia favorita y tu copia se cae a trozos."

Cuando estaba cerca de Edward tenía que pensar dos veces mis movimientos y palabras, pero por alguna razón todo pensamiento racional me abandonó y me lancé a él. Él dudó un momento, pero luego envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y dejó su cabeza en mi hombro. Era la primera vez que él me tocaba de esa manera. Era maravilloso.

"Muchas gracias, Edward. Me encanta," me alejé y le sonreí. Él parecía estar teniendo algún tipo de conflicto interno y yo me moría por ayudarle a resolverlo, pero tan pronto como lo vi, se desvaneció y Edward sonrió una pequeña, casi triste, sonrisa.

"Deberías llamar a Alice." Yo asentí y él fue a recogerlo todo.

Intenté hablar con Alice cinco veces y tres con Jasper antes de imaginarme que ninguno de los dos iba a contestar su teléfono. Estaba un poco disgustada, pero más que eso, estaba preocupada. Alice normalmente no falla a nadie. Sacudí mi cabeza para aclararla. No había nada que hacer poniéndose ansioso. Probablemente Alice solo puso su teléfono en silencio y se olvidó, pero luego llegó la pregunta, ¿cómo iba a ir a casa?

"¿Algo va mal?" Edward había recogido y estaba listo para cerrar.

"Alice no contesta," suspiré. Edward frunció el ceño.

"¿Hay alguien más a quien puedas llamar?"

"No, mi padre trabaja hasta tarde esta noche y Jasper tampoco contesta. ¡Ah! ¡De verdad no quiero andar hasta casa con estos zapatos!" Edward parecía estar luchando consigo mismo otra vez. Me rompí la cabeza intentando pensar y luego me llegó, "¡Jacob!"

Marqué el número de Jake y él contestó al segundo tono. "¡Hey, Bells!"

"Hey, Jake. Siento molestarte, pero no tengo quien me lleve a casa y Alice me ha puesto zapatos extravagantes otra vez." Él rió.

"Sin problema, estaré ahí en quince minutos." Suspiré aliviada y me di la vuelta a Edward.

"Estará aquí en un momento." Edward sonrió y me acompañó al aparcamiento.

"Realmente tengo ganas de tenerte este año en mi clase, Bella. Me encanta leer tus cosas. Todavía no sé porqué te niegas a publicar nada en la revista." Sonreí. Edward siempre me animaba a enseñar mi trabajo, pero yo era demasiado tímida para ello.

"No sería justo para los otros estudiantes. Tú y yo decidimos quien sale y somos parciales."

"No digo más que la verdad," me regañó, pero sonrió a la vez. "Así que, ¿tienes planes para tu cumpleaños?"

"No. Alice está disgustada porque le confiscaron su carnet falso la semana pasada y no ha tenido tiempo para conseguir otro para llevarme a clubs." Normalmente, nunca le contaría a un profesor sobre nuestros carnets falsos, pero Edward era diferente.

"Lo siento." Reí por su sinceridad.

"No te preocupes. Yo y bailar no pegamos. Torpe, ¿recuerdas?" dije, apuntándome a mí misma. Edward estaba a punto de contestar cuando un fuerte sonido rompió la silenciosa atmósfera. Jacob apareció en una gran motocicleta. Jadeé. "¡Jake! ¡¿Qué demonios le ha pasado al Rabbit?!"

"Oh, bueno," frotó su nuca tímidamente. "Tenía el motor fuera cuando llamaste."

"¡Jesús! Jake. Intentas matarme." Suspiré y me volví a Edward. "Este es Jake. El chico que te decía. Jake, este es... uh, el Sr. Cullen, mi profesor favorito." Me sonrojé por casi presentar a mi profesor por su nombre.

"Encantado de conocerle, señor," dijo Jake, extendiendo una mano. Edward no la tomó.

"¿Tienes un casco para ella?" Jake asintió y Edward se volvió a mí a regañadientes. "Te veré mañana, Bella. Ten cuidado."

Vi como Edward iba a su coche. Siempre dolía cuando tenía que decir adiós. Me volví a Jake y extendí mi mano por mi casco, pero Jake solo sacudió su cabeza.

"No. Me he enterado de que tu cumpleaños es el lunes, así que voy a darte tu regalo por adelantado." Suspiré. Jake era tan cabezota como yo y realmente no quería pelear por algo tan estúpido como un regalo.

"Vale, ve a buscarlo," dije y volví la vista para ver que Edward todavía estaba esperando en su coche. Me di la vuelta, pero Jake no se había movido. "Jake, ¿dónde está el regalo? No tengo todo el día, estoy cansada y..."

En un parpadeo, los labios de Jake silenciaron los míos. Yo estaba en shock. Ni siquiera lo había registrado y cuando lo hice, Jake estaba intentando profundizar el beso. El sonido del Volvo de Edward marchándose me sacó de mi estado de confusión. Empujé a Jake y le golpeé fuerte en la cara. Cuando me di la vuelta, Edward ya se había ido. Genial. Parecía que iba a ir andando hasta casa, después de todo.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Espero que os guste. La historia original no está terminada, la autora lleva once capitulos; teneis el link en mi perfil a la historia original en inglés y al perfil de la autora.

Bueno, el siguiente capitulo es la perspectiva de Edward desde que ve el beso de Bella y Jacob y le subiré el miercoles.

Decidme que os ha parecido.

Besos


	2. Límites

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a xsecretxkeeperx, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**LESSONS IN FORBIDDEN LOVE**

Capitulo dos – Límites

Edward's POV

No debería haber esperado para ver a ese impaciente chico besar a Bella, pero lo hice y ahora estaba dando vueltas con el coche para sacarlo de mi cabeza. ¡No debería importarme! Está mal sentirse así por una alumna, pero desafortunadamente yo me sentía así. Y no había una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer para pararlo. Ni siquiera sé como pasó.

Por supuesto, la encontré atractiva cuando entró ese primer día de LitMag, pero fue lo suficientemente fácil hacer a un lado esos pensamientos. Encontraba a muchas mujeres atractivas, así que pude desechar fácilmente la belleza de una chica de diecisiete años. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para su inteligencia, o lo mucho que tenía en común con ella.

Siempre había estado orgulloso de estar conmigo mismo. Nunca había necesitado a alguien que me completara. Pero entonces aparece esta chica y me atrae como un imán al metal. Tenía una conexión con ella más profunda de la que había tenido con otro humano antes. En un mes, había llegado a conocerla más personalmente de lo que debería y en un estúpido momento de debilidad, le había dicho que me llamara Edward.

Se me agitaba el estómago cada vez que ella decía mi nombre y supe entonces que había ido demasiado lejos. Intenté alejarla la semana siguiente, pero no pude. La mirada en su cara cada vez que la alejaba, te rompía el corazón. Parecía que por alguna razón, Bella también sentía una conexión conmigo.

Sabía que no era más que un mentor o un amigo, pero aún así le dolía cuando la alejaba. No era su culpa que yo tuviera esos estúpidos sentimientos por ella y no podía ver más esa dolorosa mirada en su cara, así que me permití a mí mismo acercarme a ella. Honestamente, pensé que los sentimientos que tenía por ella se desvanecerían o, al menos, se quedarían estancados. Nunca esperé que mis sentimientos crecieran sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo manteniendo mi distancia. Nunca permitía nada más físico que la ocasional palmada en la espalda. Había veces en que tenía la oportunidad de abrazarla para consolarla o felicitarla, pero nunca lo hacía. Nuestra relación se basaba puramente en conversaciones. Pero hoy me cogió por sorpresa.

Sabía que le gustaría el libro y que probablemente estaba sobrepasando los límites de nuestra relación un poco, pero nunca esperé que Bella se lanzara encima de mí. Intenté no devolverle el abrazo, pero mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo y cuando la sostuve en mis brazos, se sintió bien. Quería mantenerla ahí para siempre, pero por muy bien que se sintiera, sabía lo malo que era.

Cuando la miré a los ojos, casi me desmorono. Pensé que había visto algo ahí, pero me paré a mi mismo de pensar así. Parte de mí necesitaba que ella me quisiera, pero la otra parte necesitaba que se alejara. Tenía que tenerla en mi vida y si, por alguna razón, ella se sentía igual que yo, entonces tendría que alejarme de ella.

El pequeño lapso fuera de los límites pasó, pero ella dijo que no tenía quien la llevara y yo estaba luchando otra vez. Nuestra relación nunca había dejado los confines de la escuela. Si la llevaba a casa, cruzaría otra línea y yo ya había cruzado demasiadas. Luego ella llamó a Jacob y por muy aliviado que me sentía, una pequeña parte de mí estaba extremadamente celosa de lo natural que él podía ser con ella.

Yo quería poder abrazarla abiertamente, sacarla a alguna parte. Conocía un buen teatro pequeño en Seattle que sabía que le encantaría, pero nunca podría ser tan libre con ella. En unos años, cuando ella hubiera acabado sus estudios, tal vez podría ser realmente su amigo, pero por ahora, ella solo podía ser mi alumna. Jacob podía ser su amigo y más.

Cuando ella me habló por primera vez de Jacob, tuve que luchar para mantener mi voz normal y preguntarle sobre él. De nuevo, estaba luchando conmigo mismo. Yo no podía tenerla, lo sabía, pero no significaba que quisiera que alguien más la tuviera. Cuando me dijo que el chico era solo su amigo, estaba en éxtasis, pero luego pasó ese estúpido beso.

¿Por qué me quedé? ¿Por qué ella mintió sobre él? ¿Por qué yo tenía que amarla tanto? ¡¿De qué estoy hablando?! ¿Amor? ¿De verdad? Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. No amaba a Bella, no podía. Ella solo era una estudiante que me volvía absolutamente loco. Estaba fascinado por ella, eso era todo. Eso tenía que ser todo.

Estuve conduciendo en círculos por varios minutos. Cuando finalmente me enfoqué en donde estaba, me di cuenta de que había ido en la dirección completamente opuesta a mi apartamento. Solo aceleré, sin importarme donde estaba o a donde me dirigía. Solo necesitaba irme. Pero necesitaba volver ahora. Era el momento de ir a casa sin importar si quería o no.

Di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia casa. Tenía que pasar por la escuela en mi camino a casa y me estremecí cuando pensé en Bella con ese chico. No quería saber lo que estaban haciendo, pero igual que la curiosidad que te hace mirar a un tren descarrilado, miré.

No sé lo que esperaba, pero no era lo que estaba viendo. No había nadie en el aparcamiento de la escuela, pero calle abajo estaba Bella caminando a casa con Jacob intentando que subiera a su moto. Mi corazón saltó. Tal vez ella no me mintió después de todo. Intenté alejar los sentimientos de esperanza, pero eran demasiado fuertes.

Miré unos minutos, esperando que el semáforo se pusiera en verde. Bella parecía enfadada y se volvía al chico cada algunos pasos para gritarle. No pude evitar reír. Bella era terca y si él había hecho algo para enfadarla, no había manera de que él la hiciera subirse a esa moto. Finalmente, fue mi turno de moverme y me paré al lado de Bella.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve?" Ella paró, sus ojos ensanchados, y pude decir que había estado llorando. Ella no dijo nada, pero subió al coche e intentó limpiarse las lagrimas. No pude controlar mi tono de enfado cuando hablé, "¿te ha hecho daño?"

Bella se volvió hacia mí y me tomó un segundo notar la furia en sus ojos. Solo había visto esa mirada tres veces antes y supe lo que venía, pero aún estaba sorprendido por la fuerza tras su rabia. También estaba divertido, pero estaba jodido si le dejaba saber eso.

"¡Me ha besado! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Le conozco desde hace un mes y dice que tiene un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado para mí y me besa! ¡¿Qué le hace pensar que puede ir besando a gente que no quiere ser besada?! ¡Ugh! ¡Podría matarle!"

No pude contener más mi risa. Estaba aturdido por el hecho de que Bella no quería que el chico la besara y ella era adorable cuando intentaba ser amenazante. Era un raro estallido que amaba cada vez que lo veía.

"¿De qué te estás riendo, Edward? ¡Esto no es divertido! ¡Si tú no hubieras aparecido, ahora mismo estaría andando hacia casa!" Calmé mi risa y miré hacia ella.

"Pero he aparecido y tú estás bien."

En un movimiento descarado, estiré el brazo y apreté su mano más cercana a mí. Supe que estaba mal en el segundo que la toqué, pero a este punto era demasiado tarde. Bella se volvió a mí, mordiendo su labio, con lo que parecía una mirada de esperanza en su hermosa cara. Era muy dura enfocarse en la carretera. Cada barrera que había construido cuidadosamente estaba empezando a temblar y caer y no podía dejar que eso pasara.

Paré en la casa de Bella y dije un rápido adiós, pero no pude mirarla. Había algo sobre estar con ella que me hacía hacer cosas que nunca haría y tenía que parar antes de que me metiera en problemas. Me gustaba lo que tenía con Bella y no podía arruinarlo. No creía que pudiera sobrevivir sin ello. Ella parecía un poco decepcionada, pero era mejor que dejar que ella se enterara del asqueroso cerdo que yo era.

Me alejé y no miré atrás. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, aparqué el coche y me desplomé en el volante. Cuando me rendí y dejé que nuestra amistad pasara, no creí que pudiera sentir más de lo que ya sentía. Nunca sentí por nadie lo que sentía por Bella y me asustaba.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo antes de que mis sentimientos me sobrepasan, así que llamé a Emmett. Emmett era otro profesor de Inglés en el Instituto de Forks y también era mi mejor amigo. Cuando empecé el año pasado él se encargó de enseñarme todo y ayudó que fuéramos los profesores más jóvenes de la escuela. Emmett tenía veintisiete y la profesora más joven después de él estaba a mediados de los cuarenta.

Emmett contestó al tercer tono. "¡Eddie! ¿Qué pasa?"

"Hey, tío, ¿quieres venir? Realmente necesito hablar con alguien ahora." Fue duro dejar salir las palabras. Pedir ayuda no es exactamente lo más fácil de hacer.

"¿Estás bien, Edward? Nunca me dejas llamarte Eddie." Sabía que el hecho de que no me quejé por su apodo para mí captaría su atención.

"No, no lo estoy. Yo solo... Mi vida se está destrozando, Emmett. ¿Puedes venir o no?"

"Sí, tío. Estaré ahí en diez minutos."

Colgué y conduje lo más rápido que pude de vuelta a mi apartamento. No tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle, pero sabía que necesitaba que alguien me ayudara con esto. Me quedaba un año con Bella en clase y en LitMag y no podía hacerlo sola, especialmente no esta semana cuando solo estaríamos los dos en la revista.

Nunca haría nada para herir a Bella, pero no tenía idea de donde estaban ya mis límites. Era como si ella fuera mi adicción y yo necesitara desesperadamente ayuda.

Cuando llegué, cogí dos cervezas de la nevera y me senté en el sofá con mi cabeza en mis manos, esperando por Emmett. Escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y luego pasos y una silla en la que alguien se sentaba, pero no levanté mi cabeza. Emmett abrió su cerveza, bebió y luego la puso en la mesa. Nos sentamos en silencio otro minuto.

"Vamos, tu humor me está matando. No puede ser tan malo." Levanté la vista. No se como estaba mi cara, pero le convenció. "Vale, a lo mejor si es tan malo. ¿Qué ha pasado, Edward?"

"Yo... Yo estoy en problemas, Emmett." Enterré mi cabeza en mis manos otra vez. "No sé que hacer. Pensé... No sé que pensé, pero no era esto."

"Tío, me estás asustando. ¿El problema es con la policía? ¿Estás involucrado con algún sospechoso o algo?" Sacudí mi cabeza. No había palabras para lo asqueado que estaba de mí mismo.

"Una chica. Ella... ¡Yo no sabía que se pondría tan mal, Emmett!" Levanté la vista y Emmett parecía confundido.

"Vale, ¿has dejado a alguna chica embarazada? ¿Es eso? Quiero decir, sé que es malo, pero no es el fin..." Le corté.

"¡No! No estoy con nadie, pero quiero estarlo y ese es el problema." Emmett se estaba enfadando.

"Tío, solo suéltalo. ¡No puedo ayudar si no sé que coño pasa!" Tomé una respiración profunda. Tenía que soltarlo.

"Necesito que te hagas cargo de LitMag por esta semana al menos. Puedo estar algunos días, pero es mejor si me alejo." Emmett estaba más confundido que nunca.

"¡Pensé que esto era por una chica! ¿Qué estás diciendo de LitMag? La única chica..." Paró abruptamente y vi la realización cruzar por su cara. "¡Oh, Dios mio, por favor dime que no estás... que tú no has hecho... ella tiene diecisiete! ¡¿Qué coño pasa contigo?!"

"Primero, ella tendrá dieciocho en seis días," no sé porqué tuve que empezar con eso, "¡y yo no he hecho nada! ¡No puedo cambiar como me siento, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda! ¡Sé que soy un bastardo enfermo, ¿vale?!"

"¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¡Sé que vosotros dos sois cercanos, ¿pero esto?! ¡Ella es tu alumna! ¡Ella te admira! ¡¿Cómo pasó todo esto?!" Emmett estaba furioso, como sabía que lo estaría, pero también sabía que haría todo en su poder por ayudarme.

"No lo sé. Yo solo... Me siento atraído por ella. Yo nunca... ¡Ah! ¡No lo sé! ¡Sentí una conexión con ella cuando la conocí, pero levanté barreras! Nunca me permití acercarme demasiado. Pero hoy, yo solo... No puedo aguantarlo más, Emmett. ¡Estoy enamorado de ella!"

En el segundo que dije esas palabras en alto, supe que no podría echarme atrás. No podía negar más la verdad. Estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan, mi alumna. Una alumna que confiaba en mí más que en cualquier otra persona y yo voy y traiciono su confianza enamorándome de ella. Era un monstruo. Y Emmett me miraba como si fuera de otro planeta.

"Edward, no puedes hablar en serio." No dije nada. "Bien, me encargaré de LitMag esta semana, pero eso es todo. Tienes que separarte de ella. Tú eres el profesor y ella es la alumna. Recuerdatelo a ti mismo todo el tiempo. Y también a ella si es necesario.

"Si realmente la amas, será un infierno, pero tienes que hacer esto. No más conversaciones sobre nada más que los temas relacionados con la escuela. Nada más de llamaros por vuestro nombre. No más amistad. Tú eres su profesor y eso es todo. ¿Me entiendes?"

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir. Mi voz no funcionaba. Mi amistad con Bella significaba mucho para ella. No tanto como para mí, pero suficiente para saber que iba a herirla. Solo el sufrimiento en la cara de Bella cuando destruyera nuestra amistad sería suficiente para matarme, pero encima de eso yo estaba rompiendo lazos con la única persona en el mundo si la que no podía vivir.

Emmett palmeó mi hombro y me dejó solo. Apenas había salido por la puerta cuando me derrumbé. La había perdido. Profundicé demasiado y ahora tenía que alejarla. Me desplomé en el sofá y solo lloré. No sabía como alguien podía sentir tanto sufrimiento sin ser herido físicamente. Nunca había estado más roto en mi vida y sabía que solo se iba a poner peor.

Miré por la ventana y noté que el sol estaba saliendo. No recordaba el paso de la noche, pero no creo que haya dormido nada. Lentamente, y con mis músculos doliendo, fui a la cocina e hice café. Iba a necesitarlo. El resto de la mañana pasó en un borrón mientras me duchaba, vestía e iba al colegio.

Cuando llegué a mi aula me aseguré de echarle el cerrojo a la puerta, sabiendo que Bella estaría aquí pronto. No podía enfrentarla aún. El timbre sonó y dejé entrar a mis alumnos, incluyendo a una muy confundida Bella. No la miré mucho tras eso. Eché un vistazo en su dirección algunas veces, pero hice como Emmett dijo y me recordé a mí mismo que ella solo era una alumna. Es todo lo que ella podía ser.

Cuando la clase acabó cogí un montón de papeles y me fui a la fotocopiadora. Sabía que Bella quería hablar conmigo, pero cuando tuviéramos nuestra conversación, quería que fuera en privado. Me negaba a humillarla frente a sus compañeros. Ella estaría suficientemente herida sin la vergüenza añadida.

Encontré a Emmett en la fotocopiadora cuando llegué. Él se me quedó mirando por tres minutos antes de que yo me rindiera y parara de ignorarle. Sabía que el solo estaba preocupado, pero realmente no quería hablar con él. De alguna manera, le culpaba a él por lo que tendría que hacerle a Bella.

"¿Qué?" salté. Él se encogió de hombros y yo suspiré. Nada de esto era su culpa. "¿Podrías darme unos minutos para hablar con ella antes de que vengas a LitMag?"

Él asintió y luego yo me fui. El resto del día pasó de la misma manera que mi mañana. Un tornado podría haber pasado durante el tercer período y yo no lo habría sabido. Antes de lo que me habría gustado, el timbre final sonó y encontré difícil controlar mi respiración. Normalmente, habría preparado todo para la reunión, pero no pude.

Los estudiantes salieron de la clase y rápidamente Bella entró con una sonrisa de las que te roban el aliento. Tomé una profunda respiración y me preparé para lo inevitable. Sabía que parecía frío e insensible, pero era mejor que las lagrimas que quería llorar.

"Hey, Edward. ¿Dónde está todo el...?" La corté porque no creía poder hacerlo si seguía escuchándola hablar.

"Es Sr. Cullen, Bella."

Vi como su cara cambiaba de la confusión a la comprensión. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y parecía absolutamente devastada. Me preparé. Esto era. Esto era el fin de mi vida.

* * *

Hola!

Wow, 25 reviews en el primer capitulo, xD. Aún no me lo creo, GRACIAS.

Ahora, despues de mi momento de incredulidad........

Aqui teneis el POV de Edward. Como siempre, se ve a si mismo como un monstruo, xD. ¿Que pasara ahora que ha decidido alejar a Bella? ¿Tendra fuerza de voluntad para seguir con ello o se volvera a rendir y acercarse a ella?

La proxima actualización será el domingo.

Antes de irme, os comento que ya ha sido publicada mi traducción de la historia Holding Out For You; está publicada en una cuenta que la autora tiene para las traducciones de sus historias. Teneis en mi perfil el link a esa cuenta, a la de las historias de la autora y tambien el link a la historia. Espero que os guste, el segundo capitulo ya se lo he enviado a la autora, asi que no creo que tarde mucho en subirlo.

Ahora me despido agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	3. Matándome suavemente

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a xsecretxkeeperx, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**LESSONS IN FORBIDDEN LOVE**

Capitulo tres – Matándome suavemente

Bella's POV

Cuando entré en el aula de LitMag medio esperaba que Edward no estuviera allí. Él me había estado evitando todo el día y empezaba a estar realmente confusa. Él estaba un poco distante cuando me dejó en mi casa el día anterior, pero antes de eso éramos solo Edward y Bella. Él rió mientras yo despotricaba y luego cuando cogió mi mano estaba segura de vi algo en sus ojos.

Tal vez no había sido lo que yo quería que fuera, pero era más que solo un profesor con una alumna. Era como si, por primera vez en nuestra pequeña y extraña relación, fuéramos amigos. Amigos de verdad. Sin mencionar el abrazo y el regalo. Solo no tenía sentido que me estuviera evitando, así que cuando le vi sentado en su escritorio, no habría podido esconder el alivio si lo hubiera intentado.

Inspeccioné la habitación y era un aula completamente normal. Eso era extraño. Edward siempre colocaba todo para las reuniones con anterioridad. "Hey, Edward. Donde está todo el..."

"Es Sr. Cullen, Bella."

Ni siquiera oí las palabras al principio. Estaba más enfocada en el tono sin emociones de Edward y la mirada fría en su cara. Luego, la realización me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos y pude sentir cada músculo de mi cara caer. No había nada que pudiera hacer para pararlo. Él me había estado evitando. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

"No lo entiendo," sabía que mi voz sonó débil, pero me estaba tomando toda la fuerza que tenía para mantener la calma y no sacar conclusiones.

"Bella, necesitamos hablar." Me hizo una señal para que me sentara al lado de su escritorio y yo lo hice. Tenía la sensación de que no iba a querer tener esta conversación. "Bella, necesito disculparme contigo. He dejado que la relación profesional que teníamos pasara a una de amigos. Yo no soy tu amigo, Bella, soy tu profesor y debería ser tratado como tal."

Podía oír las palabras que él estaba diciendo, peno no estaban traspasando mis defensas. Él no era mi Edward. El Edward sentado frente a mí era distante e insensible. Justo ayer sentía que nuestra relación había crecido. No tenía sentido que él lo cortara tan abruptamente.

"Pero yo nunca te desautorizaría. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿he hecho algo para molestarte? Si me lo dijeras, estoy segura de que podría..." Por primera vez vi la más pequeña pizca de emoción cruzar su cara mientras me interrumpía.

"No has hecho nada malo, Bella." Y luego desapareció y el Edward-como-una-piedra volvió. "Pero cualquier cosa además de una relación estrictamente profesor/alumna está mal. Necesitas hacer amigos de tu edad, Bella. No es sano para ti pasar tanto tiempo conmigo."

Ahora estaba molesta. No, más que eso, estaba enfadada. Pasaba mi tiempo con él porque quería hacerlo, no porque tuviera que hacerlo. ¿De dónde había sacado decirme que me consiguiera una vida? Porque eso era exactamente lo que él intentaba decir, sin importar si las palabras salían así de su boca o no.

"Tengo amigos de mi edad," dije a través de mis dientes apretados. "Y no es como si tú fueras mucho mayor que yo. ¡Tienes veintitrés años, por el amor de Dios! ¡Sí, cinco años es una gran diferencia!"

Sabía que había cruzado la línea cuando levanté la voz y el sarcasmo seguro que no ayudó. Noté mi error inmediatamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El daño estaba hecho yo había cavado mi propia tumba. Acababa de probar el punto de Edward.

"Me mostrarás el respeto que merezco como profesor, Srta. Swan, y nada más. No soy tu amigo sin importar si soy cinco o cincuenta años mayor que tu. ¿Lo entiendes?"

No dije nada. Él nunca me había llamado por mi apellido antes. Era demasiado impresionante y las palabras que dijo no tenían sentido con su tono. Sentí que él debía de estar enfadado, pero parecía casi triste por lo que él mismo estaba diciendo, sin embargo, casi no había emoción de la que hablar. Él verdaderamente estaba apartándose de mí y yo no sabía porqué.

Asentí, sabiendo que tenía que responder de alguna forma, pero estaba lejos de entender nada. Había demasiadas preguntas que necesitaba preguntar y aún no podía pensar en nada que decir. Estaba en shock por lo que estaba pasando. Él no quería ser mi amigo. Pero, no, eso no podía ser. Él me había comprado ese libro.

Solo un amigo sabría cual es mi historia favorita y que necesitaba una copia nueva. Y solo alguien que quería ser mi amigo me compraría esa copia y la personalizaría por mi cumpleaños. Si no podíamos ser amigos, ¿entonces por qué el haría eso? Era muy difícil pensar. Mi cerebro me gritaba que dijera algo, pero mi corazón me gritaba que corriera.

El dolor que estaba sintiendo era surrealista. Sabía que estaba ahí, pero estaba extrañamente paralizada. Estaba al fondo de mi mente, esperando liberarse y destruirme. Creo que abrí mi boca una docena de veces solo para oír mis sordas respiraciones dejar mi cuerpo. Tras lo que parecieron horas de ensordecedor silencio, Edward se puso de pie.

"Lo siento tanto," dijo en un susurro y luego se fue.

Me senté ahí, sola en el aula, intentando negar lo que acababa de pasar. No funcionó. Pasó. Y como si quisiera empeorar la situación, el Sr. McCarty entró para dar el siguiente golpe.

"Hey, Bella. Parece que vamos a trabajar juntos esta semana."

El Sr. McCarty me sonrió ampliamente. Él era uno de esos profesores divertidos que todos quieren mucho, pero respetan más. Intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero todavía estaba intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado. Estoy segura de que no era para tanto. Sacudí mi cabeza para organizar mis pensamientos y luego entendí lo que el musculoso profesor frente a mí, había dicho.

"¿Vas a trabajar conmigo y el Sr. Cullen?" pregunté, pero al instante supe que no era cierto.

"No, el Sr. Cullen tiene compromisos de los que preocuparse esta semana. Soy su sustituto." Asentí. "Así que, ¿qué hacemos aquí?"

"Yo, uh." Bajé la vista a la carpeta que había preparado para LitMag e intenté enfocarme. "Estamos intentando encontrar un nuevo equipo. Estaba pensando en hacer que se unieran algunos juniors para tener una base para el año que viene. También estaba pensando en entrenar al editor del próximo año."

El Sr. McCarty asintió y continuamos desde ahí. Centré mi atención en la revista el resto de la reunión. No quería pensar en Edward hasta que estuviera sola o con Alice. No iba a ser fácil y no quería venirme abajo frente a un profesor.

Finalmente, tras una hora de deliberación, el Sr. McCarty y yo ideamos un grupo de cuatro seniors y cuatro juniors con una junior llamada Marina Davis que ocuparía el puesto de editor el año que viene. No estaba familiarizada con ninguno de los alumnos de undécimo grado, pero conocía a todos los seniors. Estaba entusiasmada por trabajar con Angela y Ben e incluso un poco con Eric, también. No tanto con Lauren.

El Sr. McCarty me dejó marcharme y yo recogí mis cosas y fui a mi camioneta. Lancé mi mochila al asiento del pasajero, salté a la cabina, cerré la puerta y me puse el cinturón de seguridad antes de venirme abajo. Violentos sollozos sacudieron mi cuerpo mientras me daba cuenta de que había perdido la pieza de Edward que tenía.

Desde el día que le conocí, había contado con él para más de lo que podía decir. Acudí a él cuando las solicitudes de la universidad me estaban volviendo loca y cuando mi madre tuvo un accidente de coche en Florida. Él siempre estaba ahí para mí, pero no era solo el hecho de que podía apoyarme en él cuando las cosas se ponían complicadas. Tenía mucha gente para eso.

Edward había traído algo a mi vida que no sabía que me estaba perdiendo. Por supuesto, siempre soñé con tener a alguien por quien sentirme así, pero nunca esperé que pasara. Yo era independiente, siempre lo había sido, pero cuando Edward entró en mi vida no era como estar cerca de otra persona, era como estar cerca de mi otra mitad. Él era parte de mí.

Sabía que no había manera de que él se sintiera como yo, pero estaba feliz por como estábamos. Lo necesitaba. No sabía como iba a pasar el resto de mi vida sin él. Pero iba a tener que hacerlo, porque eso es lo que él quería. ¿O no? ¡Ah! ¡Estaba muy confundida! ¡Sus acciones y sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido!

Golpeé mi puño contra el volante. No se llevó el dolor, pero dejó salir algo de la frustración que venía con él, así que lo golpeé otra vez. Y luego lo golpeé otra vez y golpeé la puerta con mi otra mano. Un minuto después estaba golpeando cualquier cosa que alcanzaran mis manos.

Estaba tan fuera de control que ni siquiera oí la puerta abrirse antes de sentir unos pequeños brazos envolviéndome en un abrazo. Sentí mi cuerpo caer en el de Alice y lloré con todo lo que tenía. Ella frotó círculos en mi espalda para calmarme y susurró palabras de simpatía, pero poco iba a consolarme en mi estado.

Tras lo que parecieron horas de interminable tortura emocional, finalmente pude calmarme lo suficiente para notar la realidad otra vez. Alice estaba sujetándome en mi camioneta en Forks cuando debería estar en su nuevo trabajo en Port Angeles. Ella tuvo que cambiar su horario y tener libre la última hora para poder hacerlo, pero con Alice, cualquier cosa era posible.

La forma en que consiguió el trabajo fue más afortunada que tréboles de cuatro hojas y herraduras combinadas. Cuando fue de compras, una diseñadora que estaba en la ciudad la oyó hablando sobre tendencias de moda y lo que realmente debería llevarse y decidió ofrecerle hacer prácticas después de la escuela. Esa era la razón por la que Edward tuvo que llevarme a casa.

"¡Alice, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Este es tu primer día de trabajo!" Ella continuó acariciando mi pelo.

"Tuve la sensación de que hoy era un mal día para empezar, así que llamé a Beth y dijo que estaba perfectamente bien si empezaba mañana." Miré a mi mejor amiga impresionada. Ella siempre sabía las cosas antes de que pasaran, pero no creía que alguna vez me acostumbraría a ello. "Ahora, cuéntame que ha pasado."

Y lo hice. Le conté cada detalle. Describí la mirada en sus ojos, su tono. Repetí todo lo que dijo palabra por palabra. Alice no me interrumpió. Ella solo me dejó sacarlo. Cuando acabé, ella parecía casi tan confundida como yo.

"No lo entiendo," dijo con un bufido. Alice estaba acostumbrada a saber cosas y ella estaba extremadamente frustrada cuando algo estaba más allá de ella. "Quiero decir, sé que los hombres son volubles, pero a ido de caliente a frío en un visto y no visto. No tiene ningún sentido."

"Tal vez se ha cansado de mí." Alice me dio la mirada que me daba cuando me menospreciaba a mí misma.

"Sí, Bella. Él se ha cansado de ti en menos de veinticuatro horas. Un minuto, él te compra literatura romántica y al siguiente él... oh."

Conocía esa mirada. Alice tenía una cara para todo y la que tenía en este momento era la que tenía cada vez que tenía una 'sensación'. Ella sabía algo.

"¿Qué, Alice?" pregunté ansiosamente.

"Ugh, no lo sé exactamente, pero definitivamente hay algo más. Creo que tal vez..." Ella me miró nerviosamente. "¿Sabes qué? Olvidalo. Olvida que he dicho nada."

"Alice." Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Podía aguantar lo que ella tuviera que decir.

"Creo que tal vez tiene algo que ver con tus sentimientos... o tal vez..."

Pude sentir mi respiración hacerse superficial. Nunca había imaginado la noción de que él hubiera entendido la profundidad de mi afecto por él, pero la idea ciertamente tenía sentido. Nunca pensé que hubiera permitido que mi amor se mostrara a través de mi actitud amistosa, pero tenía que ser eso. ¿Por qué más habría cambiado él tan de repente?

"No, Bella. ¡Por favor, cálmate! Probablemente estoy equivocada, ¿vale? Solo déjalo ir por ahora. No estoy segura de nada y no quiero dirigirte por el mal camino. ¿Puedes solo ovidarlo ahora mismo hasta que lo entienda?" La mirada suplicante en sus ojos me convenció, así que me rendí. Esperaría a ver como iban las cosas y no pensar en suposiciones.

Alice y yo hablamos unos minutos más, pero mi estallido emocional de antes empezaba a pasarme factura y podía sentir el sueño intentando arrastrarme. Le aseguré a Alice que yo estaría bien conduciendo hasta casa y ella me dejó.

Pensamientos de Edward riéndose de los que él pensaba que era una tonta chica encaprichada, pasaron por mi mente. Sabía que Edward nunca sería ese tipo de chico, pero en momentos de posible humillación, tu mente te dice cosas irracionales que tú crees solo porque es lo peor que puede pasar.

En el camino a casa imaginé a Edward presumiendo de la alumna que pensaba que él era un bombón. Luego la visión se expandió a donde toda la escuela lo sabía y luego llegó al punto en que me expulsaban por mi comportamiento inapropiado con mi profesor.

Cuando entré en la casa me había herido tanto a mí misma que apenas había entrado en el baño antes de que mi comida decorara el váter. Tras escupir en el bol de porcelana por varios minutos, me eché atrás y me incliné contra la bañera. Tenía que volver a unirme. Era estúpido mortificarme por algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba segura.

"¿Estás bien, Bells?"

Abrí mis ojos y noté a Charlie en el umbral de la puerta con cara preocupada. Ni siquiera había notado que él estaba en casa cuando llegué llorando y sintiéndome enferma. Tomé una respiración profunda para calmarme.

"Sí. Creo que ha sido cosa de una vez." Intenté sonreír y creo que tuve éxito siendo convincente al ver como Charlie asentía y volvía al piso de abajo. Creo que ayudó que mi padre no se entusiasmara por las chicas que lloraban.

Me tomé un segundo para calmarme y finalmente pude levantarme del suelo e ir a preparar la cena. Me sacudí el polvo y me enjuagué la boca antes de hacer mi camino, pero me congelé al final de las escaleras cuando vi a Charlie en la cocina, removiendo algo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Charlie nunca cocinaba. Incluso antes de que viniera a vivir con él, él siempre pedía pizza o comía fuera.

"Bueno, tu estómago te está molestando y sé que necesitas comer tras esa actuación en el baño, así que pensé que un poco de caldo de pollo te haría bien."

No pude evitar el caudal de emociones que corrían libremente en mi interior. Mi pared se acababa de caer a trozos y todavía no la había vuelto a levantar.

"¿Qué pasa con tu cena?" Charlie se encogió de hombros y sacudió su mano.

"Hay sobras de lasaña en la nevera. Ve arriba a la cama y te llevaré esto cuando esté listo." Volví al piso de arriba, pero paré en el último peldaño.

"Gracias, papá."

Charlie refunfuñó un incómodo 'de nada' y yo tuve que sonreír mientras iba a mi habitación. Mi padre no era muy bueno con lo emocional, pero sabía como cuidarme a su manera. Él era solitario, raro e intimidante, pero también era uno de los hombres más dulces que conocía.

Como prometió, Charlie me subió la sopa y luego me dejó sola. No dormí mucho. Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos veía las inquietantes imágenes de lo que podría estar pasando en mi vida. Empezaba a estar muy frustrada conmigo misma. Sabía que ninguna de mis imaginaciones iba a suceder, pero no paró a mi subconsciente de temerse lo peor.

La luz entró por mi ventana y apenas me di cuenta de mis acciones mientras realizaba mi rutina de la mañana, estaba muy cansada. Alice se quejó por mi elección de pantalones y sudadera, pero yo no estaba de humor; ni para vestirme decentemente, ni para oír las quejas de Alice.

Llegamos a la escuela pronto, como siempre, pero en lugar de ir directa a ver a Edward, me escondí en el baño hasta que sonó el timbre. No estaba lista para más rechazos. Finalmente, llegó la hora de clase. Edward no me miró ni una vez. No sabía si estaba feliz o disgustada por esa acción.

Por un lado, demostraba que pasaba algo malo conmigo. Por otro, no creía poder aguantar la mirada en sus ojos si él me odiaba. Así que, después de todo, supongo que era bueno que él me evitara.

La semana pasó en un borrón, cada día el mismo patrón. Me escondía en el baño y esperaba a que el timbre sonara y luego Edward ignoraba mi existencia. La revista también era un momento delicado en mi día. El Sr. McCarty se encargó durante la semana y Edward siempre se iba antes de que yo llegara.

La primera reunión oficial de LitMag estaba programada el lunes, en mi cumpleaños. Intenté enfocarme en mi trabajo, pero era difícil no pensar en la ausencia de Edward. Me mató pensar que mis sentimientos por Edward eran tan malos que él ni siquiera podía estar cerca de mí y la vital actitud del Sr. McCarty me dio pistas de que él sabía sobre mi desengaño. Todo estaba muy mal.

El sábado, Alice intentó desesperadamente llevarme de compras con ella, pero yo no estaba de humor. Mi actitud depresiva la estaba agotando, yo lo sabía e intentaba ser agradable cerca de ella, pero el dolor era casi inaguantable cuando intentaba esconderme tras mi máscara.

El lunes llegó e incluso con los persistentes intentos de Alice para hacerme feliz en mi cumpleaños, seguí mi rutina. Cuando el timbre sonó y era hora de Inglés avanzado me quité de la pared en la que estaba apoyada y fui a mi asiento. No miré a Edward en el momento. No quería que me lo recordaran otra vez, pero sabía que cuanto más esperara, peor sería.

Casi jadeo cuando vi su apariencia. La ropa de Edward estaba arrugada como si hubiera dormido con ella y su pelo estaba incluso más revuelto de lo normal. Sus normalmente vibrantes ojos verdes se habían desvanecido a un color sin vida con oscuros círculos a su alrededor. Parecía que no había dormido en una semana. Encima de todo, él llevaba una sombra de cinco de la tarde y solo eran las ocho de la mañana.

Él no me miró tampoco esa mañana, pero en realidad no miró mucho a nadie, tampoco. Él habló monotonamente sobre algo que, en cualquier otro día, nos habría hablado con pasión. Era como un zombie; un cuerpo adaptándose a las cosas.

Cuando la clase acabó, se encorvó sobre su escritorio en derrota y supe que algo más iba mal con él. Una estúpida pequeña que está enamorada de ti no causa este tipo de confusión. Había estado tan concentrada en pensar que era por mí. Nunca pensé en el hecho de que era por él.

Fui un desastre el resto de la mañana. Necesitaba ver a Alice y decirle lo que estaba pasando. Tras lo que parecieron días, el timbre de la comida finalmente sonó y corrí por la cola para esperar a Alice en nuestra mesa habitual. Finalmente, tras otra vida esperando, ella llegó con una mirada aprensiva en su cara, seguida de cerca por Jasper.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó con cautela.

"Romeo. No creo que fuera yo. No le estaría afectando tanto si fuera yo. Deberías haberle visto hoy, Alice. Se ve horrible." Alice suspiró.

"Vale, Bella. He pensado mucho en esto últimamente y creo que tienes razón; en parte, al menos. Sin embargo, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, Bella. Todavía creo que está de alguna manera conectado a ti."

Sabía que Alice tenía razón al ser cautelosa, pero no pude contener mi entusiasmo. Alice acababa de confirmar mi idea y yo había tomado una decisión. No podía dejar a Edward sufrir lo que fuera que estuviera sufriendo solo. Yo le amaba y estaría ahí cuando me necesitara.

El tiempo pasó increíblemente lento el resto del día no fui a Español, de manera que pudiera garantizar hablar con Edward antes de que el resto del equipo de LitMag llegara. De cualquier manera no habría podido concentrarme en mi trabajo de Español y Alice no estaba en la clase, así que no había ningún incentivo para no saltármela.

Pero, sentarme en mi camioneta, esperando que el tiempo pasara, no era mucho mejor que sentarme en una clase. Estaba aburrida y nerviosa; no una buena combinación. Cinco minutos antes de que sonara el timbre, salí de mi coche para esperar frente al aula de Edward.

Me di cuenta una vez que llegué ahí de que había olvidado todas mis cosas en mi camioneta, pero podría volver a recogerlas cuando hubiera acabado de hablar con Edward. Necesitaba hacerlo en privado. Pasó otro minuto y luego sonó el timbre alto y claro por los pasillos vacíos.

Los alumnos empezaron a llenar los pasillos vacíos y yo me asomé por la puerta para notar otra vez la apariencia de Edward. Todavía parecía un muerto viviente, pero al menos se había afeitado e intentado arreglar su ropa y pelo. Esperé a que el último estudiante se fuera antes de entrar. Entré mientras Edward organizaba las carpetas del equipo. Si me oyó, no dio señales de ello.

"Estás hecho un asco, ¿lo sabes?" Esperaba otra riña sobre tratarle con respeto, pero en su lugar fui recompensada con una sonrisa amarga.

"Ya me lo han dicho," dijo sin levantar la vista.

"¿Vas a decirme que te tiene así o tengo que adivinarlo?" Su cara se puso seria mientras se volvía a mí.

"Bella, te dije la semana pasada que esto tenía que parar. Soy un profesor, no un amigo." Estreché mis ojos. Él no iba a dejarme así.

"Me parece que realmente necesitas un amigo ahora mismo. No entiendo porqué no solo puedo estar ahí para ti cuando estás pasando por esto." Mi voz estaba tensa y sabía que el pudo oír la fuerza tras mi declaración.

"No fuerces esto, Bella. Por favor, sólo déjalo." Él era firme pero pude oír su voz romperse.

"No. No voy a dejarte hasta que me digas que está mal y porqué no puedo ayudarte."

"¡Porque, Bella, no puedo estar cerca de ti!," me gritó, repulsión en su voz, "¡no quiero ser tu amigo! ¡¿Entiendes eso?!"

Mientras él gritaba las palabras yo solo me quedé ahí, sin comprender. Pero cuando traspasaron mi piel pude sentir mi corazón morir un poco con cada sílaba. No había esperado que él me gritara o me destruyera con perversas palabras. Estaba equivocada. Estaba muy equivocada. Pensé que le pasaba algo, pero interpreté mal la situación.

Yo me había empujado a él y él no quería estar en ningún lugar cerca de mí. Alice tenía razón al advertirme. Yo le repugnaba a Edward y mientras las lagrimas bajaban por mi cara, me di asco a mí misma por ser como una mascota enferma de amor.

Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon y parecía que él estaba a punto de decir algo, pero no podía aguantar oír nada más. Salí corriendo tan rápido como pude para alejarme del dolor. No paré cuando alcancé los árboles. Solo seguí corriendo hasta que no pude sentir más mis piernas y colapsé en la fría y dura tierra, torciéndome el tobillo en el proceso.

Era tan estúpida. Él me había alejado fácilmente, pero yo no pude alejarme y ahora estaba en medio del bosque sin móvil, sin idea de dónde estaba, con un esguince en el tobillo y un corazón roto. Feliz dieciocho cumpleaños, Bella.

* * *

Hola!

¿Qué os ha parecido? Parece que Bella ahora si que está mal, ¿como va a salir del bosque? Antes de que os enfadeis con Edward, recordad que todo puede tener varias interpretaciones; Bella cree que le da asco a Edward y Edward cree...... eso aparece en el proximo capitulo que será subido el miercoles.

En el capitulo anterior dije que estaba impresionada con 25 reviews en un solo capitulo, pero ahora estoy muy emocionada. 53 reviews en dos capitulos....... muchas gracias de verdad, me alegro de que os esté gustando tanto esta historia.

Ahora ya me despido. La proxima actualización será el miercoles. Recordad que en mi perfil está el link a la otra historia que estoy traduciendo y que está en el perfil de la autora.

Muchas gracias de nuevo por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	4. Palabras de cordura

**Discalimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a xsecretxkeeperx, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**LESSONS IN FORBIDDEN LOVE**

Capitulo cuatro – Palabras de cordura

Edward's POV

No podía creer la admisión que acababa de hacerle a la chica en shock frente a mí. En menos palabras, acababa de decirle a Bella que no podía ser su amigo porque quería ser más que eso. Vi su cara cambiar y supe que necesitaba retractarme rápido, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, se había ido. ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

"Maldita sea, Edward," escuché a Emmett decir, pero no pude alejar la vista del lugar en el que Bella acababa de estar. "Sé que es duro para ti, ¿pero tenías que cortar de esa manera el día de su cumpleaños? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Te cuento como la afectó la semana pasada y vas y le haces esto?!"

Levanté la vista. Emmett estaba en el umbral de la puerta decepcionado y furioso. Pero él no estaba enfadado conmigo por lo que acababa de decir, él estaba enfadado porque... _oh, no._ Las palabras que habían salido involuntariamente de mis labios empezaban a bailar en mi cabeza. Le había dicho que la quería. Ella escuchó que no. Y se lo había gritado.

Me levanté para ir tras ella, pero Emmett ya estaba empujándome hacia atrás.

"¡Tengo que ir a encontrarla!" grité. Estaba haciendo eso mucho hoy.

"No, Edward. Tal vez ha sido increíblemente estúpido romper como lo has hecho, pero será diez veces peor si vas tras ella. Necesitabas separarte de ella y es exactamente lo que has hecho. Solo la confundirás si corres tras ella ahora. Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer." Puse mi cabeza en mis manos y agarré mi pelo.

"No lo he hecho," dije en un susurro tenso. Levanté la vista otra vez para ver una mirada confundida en la cara de Emmett. "No la estaba alejando. Era una confesión. Ella vio como estoy y no iba a dejarme solo. Todo lo que ella quería hacer era ayudarme, Emmett. Ella no entendía porqué no podía y lo solté todo antes de poder parar. Solo no quería hacerle más daño. Fue un acto reflejo."

La mandíbula de Emmett estaba tensa y pude verle trabajando en su cabeza con las palabras que yo había usado. Cerró los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda. Cuando los abrió, me miró fijamente y la voz que usó cuando finalmente habló sonaba baja y peligrosa.

"¿Tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres de que ella no haya oído el significado tras esa declaración? Si hubiera habido alguien más además de Bella y lo hubiera pillado, estarías en la cárcel, Edward."

"Sí, lo sé," es todo lo que dije.

Pero si Bella lo hubiera pillado, la cárcel habría sido la última de mis preocupaciones. No quería que Bella supiera nunca como había traicionado su confianza en mí, enamorándome de ella. No podría aguantarlo si viera la mirada de miedo y asco que cruzaría su cara si supiera exactamente lo mucho que me preocupaba por ella.

"Así que, ¿supongo que voy a llevar la reunión sin ella?" Asentí sin mirar a Emmett. "Genial."

Nuestra discusión acabó cuando los alumnos del equipo de LitMag entraron por la puerta. Se suponía que Emmett y Bella iban a supervisar la reunión, ya que yo no había estado ahí en toda la semana, pero con la manera en que se había ido Bella, dudaba mucho que ella volviera para hablar de poesía y relatos cortos.

Intenté enfocarme en la reunión, pero mi mente siempre volvía a Bella. La echaba mucho de menos. No me importaba si no podía estar con ella de la forma que yo quería, solo quería poder hablar con ella otra vez. Me estaba matando tenerla tan cerca y no poder hacer nada. Y yo no era el único herido. Emmett me dijo lo mal que Bella se había tomado mi rechazo.

Al principio, él pensó que ella estaba bien, pero cuando dejó el edificio el pasado miércoles, vio a Bella llorando en los brazos de Alice. También me contó lo triste que parecía al día siguiente y como se ponía progresivamente peor mientras la semana pasaba. Podía decir que Emmett tenía reservas sobre decirme como estaba ella, pero yo tenía que saber si estaba bien.

Ella no lo estaba y luego, encima de todo por lo que la había hecho pasar, la he hecho pensar que no quiero estar en ninguna parte cerca de ella. Estaba tan enfermo por lo mucho que la quería mientras decía las palabras que solo podía imaginarla pensando que mi auto-odio estaba dirigido a ella. El pensamiento me hizo estremecer. ¿Cómo pudo ella tomar mis palabras tan fuera de contexto? Nunca podría odiarla. Ella era mi todo.

Necesitaba parar de pensar de esa manera. Tal vez ella era mi todo, pero ella no era mía y nunca podría serlo. Por mucho que me gustara haberla conocido en otras circunstancias, no lo había hecho. Yo era su profesor. Suspiré mentalmente. Solía gustarme poder decir que era profesor. Ahora, la palabra solo me ponía enfermo.

Finalmente, la reunión acabó. Estaba aliviado cuando pudimos marcharnos unos minutos antes. Necesitaba llegar a casa e intentar sacar mi cabeza del infierno en el que estaba. Pero cuando llegué al aparcamiento, me congelé. La camioneta de Bella todavía estaba ahí y había pasado una hora y media desde que se fue corriendo de mi clase.

Tomé una respiración profunda. Podía haber un buen número de razones por las que la camioneta de Bella podía estar ahí sin Bella cerca. Fui hasta ella y me asomé por la ventana. Todas sus cosas estaban en la cabina, incluyendo su móvil. No pude evitar el sentimiento de pánico que crecía profundamente dentro de mi pecho. Si algo le pasaba sería todo mi culpa.

"Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo? Se supone que tienes que estar lejos de Bella." Pude oír la irritación en la voz de Emmett, pero realmente no me importaba.

"Por si no lo has visto, Bella no está aquí. ¿Qué si algo le ha pasado, Em?" Pensamientos de alguien agarrando a Bella por detrás pasaron por mi mente.

"No seas ridículo. Es su cumpleaños. Probablemente ha salido con Alice." Y como si los Dioses se estuvieran riendo de nosotros, Alice apareció en ese momento con su Porsche amarillo.

"¡Alice!" Ella me miró con curiosidad. "¿Está Bella contigo?"

"No, se supone que tenía que recogerla tras la reunión de hoy para llevarla a cenar." Miré a Emmett, que maldijo y fue hasta el conserje que estaba ocupado vaciando los cubos de la basura. "Está en problemas."

No era una pregunta. Ella lo dijo como si estuviera declarando un hecho. Lancé mi cabeza hacia Alice. Ella me estaba mirando furiosamente mientras sacaba su móvil y llamaba a Jasper para que trajera una manta, una botella de agua y viniera para ayudar a buscar a Bella. Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, pero Alice me paró.

"No necesitamos a la policía, no hay necesidad de preocupar a Charlie hasta que la encontremos. Ella está en el bosque." Empezaba a estar realmente frustrado con esta chica. Estaba a punto de discutir su razonamiento cuando Emmett volvió.

"El conserje dice que no hay nadie en los baños. Deberíamos empezar a buscar. Oscurecerá en unas horas." Me había ido antes de que Emmett pudiera terminar.

Por mi cabeza pasaban diferentes escenarios. Que pasaba si estaba perdida y vagando asustada o inconsciente en alguna parte porque tropezó con algo como le pasaba siempre. Pude verla siendo atacada por un animal y tirada en algún lugar en una piscina de su propia sangre o cayendo en un río y no pudiendo salir. Ella estaba ahí fuera en alguna parte fría y sola y era todo mi culpa.

"¡Bella! ¡Bella, si puedes oírme necesito que me respondas o hagas algún ruido!" Agucé el oído para oír a Bella, pero todo lo que pude oír fue a los otros llamándola. Sonaba como que Jasper se nos había unido.

Andamos y gritamos por veinte minutos, pero aún no había oído nada. Nos separamos para cubrir más tierra, pero todavía estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para oírnos los unos a los otros. Yo estaba más adelantado que los otros y buscaba frenéticamente cualquier signo de Bella. No había nada y todas las cosas horribles que había imaginado empezaron a unirse en una bola de nervios gigante en mi estómago.

"¡Bella!" apenas podía respirar, pero aún gritaba alto. "¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡¿Dónde estás?!"

Otros veinte minutos pasaron y la luz se iba más rápido de lo que podía ver. Sentí el líquido caliente bajar por mi cara mientras mi respiración se hacía pesada y grité a los árboles que me rodeaban. En toda mi etapa adulta, solo había llorado una pequeña cantidad de veces, pero Bella había capturado tanto mi corazón que la corriente emocional de perderla me había hecho llorar dos veces en el transcurso de una semana.

Pero estas lágrimas me hicieron enfadar. ¿Cómo se me ocurría estar parado llorando cuando Bella estaba perdida ahí fuera por mi culpa? Llamé una y otra vez y tras la milésima vez de llamar a la nada, escuché un sollozo. Paré mis pensamientos e inspeccioné mis alrededores. Parte de mí pensó que tal vez lo había imaginado, pero luego vi una débil forma de persona en el suelo a unos cincuenta pies **(n/t. 15,24 metros)**.

Corrí más rápido de lo que había corrido en toda mi vida y colapsé en el suelo al lado de su forma recostada, poniéndola en mi regazo. Ella estaba temblando por las lágrimas y el frío y las palmas de sus manos sangraban por los intentos de arrastrarse por el bosque. Su pelo y cara eran un completo desastre de suciedad y ramas, pero todavía era la criatura más hermosa en la que había puesto mis ojos.

"Lo siento," lloró, aunque su voz se había ido completamente. "Lo siento tanto, Edward." Sus palabras llegaron a mi corazón. ¿Por qué tendría ella que sentirlo?

"Shh, Bella. Está bien. No has hecho nada malo. Shh." Volví mi cabeza para no gritar en su oído. "¡Está aquí! ¡La he encontrado! ¡Está justo aquí!" Luego me volví a Bella y descansé mi frente contra la suya. "Dios, creí que te había perdido. Lo siento, Bella. Siento tanto todo lo que te he hecho."

Sonaba como que ella intentaba responder, pero sollozos sordos reemplazaron a sus palabras antes de que pudiera sacarlas. Los otros estuvieron ahí en unos minutos, Jasper envolvió a Bella en una manta mientras Alice intentaba que bebiera un poco de agua. Emmett se puso detrás de mí para alejarme, pero yo no me moví.

"Ellos la tienen," susurró en mi oído, su tono era amable pero firme. "Tienes que alejarte, ahora."

Me desenredé de Bella y se la di a sus amigos. Fue una de las cosas más duras que nunca había hecho. Solo me alejé unos pasos antes de caer al suelo otra vez. Emmett se arrodilló a mi lado y puso una mano en mi hombro para hacerme saber que estaba ahí. Era un gesto simple, pero significaba mucho.

Mantuve mi distancia mientras Jasper colocaba a Bella en sus brazos y la sacaba del bosque. Alice iba a su lado intentando hablarle a Bella y Emmett se quedó detrás de mí como soporte. Esperé a que Alice y Jasper se fueran con Bella antes de ir a mi coche. Apenas me di cuenta de que Emmett me preguntaba si iba a estar bien antes de irse también.

Mientras me sentaba ahí apretando el volante, no pude evitar pensar en el pequeño cuerpo de Bella roto cuando la cogí. Había rastros de sangre en mi camisa donde ella me había agarrado. Era doloroso recordar, pero no pude expulsarlo de mi mente. Parte de mí sentía que me lo merecía, que era mi castigo por hacerla daño.

No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve ahí sentado mirando por la ventana a la nada, pero eventualmente un Jeep plateado aparcó a mi lado y mi teléfono sonó. "¿Hola?"

"Vamos, sube al coche," dijo Emmett al otro lado, sonando resignado.

"¿Emmett? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas...?"

"Quince minutos. He estado esperando a que te fueras, pero, bueno, todavía estás aquí y sé que vas a martirizarte toda la noche si no vas a ver como está, así que venga. Vamos al hospital."

Emmett colgó antes de que pudiera contestar. Sabía que él no aprobaba mis sentimientos por Bella, pero era un gran amigo. Y él tenía razón. Necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien o no podría hacer nada. Así que salí, cerré mi coche y trepé al Jeep de Emmett.

El viaje al hospital fue en silencio. Mi mente no dejaría a Bella y no iba a ser una buena compañía hasta que la viera o al menos supiera como estaba. Finalmente, aparcamos en el aparcamiento de Urgencias y Emmett me dijo que me sentara en la sala de espera mientras él iba a ver que estaba pasando. Debía de haber estado fuera de mí, porque solo parecieron segundos lo que pasaron cuando él estaba frente a mí, ofreciéndome una taza de café.

"Mierda, Edward. Tus manos están temblando. Necesitas calmarte." Bajé la vista al café y, efectivamente, el líquido se estaba moviendo debido a mis manos temblorosas.

"Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. ¿Qué ha dicho la enfermera?"

"El doctor todavía la está revisando. Nos avisará cuando podamos pasar a verla." Asentí y nos sentamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que Emmett lo rompió. "Lo entiendo."

Levanté la vista confundido. "¿Entender, qué?"

"Lo entiendo, tú y Bella. Tal vez no me guste mucho, pero entiendo que encajáis. He pasado mucho tiempo con ella esta semana y los dos pensáis igual. Y también entiendo lo mucho que la amas porque lo he visto esta noche en tu cara. Lo entiendo, Edward. De verdad lo hago."

"Sí, bueno... tampoco es que haga mucha diferencia, ¿verdad? Todavía soy su profesor."

"Después de que se gradúe..."

"No," dije con demasiada fuerza. "Lo siento, es solo... Incluso aunque ella se sintiera igual, nunca la retendría así. Ella tiene un futuro brillante frente a ella y no voy a mantenerla en Forks cuando puede salir al mundo y ser genial. Deberías leer algo de lo que escribe, Emmett. Es brillante, desgarrador y maravilloso. Tiene tanto talento. Desearía que ella lo viera," reí. Bella nunca se ve a sí misma claramente.

"Supongo que veo tu punto. ¿Exactamente qué planeas hacer una vez que ella se vaya?" Levanté la vista, confundido por la pregunta. "Apenas has podido funcionar esta semana, Edward. Demonios, esta mañana he tenido que meterte a empujones en el baño para afeitarte. ¿De verdad esperas ser un buen profesor una vez que ella se haya ido completamente?"

Bajé otra vez la vista a mi café. Nunca había adelantado tanto mis pensamientos. La verdad era que apenas podía recordar como sobrevivía antes de Bella y la idea de que ella se fuera era algo que mi mente rechazaba automáticamente. Sonaba a cliché e idiota decir que no puedes vivir sin alguien, pero era exactamente como me sentía. No podía imaginar mi vida sin Bella.

"Mira, Edward, sé que es imposible pensarlo ahora mismo, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. No importa lo que hagas, soy tu mejor amigo en primer lugar, ¿vale?"

Asentí, sin saber que decir. Para ser honesto, realmente no sabía lo que él estaba diciendo. Sabía que no iba a darme su bendición para conquistar a Bella, tampoco es que fuera a hacerlo, pero estoy seguro de que era lo más parecido a una bendición que iba a conseguir de Emmett. Estaba en shock, por decir lo menos.

"Hey, ahí está el Jefe Swan. Voy a enterarme de lo que está pasando."

Casi tan pronto como se fue Emmett, Alice dobló la esquina mirándome. Parecía estar preparándose para algo mientras tomaba una respiración profunda e iba directa a mí. Pude sentir la bola de nervios formándose otra vez mientras analizaba su postura. ¿Pasaba algo malo con Bella?

"Ven conmigo," dijo cuando llegó a mí y giró sobre sus talones. Por muy pequeña que fuera Alice, estaba encontrando increíblemente difícil mantenerme a su paso. Andamos hasta que llegamos a una habitación y luego se volvió a mí con una mirada furiosa en sus ojos.

"¿Qué coño le has dicho?" Alice estaba furiosa y tenía todo el derecho a estarlo, pero yo todavía era una figura de autoridad.

"Alice, soy profesor." Su mirada se endureció y estaba empezando a asustarme un poco de la pequeña duende amiga de Bella.

"Esa es la cosa, Sr. Cullen. No me importa que seas un profesor. Podrías ser el Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América y no haría ninguna diferencia. Has herido a mi mejor amiga y si yo no estuviera en peligro de perder mi beca por algo estúpido como la violencia, ahora mismo estarías probando mi puño.

"Ella no me contará lo que le has dicho, pero sé que debe de haber sido malo porque Bella no se pone así por nada. ¡¿Qué coño pasa contigo?! Todo lo que ella ha hecho ha sido preocuparse por ti y tú vas y dices algo estúpido para estropearlo todo. ¡Estoy cansada de ser la única que sabe lo que los dos sentís y, maldición, Sr. Cullen, sé que sientes algo, así que no intentes negarlo!

"Ahora, vas a entrar en esa habitación y arreglar este desastre que has armado con esa boca tuya antes de que te de patadas en el culo de diez maneras distintas hasta el martes, la beca desaparecerá. Me duele tanto como a ti verla así, pero yo tengo que verla más, así que vamos a hacer esto a mi manera, ya que obviamente tú no tienes ni idea."

Luego Alice se fue, dejándome en shock y jadeando fuera de la habitación de Bella. Mi cerebro no podía procesar la mitad de las cosas que había dicho. Pero muchas de ellas tenían sentido a este punto, tenía dos opciones; acercarme otra vez a Bella y arriesgarlo todo o marcharme y dejarnos vivir con el dolor día sí, día no. Decir que estaba entre la espada y la pared era quedarse corto. Estaba jodido.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno aquí teneis a Edward. Vaya forma de declararse la suya, xD. La verdad es que no se que pensais vosotros, pero mi parte favorita es el final; me encanta que Alice le ponga las pilas, aunque al final solo se entere de la mitad y tambien la idea de Edward asustado de una adolescente a la que le saca cinco años, xD.

Bueno, decidme que os ha parecido. La proxima actualización será el domingo.

Os recuerdo que el link a mi otra traducción está en mi perfil.

Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews (ya superamos los 80, xD), alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	5. Analgésicos

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a xsecretxkeeperx, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**LESSONS IN FORBIDDEN LOVE**

Capitulo cinco – Analgésicos

Bella's POV

Me sentí como una completa tonta. Si no fuera por la aversión de mi cuerpo a mantenerse en vertical, no tendrían que haberme sacado en brazos del bosque y llevado al hospital. Si tuviera el balance – o suerte, si vamos al caso – de cualquier persona normal, podría haberme enfurruñado por unos minutos y luego salir del bosque por mi propio pie.

En su lugar, me torcí el tobillo y mientras intentaba cojear para salvarme me caí varias veces hasta que tuve que arrastrarme porque mis rodillas no podían aguantar el trauma de golpearse más contra el suelo. Intenté gritar por ayuda, pero el aire frío llegó a mis cuerdas vocales y eventualmente perdí mi voz junto con toda esperanza. Creí que era un milagro cuando oí a Edward llamándome.

Apenas me quedaba nada cuando me encontró. Tenía tanto frío y estaba tan débil que en ese momento no me importó humillarme frente a él. Edward estaba ahí y me estaba sujetando. Intenté disculparme por ser tan estúpida, por tener sentimientos por él, por hacerle venir a buscarme, pero él no me dejó y luego las palabras que dejaron su boca me tuvieron dándole vueltas.

No eran espectaculares, pero eran increíbles para mí. También me dejaron más confusa que nunca. ¿Por qué estaría tan disgustado por perderme si no quería tener nada que ver conmigo? Y la mirada en la cara de Edward cuando me encontró rompió lo que quedaba de mi ya destrozado corazón. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto verme así?

Luego empezó a disculparse por todo lo que me había hecho pasar y eso me mató. Sí, corrí al bosque porque estaba avergonzada por mis sentimientos por él, pero difícilmente era su culpa. Todo era muy difícil de entender. Los sucesos de las últimas dos horas me convencieron de que Edward realmente se preocupaba por mí en alguna forma de la palabra, pero luego llegó la pregunta, ¿por qué habló con tanta convicción cuando me dijo que me alejara de él?

Mi cabeza empezaba a dolerme de pensar tanto además de todas mis otras heridas. Para cuando el doctor acabó mi examen, la lista incluía laceraciones profundas en las palmas de mis manos y en mis codos, contusiones en el treinta por ciento de mi cuerpo, mi lado derecho lleno de costillas dañadas de cuando me caí en un árbol caído y un resfriado que pintaba muy mal. Sin mencionar el tobillo y dos rodillas extremadamente adoloridas.

El dolor era malo pero lo había tenido peor. Desafortunadamente, la vergüenza por esta visita la hospital puso la experiencia en el número uno de la lista 'Lo peor de Bella'. Me eché hacia atrás contra la almohada y me estremecí. Iba a ser un largo mes intentando curarme de todas mis heridas externas. Ni siquiera quería pensar sobre las internas.

Cuando el dolor por mi cambio de posición pasó, levanté mis piernas y me tumbé en la cama del hospital. Había sido una noche larga y estaba exhausta por todo lo que había pasado. Cerré los ojos justo cuando oí la puerta abrirse y decidí hacerme la dormida. En realidad no quería lidiar más con Charlie. Sabía que él me quería y solo estaba preocupado, pero su cercanía empezaba a volverme loca.

Pareció creerse que estaba dormida porque le escuché cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta y acercar silenciosamente una silla. Era agradable poder solo descansar y tener la compañía de mi padre después de todo lo que había pasado. Le oí moverse hacia delante y sentí su mano en mi pelo, alejándolo de mi cara. Era tan poco del estilo de Charlie que casi aparto mi sábana y me echo a reír.

"Lo siento tanto, Bella."

Me tensé. Esa no era la voz de Charlie. Solo había una voz que pudiera ser tan hermosa. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera noté la mano dejando mi cabeza hasta que ya la había quitado y luego oí una leve risita del hombre sentado a mi lado.

"Nunca has sido una buena mentirosa. Puedes seguir dormida si quieres, pero me gustaría hablar si te parece bien."

Lentamente, y con un pesado suspiro, abrí mis ojos y volví mi cabeza para ver a Edward. En realidad no quería hablar y que él me rechazara otra vez pero él ya conocía mi estado de consciencia, así que realmente no tenía mucho sentido esperar. Eso y que necesitaba aclarar más cosas antes de que él volviera a ignorarme, como porqué dijo que no me quería y luego lloró por casi perderme.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó.

Era una pregunta simple con una respuesta muy complicada. Edward esperó pacientemente por mi respuesta. Él tenía una leve sonrisa, pero no alcanzó sus ojos y parecía estar mucho peor de lo que estaba esta mañana. Las sombras bajo sus ojos eran más profundas, pero enrojecidas por sus lágrimas y su postura era pequeña y pisoteada, como el campesino detrás del rey. No encajaba con él del todo.

"Me siento bien. Tú viniste a buscarme." Esperé unos segundos, pero él no dijo nada. "¿Por qué?" Su sonrisa desapareció por eso y se convirtió en una línea firme antes de que él hablara.

"Bella, lo que te dije antes estaba fuera de lugar y era completamente falso." Edward puso su cabeza en sus manos por un momento como si estuviera luchando con lo que estaba diciendo, luego volvió a levantar la vista a mí con más intensidad. "Nunca te querré fuera de mi vida, Bella. Tú eres una de las mejores personas, más autenticas que conozco y lo siento. Te he apartado porque nos estábamos acercando demasiado y tanto si nos gusta como si no, tú eres mi alumna, Bella."

"Pero todavía no entiendo porqué. ¿Por qué estallaste así conmigo y luego viniste a buscarme?"

De nuevo, vi la lucha tras os ojos de Edward y eso me mató. Había algo ahí que él quería decirme, yo solo no sabía el qué. Pero luego suspiró y supe que esta vez no sería diferente a las otras. Él no iba a decírmelo.

"La verdad es que he pasado por mucho esta semana y la he tomado contigo. He estado lidiando con..." paró, considerando sus palabras, "la pérdida de alguien a quien quería mucho. Lo estaba guardando porque no podía hablar de ello con nadie y cuando me presionaste perdí el control." Bajó la vista la suelo y dijo lo siguiente tan bajo que creo que se suponía que yo no tenía que oírlo. "No sabes cuanto he deseado poder decírtelo."

El alivio que sentí cuando me di cuenta de que Edward no me odiaba, alcanzó niveles eufóricos. No solo era su rechazo original producto de la precaución, sino que sus horribles palabras no eran más que una salida a su dolor en un asunto completamente diferente. Pero eso hizo que mi felicidad se apagara. Edward todavía estaba sufriendo."Quien," dudé. No era capaz de mencionar la muerte. "¿A quien has perdido? No ha sido tu hermana, ¿verdad? ¿O tu tía o tío?"

"No, Bella. No ha sido nadie de mi familia." Incluso aunque no me miraba, aún pude ver sus ojos entristecerse y algo llegó a mí que hizo a mi corazón doler más de lo que cualquiera de mis heridas hacía doler a mi cuerpo.

"¿Era... era como... una novia?" Edward levantó la vista y dejó salir una risa amarga antes de volverse otra vez, pero no había nada feliz en su postura.

"No. No era una novia, solo alguien que me importaba profundamente."

Me sentí horrible por sentirme bien por el hecho de que Edward no tenía a nadie especial. No solo era ridícula la posibilidad de Edward y yo, sino que él estaba sufriendo y yo estaba absorta en mi propia felicidad. Era mala y aunque Edward no podía oír lo que estaba pensando, aún sentí que tenía que decir algo.

"Edward, yo..." Edward frunció el ceño y suspiró.

"Bella, te lo he dicho, no podemos..." Le corté rápidamente.

"Lo siento. _Sr. Cullen,_ no tienes que pasar por esto solo. Entiendo que soy tu alumna, pero eso no significa que no puedas hablar conmigo. De hecho, tienes que verme como el Editor Jefe de tu revista." Reí para aliviar el ambiente, pero estaba hablando en serio. "No tienes que alejarme, Sr. Cullen. Puedo manejar las restricciones."

Edward me sonrió y, aunque aún no alcanzó completamente sus ojos, pude decir que era auténtica. "Tal vez tienes razón. Restricciones. Desearía haber pensado en eso."

Reí y él sonrió un poco más. Finalmente, todo el drama se había acabado y podíamos volver a la normalidad. Bueno, tan normal como podíamos estar con nuestras restricciones. Sin embargo, no me quejaba. Era mejor que nada. En realidad, era mejor que muchas cosas. Mientras Edward me hablaba de lo que me había perdido en la reunión de LitMag, todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en todo lo que haría para no volver a sentir el dolor de perder a Edward.

Podía garantizar que haría cualquier cosa, especialmente por como la luz volvió a los ojos de Edward durante nuestra conversación. No hablamos más que de la escuela y los límites de nuestra relación, pero era suficiente para que él parara de sufrir por la pérdida de su amigo. Siempre que estuviera ayudando a Edward, podía manejar nuestras pequeñas restricciones.

Pero muy pronto, no pude contener más la necesidad de bostezar y Edward rió mientras yo intentaba continuar hablando a través de mi boca que se abría.

"Creo que es hora de que descanses. Va a llevarle un tiempo a tu padre tener todo listo para que te dejen salir de aquí. Intenta dormir un poco." Asentí y sonreí perezosamente mientras sentía a los medicamentos que me habían dado antes hacer efecto.

Honestamente, no pude evitar sonreír por el cambio en el comportamiento de Edward desde que le vi esta tarde. Tal vez no había vuelto completamente a ser él mismo, pero definitivamente estaba volviendo y mi euforia por ese hecho no iba a bajar pronto. Desafortunadamente, Edward tuvo que irse y yo suspiré mientras él iba a la puerta. Le paré justo antes de que se fuera.

"¡Espera, no te he dado las gracias!" Él sonrió disculpándose y la mirada triste volvió a sus ojos.

"No tienes que darme las gracias, Bella. Fue mi culpa que tú..."

"¡No te atrevas!" Estaba un poco enfadada porque se culpara a sí mismo por mi estupidez. "No es tu culpa que yo sobreactuara y corriera dentro del bosque o que yo sea incapaz de permanecer de pie por más de cinco minutos. Si quiero darte las gracias, puedo hacerlo y no hay nada que puedas hacer."

Edward se sacudía por la risa que intentaba aguantar, pero cuando intentó hablar estalló antes de poder pararlo. Era el mejor sonido que había oído en toda la semana y pronto estuve riendo junto a él. Creo que la medicación ayudó un poco, también.

"Eres demasiado, Bella. Un segundo me estás agradeciendo y al otro me gritas y luego te ríes conmigo ni siquiera un minuto después. ¿Qué es lo que te han puesto?"

"Medicinas para el resfriado, Vicodina, Ibuprofeno y Robaxin," dije orgullosamente. "Hablo en serio, sin embargo, E – Sr. Cullen. Gracias. No sé lo que habría hecho si no me hubieras encontrado."

"Bueno, te encontré, así que no hay necesidad de pensar más en ello." Sonreí traviesamente. Él me lo había puesto muy fácil.

"¿Lo prometes?" Él levantó una ceja inquisitivamente y yo reí más. "Si yo no puedo pensar en ello, tú tampoco."

Él sonrió la sonrisa torcida que yo amaba tanto y sacudió la cabeza resignado. "Buenas noches, Bella."

Suspiré mientras veía al no correspondido amor de mi vida salir por la puerta. Todavía había algo extraño en toda la situación que no podía entender, pero con mis párpados cerrándose sin mi permiso, no pude gastar mucho tiempo en el tema.

Esperaba ver paredes blancas y luces fluorescentes cuando me despertara. Estaba sorprendida cuando abrí los ojos en una habitación oscura que sucedió ser la mía. Me volví para mirar el reloj y me encogí, por moverme y por la hora. Aparentemente, Charlie me había llevado a casa y me había subido a habitación, donde dormí toda la noche.

Había planeado ir a la escuela, pero viendo que era mediodía, dudaba mucho que eso fuera a pasar. Suspirando, salí de la cama para ducharme. Aunque mis cortes habían sido limpiados, el resto de mí no y me sentía sucia. Sin mencionar que el agua caliente en mis músculos adoloridos se sentiría genial.

Demasiado pronto el agua empezó a enfriarse y fue el momento de salir. Bajé las escaleras una vez que me vestí y me volví a poner los vendajes para encontrar algo de comer. La mayoría de las personas habrían necesitado ayuda para vendarse y vestirse, pero yo tenía más experiencia con esto que 'la mayoría de las personas'.

Tenía todo listo para unos cereales, cuando noté la sartén en el fregadero. Solía ser una buena sartén, pero viéndola ahí en su estado ennegrecido con algún tipo de goma negra pegada, parecía... ¿Pueden los objetos inanimados parecer muertos? Era casi triste mirar a la pobre sartén. También era muy sospechoso.

Sabía que yo no había matado así al utensilio, así que el único culpable lógico era Charlie. ¿Qué le había hecho? Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no oí al coche en el camino de entrada y salté cuando Charlie entró por la puerta. Hice una mueca por el dolor al moverme tan rápido y me volví hacia Charlie.

"¿Qué has hecho?" pregunté en un leve tono acusatorio. Charlie dejó las bolsas que llevaba y murmuró una explicación.

"Bueno, estaba intentando hacer huevos y bacon, pero no me fue muy bien, así que fui al Café de Sara y te he traído algo de desayunar." Levantó la vista al reloj. "Comer."

Reí un poco por la cara de culpa de mi padre y luego le agradecí y comimos en un cómodo silencio, conmigo sonriendo todo el tiempo. La sopa era una cosa, pero aparentemente los huevos estaban más allá de las habilidades de cocina de Charlie. _Ninguna sartén está a salvo de este torturador de utensilios de cocina,_ pensé para mí misma.

Pensé en varios eslogan durante el desayuno, incluso diciendo algunos en voz alta. Con la nueva medicación en mi sistema, encontré la idea de Charlie intentando cuidarme y el producto final de esos intentos divertido. Una vez que acabé con mis tostadas, estaba riéndome de mis estúpidas bromas.

"Uh-huh, tú ríete," dijo Charlie secamente. "Mi turno empieza en media hora. ¿Vas a estar bien?" Asentí todavía riendo levemente y Charlie me dejó con un rápido adiós, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras se iba.

El resto del día pasó más lento que conducir mi camioneta en invierno. Con las pastillas estaba encendida, no pude enfocarme lo suficiente en leer y en realidad no me gustaba mucho ver la televisión. Eventualmente, me puse a arreglar la casa, aunque me llevó tres veces hacer algo debido a mis heridas.

Alrededor de las seis y media llamaron a la puerta. Cuando respondí, me encontré con una Alice enfadada y Jasper con una pizza. La pequeña duende a la que llamaba mi amiga pasó de mí y fue hasta la mesa de la cocina donde yo había estado doblando la ropa y cogió mi ropa interior, moviéndola delante de mí.

"Isabella Marie Swan, ¿qué demonios es esto?" Reí donde normalmente estaría avergonzada, habiendo tomado unas pastillas hace media hora antes de la visita de Alice. Alice rodó sus ojos. "Bella, se supone que tienes que tomártelo con calma. Sabía que estabas haciendo algo estúpido como trabajo del hogar."

Alice dijo 'trabajo del hogar' como si fuera la palabra más vil de la lengua inglesa y yo reí más fuerte antes de agarrar mis costillas por el dolor. Las medicinas normalmente funcionaban, pero el esfuerzo físico no estaba recomendado. Alice me llevó al sofá y me dijo que me sentara antes de forzarme a hacerlo y le pidió a Jasper que sirviera la pizza.

"Alice, no estoy tan mal. Solo un poco dañada, eso es todo." Ella sacudió su mano.

"Sí, bien, vale. No estoy aquí para ser tu madre. Dime que pasó con el Sr. Cullen antes de Jazz vuelva." Quería reír otra vez por la impaciencia de Alice, pero realmente no quería hablar de Edward frente a su novio.

"Dijo que había sacado sus frustraciones conmigo y que lo sentía y que tenemos que seguir las restricciones de una relación profesor/alumna."

Alice frunció el ceño y luego suspiró. Murmuró algo bajo su aliento sobre tener más trabajo que hacer y luego se volvió a mí con la sonrisa más inocente que jamás había visto. No confiaba en ella ni un poco. Alice estaba en algo y sabía por su comportamiento que no iba a poder hacer que lo dejara fácilmente.

Hablamos un rato sobre Edward y luego Jasper volvió y nuestro tema cambió a la beca de Alice. Ella estaba tan entusiasmada de estar aprendiendo de Beth Cardue que no pude evitar contagiarme de su entusiasmo. Jasper también estaba feliz por Alice, pero eso no le dejaba nada que hacer por las tardes excepto esperarla.

"Sé que es un poco tarde, Bella, pero ¿crees que podrías hablar con el Sr. C y dejarme entrar en LitMag?" El medio-puchero en la cara de Jasper era un mini reproducción del que siempre hacía Alice y tuve que reír.

"No tienes que suplicar, Jasper. Estoy segura de que no será un problema. Ven mañana." Tras eso, vimos un par de películas y me dejaron para descansar un poco.

Al día siguiente tuve que discutir con Charlie para que me dejara ir a la escuela. No fue una discusión acalorada, ni mucho menos, pero podía decir que había sacado mi terquedad de él. Él solo se rindió porque Alice ya estaba ahí esperándome y Charlie nunca puede negarle nada a Alice.

La primera semana después de mi excursión al bosque fue una mezcla de dolor y placer. Estaba bien tener a Edward de vuelta y estar con Jasper y Angela en LitMag era genial, pero mis heridas tomaron mucho de mí y la compañía de Lauren dejaba mucho que desear.

No sabía lo que le había hecho, pero por alguna razón, se propuso hacer de mi vida un infierno. Odiaba que ella estuviera cualificada para la revista. Si no hubiera sido por el Sr. McCarty, habría pasado de largo su solicitud, pero buscando con él en lugar de con Edward, difícilmente podía negarla un puesto porque no nos llevábamos bien.

Pero incluso con Lauren y mis heridas, nada podía acabar con la felicidad que sentía por poder hablar otra vez con Edward. Por supuesto, tenía que llamarle por su apellido todo el tiempo, y no podíamos salirnos del tema de LitMag y la escuela, pero él estaba ahí y eso era suficiente. Creía que iba a durar, pero no estaba segura.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Bella," dijo Alice con una pequeña caja unos días más tarde. La miré furiosamente.

"Mi cumpleaños fue hace casi dos semanas, Alice. Y tú ya me has regalado algo." Ella rodó sus ojos.

"Sí, sí, pero no salimos por tu cumpleaños y vas a necesitar esto para donde voy a llevarte." Abrí la caja y vi una tarjeta de identificación del Estado de Washington con mi nombre y una foto, diciendo que tenía veintidós años. "Hay un nuevo club en Seattle, nos he reservado una habitación en el Hilton para el próximo fin de semana y Charlie ya lo sabe."

"Apuesto a que no sabe que tus padres no van a estar," dije con una sonrisa satisfecha. Alice bufó.

"¡No vas a arruinar este viaje, Bella! ¡Déjame hacer esto!" Luego Alice descargó todo el poder de sus ojos de cachorrito sobre mí y yo estaba acabada.

"Ugh, bien. Iré, pero no lo disfrutaré." Alice sonrió triunfalmente y me regañé internamente por parecerme tanto a Charlie y no poder resistirme.

El resto del día pasó lentamente, como siempre. Sin Alice para hacerme compañía en Educación física o Español, solo me quedaba garabatear en mi cuaderno o adelantara mis deberes. Y beber grandes cantidades de agua. Las pastillas que el doctor todavía me tenía tomando, secaban extremadamente mi boca y con el líquido añadido a mi dieta venían las paradas en el baño.

Estaba saltando en mi asiento, esperando a que el timbre del final de la clase sonara. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, corrí al baño, olvidándome momentáneamente de mi tobillo. Estaba seriamente lista para dejar las pastillas y lidiar con el dolor para parar esta incesante necesidad. Estaba empezando a ser un verdadero fastidio.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, escuché a la fastidiosa chica que tenía que aguantar diariamente en LitMag. Normalmente no me habría parado, pero escuché mi nombre siendo gritado y no pude aguantar la curiosidad por lo que se estaba diciendo de mí. Sonaba como que Jessica era quien estaba con ella.

"¡Sí, Bella!" dijo Lauren sirviendo algún jugoso cotilleo.

"¿De verdad? No lo creo, Lauren. Bella no parece del tipo que se acostaría con cualquiera. ¿Estás segura?" Incluso a través de la defensa de Jessica, pude oír su entusiasmo.

"Hablo totalmente en serio. Se está acostando con el Sr. Cullen para mantener su trabajo de editor y probablemente va a tener una enorme A en Inglés, también." Pude sentir mi respiración entrecortarse y necesitaba pararlo antes de que me descubrieran. "¿Y no los viste hace un par de semanas? Tuvieron una gran pelea de enamorados, pero ahora se han reconciliado."

"Oh Dios mío, Lauren. ¡Esto es tan... escandaloso! Bella enganchada a Mr. Hotty. No puedo esperar a decírselo a Mike. Me pregunto porqué yo no sabía esto."

"Es totalmente obvio por la forma en que ella le mira. Y él..." Pero el resto de su conversación fue cortada por la puerta cerrándose.

Pude sentir mi pecho apretarse y no pude respirar. Sentí que mi mundo se rompía a mi alrededor. Era muy estúpida por pensar que nadie notaría como me sentía por mi profesor. Y ahora, debido a mi cara como un libro abierto, Edward estaba en peligro de ser el centro de un escándalo donde podría perder su trabajo. No era una pregunta de si pasaría si ese rumor se esparcía, pero cuando lo hiciera sería todo mi culpa.

El sonido de mi móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos y pude calmar mi hiperventilación un poco. Era un mensaje de Edward.

_Reunión empezada. No sueles llegar tarde. Estás bien?_

Sabía que tenía que responder, pero honestamente no sabía que hacer. Lo único que sabía era que no iba a ir a LitMag.

_No me siento bien. Charlie me ha llevado a casa. Siento no haberte avisado._

Solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que él contestara.

_Mejórate, vale? Te veo mañana?_

Suspiré y respondí solo con un sí para aplacarle. Honestamente, no sabía si podría mirarle a la cara, o a alguien más de hecho. Pero dejando de lado mi vergüenza, estaba Edward. Antes no veía porqué se separaba de mí, pero estaba muy claro ahora con la tormenta acercándose a nosotros.

Me mató perderle la primera vez, pero pensé que podría aguantarlo esta vez si le estaba salvando de perder el trabajo que él amaba tanto y la vida por la que tanto había trabajado. No dejaría que mis sentimientos por él le destruyeran. Así que hice la única cosa que podía pensar hacer. Me preparé a mí misma para alejarle de mí.

Pasé el tiempo en que debería estar en la reunión, en la biblioteca, escribiendo el final de mi felicidad. Él intentó decírmelo antes, pero yo no escuché y ahora tenía que ir más lejos porque el daño ya estaba hecho. Imprimí la ofensiva pieza de papel y aunque era ligera como una pluma, pesaba como el plomo en mis manos.

Edward estaba recogiendo el trabajo cuando entré en su aula. Levantó la vista confundido y supuse que la aprensión en su cara vino cuando vio la mía. Tenía que mantener el control y estaba segura de que parecía fría e insensible. Era la única manera en que no estallaría en lágrimas. Le di el papel y sus cejas se arrugaban más y más mientras leía.

"¿Qué es esto?" Parecía asustado, pero no podía entender porqué. ¿Por qué le asustaría que me fuera de la revista?

"No puedo trabajar más en LitMag," dije Pude sentir las lágrimas intentando liberarse de su prisión así que me fui antes de que Edward pudiera verlas. Era lo correcto y lo sabía, pero dolía más de lo que pensé y solo fui al mismo horrible baño antes de venirme abajo completamente.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo. Seguro que ahora todos odiais a Lauren, lo que es bastante comprensible, xD. Pobre Bella, todos se dan cuenta de lo que siente menos Edward. En el proximo capitulo tenemos POV de Edward y veremos como reacciona cuando sepa lo que ha pasado y también conoceremos un poco de su pasado.

Esto será el miercoles.

Ahora, antes de irme, tengo que contestar a **Karito cullenmasen**, lo siento de verdad, iba a contestarte en el capitulo anterior pero se me olvidó. Conozco la historia de tara sue me, no la he leido, pero he visto que varios autores la recomiendan asi que debe ser buena, pero no te puedo dar una opinion personal. Ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo, porque ya estoy traduciendo dos historias y la universidad no me deja tiempo para más, pero intentaré mirarla cuando tenga tiempo y tenerla entre mis opciones cuando busque algo nuevo que traducir.

Bueno, ahora sí, me despido hasta el miercoles agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews (siento no haber podido contestarlos), alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	6. Reconciliación

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a xsecretxkeeperx, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**LESSONS IN FORBIDDEN LOVE**

Capitulo seis – Reconciliación

Edward's POV

Me tomó un minuto darme cuenta de lo que estaba leyendo. No entendía como ella podía estar haciendo esto. La pasada semana y media había sido maravillosa. Por supuesto, las cosas entre Bella y yo no podían volver a ser como solían serlo, pero el infierno por el que había pasado sin ella hizo más dulce cada segundo que pasé con ella. Pero ahora, ella estaba arrancando mi corazón de mi pecho con su renuncia de la revista.

Un millón de pensamientos y preguntas pasaron por mi mente mientras leía las palabras en el papel. ¿Por qué ella estaba haciendo esto? ¿Se había enterado de que estaba enamorado de ella? Esto dañaría sus oportunidades para Dartmouth. Pero más que nada, la estaba perdiendo otra vez y no sabía porqué. Algo había pasado, podía verlo en sus ojos, pero el qué era, no lo sabía.

"¿Qué es esto?" Intenté mantener mis emociones fuera de mi voz, pero estaba demasiado asustado por lo que había causado su repentina resignación para prestar tanta atención.

"No puedo trabajar más en LitMag."

En ese momento, puse a un lado mi miedo sobre lo que ella sabía de mis sentimientos. Ella era mucho más importante. El dolor en su voz era evidente y pude ver las lágrimas listas para caer de sus ojos, pero ella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que pudiera decir una palabra. Era como un déjà vu, pero esta vez no iba a dejarla ir sin luchar.

Bella ya estaba fuera de la vista para cuando salí por la puerta. Me maldije mentalmente por no tener reflejos lo suficientemente rápidos cuando se refería a ella. El primer lugar en que miré fue en el aparcamiento, pero su camioneta aún estaba ahí, fría y vacía. Sabía que Bella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no correr al bosque otra vez, pero no sabía donde más podía estar.

Iba de camino a mirar en la biblioteca cuando oí sollozos salir del baño de chicas. No había duda de que esos sollozos venían de Bella y mi corazón se dobló por la tristeza. Solo pude rezar porque yo no fuera la razón de sus lágrimas mientras entraba en el baño.

No quería nada más que tener a Bella en mis brazos y alejar la angustia de su cara, pero aún no sabía lo que causaba ese dolor y había una oportunidad de que mis sentimientos tuvieran algo que ver. Sin mencionar que las reglas de nuestra relación me prohibían tocarla de una manera tan íntima.

En su lugar, fui a su lado y me arrodillé para poder mirarla a los ojos. El miedo que vi me mató. Yo era la causa de eso, pero no se me ocurrió nada cuando me rompí la cabeza pensando qué podía haber hecho para provocarlo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Bella estaba empezando a hiperventilar. "¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Si alguien ve... Tú podrías... No podría soportarlo! ¡Tienes que irte!"

"Bella, necesitas calmarte." Bella solo siguió gritándome que me fuera, pero no podía dejarla así, así que agarré su cara suavemente entre mis manos y puse su cara al nivel de la mía. "Bella, escúchame. Necesitas calmarte o vas a hacerte daño."

Pude ver las preguntas en sus ojos mientras yo miraba intentando comunicar mis necesidades de que ella respirara y lentamente la ansiedad que vi se convirtió en comprensión y empezó a tranquilizarse. En los segundos que estaba intentando tranquilizar a Bella, me di cuenta de lo que ella estaba diciendo. Yo era la causa de sus lágrimas, pero no de la forma que yo había pensado. Bella no estaba asustada de mí, estaba asustada por mí.

"Bella, necesito saber que ha pasado." Las lágrimas en los ojos de Bella amenazaron con volver mientras intentaba sacudir su cabeza, todavía en mi agarre. "Bella. Bella, escúchame. Tengo que saber que está pasando."

"Lo siento tanto. Intentaste decírmelo y yo no escuché y ahora es demasiado tarde. Esto es todo mi culpa. Lo siento mucho, Edward. No me importaba... yo solo... no pensé que haría daño a nadie. Estaba equivocada. ¡Lo siento tanto!"

"Bella, shh." Acaricié su mejilla con mi pulgar antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Solo se sintió natural y yo necesitaba entender lo que ella estaba diciendo. Como Bella podía haber hecho algo para dañar a alguien, me superaba. "Dime que ha pasado y lo arreglaré. ¿Confías en mí?"

Bella asintió, pero no habló en el momento. Sabía que lo que fuera que ella estuviera pasando, le iba a costar hablar sobre ello así que bajé mis manos de su cara, pero tomé una de sus manos en la mía para tranquilizarla. Luego, solo esperé a que ella estuviera lista. Ella bajó su mirada antes de empezar.

"Yo... Yo escuché a Lauren y Jessica hablando. No entendía lo que estaba mal con que fuéramos amigos hasta que las escuché a ellas."

El disgusto y el enfado en el tono de Bella eran nuevos para mí. La había oído enfadada antes, pero nunca al punto de escuchar odio en su voz. Me dolió saber que ella había pasado por algo que sacara esas emociones. Era tan poco ella.

"Ellas vieron... Ellas piensan... Ellas..." Estaba luchando por dejar salir las palabras.

"Está bien, Bella. ¿Qué dijeron?" Me estaba matando tener que ser la calmada persona racional. Quería estar tan enfadado como Bella por lo que esas dos chicas le habían hecho, pero sabía que Bella me necesitaba calmado.

"Lauren le dijo a Jessica que me estaba acostando contigo para mantener la posición de Editor Jefe y para tener una buena nota en clase." La mano que no estaba sujetando la de Bella se convirtió en un puño. Ella se encontró con mis ojos, luego, y mi corazón se rompió varias veces por las emociones que vi. "Lo siento tanto. Nunca quise hacerte daño."

"Bella, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Sabía que mi voz se había elevado, pero no podía soportar que Bella se culpara a sí misma por algo que no era su culpa. "No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. Yo soy el que deja que las cosas vayan muy lejos. Además, nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo, ¿verdad? No va a pasarme nada."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" preguntó Bella sin creerlo. "Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que en dirección oigan el rumor y no importará si es verdad o no. ¡Tu nombre estará arruinado igualmente!"

Ella tenía razón, por supuesto. Podía perder mi trabajo por los estúpidos cotilleos y no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Pero no estaba solo preocupado por mí mismo. Si la noticia de falsas relaciones entre Bella y yo se filtraban más allá del pueblo, había una buena oportunidad de que ella pudiera perder sus aceptaciones y becas para las facultades que había solicitado.

"Bella, no quiero que te preocupes por nada. Voy a hacer algunas llamadas y enterarme de todo. No voy a dejar que esto te haga daño." Bella bufó.

"¿En serio piensas que me preocupo por mí? Y que si me regañan. Como mucho, puedo perder un par de becas. Puedo vivir con la Residencia Comunitaria. Tú no tienes nada si esto se nos sale de las manos."

"Ni siquiera lo pienses." Ya estaba enfadado por Lauren y Bella hablando así de sí misma me enfadó más. "Tienes tanto esperando por ti, que ni siquiera te das cuenta. Dartmouth, ¿recuerdas? Has trabajado muy duro. Lo conseguirás."

Bella se sonrojó por mi intensidad y asintió. Amaba su sonrojo. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto y era único de Bella. Nos quedamos en silencio confortando al otro por unos minutos, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y sabía que no ayudaría en el caso de que alguien pasara por la escuela y reconociera los dos únicos coches que quedaban en el aparcamiento.

"Te veré mañana en LitMag, ¿sí?" Bella asintió y yo sonreí satisfecho. "Bien. Es hora de que dejes de eludir tus responsabilidades."

Bella rió sarcásticamente, pero su sonrisa era real y eso hizo la lucha por limpiar nuestros nombres mucho más importante. No podía dejar a Bella hundirse porque alguna estúpida chica de instituto ha notado mis sentimientos y ha creado una historia a su alrededor. No dejaría que Bella se hundiera por eso. Si se ponía peor, admitiría mi obsesión con mi alumna y salvaría el futuro de Bella.

Me despedí de Bella y esperé unos minutos antes de irme. Me mantuve pensando en todo lo que podía hacer, pero siempre llegué a la misma conclusión. Iba a tener que hacer una llamada que realmente no quería hacer. Desafortunadamente, parecía mi única opción.

Cuando finalmente llegué a casa, noté el Jeep de Emmett en el lugar de las visitas. Había olvidado completamente que iba a venir a ver el partido y yo no estaba realmente de humor para tener compañía. Me encontré con una mirada enfadada cuando llegué a mi puerta y cuando pasé a Emmett sin excusas o una disculpa, él me miró inquisitivamente.

"LitMag acabó hace cuarenta y cinco minutos y solo lleva diez llegar aquí desde la escuela. ¿Qué demonios? Sabías que teníamos planes para esta noche."

"Lo olvidé," contesté ausentemente. Emmett estaba pasando lentamente de enfadado a furioso.

"¿Qué coño quieres decir con que lo olvidaste? ¿Qué estabas haciendo que era tan importante?"

Sabía lo que Emmett estaba implicando y parte de mí realmente quería una pelea. Podría haberle incitado, estaba tan enfadado por tantas cosas; con Lauren y Jessica, con mi debilidad por cierta chica de ojos marrones, como lo que tenía que hacer, con el estúpido distrito escolar, con Dios. Pero una persona con la que no estaba enfadado era Emmett. También sabía que si le provocaba, podría acabar en urgencias.

"Estaba intentando calmar a Bella." La cara de Emmett se puso cuidadosamente inexpresiva mientras me hacía una señal para que continuara. "Ella ha intentado marcharse de LitMag. Se fue corriendo antes de que pudiera pararla y cuando la encontré estaba histérica."

"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué se iría? Ella ama esa revista casi más que tú." Reí con poco entusiasmo por la máscara de Emmett, ahora olvidada y cambiada por preocupación. Realmente él era un buenazo. Pero tomé una respiración profunda y me despejé rápidamente mientras recordaba lo que estaba discutiendo.

"Ella estaba intentando protegerme. Aparentemente, Lauren Mallory está esparciendo el rumor de que Bella se acuesta conmigo para tener buenas notas y por el puesto de Editor."

"¡¿Qué?!" Emmett estaba enfurecido y rápidamente me retracté de mi anterior pensamiento de él siendo un buenazo. "¡¿Cuál es el maldito problema de esa perra?!"

"Emmett," avisé.

"¡Lo siento! ¡No debería hablar así de una alumna, pero maldita sea, Edward! Tuve que aguantarla diariamente el año pasado. Sé que tipo de chica es, ¿pero esto? Bella es... ¡Este tipo de cosas arruinaría a una chica como Bella! ¡Sin mencionarte a ti! ¡Cuando esto se sepa, estás acabado, Edward!"

"¡¿Crees que no sé eso?! ¡He pensado mil veces en ello! ¡Sé que tipo de daños puede causar ese cotilleo! ¡Ni siquiera me preocupo por mí, pero Bella... Esto podría estropear todo por lo que ha trabajado! ¡Así que, sí, Emmett! ¡Lo sé, ¿vale?! ¡Sé lo realmente jodido que estoy!"

Le estaba gritando, pero eso no le desconcertó. Él solo me dejó sacarlo todo. Era más de lo que merecía, pero igualmente lo apreciaba. Emmett realmente era un gran amigo.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Emmett finalmente una vez que me había calmado. Suspiré.

"Voy a llamar al mejor abogado que conozco." Emmett me miró sospechosamente.

"De vez en cuando se necesita un buen abogado, ¿verdad?" Sonreí por el intento de Emmett de aligerar el ambiente, pero no se llevó el temor de lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir a ese abogado.

"Es mi hermana." Emmett frunció el ceño en confusión.

"No sabía que tuvieras una hermana." Suspiré otra vez y alejé la vista.

"Nadie lo sabe, excepto Bella. Rosalie y yo no tenemos exactamente la mejor relación."

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz, sabiendo que necesitaba continuar con la historia. Emmett era mi mejor amigo y yo iba a necesitar su apoyo si iba a llamar a Rosalie. Tragarse el orgullo no es lo más sencillo.

"Creo que te he contado que mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche justo después de que cumpliera dieciséis." Emmett asintió. "Rosalie tenía diecinueve y estaba a punto de empezar su segundo año en NYU en otoño. Ella se quedó el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que yo estaba emancipado y luego se marchó sin mirar atrás. Nuestros padres tenían dinero, así que yo podía vivir cómodamente. Todavía puedo." Reí sin humor. Habría dado todo el dinero por poder cambiar el pasado.

"¿Sabías que me hice profesor por mi madre?" Levanté la vista a Emmett y él me dio una sonrisa débil. "Ella era profesora antes de que Rosalie naciera. Mamá... Dios, ella lo amaba, pero nos amaba más a nosotros y quería ser madre a tiempo completo. Pero siempre hablaba con tanta pasión sobre el Inglés y sus alumnos y enseñar en general, que supongo que se me pegó.

Era agradable recordar a mis padres, pero con los buenos recuerdos vinieron los recuerdos de lo que había perdido. La sonrisa que tenía mientras hablaba de mi madre se desvaneció y solo me quedó la brutal realidad de lo que había pasado y me encogí por el dolor, mirando fijamente al suelo.

"Cuando mis padres murieron yo estaba devastado. Podía cuidarme a mí mismo económicamente , pero eso no significa que no necesitara a Rosalie. Ella me dejó dos meses después de que nuestros padres murieran y yo estaba solo." A este punto mi voz era apenas un susurro. "Ni siquiera me pidió que fuera con ella." Y luego grité. "¡¿Qué tipo de hermana abandona a su hermano de dieciséis años justo meses después de que sus padres mueran?!"

Puse mi cabeza en mi manos. La única otra persona que conocía mi pasado con mi hermana era Bella y se lo había contado en el transcurso de varias semanas. Repetir lo que pasó hace unos años de una sola vez me estaba poniendo enfermo.

"No llamadas, no cartas, no nada. Fue como si ella estuviera en el coche esa noche con mis padres. Por tres años fingí que ella estaba muerta y luego ella estaba en mi puerta en medio de la noche, suplicándome que la perdonara." Levanté la vista entonces, pero aún no pude mirar a Emmett.

"Ella dijo que solo necesitaba marcharse. Que dolía demasiado para mirar atrás. Dijo que había querido llamarme un millón de veces, pero nunca tuvo valor hasta ese verano en que ella estaba frente a mí. Ella estaba llorando y a mí no me importó. La odiaba por dejarme solo. ¿Sabes lo que hice?" Entonces miré a Emmett. "Le cerré la puerta en la cara. Ella llamó a la puerta hasta por la mañana y yo no le dije ni una palabra.

"No pude. ¡La culpé a ella!" Me puse de pie y empecé a moverme. "No me fui para la universidad, ¿sabías eso? Ella viajó por el mundo y yo nunca dejé Forks. Me gradué pronto en el instituto y tomé cursos a corto plazo y online en la Universidad de Washington, Seattle. ¡No me fui porque si lo hacía entonces no me quedaría nada! ¡Mis padres murieron y mi hermana me abandonó! Lo único que tenía era este estúpido pueblo y mi estúpida casa vacía."

Con eso, golpeé la pared y dejé un leve trazo de sangre de mis nudillos. Tomé algunas respiraciones profundas intentando relajar mi cuerpo y luego puse mi cabeza en mis manos y mi espalda contra la pared, deslizándome hacia abajo hasta que mis codos descansaron en mis rodillas.

"Era más fácil cuando podía fingir que ella estaba muerta. Pero ella volvió y me mató otra vez. La odiaba. La odiaba mucho." El dolor en mi pecho me estaba haciendo difícil respirar. Inhalé profundamente antes de levantar la vista a Emmett. Estuvimos un momento en silencio antes de que él me hiciera la pregunta del millón de dólares.

"¿Todavía la odias?" Me tomé un segundo antes de sacudir la cabeza. Hacía mucho que había dejado de odiar a Rosalie.

"La echo mucho de menos. Pero han pasado años y hay mucha mala sangre entre nosotros. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a retomarlo donde lo dejamos antes de que ella me diera la espalda?" Me sentía tan impotente. Antes estaba enfadado y ahora solo estaba... vulnerable.

"No va a pasar en una noche, Edward. Solo necesitas dar el primer paso y ver a donde van las cosas. ¿Sabes dónde vive?"

"Me manda emails de vez en cuando para dejarme saber donde está y lo que está haciendo. Está en Seattle. He seguido su carrera y es una buena abogado defensor. Yo estoy... Yo estoy realmente orgulloso de ella." Puse mi cabeza en mis manos otra vez y cerré mis ojos. "No sabes cuantas veces he querido llamarla o devolverle los emails. Solo no podía hacerlo. Hace tanto que no hablo con ella. ¿Qué le digo?" Volví a mirar a Emmett con ojos suplicantes.

"Bueno, antes te habría dicho que la invitaras a café, ahora la conversación tiene que ir más como, 'Hey, Rose. Soy Edward. Estoy en problemas y necesito tu ayuda'." Suspiré por lo que pareció la milésima vez y saqué mi teléfono. No había mejor momento que ahora.

Me senté con mi dedo pulgar flotando sobre el botón de llamar por lo que pareció una vida. Emmett esperó pacientemente a que reuniera el valor. Finalmente, tras otra eternidad, presioné el botón y cerré mis ojos, llevando el teléfono a mi oído. Ella respondió al tercer tono.

"Rosalie Cullen." Intenté hablar pero mi boca no se abría. "¿Hola?" Todavía no podía hacer que mi cerebro hiciera funcionar a mi voz. "Hey, escucha, si esto es..."

"Rose, soy Edward." Había silencio del otro lado. "¿Hola?"

"¿Edward? ¿De verdad eres tú?" Era extraño escuchar a mi hermana sonar tan dócil. La Rosalie que recordaba era fuerte y terca. Tomé una respiración profunda antes de responder.

"Sí." Escuché un sollozo de mi hermana al otro lado del teléfono y mi corazón se rompió un poco. No tenía idea de que mi llamada le afectaría tanto.

"Yo... Yo intenté llamarte, pero tú... el número estaba desconectado." Pude oír la emoción en la voz de Rosalie mientras ella intentaba controlarlo.

"Lo sé, yo... yo lo siento." Hubo un momento de silencia antes de que yo continuara. "Te he echado de menos, Rose." Dejé salir un pequeño sollozo mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla. Rose estaba llorando tras mi admisión.

"Te he echado mucho de menos, Edward. Nunca me perdonaré lo que te hice. ¡Lo siento mucho!" Cerré mis ojos mientras más lágrimas caían.

"Shh, Rose. Está... Estará bien." Tomé otra vez aire para prepararme para lo próximo. "Um, ¿Rose? Yo... Yo necesito tu ayuda. Estoy en problemas y necesito que seas mi abogado." Hubo una pausa.

"¿Cómo sabes que soy abogado?" Ella parecía levemente en shock.

"Leí tus emails. Y he estado siguiendo tu carrera. Yo... Yo solo no sabía como hacerlo, Rose. Lo siento mucho. Quería verte, pero yo no sabía como." Estaba temblando, intentando no romperme.

"Edward, está bien. Lo entiendo. Lo que te hice fue horrible y entiendo si nunca me perdonas. Yo... Yo no te merezco, pero te quiero mucho." La voz de Rose estaba llena de lágrimas. Alejé el teléfono de mi oído un minuto y froté mi cara con mi mano, antes de volver a acercarlo.

"Yo también te quiero, Rosalie. Mucho. Yo... Yo siento que haya tenido que llamar así." Rose se sorbió la nariz y pude oírla intentando calmarse al otro lado antes de hablar.

"Podrías haber contratado a cualquiera." Mis labios se levantaron por lo mucho que se pareció mi hermana a una niña pequeña. Luego tomé aliento y la respondí.

"Podría. Pero tú eres la mejor y... y yo realmente necesito a mi hermana ahora." La última parte fue apenas audible, pero podía decir por los sollozos al otro lado, que Rose me había oído.

"Vale," dijo tras un minuto, "iré este fin de semana. ¿Todavía estás en Forks?"

"Sí, pero tú no vas a venir aquí. Sé que tienes la cena con el senador este fin de semana. Estaba en tu último email." Ella se apresuró a tranquilizarme.

"Puedo cancelarlo. Tú eres más importante." Cerré mis ojos y reí un poco. Era surrealista tener a Rose de nuevo en mi vida, por poco que fuera.

"Rose, ve a la cena. Sé que es algo grande. Yo iré a Seattle el fin de semana."

Rose bufó y esta vez reí realmente._ Esa_ era la Rose que recordaba. Ella me hizo contarle mi problema. Le dije lo que Bella había escuchado y lo cercano que era a ella, dejando la parte de lo mucho que la amaba. Rosalie escuchó y me dijo que llevara a Bella a hablar con el director y que dijera que si la situación no se resolvía, demandaría a Lauren por calumnias. Agradecí a Rose y le dije adiós.

"Yo... Yo realmente me alegro de que hayas llamado, Edward." Sonreí.

"Yo también, Rose. Yo también." Y luego colgué el teléfono.

"¿Ves?" Salté por la estruendosa voz de Emmett. Había olvidado que estaba ahí. "No ha sido tan malo, ¿verdad? Ahora, veamos el partido."

Me levanté del suelo y cogí un par de cervezas de la nevera antes de sentarme en el sillón y pasarle una a Emmett. Vimos el partido en silencio, excepto por los estallidos por los errores y los touchdowns, y fue genial.

Con todos los problemas que tenía, me sentí extrañamente pacifico. Tenía un gran mejor amigo, tenía a mi hermana de vuelta, y, al menos parcialmente, no tenía que estar alejado de Bella. Tal vez no eran las mejores circunstancias, pero no era terrible. Y aunque no era exactamente apropiado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que todo iría a mejor.

* * *

Hola!

Antes de nada os debo una enorme disculpa por el retraso y de nuevo por no haber contestado a vuestros reviews. El lunes cuando volví a clase me mandaron bastante trabajo para el martes y el miercoles y no me dio tiempo a traducir. De verdad lo siento, pero es que no me dio tiempo ni siquiera a dejar una nota para avisar.

Ahora tengo una noticia buena y otra mala. La buena es que a partir del próximo capitulo, los capitulos son muy muy largos. La mala noticia es que al ser tan largos los capitulos me es imposible actualizar dos días a la semana, por lo que a partir de ahora solo abrá una actualización a la semana. Yo lo siento, pero cada vez tengo más trabajo de la universidad y con la longitud de los capitulos me es imposible hacer las dos cosas, y lo primero para mí son mis estudios. Espero que lo entendais.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. En los que vienen hay bastante acción.

La proxima actualización será la proxima semana, espero tener el capitulo para el viernes, aunque si le tengo antes le subiré en cuanto le tenga.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis. De verdad que con todo el trabajo que tengo me animais a seguir traduciendo.

Besos


	7. Encuentros peligrosos

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a xsecretxkeeperx, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**LESSONS IN FORBIDDEN LOVE**

Capitulo siete – Encuentros peligrosos

Bella's POV

Estuve ansiosa toda la noche, dando vueltas en la cama, preocupándome por lo que fuera a pasar al día siguiente con Edward. Él me pidió que confiara en él y lo hice para librarme, pero no creo que se preocupara mucho por su propio bienestar y eso me preocupaba a mí. No podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué yo le importaba más que él mismo?

Mi cerebro estaba sobrecargado intentando procesarlo todo. Era imposible para él quererme como yo le quería a él, pero si miraba de cerca cada recuerdo que tenía de nuestra relación, podía apuntar claramente como él me quería también, al menos de alguna manera. Antes del verano, no había duda en mi mente de que mis sentimientos por él no eran correspondidos, pero honestamente no podía decir eso ahora.

Empezó con el regalo que me dio por mi cumpleaños. Podría haber sido un regalo para solo una amiga, pero se sintió como más. Y luego él me sostuvo en sus brazos por primera vez. Fue solo un momento, pero se sintió bien y, mirando atrás, pensé que tal vez la mirada en los ojos de Edward podría haber significado que él también me quería.

También había algunas pequeñas cosas que si las analizaba los suficientemente de cerca, podía ver un poco de la forma en que tal vez Edward se sintiera. Alejé todos los ceños fruncidos cuando hablaba sobre chicos que conocía y suspiros de alivio cuando decía que no estaba interesada en ninguno de ellos como si fueran producto de mi imaginación pero, ¿y qué si no lo era? ¿Qué pasaba si de verdad él quería algo más?

Mi cabeza empezaba a doler por la contemplación y la falta de sueño. Rodé para mirar el reloj y gemí. Eran las cinco de la mañana y había tenido tal vez una hora de sueño. Tras otra media hora fingiendo descansar, imaginé que ducharme y desayunar sería un mejor uso de mi tiempo.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después estaba completamente vestida sin nada más que hacer que pensar. Cogí mi mochila y llaves y me dirigí a la escuela. Estaba desierta, por supuesto, siendo tan pronto por la mañana, así que bajé de mi camioneta y me dirigí hacia la clase de Edward. Me senté frente a su puerta y me puse con algunos deberes, intentando alejar mi mente de todo, pero estaba haciendo el tonto.

Había hecho dos problemas de mis deberes de Trigonometría cuando mis pensamientos empezaron a vagar. Él vino a buscarme cuando corrí como una idiota al bosque y me herí, es lo que un profesor haría, pero un profesor no estaría llorando mientras me sostenía, diciendo cosas como que pensaba que me había perdido. Él vino tras de mí una segunda vez, entrando en el baño de chicas y me dijo que él se encargaría de las cosas.

Él sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos y me hizo prometer que no me rendiría con mis sueños. Tenía que haber algo más ahí. Un profesor o incluso solo un amigo nunca estaría tan interesado en mi futuro. Y cuando él acarició mi mejilla, casi me derrito. ¿Por qué haría él algo así? Cerré de un golpe mi libro y me levanté para estirarme, murmurando para mí misma. Pensar no me llevó a ninguna parte.

Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que me había sentado. Iba a ser una larga mañana. No quería pensar más, pero no me quedaba mucho que hacer e incluso si había algo, no tenía suficiente energía para hacer nada, así que descansé mi cabeza contra la fría superficie de la puerta con mi mano descansando automáticamente en el picaporte.

Moví el picaporte inconscientemente sabiendo que estaría bloqueado y lo miré confundida cuando se movió. Edward estaba desplomado sobre su escritorio marcando papeles y cuando levantó la vista a mí, sonrió ampliamente. Amaba ver a Edward sonreír, pero todavía estaba un poco confundida. Edward, viendo la pregunta en mis ojos, fue hasta mí y respondió en el momento justo.

"Me he encargado de Lauren. No te molestará más." Mordí mi labio y estreché mis ojos, notando que él solo me había mencionado a mí. Él rió. "O a mí. Los dos estamos a salvo."

"¿Por qué estás aquí tan pronto?"

Algo cruzó la cara de Edward mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero se dio la vuelta y soltó una excusa ridícula. En un momento de valor, le agarré. No sé que me poseyó para hacerlo, pero lo hice y Edward se congeló por el contacto de nuestra piel.

"Por favor, no te alejes de mí otra vez. Dime que piensas." Edward se dio la vuelta entonces y pude ver el dolor y el miedo apareciendo en sus ojos. "Puedes decirme lo que sea."

"Yo... Yo no puedo, Bella. No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo." Sacudió su cabeza para decirme que o presionara, pero pude ver lo mucho que él quería que yo lo supiera.

"Necesito saberlo, Edward. Por favor."

Me acerqué un paso, de manera que solo había pulgadas entre nuestros cuerpos. No sabía de donde venía mi repentina valentía, pero empezaba a gustarme y Edward no se alejó. Nos mantuvimos en silencio por varios minutos antes de que la mano de Edward fuera a mi mejilla. Quise deleitarme con su toque, pero no me atreví a cerrar mis ojos por miedo a que el momento acabara.

"Bella, yo... yo quería... yo solo... cuando tú..." Puse mi mano en su boca, encontrando todo lo que necesitaba saber en sus ojos y no queriendo que él luchara más. Me acerqué incluso más, lentamente mientras trazaba sus labios con mis dedos.

"Te necesito, Edward."

Al susurrar mi petición, Edward cerró el espacio entre nosotros y puso sus suaves labios en los míos mientras movía su mano que estaba en mi mejilla levemente sobre mi hombro y por mi brazo. Yo moví mis manos a su pecho y lentamente las moví hasta envolverlas en su cuello mientras nos besábamos con una sensual felicidad, usando nuestras lenguas para decirnos el uno al otro como nos sentíamos.

Segundo a segundo, nuestros besos se volvieron más urgentes y nuestra respiración se hizo pesada. Edward apretó su agarre en mi cintura y me llevó hacia la pared moviendo sus labios de los míos y usándolos para provocar a mi cuello junto a su lengua. Un suave gemido se me escapó cuando Edward encontró el punto justo sobre mi clavícula y Edward gruñó contra mi piel mientras golpeaba sus caderas contra las mías.

Jadeé por la sensación de Edward contra mi, lo que provocó que él se echara atrás. Él intentaba respirar mientras luchaba con las palabras y el miedo llenaba sus ojos.

"¡Bella... lo siento tanto! Por favor..."

No le permití acabar sus suplicas y ataqué sus labios con los míos, acercándole a mí tan fuerte como pude. Él intentó resistirse, pero se rindió tras un segundo y luchó contra mí por dominar. Él levantó mi pierna y la puso alrededor de su cintura y yo envolví la otra de buena gana, dejándole sostenerme contra la pared mientras él embestía contra mí.

Se movió una vez más a mi cuello y mandíbula y yo gemí un poco más alto, dejando su nombre salir de mis labios. Con eso Edward se movió con más fervor y deslizó su mano bajo mis pantalones y mi ropa interior. Grité por la sensación de los dedos de Edward haciendo círculos en mi punto más privado y sentí mi estómago empezar a apretarse.

"Dios, Bella, te amo." Yo solo pude besarle y gritar su nombre en respuesta mientras sentía todo mi cuerpo contraerse con mi orgasmo. Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y ahí, detrás del director y la Sra. Cope, estaban Jessica y Lauren con las sonrisas más maliciosas en sus caras. Bajé mis piernas de la cintura de Edward y él me puso en el suelo.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí, Sr. Cullen?" El Director Farmer echaba humo. Intenté hablar, pero Edward me ganó.

"Es mi culpa. Me he aprovechado de la Srta. Swan cuando ella me ha pedido orientación. Asumo toda la responsabilidad de mis acciones." Miré incrédula a Edward. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Enseñar era todo lo que él tenía y lo estaba echando a perder por mí?

"¡No! ¡Para! ¡No puedes hacer esto!" Me volví al Director Farmer con terror y determinación. "Esto es todo cosa mía. Seduje al Sr. Cullen y luego le chantajeé. Si quiere castigar a alguien, cástigueme a mí." El director me miró entonces con una mirada compasiva.

"No se preocupe, Srta. Swan, está a salvo ahora. No tiene que estar asustada más. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto. Sra. Cope, llame a la policía, por favor."

"¡No! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡Él no ha hecho nada!" Pero parecía como si nadie pudiera escucharme, así que me volví a Lauren. Jessica tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada. "¡Te voy a matar! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Te voy a matar por lo que le has hecho!"

Sentí a alguien agarrar mi hombro y le alejé. No quería que me aplacaran, pero la mano estaba de vuelta y me sacudía. "¡Bella!" Me volví a Edward. "¡Despierta!"

No podía encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. Estaba despierta. Estaba intentando defenderle y nadie me escuchaba. "¿Qué!" pregunté estúpidamente.

"Despierta." Abrí mis ojos entonces y Edward estaba arrodillado a mi lado frente a la puerta de su clase, agarrando mis hombros y pareciendo muy preocupado. "¿Estás despierta ahora?"

"Yo... Yo estaba dormida," declaré. Edward rió.

"Sí, creo que mucho." Edward me ayudó a levantarme y se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta. "¿Con qué estabas soñando?"

Estaba recogiendo mi mochila y mis libros, pero con la pregunta de Edward, recordé mi costumbre de hablar en sueños y todo cayó al suelo con fuertes ruidos. Edward me miró inquisitivamente, pero yo no dije nada mientras mi sueño volvía a mí y mis mejillas empezaron a arder con un brillante tono rojo.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?" Edward cada vez estaba más preocupado. Intenté hablar, pero nada salió de mi boca abierta. "Bella, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Qué has oído?" Apenas pude dejar salir las palabras a través de mis dientes apretados y la respiración forzada. La expresión ansiosa de Edward le dio paso a la confusión por un segundo antes de que sonriera esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba, pero no dijo nada y yo dejé salir mi aire en un bufido. Él rió por eso.

"Bueno," paró mientras se inclinaba para ayudarme con mis cosas, "estaba andando por el pasillo y te escuché gritar mi nombre. Lo juro, nunca he corrido tanto en mi vida. Tienes que dejar de asustarme o tendré canas antes de cumplir los treinta."

Él me sonrió y yo reí sin ganas. Si él solo supiera porqué estaba gritando en realidad su nombre. Había pasado un rato desde que Edward me había dado placer en mis sueños, pero en mi subconsciente él nunca me había dicho esas tres pequeñas palabras. Todavía me estaba recuperando del shock y esperando que Edward continuara con lo que había oído, pero él no dijo nada.

Entramos en la clase y él me miró de reojo, una sonrisa satisfecha jugando en sus labios. Él estaba teniendo demasiada diversión alargando mi suspense y yo todavía estaba un poco mortificada, así que dejé salir algo que no debería.

"Así que, ¿eso es todo?" pregunté impacientemente. Edward rió levemente, pero luego frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, no. Tú dijiste que él no hizo nada. Y, uh... bueno, fuiste bastante convincente cuando estabas amenazando a... ¿A quién estabas amenazando?" Reí histericamente por tener que revelarme. Podría haber mentido, pero Edward lo habría sabido y me lo habría sacado de cualquier forma.

"Lauren," murmuré tímidamente. No estaba segura de como le sentaría a Edward que yo le protegiera en mi sueño. Esta situación no estaba cubierta en nuestra conversación sobre límites, pero un lado de su boca subió formando mi sonrisa favorita mientras él suspiraba.

"Creí que te lo había dicho, no tienes que preocuparte por esto. Dije que me encargaría de ello." Crucé mis brazos y miré fijamente a Edward, pero él parecía no tener la más mínima pista de porqué le miraba tan escépticamente.

"Lo hiciste, pero no estoy realmente preocupada por mí misma. Así que, ¿te has hecho cargo por los dos o solo por mí?"

Edward abrió su boca para contestar, pero la cerró otra vez sin una palabra. La confusión en su cara por como yo sabía que él estaba dispuesto a caer por mí era evidente y yo habría reído si no hubiera estado tan preocupada por él. No había forma de que yo pudiera decirle que conocía sus pensamientos porque sospechaba sus sentimientos por mí, así que respondí a su confusión con, más o menos, medias verdades.

"Lo has olvidado, Sr. Cullen, a veces te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces a ti mismo. Pones un montón de cosas antes de tus propias necesidades, el bienestar de tus alumnos es una de ellas. Así que, pregunto otra vez, ¿los dos o solo yo? No voy a dejar que te lances bajo un autobús por mí." Edward rodó sus ojos a ese punto y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, sacando papeles de su bolsa.

"Los dos," respondió secamente. Él empezó a decir algo sobre lo que iba a pasar esa mañana, pero cambió de opinión. "¿Cómo me pararías exactamente? Me refiero a si quisiera lanzarme bajo un autobús por ti."

"Yo..."

Paré cuando me di cuenta de que realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer para mantener a Edward fuera de problemas. Él era la figura de autoridad y no importaba quien empezara nuestra relación imaginaria, él sería culpable. Presioné mis labios y estreché mis ojos por la sonrisa satisfecha de su cara.

"Si tú caes, yo caigo. Es la mejor razón para salvarte, ¿verdad?" Sonreí triunfalmente mientras su propia sonrisa se desvanecía y me miraba exasperado.

"Bueno, no hay necesidad de preocuparse ahora, ¿la hay?" dijo con un suspiro. "Te dije que me encargaría y lo he hecho. Ya he pedido una cita urgente con el director y debería llamarnos a su oficina en algún momento durante la clase. También a Lauren." Debió ver el miedo en mis ojos porque continuó rápidamente. "Yo hablaré."

Asentí, pero no tenía ganas de esto. Sabía que era necesario, pero Lauren era vengativa y hacer de delatora era obligarla a irritarse. Solo esperaba que lo que fuera que Edward hubiera planeado fuera suficiente para quitármela de encima. Parecía que Edward quería decir algo más, pero el timbre de aviso sonó y yo me senté esperando a que la clase se llenara.

Cada minuto que pasó se sintió como hora tras hora y podía sentir los ojos de todos los alumnos de la clase en mí mientras intentaba enfocarme en la lección. Edward parecía perfectamente calmado mientras nos hablaba sobre comparaciones en literatura y los estilos de escritura que iban mejor con cada género. Yo estaba en realidad un poco enfadada porque él pudiera estar tan relajado mientras que yo estaba de los nervios.

Miré a mi alrededor en la clase y sacudí la cabeza por mi idiotez. Nadie me estaba mirando y me regañé a mí misma por ser tan paranoica. Pero luego llegué a Lauren y me arrepentí de mi decisión de levantar la vista de mis apuntes. Ella le estaba susurrando a la chica a su lado y las dos estaban esforzándose en esconder su mirada.

Mi pecho se apretó y no me importó más la ira de Lauren. Estaba más lista que nunca para esta reunión, con lo que fuera que conllevara, porque me importaba demasiado Edward como para hacerle daño por mi tonto encaprichamiento. Al menos, pensé que no me importaba, pero mis nervios se salieron de control cuando la Sra. Cope entró en la habitación con otro profesor y le habló a Edward.

Él asintió unas cuantas veces y soltó el trozo de tiza que había estado usando para escribir. "Bella y Lauren, ¿podríais venir conmigo, por favor?"

Toda la clase estalló en susurros mientras Lauren y yo seguíamos a Edward fuera de la clase. Pude ver la mirada furiosa y confundida de Lauren por el rabillo del ojo, pero evité mirarla directamente, temiendo que ella me convirtiera en piedra como la malvada Medusa **(n/t. Medusa es un monstruo de la mitología griega que volvía de piedra a quienes la miraban a la cara)**.

Tal vez era un poco exagerado, pero necesitaba todo el coraje que pudiera reunir si no quería parecer el nervioso desastre que en realidad era y una mirada a Lauren me habría puesto mal del estómago. Edward necesitaba que yo fuera fuerte, así que lo sería. Por él.

Finalmente, tras el viaje más largo que había hecho a la oficina principal, fuimos invitados a sentarnos frente al escritorio del Director, donde tres sillas esperaban por nosotros junto con el Director Farmer. El hombre era duro e hipócrita y parecía una morsa con su regordeta cara y su erizado bigote. Aunque yo solo había hablado con él un total de cuatro veces, sabía mucho de él por Charlie y Edward y no me gustaba.

"Sr. Cullen, ¿pidió verme esta mañana?" preguntó, intentando sonar amenazador. Eso me habría molestado si no hubiera estado tan al borde como estaba.

"Sí, ayer la Srta. Swan vino a mí preocupada porque había oído algunos rumores muy inapropiados de parte de la Srta. Mallory." Edward empezó calmado, pero pude oír la tensión crecer con cada palabra. "Eran de naturaleza sexual y nos envolvían a mí y a la Srta. Swan y yo estoy muy molesto por esto. Yo nunca he hecho nada para provocar esas mentiras y si no se resuelve, mi abogado pondrá una demanda por calumnias a la Srta. Mallory y a la escuela."

"¿La escuela? Le aseguro, Sr. Cullen, que la escuela no tiene la culpa aquí." Casi reí debido a que el tono duro del Director Farmer se había ido completamente.

"La escuela no ha hecho nada, tiene razón. Pero si la escuela continúa sin hacer nada con la Srta. Mallory, entonces me veré forzado a incluirla en mi demanda. Mi abogado no tiene duda de que ganaré."

Yo estaba completamente en shock, al igual que Lauren. Nunca antes había sabido mantenerla en silencio, pero ella estaba mirando pálida a Edward como si no entendiera lo que estaba oyendo. Mierda, yo no entendía lo que estaba oyendo. Edward estaba tan confiado en sus palabras y gestos que supe que no estaba actuando y eso me impresionó.

Nunca le había visto tan ávido antes. Por supuesto, él mostraba pasión cuando hablaba en clase y durante nuestras conversaciones, pero ahora él tenía un tipo de vitalidad diferente. Él debería haber estado tan nervioso como yo, pero era como si se hubiera quitado un peso de los hombros en lugar de tenerlo ahí. Estaba tan concentrada en él que el estallido de Lauren me hizo saltar de mi silla.

"¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Yo no he dicho eso!"

Ella me miraba directamente como retándome a atreverme a contradecirla. Edward me dijo que yo no tendría que hablar y de acuerdo a su palabra, cuando el director intentó preguntarme, él le interrumpió. Apreciaba que Edward intentara defenderme, pero en algún lugar entre mi admiración por él y mi enfado con Lauren, mi miedo no me dejó con nada más que determinación. Tal vez no me gustara mucho la confrontación, pero no me iba a dejar intimidar por los gustos de Lauren Mallory.

"Estaba en uno de los cubículos cuando Lauren y Jessica entraron en el baño." Edward parecía confuso por mi interrupción, pero también pude ver la esquina de su boca luchando por levantarse en una sonrisa. "Lauren le dijo que yo tenía sexo con el Sr. Cullen, no solo para mantener mi puesto de Editor Jefe de la Revista Literaria, sino también para tener sobresalientes en Inglés avanzado. Estoy segura de que si revisa mi trabajo verá que me he ganado mis notas y mi puesto por méritos propios."

Lauren parecía un pez fuera del agua con su boca abriéndose y cerrándose en shock. Ella siempre había hecho comentarios malos sobre mí que yo había ignorado porque no merecían la pena, pero ahora estaba claro que ella creía que yo le tenía miedo. Mi repentina confianza la confundió y yo estaba más que tentada a reír por su expresión.

"Tú..." empezó, intentando pensar algo que decir. "Yo..."

"Eso será suficiente, Srta. Mallory. Sr. Cullen, nos encargaremos de esto inmediatamente. Usted y la Srta. Swan deberían volver a clase."

Edward y yo doblamos la esquina del edificio antes de que la risa que había intentado contener explotara. Edward solo se quedó ahí, mirando divertido mientras yo intentaba coger aire.

"¡¿Has visto su cara?!" Dejé salir otra risa y suspiré. "Has estado realmente brillante ahí. Tu abogado debe ser realmente bueno, ¿huh?" Edward me sonrió con un brillo en su ojo. Debatió consigo mismo un momento antes de decidir dejarme entrar en su cabeza.

"Lo he hecho, Bella. La he llamado." Sabía exactamente de quien estaba hablando y la ligereza que había tenido toda la mañana finalmente tuvo sentido. "Ella me dijo que hacer hoy y vamos a intentar que las cosas funcionen."

No pude evitar que las lágrimas llenaran mis ojos. Quería abrazarle y felicitarle, pero después de lo que habíamos pasado, incluso la conversación que estábamos teniendo era arriesgada. Era demasiado personal, pero había estado intentando que Edward hablara con su hermana desde que me habló de ella y estaba feliz de que él hubiera dejado nuestras restricciones por un momento para contarme sus noticias.

"No llores," dijo suavemente.

Pude verle apretar su mano cerrada y supe que él quería limpiar mis lágrimas. Si hubiera visto eso hace unas semanas, no habría pensado nada sobre ello, pero mi mente se estaba aclarando y supe que Edward también sentía algo. Cerré mis ojos y sonreí. El momento era agridulce.

Por un lado, él sentía algo por mí. Lo profundos que eran esos sentimientos, no lo sabía, pero estaban ahí, bajo la superficie. Teníamos una conexión y no solo de una parte. La amargura llegó cuando recordé que no podíamos actuar por nuestros sentimientos por el otro y que solo me quedaban mis fantasías.

Suspiré abriendo mis ojos, sonriendo para mostrarle a Edward que estaba bien. Él me devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa y yo reí. Era el mismo tipo de sonrisa que vi en Jasper cuando Alice lloró por los Jimmy Choo que le regaló en su cumpleaños. Los hombres no saben que hacer con chicas que lloran de felicidad.

El timbre sonó mientras le contaba lo entusiasmada que estaba por él y tuve que volver medio corriendo a su clase para recoger mis libros y llegar a la siguiente clase a tiempo. Afortunadamente fui capaz de hacerlo sin lesionar seriamente a nadie excepto a mí misma. Todavía me estaba recuperando y correr por los pasillos atestados no ayudaba.

Tomé mi asiento al lado de Mike, dolorida y un poco molesta por haber tenido que dejar a Edward tan abruptamente. No estaba realmente de humor para su excesiva simpatía, pero cuando él no me saludó al momento, lo encontré un poco más que extraño. Le miré y él volvió su cabeza rápidamente como para no mirarme. Genial, el rumor empezaba a circular.

Los cotilleos eran como un incendio; una vez que se extendían eran un poco difíciles de controlar. Solo esperaba que hubiéramos atrapado este incendio a tiempo. Desafortunadamente, mientras iba de Trigonometría a Política avanzada, parecía que estaba atrayendo más y más miradas de los otros alumnos. Para cuando llegó la hora de la comida, podía incluso reconocer mi nombre en las conversaciones en susurros a mi alrededor.

Pasé rápidamente la cola y me senté en mi mesa de siempre, ni siquiera queriendo comer más. No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando Alice se sentó a mi lado de una manera poco-propia-de-Alice y cuando la miré ella estaba mirando al frente con un puchero.

"Echo de menos a mi mejor amiga," dijo, todavía sin mirarme.

"Alice, ¿de qué estás hablando? Estoy justo aquí." Ella me miró entonces y pude ver el dolor en sus ojos aunque estaba intentando esconderlo.

"Entonces dime porqué tengo que escuchar de cada estudiante de esta escuela excepto por ti, que Lauren Mallory ha sido expulsada porque tú la escuchaste esparciendo un rumor sobre ti acostándote con el Sr. Cullen y él os llevó a la oficina del director pidiendo responsabilidades y que Lauren va a ser demandada por calumnias," dijo de una sola vez.

Miré a Alice unos momentos antes de que la comicidad de la situación me pillara y empecé a reír por su reprimenda. He estado preocupada toda la mañana porque el daño que Lauren había causado fuera irreparable, pero todas las miradas y susurros habían sido por mis acciones contra ella y no por cualquier relación falsa con un profesor. Cuando volví a mirar a Alice, sus labios estaban presionados en una línea y me miraba furiosamente.

Puse mi cabeza en su hombro con un pesado suspiro. "Sabes que no iba a esconderte esto. De verdad lo siento. Ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a pasar mañana."

Lentamente, sentí sus brazos descruzarse de su pecho y sonreí. Ella nunca podía estar enfadada conmigo por mucho tiempo. "Vale, Bella, te perdono, pero va a costarte." Suspiré sabiendo que esto iba a pasar y la miré expectante. "Voy a hacer tu maleta."

Arrugué mi cara, dándome cuenta de que no iba a llevar ropa cómoda este fin de semana, pro acepté. De verdad me sentía mal por no llamar a Alice. Al menos sabía que me vería bien cuando saliéramos. Así que, ¿qué más daba si no me estaba arreglando para un chico? Eso no significaba que no quisiera verme bien para mí misma.

No pude evitar querer que Edward estuviera ahí este fin de semana para verme. Era un deseo estúpido y sacudí mi cabeza para sacarlo.

"Hay algo que no me estás diciendo," dijo Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie podía oírnos. Jasper todavía estaba en la cola para coger la comida.

"He comprendido algo esta mañana." La mirada en sus ojos me instó a continuar. "Yo, uh, he tenido un sueño, sobre Romeo y yo y, bueno, fue tras una larga noche de mucho pensar y, mmm..." tartamudeé, "bueno, ahora que lo pienso, suena estúpido."

"¡Oh, venga ya, Bella, solo dímelo!" Alice estaba llena de entusiasmo y pude decir que ella ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

"Nunca había tenido un sueño tan vívido sobre nosotros, o alguno donde él me dijera que me ama. Sé que es solo un sueño, pero creo que tal vez me estaba diciendo algo que yo ya sabía. Yo solo... Yo creo que tal vez él también siente algo por mí." Sonreí tímidamente por mi confesión. Pensarlo era una cosa y decirlo en alto era otra muy diferente.

Alice gritó mientras Jasper llegaba a la mesa y él la miraba divertido. "¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?"

"¡Bella me va a dejar hacer su maleta!" Tenía que concedérselo a Alice. No era una mentira, pero no era por lo que ella estaba tan contenta.

Pasamos el resto de la comida hablando de cosas intrascendentes, pero Alice me daba una mirada cada unos minutos para 'hablar' conmigo sobre Edward. Ella obviamente quería tantos detalles como fuera posible, pero eso no iba a pasar frente a su novio. Reí por los saltitos de Alice mientras esperaba impacientemente para estar sola conmigo.

Desafortunadamente para ella, no lo estuvo por casi una semana y estuvo cerca de placarme cuando la dejé entrar en mi casa el miércoles siguiente. Juro que nunca he sabido de donde viene toda la energía de Alice. Revoloteó por mi habitación recogiendo lo que ella denomina mi 'ropa aceptable' mientras yo la ponía al día con todo lo de Edward por horas y ella no se cansó ni una vez.

Pero con lo excitable que Alice era, algo sobre su entusiasmo sobre el viaje a Seattle se había apagado. Intenté preguntarle por ello, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros e ignoró la pregunta. Decidí dejarlo por el momento, pero sabía que había algo que no me estaba diciendo. Imaginé que solo tenía que esperar a que llegáramos allí para saberlo.

El jueves fue realmente bien. Para entonces, la historia de lo que Lauren hizo había acabado y pude andar por el pasillo sin que alguien me parara para saber los detalles o felicitarme. Realmente no me gustaba toda la atención que estaba teniendo y me alegré cuando acabó. Bueno, casi acabó.

Lauren volvió el viernes tras haber finalizado su expulsión y yo no estaba muy asustada por tener que verlo otra vez. Al menos, solo tenía que aguantarla en Inglés avanzado. Siempre había odiado que no hubiera reuniones de LitMag los viernes, pero con Lauren de vuelta, estaba en éxtasis por empezar pronto mi fin de semana.

Deseaba que mi buen jueves hubiera arrastrado otro día, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Lauren me miró furiosa a través de la clase y no me habría importado tanto de no ser porque Edward no estaba y yo estaba un poco triste por no poder hablar con él una vez más antes del fin de semana. Así que, cuando Lauren me pilló justo antes de la comida, gemí en frustración. ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejaba sola?

"Parece que el Sr. Cullen no está aquí hoy para proteger a su pequeña novia, ¿verdad?" Suspiré e intenté pasar por su lado, pero ella no me dejó y agarró mi brazo.

"¿Qué te he hecho yo, Lauren?" Le pregunté exasperada. Ella me miró más duramente si eso era posible.

"Viniste aquí." Suspiré. Era una respuesta tan genérica. Intenté que me soltara el brazo, pero ella estaba agarrándome muy fuerte. Yo no era una persona violenta, pero en ese momento pude verme golpeando la cabeza de Lauren contra las taquillas. Repetidamente.

"Oh, Lauren, ¿cómo has podido?" Me volví tanto como pude en el agarre de Lauren para ver a Alice acercándose a saltitos. Ella tenía una sonrisa dulce y su voz era a la vez como la miel y peligrosa. Quería a Alice, pero a veces daba miedo. "Te dije que si no querías que esas fotos salieran a la luz, no deberías hacer nada para provocarme. Me estás provocando, Lauren."

Me quedé en shock al sentir la mano en mi brazo debilitarse y me volví para ver a una Lauren aterrorizada. Casi me sentí mal por ella, viéndola parecer tan vulnerable, pero luego recordé porqué Alice la estaba amenazando y toda la simpatía se desvaneció. Lauren se alejó de espaldas, sacudiendo su cabeza y disculpándose, hasta que se golpeó con la pared y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo.

"¿Fotos?" le pregunté a Alice con una ceja levantada. Ella me dio una sonrisa oscura.

"Lauren bebió demasiado en una fiesta una noche y empezó a liarse con un chico bastante sexy. Tengo montones de fotos de ella y revelan que el sexy chico era en realidad una chica muy masculina." No pude evitar la risa que explotó en ese momento. La imagen de mi cabeza no tenía precio.

"Oh, Alice," sonreí mientras abrazaba a mi terrorífica mejor amiga.

"Lo sé. Por eso me quieres."

El resto del día pasó terriblemente lento. Alice, Jasper y yo nos íbamos justo después de la escuela y parecía que solo porque quería que la escuela acabara rápido, los minutos pasaban a paso de tortuga. Era una tortura.

Finalmente, mientras aprendía los usos correctos de _el_ y _la_ en Español, el timbre sonó y no podía andar los suficientemente rápido hasta el coche de Jasper. Estaba tan lista para alejarme de todo que tuve que recordar darle las gracias a Alice y disculparme por quejarme tanto.

A las tres y media estábamos en la carretera y divirtiéndonos. Alice puso a Aqua y Jasper sacudió la cabeza mientras cantábamos Barbie girl, cantando tan alto como podíamos solo para ponerle de los nervios. Sin embargo, todo era diversión sana. Él incluso nos la devolvió cuando fingió que el coche se había calado. Alice estuvo enfadada cinco minutos antes de perdonarle.

Llegamos al hotel a las siete menos cuarto y solo tuvimos tiempo suficiente para dejar nuestras bolsas y refrescarnos un poco antes de dirigirnos a algún lujoso restaurante en el que Alice tenía reserva. Realmente era un buen restaurante y la comida era realmente buena. Me habría divertido bastante si el camarero no nos hubiera tratado como si fuéramos menos que suciedad en la suela de su zapato.

Jasper y yo intentamos calmar a Alice, pero no había forma de razonar con ella. Estaba furiosa. "¡No me importa si tengo diecisiete! Soy cliente aquí y pido que se me trate con respeto."

Con eso, Alice se levantó y fue al frente a hablar con el encargado. No habían pasado ni dos minutos, cuando el encargado llamó al camarero y los llevó a los dos por la puerta que supuse que era su oficina. Jasper y yo luchamos por no romper a reír. Alice era mejor que cualquier fuente de entretenimiento que conociera.

Esperé unos minutos a que Alice volviera, pero con la rica comida y la cargada atmósfera, realmente necesitaba levantarme y estirarme, así que me excusé para ir al baño. El baño estaba cerca del frente, a donde Alice había ido antes, pero tan pronto como doblé la esquina me congelé. Nunca en un millón de años habría esperado que de todos los lugares, Edward estuviera en el mismo restaurante la misma noche en Seattle.

Debería estar contentísima de verle. De hecho lo estaba, hasta que él se volvió a la rubia con reflejos fresas a su lado y rozó su mejilla con su pulgar. Pude sentir las lágrimas luchando por salir, pero las alejé. Esto no estaba pasando. No podía estar pasando. Estaba tan segura de que él sentía algo por mí, pero había basado mi descubrimiento en el toque que él compartió con otra mujer.

Giré sobre mis talones y casi corrí al salón. Todavía estaba luchando con las lágrimas y todavía no estaba lista para ver a Alice o Jasper. Estaba en una apartada esquina cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me di la vuelta esperando ver a uno de mis amigos, tal vez esperando ver a Edward, pero en su lugar me encontré con una cara poco familiar y ojos grises como el acero.

"Te he visto correr aquí. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

Las palabras eran bastante agradables, pero unido a la forma en que él bajó su mano por mi brazo, se me hizo muy incómodo. No es que no fuera un hombre atractivo, pero tenía que estar cerca de doblarme la edad y la forma en que me miraba me hizo sentir como algún tipo de premio. No le importó que no le hubiera respondido y continuó acariciando mi brazo mientras hablaba.

"Encantado de conocerte. Mi nombre es James." Intenté hacer que mis piernas escucharan a mi cabeza y alejarme, pero algo en este hombre me asustaba mucho y él sonrió como si lo supiera. "¿Puedo conocer tu nombre?"

"Bella, aquí estás. Te he estado buscando," escuché a una voz decir, pero no levanté la vista hasta que sentí un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. James dejó caer su mano y levanté la vista para ver a Jasper lanzándole dagas con la mirada. "¿Estás lista para irnos?"

Asentí y Jasper debió haberlo notado porque no quitó los ojos de mi perseguidor hasta que dejamos el salón. Llegamos afuera y él paró y me volvió a él. "¿Estás bien, Bella?"

Reí un poco nerviosa. ¿Estaba bien? No me sentía bien. Las vibraciones que tuve de ese hombre fueron más que suficientes para sacudirme y si añades ver a Edward con esa mujer encima de todo, definitivamente _no_ estaba bien.

"Estoy bien," contesté. Obviamente Jasper no me creyó, pero decidió dejarlo mientras Alice salía corriendo del restaurante.

"Bella, ¿ha pasado algo?" Alice siempre sabía.

"Estoy bien, lo prometo. ¿Has dejado que el encargado se ocupara de ello?" pregunté para alejar el tema de mí.

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Puedes creer que intentó ofrecerme una cena gratis otro día? Casi pierdo el control. Quiero decir, ¡¿de verdad pensó que podría aplacarme así?! Además, solo vamos a estar en Seattle una noche más y mañana vamos a ir a La Tua Cantante. No, he hecho que despidieran al camarero y la cena de esta noche está pagada."

Reí por el pequeño desvarío de Alice. Tal vez yo no fuera la persona más feliz en este momento, pero ella me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Eso fue hasta que llegamos al hotel y ella me hizo soltarlo todo mientras Jasper estaba en la ducha. Cambiar de tema no funciona con ella. Ella siempre recuerda.

Tras una exhaustiva sesión de hablar y que Alice despotricara sobre Edward jodiéndolo todo otra vez – le pregunté a Alice a que se refería y ella ignoró de nuevo mis preguntas – finalmente pude dormir un poco. Desafortunadamente, no descansé mucho. Toda la noche tuve sueños de Edward con esa mujer y James tocando mi brazo.

Estaba exhausta por la mañana y no tenía ganas del día de compras y diversión de Alice, pero ella sí, así que me bebí el café de Starbucks que me compró y puse una sonrisa. Realmente no fue tan malo como pensé que sería. Fuimos a todas las grandes tiendas en las que Alice quería comprar, pero fue un día cómodo, más o menos. Incluso disfruté la pedicura en la que Alice insistió y estaba empezando a tener ganas de ir al club.

Mi elegante amiga me puso un vestido de diseño que acentuaba mis curvas y mi pelo, alejado de mi cara con una cinta, caía en rizos por mi espalda desnuda. Me sentí sexy, pero me lo pensé dos veces cuando vi la mirada en la cara de Alice.

"¿Mi maquillaje es divertido?" pregunté mirándome en el espejo. Era muy raro en mí actuar tanto como una chica, pero si hacía algo, siempre lo hacía completamente. Quería esta guapa.

"No, estás sexy. No es eso." Ella tenía una mirada de profunda concentración y tuve que pasar mi mano frente a su cara para tener su atención. "¿Huh? Oh, lo siento. Hey, Bella, ¿de verdad quieres ir esta noche? Porque podemos hacer otra cosa."

"¡Alice, ya estoy vestida! Venga, vamos," sonreí. Ella estaba actuando de forma muy rara, pero claro, Alice siempre actuaba de forma rara.

Llegamos al club alrededor de las nueve y media y Alice se pegó a mi lado como el pegamento. Cuando bailábamos, que no era muy a menudo, estábamos los tres y cuando no estábamos bailando, estábamos todos en nuestra mesa. Alice nunca me había hecho sentir como que sobraba, pero esto era ridículo. Ella no pasó un solo minuto con Jasper.

Tras una ronda de baile, decidí ir a por una bebida y Alice intentó seguirme otra vez.

"¡Alice! ¡Pasa algo de tiempo con tu novio! Solo voy a la barra. Puedes verme desde aquí, ¿vale?" Alice mordió su labio, pero asintió. Sabía que ella solo estaba preocupada por mí, pero me estaba sintiendo mucho mejor después de nuestro día.

Me llevó un tiempo que el camarero llegara a mí, pero eventualmente lo hizo y pedí mi coca cola. Iba de vuelta a Alice cuando alguien chocó conmigo, echando su propia bebida en mi brazo y un poco en mi nuevo vestido de diseño. Alice iba a matarme.

"Lo siento mucho," dijo el hombre cogiendo una servilleta y secando mi brazo.

Levanté la vista tan pronto como escuché la voz. ¿Era por esto por lo que Alice estaba tan extraña? Me alejé de James tan pronto como me di cuenta de quien era, pero él solo rió y se marchó. Tal vez Jasper le había asustado un poco, pensé. Simplemente me alegraba de que me hubiera dejado.

Miré a la pista de baile para ver a Alice mirándome y yo moví el brazo para dejarle saber que estaba bien y que siguiera bailando. Realmente no era justo que ella pasara todo el tiempo conmigo cuando sabía que ella quería bailar con su novio. Ella me miró por un minuto, pero tras otro movimiento de mi brazo, ella se rindió y tuvo un poco de diversión.

Empecé a andar hacia el baño para limpiar mi vestido, bebiendo mi bebida y sintiéndome un poco mareada. Para cuando llegué, me había bebido casi la mitad y el mareo se había convertido en un vahído. Puse mi bebida en un estante cerca de la puerta e intenté sentarme en la silla que había ahí, pero fallé completamente. Lo último que recuerdo fueron un par de brazos agarrándome por la cintura antes de que la inconsciencia me llevara.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí está el nuevo capitulo. La verdad es que este capitulo me gusta mucho, tiene bastantes cosas, así que espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

Bella se va dando cuenta de las cosas gracias a sus sueños (y vaya sueños, jeje), Lauren ha sido castigada y amenazada (Alice es mi idolo, xD) y... ¿que pasará ahora con Bella?

En el proximo capitulo veremos el viaje de Edward a Seattle, el reencuentro con Rosalie y también se verá lo que le ha pasado a Bella y quien se la ha llevado; además, abrá alguien que le dirá a Edward que esté con Bella aunque aún sean profesor/alumna, ¿quien creeis que será? ¿le hará caso?

Bueno, esperad la proxima actualización igual que esta, el viernes o tal vez el sabado porque el proximo capitulo es más largo que este.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y muchas gracias tambien a los que solo leeis.

Ya solo quedan dos semanas para New Moon, jeje.

Besos


	8. Lagrimas y miedos

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a xsecretxkeeperx, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**LESSONS IN FORBIDDEN LOVE**

Capitulo ocho – Lagrimas y miedos

Edward's POV

No pude quitar la estúpida sonrisa de mi cara mientras hacía mis bolsas el jueves por la noche. No había visto a mi hermana en cuatro años y eso fue cuando la dejé en la calle suplicándome que la perdonara. Decir que Rosalie y yo teníamos un pasado duro era quedarse corto. Nuestra relación estaba severamente dañada, pero con suerte, con este fin de semana como punto de partida, empezaríamos a arreglar las cosas.

Pero también tenía mis dudas. Rosalie y yo habíamos sido diferentes desde el principio. Yo siempre estaba metido en la música y el arte, ella lo estaba en el maquillaje y los eventos sociales. Y discutir. A Rosalie siempre le gustó una buena pelea. Nosotros discutíamos sobre todo, desde quien había ganado en realidad el concurso de escupir hasta a quien querían más nuestros padres.

Rosalie podía convencer a una persona de que el cielo era rojo mientras miraban al cielo fijamente. Eso la convertía en un infierno de abogado, pero estaba asustado de que tal vez hubiéramos cambiado demasiado con el tiempo que habíamos pasado alejados. ¿Y si no podíamos superar esas diferencias? ¿Y si estaba cogiendo esperanzas para luego perderlas otra vez?

Sacudí mi cabeza para aclararme. No importaba cuanto nos hubiéramos distanciado, ella me había ayudado a salir de una situación difícil sin hacer preguntas. Sabía que parte de eso era porque se sentía culpable, pero ella podría haber seguido como si nada. Ella era mi hermana y me quería. Yo sabía eso y tenía que creer que las cosas mejorarían esta vez.

En esa última línea de pensamiento, reí en alto. Era como si Bella estuviera dentro de mi cabeza diciéndome que me calmara y que fuera optimista. Me alegraba de haberle hablado de Rose. Quería hacerlo, pero estaba el problema de nuestras restricciones y no podía cruzar esas líneas otra vez. Pero después de lo que hicimos en la oficina, no pude guardármelo. Ella era la razón por la que tuve el valor de acercarme a mi hermana en primer lugar.

Ella estaba tan feliz por mí que lloró y tuve que resistirme a consolarla. Mi mano picaba por acercarse a ella. Decírselo fue lo mejor del mundo y aunque en ese momento no me importaron las restricciones, tampoco podía ir demasiado lejos. Me controlé y, gracias a Dios, solo estar cerca de ella y verla sonreír fue suficiente para mí.

Y verla enfrentar a Lauren fue fantástico. No podía creer lo confiada que estaba. Apenas pude contener la sonrisa con lo orgulloso que estaba de ella y el shock de Lauren no estaba ayudando. Hice todo lo que pude para mantener mi cara inexpresiva mientras dejábamos la oficina, pero aparentemente mi diversión estaba lejos de la de Bella, porque apenas habíamos doblado la esquina antes de que se doblara en risas.

Lo que daría por escuchar eso cada día. El sonido de Bella feliz era de lejos lo más hermoso que había oído y poder hacer que eso pasara era una de las mejores cosas de mi vida. Desafortunadamente, no tenía permitido querer eso. Tras esa pequeña conversación, tuvimos que volver a la rutina normal y fingir que no significábamos nada para el otro más que una alumna y su mentor.

Cerré mi maleta y la puse al lado de la puerta, sin tener más mi estúpida sonrisa. ¿Por qué no podría haber conseguido trabajo en otro distrito y haber conocido a Bella en una cafetería en lugar de en una clase? Cerré mis ojos y suspiré profundamente. No solía vivir con los _y si_. El hecho era que Bella era una alumna y estar cerca de ella no era una opción.

Mientras me tumbaba e intentaba dormir pensé en todas las maneras en que había roto las reglas con Bella. Fui un estúpido al pensar que podría ignorar mis sentimientos, pero lo hice y me costó lo mejor que me había pasado. Ella todavía estaba en mi vida, pero solo eso. Me sentía como si viviera en un tablero de ajedrez. Mi vida se había convertido en un cultivado juego de estrategia y con un movimiento equivocado Bella sería alejada de mí para siempre. Honestamente, no sabía como sobreviviría a algo como eso.

Debí de quedarme dormido porque parecían no haber pasado ni diez minutos cuando Emmett me estaba gritando a través de la puerta principal para que me levantara. Miré al reloj y gemí antes de salir de la cama e ir a responder la puerta.

"Emmett, son las cinco de la mañana. Te dije que no nos íbamos hasta las nueve." Emmett puso un café en mi cara y pasó por mi lado. Como alguien puede parecer tan feliz tan pronto por la mañana es increíble.

"Sí, iba a salir a comer, pero ha empezado a llover así que vamos," dijo cogiendo mi equipaje y volviendo a salir por la puerta. Le gruñí un insulto, pero se perdió bajo mi bostezo.

Me di una ducha de cinco minutos antes de vestirme y encontrarme con Emmett en su Jeep. Como él dijo, estaba lloviendo a cántaros y tuve que correr para no empaparme. Mi gigante mejor amigo me lanzó una toalla cuando entré en su monstruoso vehículo y luego aceleró hacia Seattle. Cuando llegamos a la autopista subió la radio y empezó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de esta.

"Juro que debería ser ilegal tu vitalidad a estas horas," dije antes de tomar un gran trago de café y quitar el sueño de mis ojos.

"No puedo evitarlo cuando no he tenido vacaciones desde la pasada primavera. Tienes suerte de no necesitar un trabajo de verano para pagar las facturas, tío. Lo que daría por poder refrescarme durante los calurosos meses. Así que, ¿tu hermana se parece a ti?"

Saqué la pequeña foto tamaño carnet de Rosalie y se la di a Emmett. Había estado en mi cartera desde el día que Rose me la dio diciéndome en broma que de esa forma siempre podría ver su hermosa cara. Incluso mientras iba creciendo y cambiando de carteras, no pude dejarla. Estaba usada y desgastada y la chica de la foto era diez años mayor que la que iba a ver, pero era la única foto que tenía.

Había toneladas de fotos en la casa grande, pero cuando me mudé a mi apartamento dejé atrás todo lo que esa casa significaba. Dejé atrás el ser abandonado y eso significaba dejar atrás fotos, muebles y objetos que me ataban al pasado. Pero todavía guardaba esta foto porque necesitaba ese pequeño trozo de mi hermana.

"Tío, tu hermana es sexy," dijo Emmett seriamente. Tuve que reír. Yo era el que estaba enamorado de una estudiante de instituto, pero Emmett estaba mirando la foto de una chica de dieciséis años y admirándola.

"Tiene dieciséis en esa foto, Emmett," dije a través de mis risas. Emmett resopló y me miró.

"Sí, vale. Eres muy divertido," dijo secamente. "Me refiero a que es una chica guapa y puedo imaginar lo sexy que es tu hermana ahora." Suspiré y volví a coger la foto.

"Sí, su prometido también lo cree."

Emmett bufó y murmuró algo sobre que todas las buenas estaban tomadas. Yo solo sacudí mi cabeza. De todas las mujeres que tiene detrás, el quería a mi hermana después de ver una foto vieja. A veces me preguntaba si de verdad era mi cabeza la que era retorcida.

El resto del viaje fue casi todo en silencio conmigo intentando dormir insatisfactoriamente y Emmett dando golpecitos en el volante. En un punto, encontré una posición lo suficientemente cómoda y casi me quedo dormido. Desafortunadamente, la emisora de radio eligió ese momento para tocar la canción de Jimi Hendrix favorita de Emmett y combinado con el volumen y mi mejor amigo cantando a todo pulmón fui catapultado fuera de la inconsciencia.

Podría haber intentado dormir otra vez, pero para entonces estábamos a una hora de Seattle y mis nervios empezaban a sacar lo mejor de mí. Rose no me había preguntado mucho sobre toda la situación de Bella, pero eso estaba a punto de llegar y me preocupaba que ella me viera como la basura que era y me mandara de vuelta a Forks. ¿O qué pasaba si éramos tan diferentes que no podíamos encontrar nada que hacer mientras estuviéramos allí? Podía soportar un montón de cosas, pero una cosa que no podía era perder a mi hermana de nuevo.

Emmett debió haber notado lo tenso que estaba porque bajó la música después de un rato y me dejó trabajar con mis miedos. Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, saqué mi teléfono y llamé a Rose. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que ella respondió y mi aire salió en un zumbido. Tuve que tomar otra respiración profunda antes de empezar a hablar a una velocidad diez veces más alta que la normal.

"Hey, sé que dije que no estaríamos ahí hasta las doce y media, pero Emmett llegó demasiado pronto y salimos y esperó que esté bien. Si no, encontraremos una cafetería hasta que estés lista. Probablemente estés ocupada. Ha sido muy estúpido por mi parte llamarte mientras estás trabajando. Te dejaré tranquila." Fui a colgar el teléfono, pero Rose me paró, gritando mi nombre desde el otro lado. Volví a poner el teléfono en mi oído ansiosamente. "¿Sí?"

"¿Puedo hablar ya?" rió. Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz y sacudí mi cabeza. Ella debe haber pensado que soy un completo imbécil. "Me he tomado el día libre, Edward. Solo ven."

Suspiré, intentando calmarme y terminé la llamada con un rápido adiós. Emmett ya tenía la dirección así que no tuve que hablar mucho en el camino al apartamento de Rose y yo pasé ese tiempo intentando relajarme. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos con el coche aparcado antes de que Emmett me diera un suave golpe en el hombro y yo me di cuenta de que estábamos fuera de La Torre Metropolitana.

"Tú sube. Yo cogeré las bolsas."

Le agradecí a Emmett y entré. La mujer en el mostrador parecía tener un radar o algo porque dirigió su atención hacia mí en el segundo que aparecí. Tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos felinos que no me daban confianza. De cualquier manera, sonreí para ser educado y ella me dio una mirada de habitación que podría rivalizar con la mayoría de las call girls **(n/t. Una call girl es una prostituta de lujo, suena mejor en inglés, xD)**.

"Um, hola," miré a la chapa con su nombre, "Victoria, estoy aquí para ver a Rosalie Cullen en el Van Gough Penthouse Suite."

Su sonrisa decayó un momento y me pregunté si ella tenía problemas con mi hermana, pero realmente no me importaba. La mujer me dio la tarjeta llave que Rosalie había dejado abajo para mí y le dije que dejara subir a Emmett cuando entrara. Presioné el botón correcto dentro del ascensor, deslizando la tarjeta por la ranura, y subí en lo que pareció el viaje en ascensor más lento que jamás había tenido.

Finalmente, estaba en la puerta principal, pero cuando fui a llamar me congelé. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿La abrazaba? ¿Le daba un beso en la mejilla? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar? No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve ahí pensando en diferentes cosas antes de que Rose abriera de golpe la puerta y casi chocara conmigo cuando salió por la puerta.

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta de quien era y balanceó sus pies hacia delante por un momento como si quisiera estirarse y abrazarme. En su lugar, ella se quedó tan quieta como yo, y los dos permanecimos en silencio. Ninguno se movió por un largo tiempo, pero pude ver la duda en los ojos de Rosalie y antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la atraje hacia mí y la sostuve tan fuerte como mis brazos podían.

Rose dio lo mejor de sí misma y sentí sus brazos apretarse alrededor de mi torso casi al punto de dolor. No me importó, sin embargo. Yo solo la sostuve como si me fuera la vida en ello mientras ella se sacudía en mis brazos y llenaba mi camisa con sus lágrimas. Sabía que había echado de menos y necesitado a Rose y que parte de ella me necesitaba también, pero nunca supe cuanto hasta ese momento.

Nos quedamos así bastante tiempo, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a apartarse, hasta que escuché a Emmett aclarándose la garganta detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta para verle con una sonrisa cómplice y yo le devolví la sonrisa, golpeándole en el brazo antes de volverme otra vez a Rosalie. Ella miraba en otra dirección limpiando su cara, intentando parecer presentable.

Apenas podía creer que estaba bajando la vista hasta mi hermana. Era tan extraño ser más alto que ella. La última vez que la vi, apenas noté nuestra diferencia de altura y cuando tenía dieciséis, los dos medíamos alrededor de 5,9 pies **(n/t. Alrededor de 1,79 m)**. Ella todavía estaba por debajo de los seis pies, pero yo había crecido casi medio pie desde entonces.

Su pelo también estaba más liso de lo que solía estar. Cuando ella estaba en el instituto lo tenía levemente rizado, pero ahora solo tenía una suave onda. Su piel estaba un poco más bronceada, también. Todavía era pálida, pero ya no tan pálida como yo. Y su cara había perdido los rasgos de niña que una vez tuvo. Era toda una mujer ahora y aunque yo era su hermano pequeño, sentí como que me había perdido el mantener a raya a sus novios con los años.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando Rosalie tomó una rápida, profunda respiración y yo me volvía Emmett con una sonrisa. Una mirada pasó por su cara cuando le miró, pero había desaparecido antes de que pudiera identificarla, así que lo deseché. Pero cuando miré a Emmett, no había manera de negar la atracción que sentía por mi hermana. Fue mi turno de aclararme la garganta y Emmett sacudió su cabeza, volviendo al presente.

"Claro, uh, soy Emmett," dijo extendiendo una mano. Rosalie sonrió y la tomó.

"Rosalie. Encantada de conocerte, Emmett."

Los miré por un minuto y tuve que sacudir mi cabeza. No había conocido a mi hermana por siete años así que no podía decir si ella estaba flirteando o no, pero seguramente lo pareció. Y la tonta sonrisa que llenaba la cara de Emmett lo decía todo sobre lo encantado que estaba con ella.

"Igualmente," dijo Emmett, sin dejar ir la mano de Rose.

"Así que, Rose," interrumpí, "¿Dónde está, uh, Mr. Right esta mañana?" Rosalie pareció confundida un momento mientras salía de su ensoñación con Emmett, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba preguntando y alejó su mano de él, pareciendo medio avergonzada.

"Oh, claro, Mr. Right. Ha ido a trabajar esta mañana, pero quería llevarnos a cenar esta noche para conocerte." Intenté hablar pero Rose no me dio la oportunidad. "Porqué no entráis y os instaláis. Solo hay una habitación de invitados, pero he puesto otra cama. Vosotros tendréis que decidir quien se queda con la pequeña y quien con la grande."

Si no hubiera conocido los antiguos numeritos de mi hermana para salir de los problemas habría pensado en su actitud de hacerse cargo como un signo de confianza. Sin embargo, yo sabía que ella estaba nerviosa por algo y tenía la sensación de que tenía que ver con Emmett. Rose no era de las que se sonrojan, pero ella había tenido un rastro rosa desde que le vio.

Habría reído, pero parecía que Emmett correspondía la atracción de Rose y yo no quería que mi vida o mis amigos interrumpieran su felicidad. Quería decirle algo a él sobre alejarse de mi hermana, pero difícilmente podía hacerlo frente a ella y ella todavía hablaba a toda velocidad de los arreglos para dormir. Ella paró, sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una hermosa rubia con reflejos fresas entró mirando agotada a los cuatro cafés en sus manos.

"He venido tan rápido como he podido, cariño, pero el estúpido camarero no distinguía el macchiato del frappuchino. ¿Crees que a tu hermano le gustará...?" se fue apagando mientras levantaba la vista y veía a todos en la habitación. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces. "Oh... Estáis aquí."

Rose cubrió su boca para no reír por la cara de la mujer, que parecía paralizada. Apenas pude mantener mi propia cara inexpresiva, pero mirar a Emmett lo hizo un poco más fácil mientras él miraba fijamente a mi hermana como con reverencia. Sí, definitivamente tendría que hablar con él.

La mujer dejó las bebidas y se presentó a sí misma como Tanya Hutton, la asistente personal de Rose y extraordinariamente su mejor amiga. Podía ver porqué a Rose le gustaba. Ella parecía tener alegre, pero fuerte y ella divertido tenerla cerca.

Mientras hablábamos, Rose envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Tanya y pude decir por la manera en que inclinaba su cabeza contra la otra rubia que Tanya había estado ahí para Rose de formas en que yo no había estado. Parecían más hermanas que amigas y aunque estaba feliz de que Rose tuviera alguien en quien apoyarse, también tenía que admitir que estaba un poco celoso.

Estaba celoso de no haber podido ser esa persona, aunque probablemente no habría estado si fuéramos cercanos. Y estaba celoso de haber estado solo con mi dolor cuando ella había tenido a alguien con quien compartirlo. Alejé mis sentimientos cuando miré más de cerca a Tanya. Ella estaba quieta en los brazos de Rose y me estaba confundiendo porque parecía feliz y triste a la vez.

Intenté borrarlo cuando salió a buscarnos el desayuno, pero algo sobre su comportamiento me estaba fastidiando. Imaginé que solo tendría que pensarlo más, luego y enfocarme en conocer otra vez a mi hermana. Aparentemente, su apartamento venía con los privilegios de un gimnasio y una piscina y Emmett estaba en éxtasis por poder hacer sus ejercicios de la mañana.

Era extraño como la conversación pareció pararse una vez que Rose y yo estuvimos solos. Pasaron bastantes minutos antes de que alguno de los dos en realidad dijera algo, pero Rose tomó el mando como siempre.

"Así que, eres profesor, ¿huh?" Asentí. "Siempre imaginé que serías pianista," dijo. Realmente había querido eso, pero con todo lo que me pasó, me rendí con aquel sueño.

"Estoy feliz haciendo lo que hago. Me siento más cerca de mamá," le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella me la devolvió y suspiró. "Así que, tu eres una importante abogada. Un poco joven para ser invitada a cenar con el senador, ¿no crees?"

Rose rió y me apuntó con el dedo. "¡Mira quien habla! Supongo que la adicción al trabajo viene de familia. Un poco joven para ser ya profesor de instituto, ¿no crees?"

Sonreí un poco y volví mi cabeza para que Rose no viera el dolor en mis ojos. La adicción al trabajo no tenía nada que ver. Yo solo no tenía a nadie conmigo y tenía mucho tiempo en mis manos para estudiar. Una parte de mí quería decirle lo miserable que yo era. Parte de mí realmente quería hacerla sufrir por hacerme sufrir, pero la mejor parte de mí solo quería a mi hermana de vuelta.

"Has cambiado mucho," dijo Rose, llevándome a mirarla de nuevo.

Sonreí. "¿Cuánto?"

"Por un lado, eres enorme. Odio que seas más alto que yo ahora, sin embargo siempre supe que pasaría eventualmente. ¡Y esos músculos! Eras tan delgado en el instituto. Ahora tienes barba también. Recuerdo cuando empezaste a afeitarte en tu primer año y yo nunca lo entendí. ¡No tenías nada que afeitar!" Reí fuertemente por la frustración en la cara de mi hermana.

"No era sobre librarse del pelo, Rosalie. Era sobre convertirse en un hombre." Rose solo resopló. "Hey, tú tienes el periodo para marcar tu conversión en mujer. Esta es la forma de los hombres de hacer las cosas."

"Pero tú no tenías ningún pelo," dijo lentamente para enfatizar su punto. Reí.

"¿Y esperabas que esperara hasta los dieciocho para 'convertirme en un hombre'?"

"Bueno, los hombres son más lentos en lo que se refiere a la madurez," dijo seriamente y luego sonrió. Yo solo rodé mis ojos. Si yo no dejaba el tema, estaríamos debatiendo toda la noche.

Tras unos minutos, Tanya volvió con cajas y cajas de desayuno y nos sentamos a comer. Emmett todavía estaba haciendo ejercicio, así que le guardamos lo suyo y un poco más. Como sospeché, él volvió y terminó toda su comida y los restos de las chicas. El hombre podía tragar comida como si fuera aire y me preocupó lo impresionada que estaba Rose con todo lo que podía comer mi amigo. Iba a tener que tener esa charla pronto.

Las chispas que vi entre los dos eran innegables, pero Rose era feliz. Ella iba a casarse. Parecía como si Tanya reconociera también el aire entre ellos, pero de nuevo fui confundido por su comportamiento. Era casi como si ella quisiera que Rose y Emmett tuvieran algo, pero al mismo tiempo estuviera mal por eso. Iba a empezar a tener dolor de cabeza por el conflicto que esta mujer parecía tener.

Hubo un momento en que ella me miró y vi algo que no había visto en ella en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí. Sus ojos tenían esperanza y yo no podía entenderlo. No era como cualquier tipo de esperanza que hubiera reconocido y parecía estar mezclado con alivio. Ella encontró algo en mí que la hizo tener esperanzas y eso me confundía.

Intenté quitar los extraños comportamientos de Tanya de mi cabeza, pero estaba siendo realmente complicado. Ella parecía estar aferrada a mí si Rose estaba ocupada con algo más, pero ella no estaba completamente ahí. Ella intentaba estarlo, podía verlo, pero algo en su cabeza la estaba alejando del presente. Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza dijo que era Rose, pero no le hice caso.

Emmett y yo pasamos el resto del día instalándonos y conociendo a mi hermana y su amiga. Fue un día relajado excepto por el misterio de Tanya que mi cerebro quería resolver y como frunció el ceño cuando el prometido de Rosalie fue mencionado me lo puso más difícil. Sabía que había algo ahí, pero tendría que esperar y conocer al hombre antes de pensar nada.

Las mujeres desaparecieron para prepararse para la cena y Emmett empezó a ir a nuestra habitación un cuarto de hora antes de las ocho. Seguí de cerca a Emmett y me aseguré de cerrar la puerta cuando entré a la habitación. Él tenía su normal sonrisa, pero había algo ahí.

"Borra esa tonta sonrisa de tu cara. Ella va a casarse en primavera." Emmett parecía listo para negar su obvio encaprichamiento con mi hermana, pero se lo pensó mejor y me dio una sonrisa culpable. "Por favor, Emmett, no le arruines esto. Acabo de recuperarla y si haces algo para destrozar su relación y nunca vuelvo a verla, te mataré."

"Whoa, amigo, cálmate. No voy a hacer nada, ¿vale? No soy del tipo que va tras mujeres tomadas por un lío de una noche. Yo voy por el largo recorrido," dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Dejé salir un pequeño gruñido y me pellizqué el puente de la nariz. "Relajate, Edward. Te va a dar un infarto. Entiendo que ella está fuera de los límites."

Le creí, pero más que eso, le conocía y sabía que él todavía iba a meterse conmigo. Nos vestimos en silencio, pero casi pude oír el cerebro de Emmett mientras contemplaba formas de ponerme nervioso. Le quería como un hermano, pero a veces realmente quería golpearle. Por supuesto, estuvimos listos una hora antes que las mujeres y él tuvo tiempo extra para tentarme.

Cuando finalmente ellas salieron de la habitación, Rose parecía nerviosa y un poco enfadada. Tanya parecía preocupada, pero era diferente de en lo que Rosalie estaba enfocada. Tanya nunca quitó sus ojos de Rose.

"Se suponía que iba a estar aquí hace una hora y media, Tanya. ¿Por qué siempre hace esto?"

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió y un hombre rubio en los mediados de los treinta llegó hasta nosotros y le dio a una enfadada Rose un beso en la mejilla. Y llevó sus labios a su oído.

"Cariño, siento llegar tan tarde. Me quedé atrapado en la oficina. tú entiendes como eso, ¿verdad?"

Rosalie tomó una respiración profunda para calmarse y se volvió hacia Emmett y yo, pero sabía a través de la sonrisa que ella todavía estaba enfadada.

"Edward, Emmett, este es James Thurston, mi prometido."

Sacudí la mano de James y tuve que luchar con la mirada furiosa que quería salir. Había algo sobre este tipo que no me gustaba y combinaba con la forma en que Tanya opinaba de él, fue una proeza olvidar la bilis que subía por mi garganta. ¿Cómo no podía ver Rosalie lo asqueroso que era este tipo? Ella nunca tuvo problema con poner a un hombre en su lugar cuando yo la conocía y era extraño para mí ver que la hablaran así.

No le dije nada a James por miedo a hablar claro. Emmett vio lo que estaba pasando y, siendo el mejor amigo que es, llevó la conversación mientras dejábamos el edificio. Miré a Victoria mientras pasábamos y me encontré otra vez con los ojos de habitación, pero eso no fue lo que me molestó.

Lo que me molestó fue su desarreglada apariencia y que su mirada estaba dirigida al prometido de mi hermana. Y la peor parte era que él le devolvió la mirada con un guiño. Emmett y yo tomamos su Jeep ya que éramos muchos para ir cómodamente en un coche. No dijimos una palabra en todo el camino al restaurante, por lo que estaba agradecido, pero cuando llegamos le paré antes de que se bajara.

"Ve por ella," dije y él me miró confundido. "Ella no está fuera de los límites. Si realmente quieres estar con ella entonces ve por ella, pero lo juro, Emmett, si le haces daño no dudaré en darte una paliza."

Sabía que en realidad yo no podía hacerle ningún daño físico a alguien tan ridículamente grande como Emmett, pero él lo pilló. A él no le gustaba James más que a mí y a él le gustaba mi hermana.

Cuando entramos, Rose y su pretendiente fueron a un lado a discutir. Tanya parecía realmente molesta por ello y yo sentí como que tenía que animarla. Llegué a ella medio prestando atención a la pestaña en su mejilla y medio prestando atención a James, ahora mirando fijamente a Rose. Quité la pestaña y la sostuve para Tanya.

"Cuando éramos más jóvenes, Rosalie y yo solíamos pedirles deseos a las pestañas. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?" Fui recompensado con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella miró a donde estaba Rose ahora sola y cerró sus ojos, deseando. "Ahora soplala," dije mientras veía a James entrar en el salón.

Tanya tomó aire profundamente y sopló la pestaña, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados por un momento. Estaba intentando hacerla feliz, pero parecía que todo lo que conseguí hacer fue ponerla triste. Seriamente necesitaba trabajar en eso. Quería preguntarle qué pasaba, pero la anfitriona llegó entonces para llevarnos a nuestra mesa.

Emmett se estaba tomando su trabajo muy en serio. En el segundo en que James se fue, él estaba al lado de Rose y pudo coger un sitio a su lado en la mesa. James estuvo desaparecido por bastante tiempo y yo levanté la vista justo a tiempo para verle viniendo desde el frente del restaurante, la dirección completamente opuesta en la que se había ido. Él estaba extrañamente feliz y eso me hizo preocuparme. Tenía algo planeado y fuera lo que fuera, no pintaba bien.

"Rose, cariño, dijiste que querías ir a ese nuevo club, ¿verdad? La Tua Cantante, dijiste que era. Bueno, deberíamos llevar a Edward y Emmett allí, ¿no crees?" Rose estrechó sus ojos como si ya hubiera oído eso antes.

"No, James. No creo. Estoy segura de que Edward y -" pero James la cortó.

"Creo que les gustará. Vamos a ir." Su tono era final, pero estaba seguro de que Rose discutiría. Ella siempre lo hacía. Esperé por ello, pero no llegó. Mi hermana, la que nunca paraba quieta hasta que se hacían las cosas a su manera, dejó a esta basura pasarla por encima. No estaba bien.

Me mantuve callado toda la cena. Podía decir que Rose quería hablar y reír conmigo, pero yo no estaba de humor e imaginé que el silencio era mejor que la mitad de las cosas que quería decir. Tanya debió haber notado lo tenso que estaba porque antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, estaba a mitad de camino a la pista de baile con ella.

"Tanya, realmente no -"

"Cuando no puedo aguantar la forma en que la trata, me marcho. Haz esto por mí si no quieres hacerlo por ti." Suspiré y la acerqué a mí mientras empezábamos a movernos por la pista.

"No es la misma persona que conocía," dije suavemente. Tanya asintió.

"He conocido a Rose por mucho tiempo y está rota. Ella no lo cree y yo no puedo decírselo si quiero mantener a mi mejor amiga, pero cuando James llegó y la embrujó y... diré amor a falta de una palabra mejor, pero la amó cuando ella sentía que estaba sola. Ella me tenía a mí, pero yo era tímida y me llevó un tiempo salir del cascarón. No nos conocíamos como lo hacemos ahora."

"Pero tú estás aquí para ella ahora. Puedo verlo. ¿Por qué ella le dejaría salirse con la suya? La Rose que conocía le diría que se fuera solo al maldito club."

"La Rose que conocías perdió a sus padres y su hermano. Se que tú estabas sufriendo por lo que te hizo, pero cuando tú la alejaste eso la rompió. Tal vez no sea lo que quieres escuchar, pero es la verdad."

Alejé la mirada de Tanya. Era fácil fingir que yo era el único dañado, pero Rosalie me necesitaba y yo le di la espalda de la misma manera que ella lo hizo conmigo y Tanya no tenía reparos en decírmelo. Tuve que volver a mirarla cuando escuché el cambio en su tono. Ella le tenía cada vez que hablaba del prometido de mi hermana.

"En cuanto a decirle a su alteza real que se largue, ella no quiere que él la deje." La voz de Tanya era baja y sonaba peligrosa. "Él solía ir a los mejores lugares de Seattle todo el tiempo, pero Rose siguió haciendo como si nada. Él se niega a dejar de salir de fiesta así que se la lleva con él. Es asqueroso, de verdad. Siempre le llaman por alguna emergencia de trabajo y se va pronto con alguna fulana. De verdad desearía poder hacer que Rosalie vea lo que él es, pero -"

Me cautivó la forma en que Tanya hablaba de mi hermana y James. Había odio y desdén evidente en su voz cuando hablaba de él, pero cuando mencionaba el nombre de Rose, vi algo que no había reconocido antes. Estaba muy escondido, pero sabía que estaba ahí y me golpeé mentalmente por no haberlo visto antes. Me había estado torturando a mí mismo con el misterio de Tanya y lo había tenido frente a mí todo el tiempo.

Tanya notó mi mirada y bajó la cabeza. No me había dado cuenta de lo intensamente que la había estado mirando, pero debió ponerla incómoda. Abrí mi boca para disculparme y sentí unos labios en los míos antes de que pudiera registrar que Tanya se había movido. Inmediatamente la alejé. Intenté hablar, pero estaba muy confundido y Tanya pasó por mi lado con lágrimas en los ojos antes de que me diera cuenta.

Fui detrás de ella porque tenía que saber si yo tenía razón. Si no, entonces estaba seguro de que haría la situación peor, pero podía jurar que sabía lo que estaba pasando. Encontré a Tanya en el balcón del segundo piso, llena de lágrimas y sonrojada por la vergüenza.

"Tanya -" empecé.

"Por favor, solo déjame sola." Ella intentaba sonar firme, pero su voz se rompió. Suspiré y fui a su lado.

"Tú no me quieres," dije mirando afuera hacia el agua. Pude sentir su mirada confusa. "Veo la forma en que miras a Rosalie. Y oigo la forma en que hablas de ella. Tú la quieres más de lo que una amiga debería," dije volviéndome hacia ella, finalmente.

El miedo que vi en los ojos de Tanya era devastador. "Por favor," pidió en un susurro, "no se lo digas. Te lo suplico. No puedo perder esa pequeña parte de ella que tengo. Por favor -"

"Tanya, no voy a decírselo. Solo estoy confundido, eso es todo. ¿Por qué me besaste?" Tanya abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la cerró mientras más lágrimas llenaban su cara. Las limpié con mis pulgares y levanté su barbilla para mirarla. "No voy a juzgarte. Créeme. Soy la última persona que debería juzgar a nadie."

"Es solo... Tenéis los mismos ojos." Sacudió su cabeza levemente como si no creyera su propio razonamiento. "No os pareceis en nada excepto por vuestros ojos. Solo pensé que... tal vez podría quererte de forma parecida a como la quiero a ella. ¡Es estúpido, sé que es estúpido, pero no sabes lo duro que es, amar a alguien que no puedes tener!"

Ella cubrió su boca en el momento en que hizo su admisión y rompió en sollozos. La apreté contra mi pecho y acaricié su pelo. Solo conocía a Tanya de un día, pero sentí una extraña afinidad con ella.

"Confia en mí, lo sé," dije tristemente. Ella resopló y se alejó.

"Así que, ¿estás enamorado de un hombre heterosexual?" preguntó seriamente.

"Yo, uh, bueno, no... Yo, bueno, yo no soy -" Mi tartamudeo fue cortado por las risitas de Tanya.

"No te preocupes, Edward. Sé que no eres gay." Dejé salir un suspiro de alivio y volví a dirigir mi mirada a la vista. Estuvimos en silencio un momento consumidos por nuestros propios pensamientos hasta que Tanya me sacó del mío. "Hablame de ella," pidió suavemente.

Sonreí en el segundo en que pensé en Bella. "Ella es increíble. Es amable y tímida, pero al mismo tiempo muy agradable. Puedo hablar con ella durante horas y no notar el tiempo pasar. Y es inteligente. Dios, es tan inteligente y con talento. Ella solo me deja a mí ver lo que escribe porque no confía en nadie más, pero es exquisito. Ella no sabe lo realmente maravillosa que es su mente.

"Se sonroja cuando le dijo lo bueno que es su trabajo. Se sonroja mucho en realidad," reí. "Si está avergonzada o enfadada se pone de un rojo brillante. Es la cosa más adorable que he visto. Oh, y si la haces enfadar pone esa mirada determinada en su cara. Es una de las personas más tercas que conozco. No puedes decirle que haga algo que no quiere hacer porque será imposible." Suspiré. "Excepto conmigo. Ella me escucha y confía en mí."

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?" Miré hacia Tanya, olvidando que ella estaba ahí, momentáneamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Tanya rodó sus ojos. "Me refiero a, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué no os dais una oportunidad? Dios, si ella te hace tan feliz, ¿por qué no estáis casados?"

"Porque es imposible, por eso," dije un poco más duramente de lo que quería y me di la vuelta. No miré a la mujer a mi lado lo más mínimo.

"No es imposible si os amáis -"

"Bella no me ama," dije cortando a Tanya. Esperé por su refutación, pero nunca llegó y cuando me volví para ver el shock en su cara, me di cuenta de mi error. "Oh, Dios..."

"¿La alumna del rumor? Tú... tú le dijiste a Rose que _solo_ era un rumor."

"¡Lo es! Lo es, pero yo... quiero decir, la razón... Hablamos todo el tiempo y somos cercanos," tartamudeé. "Siempre hemos sido cercanos y cuando me di cuenta de que la amaba paré de hablar con ella. ¡Le hice mucho daño y no podía seguir haciéndolo! Y una imbécil vio algo en la forma en que actuaba con ella o algo. Juro que nuca -" Los dedos de Tanya en mis labios me pararon.

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza mientras ella me miraba fijamente a los ojos, la principal era que iba a perder a mi hermana si ella se lo contaba. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Pensé en amenazarla con su secreto, pero deseché la idea tan pronto como llegó. Por mucho que temiera que mis sentimientos salieran a la luz, no podía usar los suyos contra ella.

Tanya alejó su mano tras un segundo y luego se apartó de mí sacudiendo su cabeza. Yo estaba demasiado impresionado y asustado para hablar o incluso moverme. Solo me quedé congelado mientras ella parecía estar trabajando en algo con ella misma. Eventualmente se volvió a mí y pude ver el enfado y la determinación en sus ojos. También estaba triste. Sin embargo parecía que sus ojos siempre estaban tristes.

"Eres un estúpido, estúpido hombre, ¿lo sabes?" Intenté hablar, pero ella me cortó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad. "No. Es mi turno de hablar y el tuyo de escuchar. ¡Edward, ella te ama! ¿Has escuchado siquiera lo que dices la mitad de las veces? ¡Ah, hombres! Juro que es por esto por lo que no me gustan los hombres." Tanya levantó sus manos en frustración y si yo no hubiera estado tan preocupado, lo habría encontrado divertido.

"Una chica no pasaría mucho tiempo con un chico, especialmente con un chico no disponible, si no tuviera fuertes sentimientos por él. Tú mismo dijiste que le dolió cuando la alejaste. Edward, escucha a alguien que sabe sobre amor no correspondido y toma la oportunidad. Yo estoy enamorada de una mujer heterosexual. No hay oportunidad para mí ahí, pero tú... tú puedes tenerla si de verdad la quieres.

"Ella tiene dieciocho años, ¿verdad?" preguntó y yo asentí. Todavía no podía hablar. "No hay nada ilegal en la situación entonces. Altamente no ético, sí, pero no ilegal y juro, Edward, que si la dejas escapar porque estás demasiado asustado para hacer nada, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida. Hay esperanza para ti, Edward."

Y con eso, me dejó solo para que pensara en lo que había dicho. No era posible, sin embargo. Bella no podía amarme. Pero, ¿por qué no podía Bella amarme? Yo era profesor, pero eso no me paró de tener sentimientos por una alumna. ¿Podía ser verdad que ella me amaba también y yo no lo había visto? Le hice daño. Le hice más daño de lo que pensé cuando le dije que podría estar más ahí y mirando atrás a nuestro tiempo juntos podía recordar pequeñas cosas en las que no había pensado en el momento.

¿Era posible? Si lo era entonces podría estar con Bella. Sonreí por el pensamiento pero luego recordé que ella era, de hecho, una alumna. No podía hacerle eso. No podía hacerla pasar por ese tipo de escrutinio. Pero la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Ella quería ir a Dartmouth. Tal vez yo podría ir con ella. Pero no podría hacerlo si ella no me amaba y tres meses de verano no es tiempo suficiente para que alguien se enamore tanto como para cruzar el país. Podría asustarla si la seguía.

Salté cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, olvidando donde estaba. "¿Estás bien? Solo te he traído de vuelta, no quiero darte un ataque al corazón," dijo Rose divertidamente. Rodé mis ojos y tomé una respiración profunda. "¿Quieres decirme en que pensabas tan profundamente?"

Podía ver la duda en la cara de Rose y me sentí reprensible. Estaba tan preocupado por su reacción hacia mí que nunca pensé en lo asustada que ella debía de estar por encontrarse con su hermano que la dejó sola en la calle. Le di un abrazo y ella rió, pero sus propios brazos estaban apretados alrededor de mi cintura.

"Lo siento tanto, Rosalie," susurré en su oído. "Era muy orgulloso y te hice daño de la peor forma. Te quiero mucho y lo siento. Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, lo siento mucho."

Rosalie estaba sacudiendo su cabeza contra mi pecho y sabía que ella no hablaría por miedo a revelar que estaba llorando. Tomé una respiración profunda y la apreté fuerte. Ahí fue cuando empezó a sollozar y sentí lágrimas calientes en mi camisa. Tal vez Rose había sido terca y fuerte, pero yo todavía sabía como llegar a ella. Se echó atrás tras un minuto y limpió sus ojos.

"No te disculpes conmigo. Yo me porté horrible contigo. Solo eras un niño y te dejé porque no podía manejar la presión. Tú tenías todo el derecho de dejarme así."

"No," dije firmemente. "No lo tenía. Tal vez tú me hiciste daño, pero yo nunca debería habértelo devuelto. Yo _quería _hacerte daño, Rosalie. Las cosas que hice, las hice porque quería que tú sintieras el mismo dolor que yo sentí y mirá donde nos dejó. Fue estúpido e inmaduro y me arrepentiré de mis acciones tanto como viva."

"¡Para!" La cara de mi hermana era una de total angustia y me golpeé mentalmente por no poder hacer nada bien. ¿Por qué cada mujer con la que tenía contacto acababa con lágrimas en los ojos?

"Rosalie, por favor -"

"¡No! ¡Por favor tú! No quiero que nunca te sientas así por lo que hiciste. Tal vez me haya hecho más daño que nada que haya tenido que soportar, pero yo lo merecía, Edward. ¡Lo quería! ¿Tú crees que solo solo quería volver a tu vida y que tú me perdonaras al momento? Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba más allá de lo despreciable y parte de mi rezaba porque tú me gritaras y me golpearas. ¡Quería que me hicieras daño!"

Me quedé en shock mientras Rosalie caía al suelo con sollozos rotos. Cerré mis ojos para alejar mis emociones y me arrodillé para coger a mi hermana en mis brazos.

"¡Lo siento! Lo siento mucho," lloró mientras yo acariciaba su pelo y la acallaba. "No sabía lo mucho que dolería. Y ahora lo sé y lo siento mucho. Me odio a mí misma por lo que te hice."

"Rosalie, no. Yo no te odio y tú no deberías odiarte a ti misma. Los dos hemos cometido errores terribles, pero estamos aquí ahora intentando arreglarlo, ¿cierto?" La sentí asentir contra mi pecho. "Vale. Vamos a casa y entonces podemos hablar de todo."

Rosalie levantó la vista a mí y entonces pude ver que le estaba costando cada fibra mantenerse unida. Bajamos las escaleras juntos y la tensión en el aire era palpable. Todos en la mesa sabían que algo había pasado, pero estaban extrañamente en silencio. Incluso James, de quien esperaba que dijera algo fuera de lugar, fue lo suficientemente inteligente para mantener su boca cerrada.

Cuando volvimos a la casa de Rose, Tanya y Emmett fueron a la sala y James desapareció. Rose y yo nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, los dos intentando pensar algo que decir. Ninguno de los dos quería tener esta conversación, pero era necesario. El tipo de dolor que nos habíamos infligido el uno al otro era profundo y no había forma de curarlo y lo evadíamos.

Empezamos lento. Nos llevó un rato soltarlo todo abiertamente sobre nuestro pasado, pero lo hicimos porque era necesario si queríamos salvar nuestra relación. Durante horas, hablamos y gritamos, lloramos y nos disculpamos. Se sacaron un montón de viejos sentimientos y dolorosos recuerdos, pero lo superamos y debido a eso éramos más fuertes que nunca.

Le di a Rose un fuerte abrazo antes de dirigirme a la cama y con todo lo que había pasado y el largo día que habíamos tenido, pude caer en un profundo sueño en el segundo que mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

Rose tenía el día siguiente libre así que nos llevó a algunos sitios turísticos de la ciudad. Se suponía que James también tenía el día libre, pero estuvo desaparecido buena parte del día. Sin embargo no me importó y por la mirada en la cara de Rose cuando estaba con Emmett, a ella tampoco le importó mucho.

Le conté a Tanya sobre la atracción de Emmett por Rose y ella estaba dispuesta a todo por alejarla de la basura del prometido. Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en parejas. Tanya me llevaba a un lado o yo a ella. En realidad era divertido cuando Rose tiraba de Emmett porque quería darnos a Tanya y a mí algo de tiempo solos.

Era genial tener a alguien con quien hablar que entendía por lo que estaba pasando. Tanya y yo no hablamos más sobre nuestras vidas amorosas, pero teníamos un trato no hablado que nos hacía fácil estar cerca del otro. Era cómodo. Sin embargo, cuando Emmett no estaba colgado de cada palabra de Rose, estaba intentando entenderme.

Tuve que reír para mí mismo. Yo estaba perfectamente bien con que él pensara que había algo entre Tanya y yo. Eso me lo quitaba de encima en cuanto a Bella y le daba a Tanya una salida si recibía atención masculina no deseada. Tanya era más que hermosa. No sé cuantas veces tuve que intervenir cuando algún idiota la acosaba como un perro detrás de un trozo de carne.

Tuve que gemir más tarde esa noche cuando vi lo que las chicas iban a llevar al club. Iba a ser una noche interesante intentando alejar a todos los borrachos.

Llegamos al club alrededor de las nueve y encontramos una mesa en el segundo piso. El lugar era decente. Sonaba hip-hop como en cada club, pero las bebidas no eran malas y estar en el segundo piso significaba menos raritos de los que preocuparse. Todos lo estaban pasando bien hasta que el busca de James sonó. Rose le pidió hablar con él en privado entonces.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ella llegara a la mesa pareciendo enfadada y acabando de hablar con Tanya supe que James se tenía que ir pronto, otra vez. Miré a Emmett y moví mi cabeza rápidamente hacia la pista de baile. Él lo pilló y se llevó a Rose a pesar de todos sus intentos de negarse. Yo iba a hacer lo mismo con Tanya cuando la noté mirando a una mujer en el sillón de al lado.

Sonreí para mí mismo. La mujer no se parecía mucho a Rose. Tenía la misma altura y constitución, con un rico pelo caoba y lo que parecían ojos violeta. Nunca había visto ese color de ojos antes, pero era impresionante. Ella era atractiva y aunque sus rasgos no eran como los de mi hermana, la mujer tenía su mismo aire confiado.

Me volví a Tanya y le pinché a un lado, sonriendo. Ella me miró furiosa. "Ve a pedirle bailar," grité sobre la música.

Tanya me miró asustada, pero no iba a dejarla. La levanté y la empujé en dirección a la mesa. Ella me miró furiosa otra vez, pero siguió yendo y tras unos segundo de hablar con la mujer, las dos fueron a la pista de baile. Estaba feliz por Tanya, pero eso también me dejaba solo.

Me incliné sobre mis codos en la valla y observé la vida nocturna de Seattle. Ir a clubs no era realmente lo mío, pero era una noche divertida más o menos. Estaba a punto de volver a sentarme en la mesa cuando vi a James. Sabía que lo más seguro es que se fuera a casa con alguna tonta, pero parecía como que ya debería haberse ido. En su lugar, él estaba ahí mirando algo y sujetando una bebida de la que no estaba bebiendo. También había algo en su otra mano, pero no pude ver que era.

Tenía una mala sensación de James desde el principio, pero ahora era incluso más intensa. Quité mis ojos de él a regañadientes para ver lo que él estaba mirando y mi corazón se hundió en mi estómago. Esto no podía ser posible. Pero lo era. Ahí, en la barra estaba Bella con el vestido más asombroso que había visto. Y era muy revelador. El vestido abrazaba sus curvas exquisitamente con la suave piel de su espalda completamente desnuda; lo único que lo mantenía en secreto era su pelo cayendo en rizos.

Moví mis ojos de vuelta a James, pero se había ido. Desesperadamente, escaneé la pista y le vi moviéndose hacia Bella como si ella fuera su presa. Esto no iba nada bien. Volví a mirar a Bella para verla cogiendo una bebida del camarero y estaba rezando porque se fuera en la dirección opuesta, pero fue directa a James. Grité su nombre, pero no se oía nada sobre la maldita música.

Estaría bien. Bella era una chica inteligente y yo mantendría un ojo en ella desde aquí, me dije a mí mismo. Pero la enferma sensación en mi estómago solo fue a peor cuando la vi chocar con él. La bebida que James no tenía intención de probar acabó en el vestido de Bella y me di cuenta que el objeto de su otra mano era un vial cuando él echó su contenido en el vaso de Bella mientras ella estaba distraída. Grité más fuerte para que Bella me escuchara, pero ella tomó un sorbo de su bebida y le hizo un gesto a alguien.

Saqué mi teléfono y marqué el 911. ¡¿Por qué estaba llevando tanto tiempo?! Corrí escaleras abajo intentando mantener mis ojos en Bella todo el tiempo. Ella limpió su vestido un poco y luego puso su mano en su cabeza sacudiéndola un poco. Grité otra vez cuando el operador apareció en la linea, pero Bella todavía no me oía y ella se alejó en la dirección que James se había ido. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué estaba yendo hacia allí?!

Finalmente llegué al final de las escaleras, pero había perdido a Bella. Sabía a donde había ido, pero eso no ayudaba si él ya la tenía. Me abrí paso a través de la gente en la pista de baile, diciéndole al hombre en la línea lo que había visto. Él dijo que la policía estaba de camino, pero yo no tenía tiempo para esperar. Me seguí abriendo paso a través del mar de cuerpos.

Eventualmente llegué, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo. Miré alrededor del pasillo en el que estaban los baños, pero no había señal de ellos. Estaba empezando a asustarme. Si le hacía algo a Bella le mataría. No viviría para ver otro día.

Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta cuando vi una salida de emergencia sobre una de las puertas. Salí y casi muero por lo que vi. James tenía a Bella contra la pared acariciando su cara y apenas pude oírla susurrar un no. En cuestión de segundos tuve a James alejado de Bella y ella cayó al suelo. Quise ir con ella, pero no podía dejar que James se escapara.

Fue una lucha retenerle. No solo estaba luchando con el hombre, sino también con mi cabeza que me decía que matara a ese hijo de puta.

"Vamos, Edward. La compartiré si es lo que quieres," soltó James. Él no estaba ayudando en mi resolución. Cerré mis ojos intentando calmarme. Nunca en mi vida había luchado tanto para mantenerme controlado.

Bella dejó salir un pequeño ruido que casi sonó como si estuviera intentando gritar y yo cometí el error de dirigirle mi atención. James se soltó de mi agarre y golpeó mi frente contra la pared de ladrillo del club más de una vez.

Lo inteligente para él habría sido salir corriendo cuando yo caí al suelo, pero James estaba enfermo y no se rindió en su lucha.

"Bueno, tuviste tu oportunidad. Dile adiós, Edward," le escuché decir.

Abrí mis ojos para ver a James caminando hacia Bella y luché contra mi mareo para levantarme. No iba a dejarle que la dañara. Tan pronto como estuve en mis sentidos me lancé contra él y nos envié al suelo.

"Nunca vas a tocarla," gruñí en su oído. Él solo rió e intentó liberarse, pero yo no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Me tomó todo lo que tenía mantenerle sujeto hasta que llegó la policía, pero lo hice. Ellos le atraparon e intentaron hacerme preguntas, pero mi cabeza estaba nublada. Me alejé del oficial y fui a donde Bella estaba siendo revisada por los paramedicos. Ella parecía muy pálida.

Me quedé ahí mientras la subían a la camilla y me balanceé en mis pies. Alguien con uniforme intentó hacerme ir con ellos, pero yo no dejaría a Bella. No podía dejarla hasta saber que estaba bien. Entré en la ambulancia detrás de ella y sentí a alguien sujetando mi hombro. Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas, pero me compuse y miré a la mujer que intentaba hablarme.

"Necesita atención médica, ¿puedo revisarle?" preguntó. Yo sacudí mi cabeza.

"Bella. Revise a Bella."

"No puedo hacer nada por Bella ahora. Su ritmo cardíaco es normal y está respirando, pero usted tiene una fea herida en la cabeza y parece que puede tener una contusión."

Quise discutir con ella, pero mi cabeza dolía demasiado para hacer nada y le di permiso mientras sacaba mi teléfono. Tenía once llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes de voz. Llamé a Emmett y él respondió al segundo tono.

"¡Tío, ¿dónde coño estás?! Hay policías por todas partes." Me encogí por lo alta que era su voz.

"Lo sé. James..." Dejé salir un bajo siseo mientras el paramedico limpiaba mi corte. "James atacó a Bella." Emmett se quedó un minuto en silencio.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'James atacó a Bella'?" preguntó lentamente.

"Me refiero a que estoy de camino al hospital con Bella. Tienes que encontrar a Alice. Estoy seguro de que está ahí. Probablemente Jasper esté con ella. Asegúrate de que saben lo que ha pasado. Cuida a Rose por mí."

"Sí, llámame cuando tengas noticias nuevas de Bella," dijo aturdido.

Colgué justo cuando la mujer que me estaba vendando acabó. Finalmente tuve un poco más de sentido entonces, pero mi cabeza todavía palpitaba.

"Vale, te he hecho un arreglo, pero todavía debería ser visto por un doctor que -" Sacudí mi cabeza cortándola.

"No, me quedo con Bella," dije sin quitar mis ojos de ella.

"Lo siento, señor, pero no puede ir con ella a no ser que sea su marido o -"

"Sí," dije sin dudarlo. No me importaba mentir siempre que pudiera estar con ella. "Soy su marido." La mujer parecía escéptica, pero no dijo nada y estuve agradecido. Necesitaba estar con Bella o no creía que pudiera mantenerme unido.

Llegamos al hospital y ella les habló a los doctores sobre las heridas de Bella y mías y mi supuesta relación con ella. No tuve que decir nada. Intentaron una vez meterme en otra habitación, pero una mirada les dijo que no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

Engancharon a Bella a los monitores mientras la desnudaban y la ponían la ropa del hospital. Yo solo me quedé en una esquina mientras ellos trabajaban, limpiando sangre, enganchándole las vías, limpiando el maquillaje de su cara. Cuando creí que habían terminado, me moví para sentarme en una silla al lado de la cama de Bella y sujeté su mano. Quería decirle algo, pero no podía hacer que mi voz funcionara.

Yo solo me quedé ahí, en silencio, rezando. Mi otra mano se movió inconscientemente a su pelo y lo alejó de su cara. Ella era tan hermosa incluso así. Yo solo la miré fijamente. Tal vez solo fueran minutos o podían haber sido horas y luego una doctora entró por la puerta y se presentó. Realmente no me importaba cual era su nombre. En realidad no le estaba escuchando hasta que me di cuenta que ella quería que me fuera.

"¿Qué?" pregunté confundido. Ella me miró con simpatía y repitió.

"Debido a las circunstancias en que ha sido traída su mujer, necesito hacerle una prueba de violación." Dejé salir el aire de manera complicada con eso.

"No," dije enfadado, sin embargo, estaba más asustado que nada. "Yo llegué a tiempo. Él no le hizo nada. No lo hizo. No le dejé dañarla." Sabía que no había forma de estar seguro de lo lejos que había llegado James, pero tenía que creer que había llegado a tiempo. Tenía que hacerlo.

"Seguro que tiene razón," dijo la doctora, pero pude ver la lástima en sus ojos. "Es solo procedimiento standard." Asentí, pero no me moví. La doctora suspiró. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Edward," dije sin quitar la vista de Bella.

"Edward, sé que no quieres dejarla, pero esto es algo que debe ser hecho en privado."

Levanté la vista a ella entonces y supe que tenía razón. Estaba mal querer quedarse con Bella para eso. Me levanté y fui a dar un paseo. Tenía que llamar a Emmett y explicar las cosas y necesitaba aire fresco para hacer eso. Cuando salí encendí mi teléfono y llamé a Emmett, pero una voz con pánico me respondió en su lugar.

"Sr. Cullen, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Está Bella bien? ¡Sabía que no debía dejarla, lo sabía! ¡Por favor dime que está bien, por favor!" Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz y tomé una respiración profunda antes de contestar. Alice todavía iba a un millón de palabras por minuto.

"Alice, no lo sé. No sé nada. ¿Puedes darle el teléfono a Emmett?" Escuché un sollozo por la línea y luego la profunda voz de Emmett.

"¿Qué está pasando, Edward?" Nunca había oído a Emmett sonar tan solemne antes.

"Le están haciendo una prueba de violación ahora mismo. Pero él no llegó tan lejos, Emmett. No le dejé. Juro que él no llegó tan lejos."

"Lo sé, hombre. Lo sé." Pude decir por el tono de Emmett que él sabía que yo estaba intentando convencerme a mí mismo también. "¿Qué pasó exactamente, Edward?"

Tomé aliento y le conté todo. Él estuvo en silencio durante todo, pero podía decir que él estaba echando humo. Nos despedimos y él prometió cuidar bien de Rose. Me sentí horrible por no preguntar por ella, pero tenía demasiado en mi mente ahora y mi cabeza me estaba matando.

Volví a entrar en el hospital y vi a una pareja de policías en el mostrador principal justo antes de que la mujer que estaba detrás de él me apuntara. Tuve que contarlo todo otra vez, pero estaba agradecido de que no se refirieran a mí como el marido de Bella. Mentir para entrar en una habitación de hospital era una cosa, pero no podía permitirme el problema legal que me traería mentirle a la policía.

Fue una hora de tediosas y repetitivas preguntas hasta que finalmente ellos se dieron cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad. Volví a la habitación mientras la doctora estaba revisando los signos vitales de Bella. Quise preguntar, pero estaba muy asustado. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que quería y sonrió.

"Llegaste a tiempo," dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Tan pronto como se marchó, caí al suelo y dejé a mis emociones tomar el control. Quería creer que estuve ahí lo suficientemente pronto, pero no lo estuve. No realmente. Los sollozos me llenaron mientras intentaba entender como habría manejado ser el que dejara que hicieran daño a Bella, pero gracias a Dios, no tuve que hacerlo. Y agradecí a Dios. Le agradecí con todo lo que tenía por dejarme salvar a la mujer que amaba.

Lentamente me calmé y limpié mis lágrimas. Volví a mi silla y vi a Bella dormir. Siempre supe que nunca podría vivir sin ella, pero los eventos de la noche aclararon cualquier duda que tuviera. Amaba a Bella y cuando el momento llegara, la haría mía.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que con este capitulo la espera haya valido la pena, jeje. Este capitulo me gusta mucho, como se desarrolla la relación con Rosalie y todo pero mi parte favorita es ese último pensamiento de Edward, me encanta.

Bueno, muchos acertasteis en lo de James, pero solo una persona imaginó que por la descripción de la chica podía ser Tanya. Aunque estoy segura que nadie se imaginaba lo de Tanya, xD. Me alegra tener una Tanya buena por fin en un fic.

El proximo capitulo es un Emmett POV, es un capitulo largo pero no tanto como este, así que intentaré subirlo el jueves ya que el viernes me voy a ver Luna Nueva (que ganas, xD) y el fin de semana no voy a tener mucho tiempo para subir. Además os tengo una sorpresa, es un outtake de esta historia del momento en que Edward se dio cuenta que sentía algo más que atracción por Bella; ese intentaré subirlo mañana o el lunes.

Antes de despedirme, os agradezco todos vuestros reviews (en el cap anterior han sido 33, todavía no me lo creo), alertas y favoritos y también de parte de la autora que por fin me he podido poner en contacto con ella y mandárselos. Tambien muchas gracias a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	9. Cambiando de perspectiva

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a xsecretxkeeperx, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**LESSONS IN FORBIDDEN LOVE**

Capitulo nueve – Cambiando de perspectiva

Emmett's POV

Nunca había conocido a una mujer como Rosalie Cullen. Ella era fuerte y suave al mismo tiempo, confiada y vulnerable, creída y sincera. Y era sexy. Esa mujer era extremadamente sexy. Incluso en pantalones de deporte, hacía que me hirviera la sangre. Ella era definitivamente mi tipo de mujer.

Cuando la conocí, la quise. Solo supe de debía tenerla y cuando Edward me dijo que me alejara tuve que suprimir el deseo de luchar por ella. Quise matarle por ponerme en la misma situación que él estaba con Bella. Lo que a él le pasaba estaba mal, pero el muy estúpido me hizo verlo desde su posición sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Rosalie era su hermana, yo era su mejor amigo, y ella estaba fuera de los límites. Dios, quería matarle, pero sabía que tenía razón.

Y luego conocimos al imbécil de su prometido. No me gustó desde el principio, pero me imaginé que era porque quería a su chica. Una mirada a Edward y cambié de opinión. Edward siempre juzgaba bien el carácter de las personas y ese tipo era una basura. Así que aquí estaba, bailando con el perfecto cuerpo de Rosalie presionado firmemente contra el mío. Es extraño como puedes ir de querer matar a alguien a querer abrazarle. Edward siempre tenía una forma de sacar mi bipolaridad.

Cuando me dijo que fuera a por Rosalie, apenas pude esconder mi entusiasmo. Por supuesto, nunca le dejaría a él verlo, pero por dentro estaba saltando arriba y abajo como un niño de cinco años con un subidón de azúcar. No sabía que pasaba exactamente con esa atractiva mujer, pero Rosalie me atraía como nadie lo había hecho antes. Nunca había querido a alguien tanto, pero todavía estaba el problema de su idiota prometido.

Sabía que ella podía sentir algo por mí también, estaba escrito por toda su cara. Y cuando ella estaba conmigo se olvidaba completamente de él. O eso o a ella simplemente no le importaba estar presionando su trasero contra mi enorme dureza y si no fuera por la ropa, estaríamos teniendo sexo justo ahí en la pista de baile. Quise golpear a la persona que alejó mi atención de ella incluso si era Tanya. Luego vi su cara.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Edward?" Rose paró entonces, saliendo de nuestra burbuja y Tanya sacudió su cabeza intentando contener las lágrimas.

"No lo sé," gritó sobre la música. "Volví a la mesa, pero él no estaba ahí y..." fue parando y miró hacia el frente del club.

Había policías corriendo desde la puerta principal hasta los baños con pistolas levantadas. Algo malo estaba pasando, es más, tras un minuto las luces se encendieron y la música se apagó. Saqué mi teléfono para llamar a Edward, pero él no contestó. Maldije bajo mi aliento y llamé otra vez sin recibir respuesta de nuevo. Las chicas sacaron también sus teléfonos, pero ninguno de nosotros lo consiguió. Dejé un mensaje de voz tras el cuarto intento e intenté calmarme. Si él no estaba muerto o muriendo, iba a matarle.

Había alguien intentando hablar sobre todo el ruido y entendí algo sobre que la policía quería hacer algunas preguntas, pero todavía estaba demasiado ocupado buscando a Edward. Finalmente, mi teléfono sonó y por muy aliviado que me sintiera, estaba igual de enfadado. Quería al hombre como a un hermano y me había asustado.

"¡Amigo, ¿dónde coño estás?! Hay policías por todas partes."

"Lo sé. James..." paró un momento y pude escuchar las sirenas al fondo. "James ha atacado a Bella."

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. No tenía ningún sentido. "¿A qué te refieres con 'James ha atacado a Bella'?" pregunté lentamente para no alertar a Rose.

"Me refiero a que estoy de camino al hospital con Bella. Tienes que encontrar a Alice. Estoy seguro de que ella está ahí si Bella lo estaba. Probablemente Jasper está con ella. Asegúrate de que saben lo que ha pasado. Cuida a Rose por mí."

Mi cabeza daba vueltas fuera de control. Le dije que me llamara cuando tuviera más noticias y luego me volví hacia las chicas. ¿Qué iba a decirles? Quería a Rose, pero no así y no era capaz de decírselo ahora.

Vi a Alice inmediatamente encima de una mesa pareciendo frenética. Fui hasta ella e hice un gesto para que Rose y Tanya me siguieran. Alice me vio acercarme y supe que ella sabía por la mirada en mi cara que tenía malas noticias. Jasper la ayudó a bajar y me miró expectante. Intenté hablar, pero no pude formar las palabras correctas.

"Vamos vosotros dos. Voy a llevaros a casa de Rose." Rose me paró cuando me volví y pude ver la preocupación y las preguntas en sus ojos. Silenciosamente le supliqué que solo me dejara encargarme de las cosas por ahora y, gracias a Dios, ella entendió.

La policía no le estaba pidiendo a nadie que se quedara, así que nos fuimos. Tanya condujo el coche de Jasper de manera que el pudiera mantener a Alice calmada y yo llevé a Rose en mi Jeep. No había pasado un minuto desde que subimos al coche y Rose me pidió saber que estaba pasando. No quería decírselo, pero ella tenía derecho a saberlo, así que tomé una última respiración profunda y le dije exactamente lo que Edward me había dicho.

"No. Estás mintiendo. Él está mintiendo," dijo ella. Era extraño. Las palabras defendían al imbécil, pero no había ni pizca de sinceridad. Era como si ella ya lo supiera.

"No estoy mintiendo Rosalie. ¿Y de verdad crees que Edward inventaría algo así?" Cuando ella no me respondió, la miré. Esperaba que ella chillara, gritara,llorara, pero ella solo estaba ahí como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.

Quería decir algo para confortarla, pero de lo que pudiera decir o hacer marcaría la diferencia. Así que solo la dejé tranquila y cuando llegamos a su casa y se encerró en su oficina, me senté en el sofá y puse mi cabeza entre mis manos. Mis primeras vacaciones en seis meses y esto es en lo que se convierten. La vida estaba seriamente jodida. Y no se puso mucho mejor cuando Alice entró corriendo por la puerta hablando más rápido de lo que yo podía oír.

"Alice, dulzura, ¿por qué no te calmas y tomas una taza de té?" preguntó Tanya cuando vio lo ansioso que me estaba poniendo.

Tío, esa chica era una enviada del cielo. Parecía que realmente había conectado con Edward y me sentí mal porque su corazón ya era de otra. Era una mala situación, pero realmente no pude enfocarme en ella en ese momento. Tanya y Jasper finalmente consiguieron que Alice se relajara un poco y fue el momento de compartir mis conocimientos.

Al menos Alice hizo lo que yo esperaba. Ella lloró y luego gritó sobre que todo era su culpa hasta que cayó al suelo desmayada. No pude aguantarlo. El no saber me estaba matando y odiaba ver a todos venirse abajo. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir una palabra, estaba en el balcón intentando controlar mis nervios.

Bella era una buena chica. No se merecía la basura que la había pasado, sin embargo, ella podría encontrar problemas en cualquier lugar que sea remotamente posible. La chica era un imán para el peligro y solo esperaba que lo que fuera que hubiera pasado esta noche no fuera tan malo como mi cabeza me estaba haciendo creer.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve fuera en el frío aire de la noche. Perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que las constantes preguntas que Alice gritaba me sacaron de mi aturdimiento. Estaba dentro otra vez justo cuando Alice cayó en los brazos de Jasper y Tanya me dio el teléfono.

"¿Qué está pasando, Edward?" pregunté.

"Le están haciendo un test de violación ahora mismo," me dijo Edward tan calmadamente como pudo.

Test de violación. Le estaban haciendo un test de violación y yo apenas pude mantenerme calmado mientras Edward trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que todo eso era innecesario. Yo solo quería golpear algo, pero Edward me necesitaba para tranquilizarle y eso es exactamente lo que hice.

"Lo sé, hombre. Lo sé," dije, todavía furioso, pero más preocupado sobre como Edward lo estaba llevando todo. Tal vez no aprobara sus sentimientos por Bella, pero él la amaba y ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar el dolor que él debía estar sintiendo.

Le pregunté que había pasado en el club y él me contó todos los sucios detalles. Cuanto más escuchaba, más enfermo me ponía. Era bueno que ese bastardo no estuviera cerca de mí o habría muerto antes de saber que le había golpeado. Nunca había sentido tanta furia en toda mi vida. Cuando colgué el teléfono, golpeé mi mano contra la encimera y me arrepentí inmediatamente. Todos en la habitación se congelaron y me miraron expectantes.

"No hay noticias aún," dije suavemente.

No quería preocupar a Alice si no era necesario, así que le conté una vaga versión de la historia que me habían contado y volví a salir al balcón. ¡Todo estaba tan jodido! Bella estaba en el hospital; Edward estaba con ella, solo; Alice estaba llorando en la sala de estar; Rose no había salido de su oficina desde que llegamos. Se suponía que solo íbamos a ver a la hermana de Edward y divertirnos en la ciudad, pero todo el fin de semana parecía un mal episodio de The OC o algo así.

Sacudí mi cabeza, entonces, porque nunca en mi vida había pensado que me relacionaría con series adolescentes. Definitivamente debía parar de escuchar los cotilleos del instituto.

"Emmett." La voz nerviosa de Tanya me bajó de nuevo a la tierra. "Rose acaba de irse."

No me quedé para preguntar porqué. No sabía a donde iba Rosalie o que pensaba que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que ella no debería estar sola y dejé salir el aire que estaba conteniendo cuando la vi esperando todavía al ascensor, maletín en mano.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Emmett?" Se mantuvo de espaldas a las puertas mientras hablaba.

"Llevarte a donde necesites ir. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?"

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de responderme, su voz tensa. "Voy a la comisaría."

"¿Estás de broma? Después de todo lo que ha hecho tú solo vas a ir a -"

"Puedes llevarme si quieres o puedo ir sola. De cualquier manera, voy a ir." Quise discutir con ella, sacudirla, algo, pero sabía que si lo hacía, ella se cerraría a mí y yo necesitaba intentar disuadirla de hacerlo.

Permanecí en silencio la mayor parte del viaje. Estaba enfadado y no quería decir algo de lo que me arrepentiría. En serio, ¡¿cómo podía ella siquiera pensar en intentar ayudar a ese desgraciado?! No sabía que hacer. Tenía que parar a Rosalie de cometer el error más grande y estúpido que ella podía hacer, pero no sabía como hacerlo sin el riesgo de empujarla hacia el imbécil.

"Gira a la derecha aquí," dijo suavemente. Tomé una respiración profunda. Era ahora o nunca.

"Rosalie, necesito que me escuches." Ella cerró sus ojos y suspiró. "Tu... James está enfermo. Él es un hombre enfermo y este tipo de ayuda no es la que necesita."

Rose abrió los ojos y me miró furiosa. "Sé exactamente que tipo de hombre es, Emmett. Lo sé mejor de lo que puedes imaginar. Ahora, por favor dame un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Gira a la izquierda en el siguiente semáforo y la comisaría aparecerá unas calles más abajo."

Con eso, cerró los ojos otra vez y yo golpeé mi mano contra el volante. Ella realmente me gustaba, pero era una completa idiota por intentar proteger a esa basura.

"Rosalie," dije mientras aparcaba en el aparcamiento de la comisaría. "No puedes pensar seriamente que él merece tu tiempo, ¿puedes? ¿Qué pasa con Edward? Él está en el hospital ahora mismo con -" Fui cortado por su puerta cerrándose de golpe.

Dejé salir un fuerte gruñido antes de salir y seguirla. Estaba seriamente a un paso de lanzarla sobre mi hombro y llevarla de vuelta a su apartamento con ayuda de la fuerza bruta. Pero la maldita mujer era abogado y la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no dudaría en presentar cargos contra mí para enseñarme una lección.

Cuando entré por la puerta, vi a Rosalie abriendo su maletín en el escritorio de alguien y sacando carpetas. Abrí mi boca para intentarlo una vez más, pero ella me dio una mirada asesina que me decía que cerrara el pico, así que lo hice. Normalmente no estaba asustado de las chicas – o de alguien, en realidad -, pero Rosalie me asustaba extremadamente.

"Vale, Cullen, aquí estoy. Más te vale darme una buena excusa para hacerme venir aquí a la una de la mañana." Rose rompió nuestro contacto visual entonces y miró al delgado tipo en traje que le estaba hablando.

"Oh, quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir, Demetri. Tengo un culpable para las violaciones y asesinatos en serie y suficientes pruebas para encerrarle si quieres." El otro abogado y yo miramos a Rose en shock mientras ella le daba los archivos que tenía.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Demetri asombrado mientras abría la primera carpeta.

"El nombre real de James Thurston es James Vasiliev. También es conocido como Rowley, Stover, Archibald, Hurst, Benton y está encerrado ahora mismo por la tentativa de violación de Isabella Swan además de otros muchos cargos. Tengo fechas de cada club en el que estábamos y las horas a las que se fue. Notarás que se relacionan con las horas de las violaciones y los lugares. Puedes elegir quedártelo o enviarlo a otro de los estados en que es buscado, depende de ti. Y hay riesgo de fuga, así que asegúrate de que no le pongan fianza."

Nadie habló cuando Rosalie terminó, todavía intentando procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Yo estaba equivocado. ¡Por supuesto que estaba equivocado! Rose nunca quiso ayudar a ese bastardo, sino encerrarle. La miré entonces y suspiré. No había emociones en su cara, pero podía decir que lo estaba pasando mal. Ella pensó que le amaba y tal vez parte de ella de verdad lo hizo, pero se metió con la rubia equivocada cuando se metió con Rosalie.

"Rose, yo..." Parecía que el tipo en traje tampoco sabía que decir. "Como... Puedes ser expulsada del Colegio de Abogados por esto," dijo finalmente en un duro susurró.

"No, Demetri, no puedo. James y yo no éramos abogados el uno del otro. Esto soy yo, usando mi influencia para poner a mi ex-prometido tras las rejas. No hay nada ilegal en usar algunos contactos. Ahora, estoy cansada, si necesitas algo, sabes mi número."

Rosalie cerró su maletín con un audible ruido y empezó a andar hacia la salida todavía con su cuidadosa cara inexpresiva. Quería confortarla. No sabía si ayudaría o haría las cosas peores, pero noté el viento y decidí envolver mi brazo a su alrededor. Al menos lo intenté. En el segundo que tomé mi decisión, escuché la voz del psicópata al que quería cargarme.

"Rose, cariño, sabía que vendrías a buscarme. Llama a Donovan, él debería poder hacer sitio para mi comparecencia. Debo estar fuera para el lunes," dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

No sé lo que esperaba ver en la cara de Rosalie cuando la miré, pero no era la sonrisa dulce que estaba ahí. Lentamente y siempre de manera muy sexy, se acercó a James y se quedó a unos pies de él, todavía sonriendo.

"Lo siento tanto, dulzura. Verás, realmente no creo que vayas a ir a ninguna parte en mucho tiempo." La sonrisa de James se tambaleó levemente mientras miraba a Rose inquisitivamente. Ella rió. "Mm, tenía un par de archivos sobre ti, corazón. Desafortunadamente, el fiscal del distrito los tiene ahora."

"¡Perra!" gritó James, su cara contorsionándose en furia.

Él se abalanzó contra Rose, pero ella no se movió una pulgada mientras los guardias le mantenían en su sitio con sus manos todavía esposadas tras su espalda. Tuve que apretar mis propias manos para no atacar a ese bastardo enfermo. Aparentemente, Rose no tenía los mismos reparos que yo y su puño se conectó con la boca de James, enviándole al suelo, antes de que nadie pudiera pararla.

"Tal vez sea una perra, pero esta será la última vez que me hablarás así." Con eso, giró sobre sus talones y dejó la comisaría.

Estaba impresionado con lo fuerte que era en realidad la mujer que andaba a mi lado. Cualquier otra chica habría estado llorando, pero no Rosalie. Otras chicas se habrían puesto tristes o enfadadas; Rosalie se vengó. Me estaba costando concentrarme en conducir de vuelta a su casa con el pequeño problema creciendo en mis pantalones, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento. Necesitaba una distracción, pero sabía que Rose necesitaba tiempo para pensar así que mantuve mi boca cerrada.

El apartamento estaba vacío cuando llegamos allí y Rosalie se dirigió a su habitación en el segundo en que entramos por la puerta. Estaba a punto de irme a la mía, pero la noté parada en el umbral y agarrando el pomo. Mientras me acercaba a ella, vi que estaba temblando mucho.

"¿Rosalie?" Ella se volvió a mí y en ese momento vi todo lo que ella había mantenido dentro. Había miedo, angustia, tristeza, pánico, aprensión, todo lo imaginable que una persona podía sentir en una situación así estaba escrito por toda su cara.

"Yo...yo no puedo... por favor, no... no me dejes sola," suplicó y la tuve en mis brazos antes de que pudiera terminar.

La llevé hasta la habitación de invitados y la dejé llorar en mis brazos hasta que se durmió horas después con el sol saliendo. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Rosalie Cullen y nunca dejaría que sufriera de esta manera otra vez.

* * *

Hola!

¿Qué os parece el Emmett's POV? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? A mi me ha gustado bastante, sobre todo la parte en que Rose va a la comisaría y el final con Emmett.

La proxima actualización será el viernes o el sabado.

Luna nueva ya esta aqui, jeje. Yo voy mañana a verla.

Me preguntaron en un review que si había visto a Robert cuando estuvo en España, jeje, ya me habria gustado pero no pude ir, xD.

Bueno, me despido ya.

Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	10. Juntos

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a xsecretxkeeperx, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**LESSONS IN FORBIDDEN LOVE**

Capitulo diez – Juntos

Bella's POV

Podía oír ruidos que no reconocía. Un sonido de beep y un extraño silencio que en realidad no era silencio del todo. Eventualmente, pude abrir mis ojos para ver una habitación blanca que conocía muy bien. Estaba en el hospital. Mi cabeza estaba grogui. Intenté recordar que había pasado, pero todo era muy confuso.

Intenté mover mi mano izquierda, pero un gran peso estaba sobre mi brazo. Lentamente, porque lento era todo lo que podía aguantar, me volví para ver cual era el problema y cuando lo hice el beep se aceleró. Edward estaba ahí conmigo, sujetando mi mano y durmiendo sobre mi brazo. ¿Por qué estaba él aquí? ¿Qué me había pasado? Cerré mis ojos, tomé una respiración profunda y el beep que se había acelerado empezó a normalizarse.

Abrí mis ojos otra vez y le vi quieto, casi convencida de que estaba soñando. Nunca antes había visto a Edward dormir y era una vista increíble. Estaba tan pacifico y parecía tan inocente. También parecía más joven. Le sonreí a su forma quieta y levanté rígidamente mi otro brazo sobre mí para pasar mi mano por su brillante pelo bronce.

No sabía cuantas veces había tenido ganas de hacer esto, pero nunca antes me habían dado la oportunidad. Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me dijo que ni siquiera debería haberlo hecho, pero la ignoré y continué acariciando al Edward durmiente. No sabía como o porqué estaba conmigo en el hospital, pero no importaba. El resto del mundo se desvanecía cada vez que estaba con él.

Pero antes o después volvía y levanté la vista solo un minuto para ver a una enfermera en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo por la escena frente a ella. Devolví el gesto tímidamente y dejé caer la mano del pelo de Edward para ponerla en mi estómago. No quería hacerlo, pero ya le había puesto en peligro lo suficiente. No quería añadir más testigos al supuesto escándalo.

"¿Cómo se siente, Sra. Swan?" Cansada, dije dentro de mi cabeza. El agotamiento me estaba golpeando duro y aunque acababa de despertarme, me sentía como si todavía necesitara como doce horas más de sueño.

"Yo estoy..." Mi garganta estaba seca y rasposa, pero tragué y continué. "Estoy bien, creo. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Te trajeron anoche tras sufrir un ataque. Eres afortunada de que tu marido viera lo que estaba pasando. Saliste de ello con nada más que un par de cardenales, pero podría haber sido peor." Cerré mis ojos un momento para digerir lo que ella había dicho y luego miré al todavía inconsciente hombre a mi lado.

"Edward," suspiré agradecida, pasando mi mano por su pelo una vez más sin pensar.

"Él no ha dejado tu lado. Y lo hemos intentado, créeme," rió silenciosamente. "Tienes a alguien especial en este, dulzura."

Yo solo sonreí y continué memorizando la hermosa cara de Edward mientras dormía mientras la enfermera se ponía con su trabajo. Sabía que no debería, pero mi mano empezó a trazar la línea donde empieza su pelo y aterrizó en el vendaje que estaba levemente cubierto con sangra seca. Lo que fuera que hubiera pasado en el club, Edward había acabado herido por ello. Él se había herido salvándome y mi corazón se hinchó y sintió una punzada a la vez al darme cuenta.

Sentí una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla y estuve agradecida de que la enfermera ya no estuviera en la habitación para presenciarlo. Había tanta confusión en mi corazón y mi cabeza que ni siquiera intenté detener a la segunda en su camino por un lado de mi cara, seguida de cerca por muchas más.

No podía recordar nada concreto sobre la noche anterior. Había flashes sobre bailar y reír con Alice, pero todo era demasiado vago como para descifrarlo. Sabía que algo malo había pasado porque podía sentirlo en mis huesos, pero en realidad no podía recordar nada.

Como fuera, cualquier cosa que pudiera haber pasado, no pasó porque Edward estaba allí. Edward estaba allí y fingiendo ser mi marido. De nuevo, me pregunté silenciosamente que era lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que debería haberme sentido asustada por el agujero en mi memoria, pero no pude sentir nada excepto calma con Edward a mi lado. Y mientras esa calma me tomaba y mis preguntas iban al fondo de mi mente, mis pesados párpados se cerraron y quedé ajena al mundo exterior.

Me habría encantado dormir sin sueños o incluso una completa pesadilla, pero mis pensamientos inconscientes estaban plagados de imágenes incompletas y malas sensaciones. Pude sentirme a mí misma intentando moverme y no poder, como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera sobrecargado. Ni siquiera mi voz funcionaba, pero sabía de alguna manera en el sueño que necesitaba gritar. ¿Por qué no podía gritar?

Podía oír a alguien llamándome en la distancia y luché por encontrarle. No sabía donde estaba o lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que si solo pudiera alcanzar a aquella voz todo estaría bien. Con toda la fuerza que tenía, luché por encontrar al hombre que me daría consuelo y mientras la oscuridad se desvanecía, recordé quien era él.

Salí de mi sueño rápidamente a ese punto, abriendo mis ojos a una luz brillante y cerrándolos en seguida. Me di cuenta de que me costaba respirar mientras mi mente se aclaraba. Estaba tomando cortas respiraciones en mi pánico, pero empezaba a calmarme mientras Edward me hablaba.

"Shh, Bella, estás a salvo." Para cualquier otro, la voz de Edward habría sonado calmada y serena, pero yo podía oír lo preocupado y ansioso que estaba. Yo le estaba haciendo eso.

Reabrí mis ojos solo un poco para acostumbrarme a la intensidad de la luz del día que ahora llenaba la habitación y dirigí mi mirada a la preocupada mirada verde del hombre que me salvó. Él estaba intentando esconder sus sentimientos por mí, pero estaba haciendo un trabajo muy pobre. Casi quise reír por lo mucho que a Edward le gustaba protegerme. Desafortunadamente, la diversión fue seguida por otras emociones, la mayoría de ellas eran exactamente lo opuesto a la risa, y en su lugar se abrieron las compuertas.

No quería llorar. Maldición, en realidad no sabía porqué estaba llorando. No podía recordar nada, así que parecía ridículo estar tan emocional sobre algo que ni siquiera podía recordar. Pero cuanto más intentaba controlarme, más sonoros y duros eran los sollozos. Apenas noté los brazos de Edward envolviéndome en un abrazo consolador era algo que él no debería estar haciendo. Estaba demasiado enfocada en intentar unirme a mí misma y a agarrarme de él como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

¿Cómo estaba él siempre ahí cuando le necesitaba? Me sentí como si Dios le hubiera puesto en la tierra solamente para mí y, todavía, estaba mal que nosotros estuviéramos juntos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba todo tan estropeado? Y entonces, con todo el peso en mis hombros y la repentina liberación de llorar en los brazos de Edward, dejé que mis emociones me llevaran a la confusión.

Antes de venir a Seattle, estaba segura de que Edward me amaba al menos un poco en comparación con mi amor por él, pero entonces le vi con esa mujer. Él acarició su mejilla de la misma manera que lo había hecho conmigo solo unos días antes. ¿Estaba viendo más de lo que en realidad era? Pero, no, él estaba en mi habitación de hospital, asustado por mí, sosteniéndome, fingiendo ser mi marido. Vi los sentimientos en sus ojos, así que ¿por qué estaba él con esa mujer?

Corrí antes de que todo acabara y me odiaba por eso. Podía no haber sido nada. Ella podría haber sido solo una muy buena amiga, pero corrí y fui acorralada por un tipo desagradable. Honestamente no sabía que habría pasado si Jasper no hubiera aparecido. James dijo que era su nombre y sus ojos eran fríos y calculadores. Sus ojos. Oh, Dios.

Mi llanto había empezado a calmarse, pero con ese último pensamiento un flash de los mismos ojos grises de acero llenó mi memoria y empecé a hiperventilar. Era él. Era el mismo hombre que me tenía contra una pared. Sus labios se estaban moviendo como si me estuviera hablando, pero no podía comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Recordé sentirme como que no estaba dentro de mi cuerpo, como si estuviera flotando. Recordé a James besándome y yo necesitando alejarme, pero no tenía fuerzas para moverme.

"Bella, escúchame," la voz de Edward atravesó mi histeria. "Respiraciones profundas. ¡Alguien, necesitamos ayuda aquí!" gritó hacia el pasillo y luego volvió a enfocarse en mí. "Estás bien. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño."

Los doctores entraron en algún momento e intentaron alejar a Edward, pero él se quedó, susurrando palabras de consuelo para ralentizar mi respiración. Mis ojos se mantuvieron conectados con los suyos mientras los doctores hacían su trabajo y después, Edward dejó de usar palabras y solo me calmó con su mirada. Estaba a salvo. Siempre estaba a salvo con él cerca.

"Isabella, necesito hacerle unas preguntas," escuché decir a una suave y autoritaria voz. Volví mi cabeza para ver a un hombre de mediana edad con bata y corbata, aparentemente era mi doctor durante las próximas ocho horas más o menos. "¿Tiene aturdimiento o nauseas?"

Sacudí mi cabeza para las dos y el doctor procedió con su examen, explicándome lo que había pasado y porqué estaba en el hospital. Me dieron una dosis de Gamma Hydroxybutyrate o GHB como es conocido por el resto del mundo. Era una buena señal que no me hubiera puesto enferma por la droga, pero la pérdida de memoria, aunque común, todavía era preocupante.

Había una oportunidad de que nunca recordara completamente lo que había pasado, pero si lo hacía, seguramente habría más ataques como el que acababa de tener. Encima del trauma mental, tenía cardenales en mis brazos, hombros y cuello y mis músculos continuarían doloridos por unos días, pero con todo, el doctor me dio el alta con una receta.

"Solo toma algo de Vicodina para los dolores y estarás mejor muy pronto. Pero, Isabella, solo porque estés bien físicamente no quiere decir que no estés sufriendo emocionalmente. Te recomendaría ver a un psicólogo para hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche."

Quise decirle que estaría bien, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Edward le aseguró al doctor que él me llevaría a terapia. Luego sacudió la mano del doctor y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con mi mirada furiosa.

"No me mires así. Necesitas hablar con alguien," dijo, sin estar intimidado por mi enfado.

"Estoy perfectamente -"

"Estabas dando vueltas y golpes mientras dormías," me cortó. "Luego te despertaste en pánico, lo que se convirtió en llanto y luego empezaste a hiperventilar. No estás bien, así que no finjas estarlo," terminó con una mirada fulminante.

Abrí mi boca para discutir, pero no pude. La mirada en los ojos de Edward me había dejado sin palabras. Él no estaba enfadado conmigo, pero podía decir que él iba a asegurarse de que me cuidaba a mí misma a pesar de mi terquedad y realmente no sabía que decir a eso. Si hubiera sido otra persona, habría peleado, pero quería escuchar a Edward, dejarle que me cuidara.

"Bien," repliqué a través de mis dientes apretados. Solo porque hubiera decidido rendirme no quiere decir que tuviera que gustarme.

Vi la esquina de la boca de Edward torcerse en lo que seguramente era diversión por mi actitud, pero por otro lado, su cara todavía estaba seria mientras reclamaba su asiento al lado de mi cama. Tomó una respiración profunda antes de hablarme en un tono más suave, sus ojos nunca se alejaron de los míos.

"Quiero... _Necesito_ que hagas esto por mí, Bella. No estás bien, no importa lo mucho que pienses que lo estás. No quiero que estés asustada de irte a dormir por las noches debido a las pesadillas que puedas tener." Cerró sus ojos y tomó una respiración profunda antes de continuar. "No creo que pueda soportarlo si no vuelves por algo como esto."

"Lo estás poniendo peor de lo que en realidad es, Edward. Sé que piensas que soy un desastre mental de persona ahora mismo, pero no lo soy." Edward abrió sus ojos entonces y eran más intensos de lo que jamás los había visto.

"No. No hagas como que no es nada. Un tipo puso drogas en tu bebida. Te llevó a un callejón y te puso contra una pared intentando violarte." Me encogí por las palabras de Edward, pero él no paró. "¿Sabes lo que habría pasado si yo no estuviera allí?"

"Pero estabas," dije un poco más alto de lo necesario. "¡Estabas allí y no pasó nada! ¡No dejaste que nada me pasara!"

"¡Pero algo pasó, Bella! Tal vez él no llegara tan lejos como quería, pero lo intentó. Eso le hace algo a una persona lo quiera o no. ¡Me niego a quedarme quieto y verte sumergida en las horribles memorias de un cerdo que pensó que sería divertido usarte como un juguete!"

Las emociones me recorrieron a la velocidad de las balas y no supe como interpretarlas. Edward nunca me había gritado antes y eso me hizo ver lo asustado que estaba debajo de su máscara. Sus palabras evocaron mi propio miedo y la realización de lo realmente aterrorizada que estaba por la situación fue como un cuchillo retorciéndose en mis entrañas junto a todo lo demás. No podría haber parado las lágrimas entonces si mi vida hubiera dependido de ello. Pero incluso a través de mi borrosa visión pude ver el dolor en las facciones de Edward.

"Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso. No debería..." Noté su voz romperse levemente, incluso aunque él intentó esconderlo. "No debería haberte levantado la voz así. Yo solo... Bella, me importas mucho para dejar que te hagas daño a ti misma pensando que no necesitas ayuda. Solo..." Paró, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz antes de coger mi mano y dirigir su mirada directamente a mis ojos.

"Es solo hablar con alguien. Eso es todo. Una vez a la semana, tú vas y tienes una charla de una hora con algún hombre o mujer y todo está bien. ¿Puedes por favor hacer esto por mí?"

"Ya he dicho que iría, ¿no?" bufé con los ojos estrechados. Desafortunadamente, el poder de mi mirada furiosa no era mucho con mi puchero y mis ojos húmedos, haciendo a Edward sonreír. "No tienes que parecer tan feliz por mi rendición forzada, ya lo sabes. No es muy educado," me sorbí la nariz. Edward sonrió más ampliamente.

"Me disculpo. Que poco cortés de mi parte. Por favor acepta mi más sincera disculpa por encontrar placer en tu pena," dijo de la manera más elocuente y con una pequeña reverencia de su cabeza.

Alejé mi mano de la suya, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, y alejé la mirada con un 'humph' por su burla. Pero incluso con mi extremadamente dramática reacción a su burla, no pude detener mi sonrisa que intentaba aparecer a través de mi ceño fruncido. Nunca podría estar enfadada con él cuando actuaba como un completo idiota.

"Ahora, eso es lo que me gusta ver," dijo suavemente, toda la burla se había ido de su profunda y melódica voz. Cuando devolví mi atención a su cara noté como también se había suavizado a una expresión más tierna. Podría haberme quedado en ese momento para siempre, pero como todos mis segundos especiales con Edward, fue interrumpido, esta vez por una de las enfermeras que tenía asignadas.

"Es agradable verte despierta," ella sonrió cuando yo levanté la vista. "Has tenido al Sr. Swan aquí todo frenético, por lo que he oído. No ha dejado tu lado por nada. Si pudiera encontrarme a mí misma un marido tan devoto como el tuyo, sería una mujer feliz."

No respondí, pero miré a Edward mientras la enfermera me daba las mismas instrucciones que me había dado el doctor. Desafortunadamente, no fui recompensada con su brillante sonrisa o sus normalmente concentrados ojos. Lo que podía ver desde su mirada dirigida hacia abajo y su derrotada postura era preocupación, pánico y tal vez incluso tristeza. Todo lo que pude hacer fue mirarle mientras la enfermera me daba papeles para firmar y algunos para guardar.

"Hay una enana ahí fuera poniéndoselo difícil al equipo de la unidad y a las enfermeras por no dejarla entrar en la habitación. Creo que tiene algo de ropa para ti por si no quieres ponerte el vestido que llevabas puesto cuando te trajeron."

Asentí y reí por la imagen mental de Alice intentando irrumpir en la habitación. "Sí, me gustaría. ¿Puedo verla?"

"Claro, dulzura," sonrió la enfermera. "Solo recuerda no marcharte hasta que la policía te tome declaración." Asentí otra vez, pero con un estremecimiento esta vez. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a contar una noche que no podía recordar? Pero hablar con la policía era la última de mis preocupaciones. Edward todavía me estaba asustando con su extraño comportamiento y cuando la enfermera finalmente se fue tras un poco más de cháchara despreocupada, me volví para ocuparme del hombre roto sentado en mi cama, levantando su cara por la barbilla y forzándole a mirarme. "Edward, que -"

"Lo siento tanto, Bella." Pude sentir mis cejas fruncirse en confusión. "Yo solo... Cuando el paramédico dijo que solo podía quedarme contigo si era tu marido, no pensé correctamente. Solo sabía..." arrastró mientras yo empezaba a reír.

"¿De verdad, Edward? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Por eso tenías esa mirada en tu cara? Me estabas asustando. Pensé que algo iba realmente mal."

Tomé una profunda y temblorosa respiración, aliviada de que Edward no estuviera metido en algún tipo de problema. Suponía que la situación podía haber sido desastrosa si la persona equivocada se enteraba, pero yo no iba a decir nada y sabía que mis amigos tampoco. Todo estaría bien.

"¿Qué quieres decir con, 'Eso es todo'? Estoy fingiendo ser tu marido. ¿No lo encuentras extraño, al menos?"

"Bueno, supongo que estaba un poco confundida la primera vez que me enteré, pero no me molesta. Sin embargo, encuentro extraño que la gente me diga lo afortunada que soy por tenerte. La última vez que revisé, estaba soltera," bromeé. Edward estrechó sus hermosos ojos verdes.

"¿Exactamente dónde te enteraste?" preguntó sospechosamente. Sonreí ampliamente.

"Anoche mientras estabas dormido."

Edward abrió su boca varias veces antes de presionar sus labios firmemente. Casi pude ver su cabeza funcionando intentando entenderme. Para ser perfectamente honesta, no entendía porqué él pensaría que a mí me molestaría su comportamiento. Incluso aunque no estuviera loca por él, aún era alguien con quien tenía una relación cercana y habría estado mucho más disgustada si él se hubiera ido directamente a casa en lugar de lo que hizo en realidad fingiendo que yo era su mujer.

"¿Lo has sabido todo el tiempo?" Asentí, intentando esconder mi sonrisa, pero no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. "Supongo que es tu turno de reírte a mis expensas, ¿verdad? Venga, hazlo," dijo sarcásticamente.

"Oh, no te pongas así," dije frustrada. Prácticamente todavía podía ver la mente de Edward trabajando contra él y por muy divertido que fuera molestarle con tontas burlas, no quería que él se preocupara más por mi reacción por su título falso. "En serio, no es para tanto."

"He cruzado una línea, Bella." Resoplé por eso y Edward suspiró sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando. "Se que he cruzado líneas en el pasado, pero tenemos límites específicos ahora."

Abrí mi boca para contestar con algo mordaz, pero algo en la postura de Edward me paró. No quería luchar más con él y aunque no me importaban los estúpidos límites de nuestra relación, sabía que a él sí y tenía que encontrar alguna manera para que él estuviera bien consigo mismo.

"No te culpo por hacerlo, lo sabes." Él no dijo nada, pero parecía como que estaba buscando algo tras mis ojos. Tuve que intentar y librarle del problema. "Nuestras reglas especiales son buenas para cuando estamos en la escuela, pero no importa lo que esas restricciones hagan, no nos paran de ser amigos."

Pensé haber visto una pizca de arrepentimiento en los ojos de Edward y tuve que alejar la mirada. La parte esperanzada de mi cerebro quería que eso fuera porque él quería más para nosotros, pero la parte lógica me hizo pensar que tal vez el se arrepentía de haberme dado falsas esperanzas. Tal vez él ni siquiera pensaba que fuéramos amigos. Sacudiendo mi cabeza y riendo por mi inútil debate interno, me volví a Edward con una cariñosa sonrisa que solo sería suya siempre. Sabía que nunca me sentiría por ningún otro hombre como me sentía por Edward y estaba bien con eso. Dolía, pero era todo lo que tenía, así que lo tomaría.

"Sé que esto es duro para ti porque pone tu trabajo en riesgo, pero honestamente no veo nada de malo en que yo te llame Edward y reír contigo cuando estamos a millas del Instituto de Forks."

"No creo que funcione de esa manera," susurró y todavía pude oír la tristeza en su voz.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no puede funcionar así? Quiero decir, no es como si hubiera algún manual que te diga como ser un amigo y un profesor," discutí, aunque me había prometido a mí misma que no lo haría. Solo no me gustaba verle sufrir.

"Pero es justo eso, Bella. No se supone que yo sea tu amigo."

"¡Ugh! ¡Estoy tan harta de reglas!" le grité a nadie en particular. "Porqué ellos tienen que decidir quienes pueden o no pueden ser amigos," bufé, cruzando mis brazos. Edward parecía muy divertido, pero sus ojos todavía tenían una pizca de tristeza.

"¿Quién exactamente es 'ellos'?" preguntó, intentando mantener su cara bajo control. Odiaba cuando él intentaba contener su maravillosa sonrisa torcida. La amaba y no era justo que la mantuviera controlada.

"Los hombres, por supuesto. Ellos siempre están intentando mantener bajo control a los pequeños," dije con toda seriedad. Eso lo consiguió. La cara de Edward se rompió y no pude evitar que las esquinas de mi boca se levantaran en una sonrisa por la gloriosa vista.

"Eres demasiado, Bella," dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza suavemente. Me encogí de hombros en una negación inocente, pero él me conocía mejor. Eventualmente, sin embargo, mis pensamientos se volvieron serios y quise una respuesta honesta.

"Todavía no lo entiendo. Ahora mismo, justo aquí, no eres mi profesor. Eres Edward, el hombre que posiblemente me ha salvado la vida y definitivamente mi virtud, el hombre que finge ser mi marido para poder asegurarse de que estoy bien y el hombre sentado aquí, haciéndome querer romper algo y reír al mismo tiempo," acabé urgentemente. Él tenía que saber lo mucho que significaba para mí.

"No lo sé, Bella. Quiero, pero nada cambia el hecho de que todavía eres mi alumna," suplicó.

Me tomó todo lo que tenía no sonreír satisfecha por su tono y sus palabras. Si él sabía como yo que estaba a punto de rendirse, no habría tenido oportunidad. Pero esto era algo que necesitaba y no iba a dejar que mi cara revelara nada que yo no quisiera. No esta vez.

"No estoy pidiendo que volvamos atrás en todo, pero no veo el punto en fingir que no hay nada más que respeto mutuo cuando no estamos cerca del campus. Quiero decir, ni siquiera estamos en el mismo condado." Paré un momento pensando en la mejor jugada. Había aprendido por experiencia al ser la mejor amiga de Alice como dirigir una conversación a mi lado y aunque no era muy buena, valía la pena intentarlo.

"Me importas mucho," dije con mi corazón queriéndose salir de mi pecho. Era algo que un amigo diría, pero significaba mucho más para mí mientras lo decía. "Entiendo que debemos ser profesionales en la escuela," continué, "pero me gustaría pensar que soy más que solo una alumna. Entiendo si no lo soy, pero ciertamente tú eres más para mí."

"¿Cómo puedes pensar que solo eres una alumna para mí?" preguntó Edward. Podía decir que mis palabras habían hecho efecto. "Bella, tú eres tan especial. Ni siquiera sabes lo realmente impresionante que eres."

Me sonrojé. Él había dicho eso mismo en muchas otras ocasiones, pero era diferente esta vez. Había algo en sus ojos que no podía ubicar, pero hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Cada esperanza que había tenido de que Edward sintiera amor por mí volvió en ese momento. Podía haberlo interpretado como que me estaba haciendo ilusiones, pero, esta vez, no lo hice. Esta vez, quería creer que había una oportunidad.

"¡Dios, Bella, me vuelves tan loco!" me dijo tenso, sus manos tensándose al lado de su cabeza en un gesto frustrado, antes de levantar mi propia mano en su firme agarre. "¿Por qué no te ves como yo te veo? Tú solo... Tú eres tan inteligente y con talento. Haces que el mundo a tu alrededor se ilumine con tu amabilidad y sinceridad. Como puedes no saber que cualquiera sería afortunado de ser..." paró, "de ser tu amigo," terminó suavemente.

Me tomó unos segundos recuperarme del shock de la emoción detrás de sus palabras antes de poder hablar y estar alerta. Este sentimiento de esperanza era tan nuevo para mí. "Lo siento," murmuré, apretando su mano. "No pretendía ofenderte."

"No, tú... no lo has hecho. Lo siento, no debería haberme puesto tan intenso," él rió ansiosamente, llevando sus ojos a cualquier parte excepto a mí.

Era obvio que él sentía que había dicho demasiado y tal vez era terrible de mi parte sentirme como me sentía, pero estaba muy complacida conmigo misma por sacarle eso.

Con un pesado suspiro, Edward cerró sus ojos y luego me miró otra vez a mí con una arruga entre las cejas. "¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas, Bella? No estaba bromeando cuando dije que me volvías loco con todas tus dudas."

"Dejame ser tu amiga," declaré firmemente.

"Bella..." podía decir que Edward estaba completamente exasperado con mi terquedad.

No me importaba. Yo era terca, después de todo, y no veía el punto en ser tan miserables con nuestras reglas si estábamos a cientos de millas lejos de Forks y su estúpido instituto. Entendía toda la gravedad de lo que nuestra poco convencional relación podría significar si se convertía en algo de conocimiento público, pero era ridículo pensar que esa palabra podría llegar a nuestro pequeño y alejado pueblo.

"Por favor," supliqué. Ni siquiera me importó sonar desesperada. "Límites todavía intactos en la escuela y alrededor de todos, pero si me encuentro contigo en Seattle, Canadá o Timbuktu, quiero poder hablar contigo como si te conociera, como si te conociera realmente. Necesito esto, Edward. Por favor."

"Yo... Bella, yo no... ¡Ah! Bien, vale, hazlo a tu manera," dijo, resignado y frustrado. Todavía estaba sosteniendo mi mano, pero sus ojos estaban dirigidos a mi sábana y odié que él sintiera tanto conflicto con nuestra situación. Lo entendí en el momento, yo no le gustaba tanto e inmediatamente me sentí culpable por presionarle dentro de algo que él no quería.

"No, lo siento," me apresuré a decir. "Te llamaré Sr. Cullen. No debería haberte pedido algo que podría ponerte en una posición tan difícil."

"Bella," Edward levantó la vista a mí y pude ver la guerra que había detrás de sus ojos, pero luego sus facciones se suavizaron y me dio una pequeña sonrisa, "me encantaría que me llamaras Edward."

Su expresión me hizo sonreír un poco aunque todavía me sentía culpable por usar las tácticas de manipulación de Alice con él. Estaba tan esperanzado y aliviado, como si él también lo quisiera.

"Vale... Edward," dije, mirándole mientras descansaba mi cabeza en la almohada. Se sentía bien poder llamarle libremente otra vez. Bueno, tan libre como el tiempo permitiera. Una vez que estuviéramos de vuelta en los límites de la ciudad de Forks, las restricciones estaban de vuelta.

"¡¿Puedes creer a esa gente?!" escuché decir a una aguda voz desde el pasillo. Solo podía ser una persona y reí en anticipación. "¡No intentes callarme, Jasper! No me importa si estamos en un hospital. ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga y esas _arpías_," dijo más alto que el resto de sus palabras, "no me dejaban entrar a verla!"

Miré a Edward y le vi cubriendo su boca intentando no reír por los numeritos de Alice. Tenía que estar cerca si podíamos escucharla con tanta definición.

"'Solo una persona a la vez', dicen. ¡Pues echa al otro chico! ¡No es tan difícil!" Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe para revelar a unos muy privados de sueño Alice y Jasper. Mientras el último parecía estar listo para caer, mi pequeña mejor amiga llevaba una mirada furiosa que asustaría a un luchador profesional y estaba dirigida a Edward.

"Yo... creo que debería irme," dijo Edward rápidamente, apenas escondiendo su diversión.

Le dio un pequeño apretón a mi mano antes de pasar a una furiosa Alice, pero tan pronto como él se fue, su cara se rompió y sus labios temblaron mientras las lágrimas bailaban en los bordes de sus ojos. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, ella me estaba abrazando fuertemente, sollozando en mi pecho. Dolía lo fuerte que me apretaba, pero solo la dejé llorar y acaricié su pelo para consolarla.

"Lo siento tanto, Bella. Esto es todo mi culpa. Sabía que algo no estaba bien y debería habérmelo tomado más en serio. Lo siento tanto," gimió.

"Alice, ¿de qué estás hablando?" La alejé de mí para mirarla a la cara. "No podrías haber parado esto."

"Sí," replicó, "podría. Tú no lo entiendes. Sabía que algo estaba mal y no escuché a mis instintos. Estabas tan entusiasmada por salir y eso que imaginé que podría alejar cualquier peligro, pero me relajé y entonces tú..." no pudo terminar sus pensamientos mientras una nueva ronda de lágrimas llegaba.

"Así que por eso no me dejabas sola." El pelo negro de Alice se movió cuando negó con su cabeza, todavía sin poder hablar. "Alice, eso fue todo por mí. Sé que tú tienes este don, pero solo porque tengas esas sensaciones sobre las cosas no significa que debas tomar la responsabilidad."

"Pero -"

"No. Esto no es tu culpa. Dilo." Alice mordió su labio, no queriendo rendirse, pero mi mirada de advertencia la hizo suspirar y abrió la boca.

"Esto no es mi culpa," dijo resignada.

"Bien, ahora, ¿dónde está mi ropa?" sonreí, Alice se sorbió la nariz y miró a Jasper quien se desplomó un poco más y salió a la sala de espera. Parecía exhausto. "Alice, ¿habéis dormido algo?"

"No," suspiró y sus ojos cayeron. "Estábamos muy preocupados e incluso después de saber que estarías bien, tuvimos que ir al hotel y registrar nuestra salida a las once."

"¿Once? ¿Qué hora es?" pregunté, sorprendida. ¿Cuánto había dormido?

"Es la una. Podríamos haber dormido, pero Jazz no podría haber conducido con dos horas de sueño. Su adrenalina debería subir en cualquier momento y entonces estaremos bien." Mientras decía las últimas palabras de su frase, su voz salió levemente arrastrada y se quedó mirando sin pestañear a la pared tras de mí.

"Alice." Sin respuesta. "Alice," canté, pero todavía no se movió. Grité, "¡Alice!" entonces, y gracias a Dios, saltó fuera de su trance.

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundida.

"No hay manera de que tú o Jasper conduzcáis de vuelta a casa. Yo conduciré."

"Pero, Bella -"

"Ah. No 'Pero, Bella' nada. No vamos a morir porque estabais demasiado preocupados anoche como para dormir," dije duramente. Alice solo asintió y permaneció callada. Todavía estábamos esperando a que Jasper volviera cuando ella habló.

"Bella, ¿estás... quiero decir, pasó, um, algo?" Me quedé confundida un segundo antes de ver la angustia en la expresión de mi mejor amiga y supe exactamente lo que estaba preguntando.

"No, Alice. No pasó nada," dije sinceramente. "Edward llegó a tiempo." Ella asintió, asimilando mis palabras, mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y yo la volví a abrazar. Odiaba ver sufrir tanto a los que quería.

Justo mientras Alice se calmaba, Jasper llamó a la puerta y entró en mi habitación seguido de dos hombres que parecían muy serios con traje. Este era el momento que había estado temiendo, pero habiéndosele permitido a mis amigos que se quedaran en la habitación conmigo – o más bien con Alice negándose a marcharse – pude pasar por ello sin demasiada incomodidad.

El enfado, por otro lado, estaba creciendo rápido a cada minuto. Mi cuerpo empezaba a doler porque el efecto de los medicamentos se estaba pasando y los hombres que trabajaban en mi caso me estaban tratando como si fuera idiota. No importaba de cuantas maneras diferentes hicieran la misma pregunta, todavía no iba a recordar y me estaba frustrando muchísimo.

Afortunadamente, los detectives decidieron que les había dado bastante antes de que perdiera el control completamente y pude desahogarme un poco lanzando mi almohada la puerta que se cerraba, inmediatamente me arrepentí cuando un duro dolor atravesó mi hombro y costillas. Por segunda vez en solo unas horas, miré a la puerta para ver a uno de mis visitantes encorvado y precavido.

Pero sabía que Jasper no estaba preocupado por mí alucinando sobre que él fuera mi marido falso, así que su postura solo me confundió. Alice tampoco era lo que esperaba con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de furia perpleja en sus ojos.

"¿Fue el mismo tipo?" preguntó en un peligroso tono bajo. Asentí. "Él... Ni siquiera puedo..."

"Jasper," dije cortando a Alice. Ella lanzó su cabeza a un lado antes de mirar a la persona en cuestión y luego se movió para consolarle.

"Jasper, cariño, no." El levantó la vista por las palabras de Alice, pero pude ver la duda todavía presente en sus facciones.

"En serio, Jasper, ¿qué podrías haber hecho? ¿Tumbarle? Y luego habría hecho que te arrestaran. Él no hizo nada malo en el restaurante además de ser desagradable, pero eso no es ilegal, ¿verdad?" Jasper sacudió su cabeza, pero sabía que a él realmente no le importaba que técnicamente no hubiera podido hacer nada. Él se sentía responsable y con mi ya de por sí agitado estado, no pude contener mi estallido.

"Ugh, ¿podrías por favor parar de culparos? De verdad, me está poniendo de los nervios. _Él _es el cerdo retorcido que hizo esto, no tú, no yo, él. ¿No es normalmente el trabajo de la victima sentirse culpable? Bueno, yo no me estoy culpando a mí misma, así que ninguno de vosotros debería."

Con eso, le arranque la ropa a Jasper de las manos y entré en el baño, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de mí. Sabía que no estaba bien saltarles, pero no podía pensar en otra manera de hacerles entender que ellos no eran culpables de las acciones de un pervertido.

Me tomé unos minutos extra para limpiar mi cara y orientarme antes de volver a la habitación, para no correr el riesgo de saltarles a mis amigos otra vez. Cuando volví, Edward había reaparecido, acompañado por la rubia con reflejos fresas, y él le estaba extendiendo su mano a Jasper. Con un gruñido resignado Jasper le dio a Edward las llaves de su coche y salió de la habitación junto a Alice y la otra mujer.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunté. Edward se volvió a mí y una esquina de su boca se levantó en esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

"Tanya va a llevarnos de vuelta a casa de Rose así podré informar a Emmett de que voy a llevaros a casa porque ninguno de vosotros puede hacerlo y luego nos vamos."

Me tomó un momento digerir lo que estaba diciendo, pero cuando finalmente lo hice, hable. "Puedo conducir. He dormido mucho," discutí.

"Sí, pero también vas a tomarte una de las Vicodinas que he cogido de la farmacia y no deberías conducir con eso en tu sistema," sonrió, sabiendo que tenía razón.

Estreché mis ojos. Él parecía nervioso por algo y esperé pacientemente a que respondiera mis preguntas no realizadas. No llevó mucho tiempo. Él sabía que no había manera de que yo fuera a dejarlo, así que suspiró profundamente antes de informarme de su plan.

"Tu padre debe saberlo." Abrí mi boca para discutir, pero me cortó. "Va a enterarse por tus visitas al psicólogo o por el juicio, así que no debes escondérselo. Voy a ir contigo y me voy a asegurar de que llegas a casa a salvo, por un lado, y luego te ayudaré a decírselo."

Oh, esto no era nada bueno. Ni siquiera había pensado en como Charlie reaccionaría al ataque o a que yo estuviera en un club ilegalmente. Edward tenía razón. Charlie se enteraría eventualmente y era mejor si solo lo sacaba, pero no quería tener que decírselo.

No sé como se veía mi cara, pero Edward me puso entre sus brazos sin dudarlo, diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien. Pero incluso como estaba en su abrazo – algo que sabía que estaba mal para nosotros – supe que no estaría bien. Mi padre me había enseñado a ser cuidadosa en situaciones como la que había vivido y sabía que estaría decepcionado de mí. También sabía que no era el problema de Edward y que le pondría en peligro por los rumores otra vez si él hablaba con mi padre.

"Lo haré, Edward. Lo prometo. No necesitas estar mientras se lo cuento, sin embargo. Has hecho suficiente y no quiero que tú -"

"Bella, para." Me alejó de él solo lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos y pasó su pulgar por mi mejilla mojada de lágrimas. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. "Has pasado por mucho y no voy a dejar que hagas esto tú sola. Quiero estar ahí para ti. ¿Me dejarás?"

Busqué en su cara cualquier signo de que él no estuviera siendo completamente honesto conmigo y cuando no encontré ninguno, tomé aire y asentí decidida. Quería que estuviera ahí para apoyarme cuando viera la mirada en los ojos de mi padre.

"Va a ser muy duro cuando le diga -"

"Cuando le digamos," interrumpió Edward. "Juntos."

Era extraño como nada parecía ser imposible cuando Edward estaba a mi lado. Podía hacer cualquier cosa, ser cualquier cosa, siempre que él estuviera ahí.

"Juntos," sonreí. Todo estaría bien porque íbamos a hacerlo juntos.

* * *

Hola!

En primer lugar me disculpo por los errores que pueda haber, he tenido mucho que estudiar y aunque he traducido en mi tiempo libre, no me a dado tiempo a revisarlo a fondo. Además os le dejo dos dias antes de lo que os dije, jeje, ver Luna Nueva me inspiró para traducir, jaja.

Ahora, en cuanto al capitulo........ ¿Qué os ha parecido? Este tiene mucho Edward&Bella y en el proximo habrá más, pequeños acercamientos pero que en su relación son bastante grandes. También espero que haya quedado claro con este capitulo lo que le ha pasado a Bella, pero si seguís teniendo dudas, avisadme, :)

También tengo noticias de la autora:

1º Le encantan vuestros reviews, le mando todos los que dejais en cada capitulo y le encantan.

2º La historia tendrá entre 20 y 25 capitulos.

Y en tercer lugar, lo que estamos esperando, el primer beso tendra lugar en el capitulo 15 y a partir de ahí avanzarán físicamente bastante rápido. Asi que ya no queda mucho, jeje.

Bueno, el proximo capitulo es bastante largo y no tengo ni idea de para cuando lo tendré, aunque sera durante la proxima semana y a partir de ahí nos ponemos al ritmo de la autora.

Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	11. Pegamento para las piezas rotas

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a xsecretxkeeperx, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**LESSONS IN FORBIDDEN LOVE**

Capitulo once – Pegamento para las piezas rotas

Edward's POV

Inclinándome sobre la fría y blanca superficie de las paredes de la sala de urgencias del hospital, dejé a mis ojos cerrarse y me deleité en la repercusión de mi conversación con Bella. Tantas emociones pasaban por mi cuerpo que era difícil encontrarles sentido a todas, pero les di la bienvenida con gusto. Era una mejoría bien necesitada para el miedo angustiante que había estado sintiendo toda la noche.

Pero el miedo no se había ido completamente. Todavía me preocupaba por como Bella llevaría lo que le había pasado, como sus amigos y familia se tomarían las noticias de su ataque y, ahora, tenía también un nuevo miedo. Miedo por las desconocidas posibilidades para Bella y para mí.

Eramos amigos. Ella lo había pedido y aunque yo siempre la había considerado más en mi corazón, declarar nuestro estatus en voz alta era estimulante y aterrorizante a la vez. Intenté decir no, para mantener los límites de los que yo dependía, pero la mirada de determinación y necesidad en sus ojos me hizo derrumbarme. En realidad tampoco era tan difícil de hacer.

Podía haber resistido. Podía haberme mantenido en mis trece y agarrarme a mi plan de esperar hasta después de la graduación para intentar cualquier tipo de relación con ella. Podía haberme negado a su hermosa y suplicante cara si hubiera querido. Pero ese era el problema; no quería.

Todavía me negaba a dar el paso que quería dar desesperadamente y decirle como me sentía, pero si solo pudiera tener esa agradable familiaridad con ella fuera de la burbuja de Forks, no veía ningún problema. No era como si nos fuéramos a encontrar constantemente en Seattle, pero si nos encontrábamos, podría tener una conversación con ella sin la persistente voz en mi cabeza diciéndome que estaba rompiendo las reglas.

"Parece que no has salido ileso de todo esto. Bonita cicatriz." Saliendo de mis pensamientos y levantando mi cabeza de la pared, vi a Tanya mirando preocupada a mi cabeza vendada.

"No crees que dejará marca, ¿no?" pregunté tan serio como pude para intentar aligerar el ambiente. Funcionó, y Tanya dio un golpecito en mi pecho, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Así que, pareces extrañamente feliz para todo lo que pasó anoche."

Dejé salir una dudosa risa mientras veía como la mujer frente a mí levantaba una ceja, una mueca divertida en sus labios.

"Bella está bien," dije lentamente, esperando retrasarme en decir lo que sabía que Tanya había descubierto en mi humor.

Estaba bien poder hablar con ella, pero todavía era nuevo para mí ser tan abierto con alguien que no fuera Bella, y no podía exactamente preguntarle a Bella sobre mis sentimientos por Bella. Solo necesitaba acostumbrarme a tener alguien con quien hablar.

"Sí, la enfermera dijo lo mismo cuando salió para poner a Alice al día. Esa chica es persistente, por decir lo menos. Pero esto es más," inquirió Tanya sospechosamente, estrechando sus ojos y moviendo un dedo acusatorio en mi cara. "¿Qué no me estás diciendo?"

"Yo, um... Bueno -"

"Suéltalo, Cullen."

"Somos amigos," dije sin retrasarlo más.

Pude ver la confusión en la cara de Tanya mientras intentaba entender porqué estaba tan feliz sobre algo que parecía tan intrascendente, y yo reí libremente. Me sentía muy ligero a pesar de todo lo que intentaba echarme abajo y decidí que debería también soltarlo todo con la única persona con la que realmente podía hablar del tema.

"Lo que quiero decir es, Bella y yo hemos hablado y estamos... no sé... progresando, supongo. Ella dijo que yo le importo y yo le dije que ella me importa. Estamos trabajando hacia algo. Fue muy difícil controlarme," dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Quería decirle lo mucho que la amo cada vez que abrí mi boca."

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" Miré a Tanya incrédulo, pero ella no se echó atrás. "Oh, déjalo, Edward. Ella te ha dicho que le importas. Le ha dicho a un profesor que le importa. Ella ha apostado mucho. Mira atrás en la conversación. ¿De verdad crees que es todo platónico?"

Le fruncí el ceño a Tanya aunque realmente no estaba enfadado con ella. Me echaba un poco atrás su incesante necesidad de presionarme a más de lo que estaba listo. Por supuesto, no creía que los sentimientos de Bella fueran estrictamente platónicos, o, al menos, esperaba que no lo fueran – de otra manera, mi plan para conquistarla tras la graduación sería innecesario. Pero eso no significaba que debiera meterme en algo que inevitablemente nos haría daño a ambos, Bella y yo.

La idea de Tanya de que debería decirlo directamente era irracional. Estaba muy mal tener una relación con una alumna, y no importaba esperar unos meses para estar con la mujer que amaba.

Pero por mucho que quisiera estar molesto con mi nueva confidente, sabía que ella estaba hablando de algo más que de mí. Su propia experiencia con Rosalie estaba nublando su juicio, y si hubiera pasado que Rosalie fuera lesbiana, definitivamente yo habría animado a Tanya a ir por ella inmediatamente. Desafortunadamente, esta no era la misma situación en lo más mínimo, y hacer un movimiento equivocado lo arruinaría todo.

Con mucha necesidad de cambiar de tema, pregunté, "¿cómo está Rose?" La cara de Tanya calló instantáneamente mientras cerraba sus ojos, respirando profunda y tranquilizantemente.

"No bien," dijo, tomándose un momento antes de abrir los ojos otra vez. "Ella estaba en su oficina cuando llegué al apartamento y no salió por horas. Luego pasó por nuestro lado y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Fue como... no lo sé. Ni siquiera puedo describirlo. Ella estaba en algún tipo de furia calmada."

Tanya pareció distante por un momento y luego sacudió su cabeza. "De cualquier manera, Emmett fue detrás de ella, pero no volvieron. Alice no estaba llevando bien el estar sentada, así que los he traído aquí para enterarnos de lo que estaba pasando."

Asentí, tomando la nueva información. Rose tenía que estar devastada por lo que James había hecho, y yo no sabía como ayudarla. Sabía que ella me llevaría a Forks si decidía quedarme con ella, pero tenía mis clases y LitMag. Definitivamente Rose era más importante que todo eso, pero luego estaba Bella.

Bella estaría en Forks y sabía, sin siquiera tener que decidirlo, que necesitaba estar con ella después de lo que había pasado, incluso si solo era desde la distancia. Así que me volví a Tanya para pedirle ayuda. Ella quería a Rose más que a su propia vida; si sus sentimientos eran parecidos a los míos por Bella, sabía que ella no dudaría en hacerme el favor.

"¿Crees que puedes quedarte con Rose?" Me sentí mal preguntando, sabiendo que sería duro para ella, pero necesitaba asegurarme de que mi hermana estaría bien. "No preguntaría, pero -"

"Ya lo estaba planeando, Edward."

Tomé aire superficialmente y me rodé los ojos a mí mismo. Por supuesto que Tanya estaría un paso por delante de mí. Era Rose.

"Sr. Swan." Me volví para ver a una pequeña mujer negra con pantalones de hospital con dibujos, andando hacia mí. "Su esposa va a salir en un momento e imagino que querrán marcharse lo antes posible. Si quiere, puede rellenar sus papeles por ella."

Reí porque el universo no me permitiera guardar ningún secreto y le sonreí a la enfermera que me daba los papeles de Bella. Le agradecí sinceramente y ella me dio una mirada juguetona, diciéndome lo adorable que era con mi 'esposa'. Tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar gritar o reír. No estaba seguro de cual era propenso a hacer.

No podía ver realmente la cara de Tanya desde mi posición, pero podía imaginar su expresión de suficiencia y sentir sus retinas quemándome en la nuca. Oh, la conversación que estábamos a punto de tener sería divertida... para ella, de cualquier manera.

"Estoy dolida, Edward." Resoplé por su falso tono de voz. "Creí que éramos amigos, tú y yo. ¡Ni siquiera una invitación a la boda!" Suspiró dramáticamente. "Supongo que tendré que quitarte de mi Lista de Amigos de mi Myspace."

"Yo ni siquiera tengo Myspace." Estaba intentando no sonreír, pero estaba haciendo un trabajo muy pobre. Todo rastro de enfado fingido estaba dando paso al humor.

"Te haré uno, y luego te rechazaré. Es la única manera de ser justos," dijo tan seriamente que si no la hubiera conocido mejor, no me habría dado cuenta de que estaba bromeando. No pude aguantarlo más. Reí.

"¡Calla!"

Me tranquilicé con la mirada furiosa, pero no pude contenerme del todo y miré hacia Tanya para verla sonriéndome ampliamente. Emmett era mi mejor amigo, pero sabía que estaba constantemente siendo precavido cerca de él. Bella era la única otra persona a la que era cercano, y me había abierto más con ella que con nadie, pero el que ella fuera una alumna todavía dificultaba nuestra relación. Tanya era la mejor de los dos mundos.

Tanya conocía mis secretos más profundos, pero no me juzgaba. Ella conocía mi pasado por Rosalie y mi amor por una alumna, pero aún así me trataba con respeto y una creciente sensación de amistado. Podía reír con ella y hablar con ella, todo sin el siempre constante sentimiento de atracción que radiaban otras mujeres. Estaba bien no ser comido con los ojos por la mejor amiga de mi hermana. Y estaba bien finalmente tener una amiga con la que podía ser yo mismo.

"Me estaba preguntando como habías conseguido quedarte con ella en la habitación." Tanya estaba sonriendo suavemente, pero un gesto preocupado llenó su normalmente calmada frente. "¿No te traerá problemas?"

"Realmente no lo estaba pensando en ese momento," respondí sinceramente. "No lo creo, sin embargo. No salió cuando hablé con la policía. Les di Cullen, pero estoy usando su apellido con la gente del hospital. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que su estatus en todos sus papeles médicos es casada."

Tanya hizo un sonido en su garganta y sacudió su cabeza. "No, ella puede decir que fue un erro o algo. No algo muy grande. No es como que en realidad vayan a fijarse en ello."

Suspiré con alivio. Aunque el precio habría sido muy pequeño en comparación, todavía estaba contento de que no tendría que pagarlo.

"Bueno, ese es un problema potencial menos, solo quedan nueve mil seiscientos cincuenta y dos," remarqué sarcásticamente. "Lo siguiente en la lista es hablar con el padre de Bella y asegurarme de que va a terapia."

Cerré mis ojos e incliné mi cabeza otra vez contra la pared. No estaba deseando decirle al Jefe de policía que el prometido de mi hermana había drogado e intentado violar a su pequeña, pero sabía que Bella haría un esfuerzo por evitar contarle a su padre lo que había pasado. Necesitaba que ella consiguiera ayuda seriamente, y si tenía que hablar con sus padres, lo haría.

"¿De verdad vas a entregarla con su padre? Lo entiendo, pero... ouch."

"No es como si él no se fuera a enterar eventualmente," dije a la defensiva. "Si hay un juicio, va a salir en las noticias aquí en Seattle, y con él siendo el Jefe de Policía, dudo que él... ¿Qué?"

Mis razonamientos se sintieron poco cuando Tanya estalló en no-muy-silenciosas risas. Podía ver a la enfermera tras el mostrador impaciente con nosotros y, aunque no tenía pistas de de qué se estaba riendo Tanya, no pude evitar encontrar la situación ligeramente divertida, y una sonrisa tonta apareció en mi cara.

"Edward, Dios mío..." dijo en voz baja, todavía intentando acabar con su histeria. "Tienes que ser el hombre con más mala suerte que conozco."

Mi sonrisa no se desvaneció, pero estreché mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza incredulamente, abriendo mi boca para replicar pero no encontrando las palabras. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Inclinándose más cerca y bajando su voz, Tanya me explicó que era lo que encontraba tan gracioso. Yo no compartí su sentimiento. "¡Encuentras a una mujer a la que amas más allá de todo, y no solo es una de tus alumnas del instituto, sino que es hija de un poli... del Jefe, de hecho!"

Inmediatamente me alejé y miré furioso a Tanya, aunque sin fuerza alguna. Sus palabras eran ciertas. Me sentía como que había ganado una lotería maldita conociendo a Bella. Ella era todo lo que yo podría pedir y sin embargo es intocable. _Solo llámame Indiana Jones,_ pensé secamente.

Estaba a punto de alejarme de las bromas de Tanya cuando noté pequeños números negros asomándose por la manga de su blusa. Ella frotó su brazo distraídamente y movió la tela hacia arriba donde pude ver un nombre. Sonreí y moví mis ojos a la cara de Tanya. Ella no había estado prestando especial atención a donde yo estaba mirando, y la perplejidad en su cara por mi nuevo comportamiento travieso no tenía precio.

Dejando sus burlas y risitas casi inmediatamente, movió su cabeza, sus ojos calculando a donde podía estar mirando.

"Me gusta el nombre Heidi. Es muy majestuoso." Los ojos de Tanya se ensancharon y luego sonrió, escondiendo su cabeza. ¿Se estaba sonrojando?

"Gracias." Fue tan suave que casi no lo oigo.

"No tienes que agradecerme. No hice nada."

Tanya levantó la vista a mí entonces, la sonrisa todavía estaba firmemente en su lugar mientras rodaba los ojos.

"No hay manera de que la hubiera pedido bailar sin que tu me empujaras físicamente a hacerlo. Así que, gracias, Edward, porque creo que de verdad me gusta."

El tono de su voz no daba lugar a discusiones, así que simplemente dije, "gracias," y lo dejé con eso.

Me habría encantado preguntarle por la castaña del club, pero al volver mi cabeza, vi a Jasper pasar a través de las puertas automáticas de la sala de urgencias, llevando ropa doblada en sus brazos cruzados. No habría sido nada extraño, la forma en que se deslizaba por el suelo a un paso lento, dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación de Bella sin tropezar con nada, si no fuera por el hecho de que sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía estar sonámbulo.

"¿Durmieron algo anoche?"

Tanya miró en la dirección que yo lo estaba haciendo y resopló. "¿Estás bromeando? Esos dos estuvieron frenéticos todo el tiempo. No habrían podido dormir aunque lo hubieran querido. Los llevé a su hotel para recoger y tal vez dormir unas horas, pero ellos solo querían venir aquí."

"Él no puede conducir así a casa. Son tres horas si corres todo el camino. Él no lo conseguirá."

"Tú podrías llevarlos." Moví mi cabeza hacia Tanya. "Vas a ir a hablar con su padre de cualquier manera, ¿verdad?"

Gruñí y me volví a Jasper que acababa de doblar la esquina, ahora acompañado por los detectives que había conocido la noche anterior. Definitivamente Tanya tenía un punto. No podía dejar a tres de mis alumnos viajar a casa en peligro probable, y no había ninguna oportunidad de que dejara a Bella en ese coche. Lo único que tenía sentido era llevarlos a casa.

Tras una no-tan-rápida parada en la farmacia y una pequeña espera para que la policía saliera, entré en la habitación de Bella y enfrenté a Jasper sobre llevarlos a casa. Siendo silencioso y casi apagado en las reuniones de LitMag, el chico era más terco de lo que habría esperado. En el segundo en el que intenté coger sus llaves, sus ojos se estrecharon y dio un paso atrás.

Si Tanya no hubiera estado ahí, probablemente no las habría conseguido tan fácilmente. No podía culparle, sin embargo. Si alguien me hubiera pedido las llaves de mi Volvo para un viaje largo como el de vuelta a Forks, habría luchado con uñas y dientes.

La siguiente parte era convencer a Bella de que yo estaba haciendo lo correcto por ella. Sabía que sería difícil, pero no quería hacerlo completamente a sus espaldas. Necesitaba su aprobación, incluso si era dada a regañadientes.

Ella supo inmediatamente que algo pasaba y yo supe que no podía esconder mis intenciones de ella aunque quisiera. Sorprendentemente, ella no puso tanta resistencia como pensé cuando le hablé de hablar con el Jefe. Me esperaba que ella fuera terca e implacable, pero solo parecía asustada.

Bajo circunstancias diferentes, nunca me habría permitido tener a Bella entre mis brazos tan libremente. Habría luchado con la necesidad de consolarla tanto como hubiera podido y me habría dado la vuelta. Pero entre esas cuatro paredes, todavía era su supuesto marido, y podía fingir por un momento que no estaba cruzando completamente la línea entre profesor y alumna, o amigo y algo más.

"Hey, tenéis que iros si queréis estar de vuelta antes de que caiga la noche."

"Claro," dije, volviéndome a Tanya. "Antes quiero que conozcas a alguien."

"Esta debe de ser Bella." Tanya sonreía ampliamente cuando tomó la mano de Bella y se presentó como la mejor amiga de Rose.

Bella sonrió educadamente, pero pude ver que algo la molestaba. Supuse que el entorno del hospital la estaba cansando, así que dirigí a las chicas fuera de la habitación y por las puertas automáticas hasta el aparcamiento de Urgencias, donde encontramos a Alice y Jasper dormidos en el asiento trasero del coche de Jasper.

"Voy a ir a recoger mis cosas y a asegurarme de que Rose está bien. ¿Te importa quedarte en el coche?" pregunté, dándome la vuelta en mi asiento una vez que estábamos de camino al apartamento.

"No soy tan frágil como crees, E – um..." Bella miró a Tanya, frunciendo el ceño en lo que pensé que era precaución y un poco de molestia. "No me importa, Sr. Cullen."

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver la sonrisa reprimida sin éxito en la cara de Tanya, sus hombros encorvados me dejaron ver que también estaba intentando aguantar la risa. Elegí ignorarlo, dándole a Bella una media sonrisa tranquilizadora y volviendo mi cuerpo hacía la carretera.

No habían pasado diez minutos cuando ya estaba subiendo a la suite Ático Van Gogh, jugueteando nerviosamente con el borde de mi camisa. No tenía idea de lo que me encontraría cuando entrara por la puerta, y estaba asustado.

Mi miedo no aminoró con el silencio que me encontré cuando entré. Sabía que ellos estaban ahí porque los coches de los dos estaban abajo, pero no había voces, ni sonidos de radio o TV de fondo, nada. Estaba pensando en romper el silencio con un rápido saludo al aire, pero fuertes pasos que venían de la habitación de invitados me pararon.

"¿Emmett? Son cerca de las cinco. ¿Por qué no estás listo?"

El hombre en cuestión parpadeó unas cuantas veces, pasando una mano masiva por una cara sin afeitar. Emmett todavía llevaba sus pantalones de la noche anterior y una camiseta interior; los dos estaban arrugados.

"Creí haber oído a alguien entrar."

Pasó por mi lado hacia la cocina y se puso una taza de café, ignorando completamente mi pregunta inicial.

"Emmett..." Le di un codazo. Él me miró en blanco un minuto antes de que viera como algo hacía click en su cabeza.

"Oh, claro. Lo siento. Rose no ha descansado en toda la noche. No he dormido mucho."

"¿Cómo está?" pregunté tentativamente, inclinándome contra la pared más cercana y cruzando mis brazos frente a mi pecho. No sabía si realmente quería la respuesta, pero la necesitaba.

"No muy bien. Me refiero a que no es capaz de entrar en su habitación. Estaba temblando cuando anoche cuando intentó acostarse allí, así que la llevé a nuestra habitación." Emmett paró para tomar aliento y estiró los músculos de su cuello. "Lloró hasta dormir, pero ha estado moviéndose la mayor parte de la noche.

"Me desperté alrededor de las seis, creo, en una cama vacía y la encontré sentada en el balcón. No quería hablar sobre ello cuando lo intenté, pero le saqué un poco." Emmett estrechó sus ojos y movió un lado de su boca en señal de molestia. "Luego empezó a limpiar."

"¿Limpiar? Rose nunca limpia. O, no sé, nunca solía hacerlo," añadí en voz baja. Era muy posible que los hábitos de mi hermana hubieran cambiado en nuestro tiempo separados.

"No creo que lo haga normalmente." Había un aire de ira en el tono y comportamiento de Emmett que me hizo acercarme. "Ella utilizó torpemente los utensilios de limpieza y usó el pulidor de madera para empezar antes de que le dijera lo que era. Creo... creo que ella estaba intentando sacarle de todo.

"La forma en que ella fregaba... No era como quitar una mancha. Era como que si ella no limpiaba este sitio, la mataría. Nunca he visto nada tan... tan desesperado antes." Emmett levantó la vista a mí del lugar en la encimera al que había estado mirando, y él solo parecía perdido. "Fue duro, hombre. No pude pararla, así que intenté ayudarla, pero luego ella limpiaba el mismo sitio que había limpiado yo de cualquier manera.

"Y aún así, no entró en esa habitación. La ignoró completamente, como si no estuviera ahí." Levantando una mano para frotar sus ojos, Emmett sacudió su cabeza un poco, para alejar cualquier pensamiento que estuviera teniendo, asumí. Mis propios pensamientos eran demasiado dolorosos como para traerlos a la superficie, pero profundamente, sabía porque evitaba la habitación que había compartido con él.

"Finalmente, estuvo echa polvo sobre las tres y volvió a la cama. Estaba medio despierto cuando te escuché entrar por la puerta."

"Odio hacerte esto, Emmett, pero los chicos están exhaustos. Tengo que llevarlos a casa."

Dándome una mirada contemplativa, Emmett suspiró y se levantó para pasar por mi lado. Le dio a mi hombro un rápido apretón y luego se dirigió hacia nuestra habitación diciendo, "te ayudaré a recoger."

"¿No vas a venir?"

"No. Yo..." Paró justo frente a la puerta, haciéndome balancearme en mis pies por el repentino movimiento. "No puedo dejarla," dijo en voz baja.

Sabía el hombre tan sensible que era mi mejor amigo desde que nos conocimos hace un año. Incluso con su inmensa talla, no podía ni empezar a esconder su generosidad y cariñoso corazón, pero... esto era más. No sabía completamente como Emmett era con las mujeres, habiéndole visto solo algunas veces con una chica, pero conocía sin duda la severidad de sus sentimientos en ese momento.

Él se estaba enamorando de Rosalie. Solo rezaba porque eso no le rompiera.

"Cuida de ella," dije suavemente, pero con una firmeza que sabía que Emmett había captado. No estaba hablando de esta noche o la próxima, estaba hablando de toda la vida, si el destino lo permitía.

"Lo haré."

Pasamos los diez minutos siguientes buscando mis cosas por la habitación tan silenciosamente como pudimos, para no despertar al bulto que dormía en la cama. No importó mucho de cualquier manera. Rose dormía como una muerta y dudaba que un tren de carga pudiera haberla despertado.

Emmett me dejó para que le dijera adiós a mi hermana después de que hiciéramos con éxito mi maleta, me senté en el borde de la cama, solo mirándola. Nos habíamos perdido mucho de la vida del otro, y en es segundo en que nos encontramos, el mundo de Rose se cae a pedazos a su alrededor... de nuevo.

Ella había perdido a sus padres y luego a su hermano – aunque no había sido su culpa, pero aún así era una pieza perdida de su vida. Y, finalmente, el hombre con el que iba a casarse rebela ser un monstruo. Apartando suavemente los mechones rubios de su cara, me pregunté como alguien podía sobrevivir a todo eso, pero luego pensé en la Rose que conocía, y sabía que si podía traerla de vuelta, entonces ella estaría bien.

"Rose," dije, sacudiendo suavemente su hombro. "Rosalie."

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Puedes levantarte por un segundo para que pueda despedirme?"

Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron de golpe entonces, y me puso nervioso su vulnerabilidad.

"¿Tienes que irte? Quiero decir, ¿no puedes quedarte solo un poco más? ¿Para la cena, tal vez?"

Le sonreí a mi hermana y le di un rápido beso en la frente. "Tengo que irme y asegurarme de que mis alumnos llegan a casa a salvo, pero Emmett y Tanya van a quedarse contigo esta noche y yo volveré el viernes, ¿vale?"

"¿Emmett se queda?" La pequeña arruga entre sus ojos verdes me dejó saber que ella estaba confundida sobre porqué él se quedaría, pero la pequeña sonrisa escondiéndose en la esquina de su boca me dejó saber que le gustaba la idea.

"Sí. Parece que le tienes en la palma de tu mano," dije con una risita.

"Lo dudo," dijo suavemente, pero su sonrisa se pronunció más. "¿Volverás el viernes, has dicho?"

"Sip. Hay una rubia aquí en Seattle que es importante para mí."

"Suéltalo. Apuesto a que es sexy, ¿huh? ¿Figura atractiva, belleza asombrosa?"

Reí, aliviado por las bromas. Se sentía como los viejos tiempos, de alguna manera. "Sí, algo así. Emmett va a acompañarme fuera y Tanya estará aquí arriba en un minuto o dos. Deberías descansar un poco más."

"Te quiero, Edward. Nunca he parado de quererte, lo juro."

"Lo sé." Subiendo las mantas, me incliné para darle otro beso rápido. "Lo sé. Yo también te quiero, y volveré pronto."

El viaje al garaje fue en silencio, pero no incómodo. Emmett me pidió que cogiera el programa de su clase de su apartamento para dárselo al sustituto y que viera como estaban las cosas allí. Él solo iba a quedarse una noche más, pero no quería que sus vecinos supieran que no estaba en casa. Le di las gracias de nuevo por todo lo que estaba haciendo, y me ayudó a colocar mi maleta en el abarrotado maletero del coche de Jasper.

Tanya acababa de irse al ático y yo me estaba despidiendo de Emmett cuando recordé algo que Tanya me había dicho sobre la noche pasada.

"Hey, ¿dónde fuisteis tú y Rose anoche? Tanya dijo que ella se fue, contigo siguiéndola, y que no volvisteis."

"Oh, uh..." Emmett se llevó una mano a la nuca, cogiendo aire a través de sus labios. "Ella fue a la comisaría."

"¿Ella qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Ella... ella tenía información... de James. Aparentemente ha habido muchas violaciones y asesinatos en serie y el cabrón era el, um... era él, hombre. Es un monstruo, un psicópata."

"Espera, ella tenía información de que el tipo era un lunático y ella solo... ¿qué? ¿No le importaba?"

Mi cabeza daba vueltas sobre lo que estaba oyendo. Rose tenía información que habría alejado a James antes de que atacara a Bella, pero no la usó. Todavía se acostaba con él después de saber... Oh, Dios.

"No, hombre, cálmate," dijo Emmett cuando mi respiración se aceleró.

"¿Cómo puedo calmarme? ¡Ella lo sabía!"

"¡No, no lo sabía!" Levanté la vista a Emmett, finalmente dándome cuenta de lo que intentaba decirme. "¡Ella no sabía nada! Mira, la mujer estaba en negación, ¿vale? Tú no estás con alguien así sin bloquear esa mierda."

Pasé mis dos manos por mi pelo y las enganché detrás de mi cabeza, todavía intentado controlar mi respiración. Emmett tenía razón. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo tenía ella archivos sobre James si no sabía lo que era?"

"Explicámelo." Sabía que había sonado como un imbécil, pero necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que hacer que todo encajara en mi cabeza o no lo superaría, especialmente no con las heridas mías y de Rosalie recién abiertas.

"Las cosas empezaron a hacer click en su cabeza. Subconscientemente, claro. Ella dijo que sabía que algo no estaba bien con él, pero no quería creerlo. Y luego cuando tú la llamaste y viniste a verla, todo con James empezó a aclararse y tuvo que investigarle por su propia salid mental.

"Tío, estaba echa un desastre. Empezó a pedir favores hace una semana, pero no pudo mirar los emails o faxes. ¿Sabes lo que es saber que podrías haber parado algo si solo hubieras mirado? Ella lo sabe, Edward. Lo sabe y la mata que Bella casi... casi..."

"Lo cojo, Emmett."

"¿De verdad?"

"¡Sí, maldita sea! Lo cojo, ¿vale? Sé lo jodida que estaba por lo que pasó entre nosotros. ¡Sé que es mi culpa!"

"¿Qué? Edward, eso no es -"

"¿No crees que me siento como una mierda por como la traté? ¿No crees que verla con ese cerdo y luego saber lo que él es me rompe por dentro? ¡Bueno, lo hace! ¡Todo pasó porque yo no estaba ahí! Yo no estaba ahí y ella sintió que necesitaba a ese... ese... Dios, ¿qué he hecho?"

Pasé mi mano por mi cara y enganché mis dedos en mi pelo. Mi cabeza palpitaba con todo lo que tenía dentro. Era demasiado. Todo era demasiado.

"¡Edward!" Moví mi cabeza para ver a Emmett mirándome con los ojos ensanchados. "Tienes que parar. Ahora."

"Lo siento."

"No te disculpes. Solo tienes que hacer que pase. Jasper y Alice están despiertos."

Me volví hacia el coche y gemí, pellizcándome el puente de mi nariz. Todo el coche estaba alerta y mirándome con preocupación.

"No es tu culpa." Levanté la vista a Emmett, mis labios todavía fuertemente apretados y mis ojos duros. "No es culpa de Rose y no es tuya, tampoco. Está... jodido, y no hay una maldita cosa que nadie pueda hacer excepto intentar seguir adelante."

Pasó un rato antes de que yo hablara otra vez. "Emmett, yo -"

"Naw, hombre. Está bien. Solo asegúrate de que los chicos llegan a casa bien y llámame cuando llegues. Estoy seguro de que Rose querrá asegurarse de que estás a salvo." Le sonreí a Emmett con pesar y asentí. Porqué él me aguanta, nunca lo sabré.

Intenté ignorar las miradas curiosas mientras subía al coche. Había perdido los estribos. Lo sabía, pero no me apetecía discutirlo con los amigos de Bella y, en consecuencia, mis alumnos. Tomo tal vez media hora, pero los ojos ensanchados del asiento trasero se cerraron de nuevo, y dejé salir un fuerte suspiro. Tal vez había sido parcialmente de alivio, pero sobre todo me sentí resignado a no poder separar mi vida privada de la del colegio. Bella era una cosa, pero Alice y Jasper eran otra.

"¿Estás bien?"

Eché un rápido vistazo a la preocupada expresión en la cara de Bella e intenté darle una pequeña sonrisa para borrar sus miedos.

"Estoy bien, yo solo estoy... cansado, ya sabes. Ha sido un día largo."

"He oído algo de lo que has dicho." Paró y luego continuó con un poco más de precaución. "Estoy un poco confundida."

"¿Sobre qué?" pregunté, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como ella jugueteaba con la manga de su camisa. Estaba muy seguro de que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

"¿Por qué tu hermana sería... quiero decir, ella también fue una victima, o algo?" Me quedé en blanco sobre que decir. ¿Cómo le explicaba quien era James? "No tienes que decírmelo. En realidad no es asunto mío, solo sentía curiosidad. Lo siento."

"Whoa, Bella, más despacio." Ella estaba hablando a una milla por minuto intentando sacarme del apuro. "No es eso. Es solo... Rose no era exactamente una victima, no. Pero... Bueno, el tipo que te atacó la noche pasada..." Dios, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a decirle que había cenado y hablado con él?

"No tienes que decírmelo, Edward. Lo entiendo."

"No, no lo entiendes. No de verdad. La razón por la que estaba en el club la noche pasada era porque estaba _con_ él." Apenas podía dejar salir las palabras, pero tenía que ser honesto con Bella. No tenía el valor de mirarla, sin embargo. "Él era el prometido de mi hermana."

Esperé por lo que pareció una eternidad por alguna reacción de Bella. ¿Odiaría ella a Rosalie? ¿Me odiaría a mí? Yo había estado ahí, después de todo. Debería haber sabido que el hombre no estaba bien. Debería haber sido más cuidadoso, mirarle más de cerca, y tal vez Bella no habría estado tan cerca de ser herida seriamente.

Mi mano derecha había estado apretando la palanca de cambios del coche de Jasper, incluso aunque en la autopista no era necesario cambiar mucho de marcha. Casi salté cuando sentí los fríos dedos de Bella en el dorso. Miré a la conexión por más de un largo segundo antes de devolver mis ojos a la carretera, y luego moví mi mano para sujetar la suya firmemente, enganchando nuestros dedos.

No hablamos mucho más en el camino de vuelta a Forks, un poco de Bella preguntando si Rosalie estaría bien y algunos comentarios sobre la estancia en el hospital. Pero yo no necesitaba palabras. Ese simple gesto era suficiente para relajar mi cabeza y calentar mi corazón simultáneamente. Como profesor de Inglés, probablemente debería haberlas pensado, pero... las palabras estaban definitivamente sobrevaloradas. Nada de lo que Bella pudiera haber dicho habría borrado mis miedos, pero su toque hizo mucho más.

Antes de lo que me hubiera gustado, la señal de 'Bienvenido a Forks' apareció, y sentí la mano de Bella apretarse mientras su cuerpo se congelaba.

"Está bien," susurré, todavía atento a los ronquidos que había detrás de mí. "Estaré contigo todo el tiempo."

"Lo sé, es solo... no quiero verle decepcionado de mí. Él me enseñó mejor, ya sabes."

"Él todavía te quiere, Bella. Tal vez se enfade, pero es solo porque se preocupa mucho por ti."

"Lo sé," murmuró. Suspiré. No quería que ella temiera esto. Sería duro, pero quedarse con lo negativo solo la estresaría innecesariamente.

Riendo, recordé un momento de mi infancia. "Cuando tenía trece, mi padre me pilló diciéndole a un amigo que estaba saliendo con la hija de Reverendo Fischer. Todo mentira, por supuesto."

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" Aunque su preocupación no se había ido del todo, pude oír lo divertida que estaba por el comienzo de mi historia.

"De verdad. Mi padre me hizo decirle a mi madre como estaba faltando al respeto a las mujeres. Ese es un momento que nunca olvidaré. Siempre me había preocupado mucho como me veía mi madre. Llámame niño de mamá, no me importa. Su opinión lo era todo, y la idea de contarle que había estado esparciendo rumores descaradamente sobre una joven dama de mi clase... Estaba llorando como si alguien me hubiera golpeado para cuando llegamos a casa.

"Mamá pensó que me había pasado algo y casi empieza a hiperventilar cuando no le dije donde estaba herido, mientras mi padre solo estaba ahí, sacudiendo su cabeza."

"¿Qué hizo ella cuando finalmente se lo contaste?" Bella tenía el ceño fruncido pero una sonrisa en sus labios. Su simpatía era entrañable.

"Me puso en su regazo." Reí. "Si no hubiera estado hecho un completo desastre, probablemente me habría regañado mucho, pero solo tuvimos una larga conversación sobre porqué las mujeres deben ser tratadas con todo el respeto. No voy a decir que no lo estropeé algunas veces, pero he intentado vivir mi vida como un caballero debido a todo lo que ella me enseñó."

El coche estuvo en silencio unos minutos antes de que oyera la voz baja de Bella. "Ella habría estado orgullosa de en lo que te has convertido."

"¿Tú crees?" pregunté, sonriendo a pesar del apretón de mi corazón.

"Sí, lo creo. Suena como que ella era una mujer increíble."

"Lo era," susurré, más para mí mismo que para ella. Necesitaba alejar mis pensamientos de echar de menos a mis padres, así que decidí acabar la historia. "Sin embargo, creo que fue muy dura con el castigo." Sacudí mi cabeza, recordando.

"¿Cuál era?" preguntó Bella ansiosa, todo rastro de su antigua preocupación se había ido. Le di una amplia sonrisa por permitirme distraerla.

"Tuve que disculparme con el buen reverendo y Melanie."

"¡No!"

"Lo hice." Reí. "Estaba mortificado. El Reverendo Fischer era un hombre duro y que parecía incapaz de perdonar. Puedes imaginar como un niño de trece años se sentiría bajo ese tipo de escrutinio."

"¿Qué hizo la chica?"

"¿Melanie? Jesús, ella no me dejó solo después de eso. Aparentemente los hijos de los pastores son rebeldes... bueno, excluyendo a Angela Weber; esa chica es demasiado tímida para ser cualquier cosa así," reflexioné.

"Tal vez Angela sea tímida, pero tiene su parte rebelde. Simplemente es demasiado inteligente como para que la pillen y arruinar su futuro," admitió Bella. "Ella nos emborrachó a mí y a Alice una vez el año pasado porque todo el mundo se la pasaba diciendo lo bien que se comportaba. Ella dijo algo sobre 'no ser un perro' y 'que ella los enseñaría lo bien que podía llegar a comportarse'."

Miré a Bella y la vi rodar sus ojos. "Fue bastante cómico, mirando atrás, todas colgadas y compartiendo nuestros problemas como si estuvieran por encima de la pobreza en el mundo o los desastres naturales en la escala de la importancia."

Dejé salir una pequeña risita. "Casi puedo imaginarlo. Las tres inclinándoos las unas en las otras y tropezando mientras hablabais de la devastadora vida de instituto."

"¡Hey, no desprecies los problemas de los adolescentes!" reprendió, sonriendo ampliamente. "Lo tenemos bastante difícil, por si quieres saberlo."

"Oh, no lo dudaría ni un segundo."

"Vale. La hija del pastor, rebelándose contra las expectativas de la sociedad, no te dejaba tranquilo. Continúe, buen señor," dijo, adoptando un notable acento británico falso. "Creo que tu historia se pone más interesante."

"Vale, entonces," dije de la misma manera. "La buena Melanie encontró mis mentiras sobre su sujetador deportivo muy intrigantes y quiso hacer un hombre honesto de mí."

"¿Y fuiste un caballero o tomaste parte?" preguntó juguetonamente, pero creí ver un poco de verdadera curiosidad.

"¿Después de la charla que mi querida y dulce madre tuvo conmigo y la flagelación verbal por parte de su padre? Por favor, madam, estaba demasiado asustado como para acercarme a la chica. O a cualquier chica, de hecho," añadí con mi habitual forma de hablar.

"Pobrecito, negado de esos frutos a tu joven e impresionable edad." Bella limpió una lágrima inexistente de la esquina de su ojo e hipó como una profesional.

"Me siento como si estuviera en un episodio de The Twilight Zone. Vais a empezar a lanzar té y bollos en las gargantas de todo y luego a tomar el mundo."

Bella estalló en risas por la voz monótona y llena de sueño del asiento trasero, y yo no pude evitar reír junto a ella. "Siento que te hayamos despertado, Alice. Supongo que nos dejamos llevar un poco."

"No es para tanto," dijo, sofocando un bostezo. "Parece que ya hemos llegado, de cualquier manera."

Bella se volvió inmediatamente para ver los alrededores y su brillo desapareció sustancialmente. Durante nuestra representación, habíamos soltado nuestras manos, y por mucho que quisiera restablecer la conexión e intentar calmarla, sabía que no podía con otras dos personas en el coche, que ahora estaban bien despiertos.

Solo llevó un minuto pasar mis cosas y las de Bella del coche de Jasper a mi Volvo, y esperé en el asiento del conductor a que Bella terminara de explicarles a sus amigos lo que estaba pasando. La mirada en la cara de Alice me tenía más que confundido. Era como si se estuvieran despidiendo por años y no por solo un día.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunté una vez que Bella se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

"Sí. Solo voy a extrañarla."

"No lo entiendo."

"A Alice van a quitarle su coche durante un mes, y sé que mi padre me va a estar vigilando como un halcón durante unas semanas, al menos." Ella sonaba exhausta con el tema. "Estaré yendo directa de y a la escuela por un tiempo, y Alice tendrá que depender de su conductor de nuevo."

"Le quitan a menudo su Porsche, ¿verdad?"

"¿Huh? Oh, no, Alice solo tiene... Bueno, ella sabe que algunas cosas van a pasar."

Sonreí a regañadientes, recordando cuando Bella se perdió en el bosque hace unas semanas. O Alice tenía talento para adivinar, o su intuición estaba más avanzada que la de la mayoría de las personas.

Pasamos por la escuela en nuestro camino a la casa de Bella y se sintió extraño estar de vuelta en Forks. Solo había estado fuera desde el viernes por la mañana, pero los eventos de Seattle lo hicieron parecer toda una vida. Para los demás, la escuela volvería mañana y sería como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Para mí, yo habré acabado con algunos de mis demonios y tomado decisiones que había estado evitando tomar. Mañana sería el primer día del resto de mi vida, y reí por lo cierto que podía ser un dicho tan común.

"¿Estás lista?" pregunté, aparcando frente a la residencia Swan. Bella tomó una respiración profunda y asintió antes de sacudir su cabeza negativamente.

"No."

Reí. "Vamos." Estaba preparado para llamar a la puerta, pero Bella entró directamente.

"¡Papá, estoy en casa!"

Me había estado enfocando en los nervios de Bella y no había notado los míos, pero se hicieron muy presentes cuando el Jefe dobló la esquina de la cocina, el ceño fruncido en su cara.

"Son casi las diez, Bells. Dijiste que estarías... Oh, Sr. Cullen. Que agradable verte otra vez, hijo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

No había tenido mucha experiencia con policías en mi vida, pero las últimas veinticuatro horas me habían preparado muy bien. Estaba claro por su tono de voz y su presencia intimidante que el padre de Bella estaba totalmente en 'modo policía'.

"Siento venir tan tarde e inesperadamente, señor, pero hubo un incidente en Seattle que creo que debo discutir con usted."

"¿Hizo Isabella algo malo?" preguntó ásperamente, pero pude detectar la sorpresa en su voz y también en su expresión.

"No, señor, pero hay algo importante que Bella debe contarle. ¿Podemos ir a la sala de estar, o al comedor si lo prefiere?"

El Jefe Swan nos llevó a la sala de estar sin otra palabra, y pude ver la preocupación prácticamente pegada a su cara. Se sentó en la silla y su postura era cualquier cosa excepto relajada. Bella se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas lo más alejada de su padre, y yo tuve que aguantarme un suspiro de frustración por mi dilema.

Cada célula de mi cuerpo quería que me sentara al lado de Bella, pero había todo un sofá para que me sentara, y tomar asiento tan cerca de ella cuando había sitios vacíos en la habitación no parecía adecuado. Sin mencionar, que sabía que si me sentaba a su lado querría coger su mano o consolarla de alguna manera, así que hice la siguiente mejor cosa. Me senté en la esquina del gran sofá cerca de Bella y mirando hacia el Jefe.

"¿De qué va todo esto, Bella?"

"Yo, um..." Bella respiró profundamente y luego empezó, sus ojos firmemente dirigidos hacia la mesita de café. "Fui a bailar con Alice y Jasper a un club en Seattle. No admitían a menores de veintiuno, pero juro que no bebimos. Fui a la barra a por una Cola y alguien puso algo en mi bebida..."

La voz de Bella se cortó y finalmente levantó la vista a su padre. Él miraba a Bella con una expresión en blanco, pero podía decir por la manera en que sus manos estaban unidas que quería golpear algo o gritar. En su lugar, movió su cabeza para que Bella continuara.

"Pasó muy rápido, la droga, quiero decir. No tuve tiempo para darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y luego él estaba ahí y... y..." Las lagrimas caían ahora por la cara de Bella y no me importó lo que pareciera, estiré el brazo y tomé su mano.

"Estaba muy asustada, papá. No sabía lo que estaba pasando y ni siquiera ahora lo recuerdo todo, pero sé que estaba asustada y que no me podía mover." Bella cortó otro sollozo y decidí que era el momento de encargarme yo. Palmeé la mano de Bella y luego de mala gana alejé la mía.

"Yo estaba en el club con mi hermana y su prometido cuando le vi acercarse a Bella y distraerla mientras ponía las drogas en su bebida. No le dejé llegar a ninguna parte con su hija, señor, pero todavía es demasiado traumatico para ella y el doctor sugirió que viera a un psicólogo."

El Jefe se mantuvo en silencio varios minutos, luego finalmente se volvió para mirarme a los ojos. "¿Por qué nadie se puso en contacto conmigo?"

"Honestamente, señor, fue muy agotador, intentando cuidar de Alice y Jasper y mi hermana, ni siquiera lo pensé." Eso era sobre todo una mentira de mi parte, pero él no necesitaba saber que estaba demasiado jodido por su hija como para funcionar. "Solo quería asegurarme de que Bella salía de todo bien y luego he llevado a los chicos a casa porque ninguno de ellos era capaz de conducir."

El Jefe se quedó en silencio una vez más. Sabía que tenía que ser duro para él, escuchar que su hija casi es una estadística, y él estaba manejándolo de la mejor manera que podía. Tras otro momento, se levantó de su silla y fue hasta Bella, arrodillándose frente a ella y levantando su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó suavemente.

Bella no respondió, pero lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, su pelo marrón mezclándose con el de él del mismo color. Ella se sostuvo de él y él la apretó fuerte. Noté una lágrima caer de uno de los ojos del Jefe y decidí darles privacidad.

"Voy a marcharme. Te veré mañana, Bella."

"Te acompañaré," dijo el Jefe, dándome palmaditas en la espalda y dejando a Bella en el asiento. Imaginé que probablemente él necesitaba calmarse un poco antes de volver con su hija.

Cuando llegamos al porche, Charlie Swan se volvió hacia mí y ya no era más el Jefe de policía, sino un padre con una desesperada necesidad de consuelo. "Quería agradecerle, Sr. Cullen. No sé que habría pasado si no hubieras estado ahí y... solo, gracias."

"No tiene necesidad de agradecerme, Jefe. Habría hecho lo mismo por cualquier mujer, pero el hecho de que fuera una de mis alumnas lo hizo más personal para mí. Solo estaba haciendo lo correcto."

"Sea como sea, has salvado a mi pequeña niña, y no creo que alguna vez pueda pagarle por ello." El Jefe paró un momento. "¿Cree que ella estará bien?"

"Creo que estará bien si no se pone terca y va a terapia," reí, intentando darle al hombre frente a mí lo que necesitaba. "Esta chica tiene la voluntad más fuerte que he visto en mi vida."

"Sí," rió. "Su madre y yo somos tercos de maneras diferentes. Bella lo sacó de los dos lados y eso la hace implacable." Una mirada distante llenó su cara y añadió determinadamente, "ella superará esto. Sé que lo hará."

"Seguro."

El Jefe me agradeció una vez más y luego me dejó marcharme. Estaba aparcando en el edificio de mi apartamento cuando mi teléfono sonó. Imaginé que sería Emmett, pero mi corazón saltó con la vista del nombre que aparecía en mi identificador de llamadas.

"Hey," dije en el teléfono.

"No te he dicho adiós."

"Lo siento, no era apropiado con tu padre ahí y sabía que debía daros espacio para hablar."

Ella bufó, y pude imaginarla rodando sus ojos con falsa molestia. "Semántica. Necesitaba darte las buenas noches."

"Necesitabas, ¿huh?"

"Sí, necesitaba. Y... también quería darte las gracias... por todo. Por lo que pasó en el club y por estar conmigo en el hospital y especialmente por ayudarme con mi padre. No tenías porqué hacer eso. Pero lo hiciste y realmente lo aprecio."

"No fue un problema, Bella. Me alegro de poder estar ahí para ti." Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, pero no era raro o incómodo. Solo era. "Así que, ¿te veré mañana?"

"¡Sí, a primera hora!" Reí por el entusiasmo de Bella. Luego su tono se suavizó. "Buenas noches, Edward."

"Buenas noches, Bella."

_Te amo_, añadí silenciosamente. Esperaba algún día poder decir las palabras en voz alta.

* * *

Hola!

De nuevo adelantadamente, aquí tenéis el nuevo capitulo.

Espero que os haya gustado, ahora ya estamos al ritmo de la autora, así que en cuanto ella actualice lo haré yo también.

Antes de irme tengo varias cosas que deciros.

En primer lugar, recomendaros un fic, debería haberlo hecho en el capitulo anterior pero se me olvidó. Es un one-shot de Alice/Jasper, se llama "Siempre será contigo" y la autora es KristAlice Whitlock, lo podeis encontrar en mis favoritos.

En segundo lugar, siento no haber contestado a vuestros reviews, tengo mucho que estudiar y este capitulo era bastante largo asi que no he tenido tiempo.

Y, en tercer lugar, he puesto una encuesta en mi perfil con tres historias para que elijais la que preferis que traduzca. En realidad no tengo permiso para ninguna aún, porque no empezaría a subirla hasta que me den las vacaciones de navidad y no me gusta pedir permiso para traducir una historia que no voy a poder subir en breve. La encuesta estará disponible hasta el 21 de diciembre; ese día pediré permiso para la que más votos tenga, y empezaré a subirla en cuanto la autora me autorice. Os agradecería que votaráis, porque a mí me encantan las tres así que me da igual traducir una que otra y al fin y al cabo vosotros sois quienes la van a leer asi que prefiero traducir lo que vosotros prefirais.

Tambien os recuerdo, por si alguien no lo ha leido, que he traducido un outtake de esta historia, se llama The First Brake y lo podeis encontrar en mi perfil.

Ahora sí, me despido, agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, que intentaré contestar y tambien todas vuestras alertas y favoritos y a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	12. Un mes de soledad

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a xsecretxkeeperx, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**N/A**

**Para recordar: **_Edward y Bella están enamorados pero no pueden hacer nada sobre ello. Ellos acaban de reconocer su amistad después de una noche infernal, en la que Bella fue atacada y casi violada por James, el ahora ex-prometido de Rosalie. Desafortunadamente, han decidido que solo pueden comportarse como amigos fuera de Forks._

_Alice es la única amiga real de Bella además de Edward y Jake (al que Bella pegó en el capitulo uno por besarla y no se le ha vuelto a ver). Alice es responsable por el viaje no supervisado a la ciudad y sabe que perderá su preciado Porsche debido a ello._

_El último capitulo se centró en Edward ayudando a Bella a contarle a su padre lo que pasó en Seattle, y la historia terminó con una llamada de Bella a Edward en la que Edward desea poder decirle a Bella que la ama._

_Tanya es lesbiana y se ha convertido en una buena amiga de Edward. Bella no sabe esto y está ligeramente celosa de la bomba rubia._

* * *

**LESSONS IN FORBIDDEN LOVE**

Capitulo doce – Un mes de soledad

**Bella's POV**

La tenue luz de la mañana temprana hacía parecer que estaba en un mundo diferente. Forks difícilmente era más grande que una calle principal, pero el espeluznante silencio que había ahora en el pueblo estaba en una categoría completamente diferente. Mientras estaba sentada en un banco fuera de la entrada principal de la escuela, vi cada hoja que caía y cada gota de la escarcha de anoche que se descongelaba. Era cautivador, como presenciar el despertar de la tierra de su sueño.

"Imaginé que estarías aquí." Debería haber saltado por la repentina aparición de Alice, pero estaba demasiado en paz como para ser sorprendida.

"Sí, estuve despierta toda la noche hablando con Charlie. Habiéndome despertado después de las doce ayer y sacando todo lo que ha pasado, no podía siquiera pensar en dormir." Suspiré, dejando que mis párpados se cerraran un momento. "Estoy muy cansada."

"Así que... Charlie. ¿Qué tal fue?" preguntó Alice con cautela. La sonrisa que apareció en mi cara probablemente le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

"Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, en realidad. Estaba muy preocupada, pero ya-sabes-quien me ayudó con la parte difícil. Charlie no estaba nada enfadado. Al menos no conmigo."

Tras mi llamada para desearle buenas noches a Edward, mi padre se reunió conmigo en mi habitación con una taza de té caliente. Tomando asiento en el suelo al lado de mi cama, me dejó hablar sobre cualquier cosa que me viniera a la mente, nunca presionándome en una dirección u otra, y nunca juzgando. Me sentí casi estúpida por haber pensado que él estaría enfadado conmigo, o decepcionado, pero su ira estaba reservada para la escoria sin alma que estaba tras las rejas en Seattle.

Sin embargo, era duro ver la tristeza detrás del enfado, sabiendo que él creía que debería haberme protegido, aunque solo hubiera sido enseñándome más sobre los peligros de la ciudad. Cuando intenté aliviarle de su culpa, él solo lo hizo a un lado y cambió de tema.

"Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad, Bells?" dijo en un momento. "Sé que no lo digo suficientemente a menudo, pero el día más feliz de mi vida fue el día que tú naciste."

"Lo sé, papá," susurré.

El gesto significaba mucho, viniendo de Charlie. Siempre había sabido que él me quería, pero oírle decirlo de la forma que lo hizo, y con todo lo que había pasado llevando a ese momento, las lágrimas fueron inevitables. Era la primera que podía recordar que lloraba frente a Charlie sin que él dejara la habitación o intentara hacerme sentir mejor inmediatamente. Me acalló y acarició mi pelo, pero me dejó llorar.

"Adoro absolutamente a tu padre," dijo Alice entusiasmada.

Reí. "Sí, supongo que está muy bien. De cualquier manera, ¿por qué estás aquí tan pronto?"

"¿Bromeas? Me quedé dormida tan pronto como Jasper me dejó. Ni siquiera esperé su mensaje avisándome que había llegado bien a casa. Estaba despierta horas antes de necesitarlo, así que hice la vida de Jeffrey un infierno, le hice levantarse al amanecer para traerme a la escuela."

"¿Ya lo tienen?"

"Lo cogieron anoche"

"Ouch."

Aparentemente, Charlie hizo más que solo preparar té mientras yo estaba en mi habitación haciendo una llamada. El Sr. y la Sra. Brandon estaban en Alemania por negocios y les había molestado mucho ser despertados antes de las seis de la mañana cuando su reunión no era hasta las once. No había necesidad de decir, que cuando Alice se despertó a la mañana siguiente, su coche no estaba por ninguna parte.

El personal normalmente cuidaba de Alice mientras sus padres no estaban, no interfiriendo nunca en su vida social a no ser que se lo ordenara su jefe. Pero su jefe lo había ordenado, y a Jeffrey le dijeron que escondiera el coche de Alice hasta que su castigo fuera levantado y la llevara a donde necesitara ir. Alice odiaba ir con chófer, así que era el castigo perfecto.

"Supliqué, soborné y chantajeé al hombre para que me devolviera mi coche. Quiero decir, no se lo diré a mis padres y sabía que él tampoco lo haría, pero aquí estoy, atada al soso sedán negro en el que me llevan como en un camión de mercancías."

"Lo siento, Alice." Intenté sonar sincera, realmente lo intenté, pero su diatriba era extremadamente cómica.

"Sí, se ve que lo sientes." Con un pesado suspiro, enganchó su brazo al mío. "No es tu culpa. Yo soy la que le dijo a tu padre que mis padres estarían allí." Eso era bastante cierto, pero no se me ocurrió estar de acuerdo con ella. "Espera, ¿por qué no estás pasando en rato con Romeo?"

"Su coche no estaba aquí todavía. Además, con Charlie encima de mí y tú sin poder conducir, te veré incluso menos que antes."

"Esto apesta," hizo un puchero. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

Alice y yo ya no compartíamos clases juntas y estaba segura de que no se me permitiría ir a su casa durante al menos unas semanas. Nuestro tiempo juntas estaría limitado a una hora a la hora de la comida, cinco días a la semana. Con mi recién encontrada amistad con Edward en espera hasta que nos viéramos en otra ciudad, el mes de Octubre había sido deprimente.

"Así que, ¿cuál es el acuerdo que tenéis?" preguntó Alice una vez que llegamos a su taquilla. Era obvio que ella ya sabía algo, con eso de se Alice y todo, pero decidí contarle toda la historia igualmente.

Algo extraño había pasado este fin de semana que había confirmado mis sentimientos por Edward. Habíamos afirmado abiertamente nuestra amistad pero podía ver, en las profundidades de sus translúcidos ojos, que había algo más entre nosotros. No sabía si era amor y todavía estaba el tema de Tanya, pero la esperanza que se construía en mi corazón era impenetrable. Sabía que tenía que luchar por él de alguna manera.

"Solo no sé como," le confié a mi mejor amiga. "Hicimos la promesa de que mientras estuviéramos en el pueblo tendríamos una estricta relación profesor-alumna, y la probabilidad de que me encuentre con él otra vez en Seattle es nula. Encontrarme con él el fin de semana pasado fue un golpe de suerte."

"Ya lo entenderás, Bella. Sé que lo harás."

Miré fijamente a Alice durante unos segundos antes de suspirar e inclinar mi cabeza contra la taquilla. Normalmente ella tenía razón y deseaba que esta vez también fuera así, pero no podía evitar sentirme impaciente porque llegara el día en que Edward y yo pudiéramos estar completamente desinhibidos con el otro. Mi disposición no fue mejorada con la forma de actuar que tuvimos en la primera hora.

Fui a clase pronto como siempre, intentando no estar entusiasmada pero fallando completamente cuando le vi inclinado sobre su escritorio. Respirando profundamente, me acerqué a él. "Hey, Sr. Cullen."

Edward levantó la vista con una rapidez que aceleró mi corazón, una pequeña sonrisa se estaba formando en la esquina de su boca.

"Bella," suspiró. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Oh, igual que siempre."

Edward asintió y dio golpecitos con su bolígrafo sobre los papeles que tenía esparcidos delante de él. Nos quedamos así, incómodos y en silencio, hasta que la clase empezó a llenarse y fui forzada a tomar asiento. Él mantuvo el rol de mi profesor y mentor con facilidad, mientras que yo luchaba por no sonreírle en cada oportunidad que tenía, o fruncir el ceño cuando su mirada pasada de largo de mí sin pensarlo dos veces.

Para cuando llegó la hora de LitMag, mi mal humor alcanzó su límite. Edward me sonrió – como siempre hacía cuando entraba en su clase – pero no perdió el tiempo con chácharas, yendo directo a diseños y fuentes preferidas. Era enervante, ir de conversaciones profundas a un contacto mínimo. Sentía que quería llorar.

"Hey, ¿Bella?" susurró Angela desde la mesa de al lado. "¿Estás bien?"

"Um, sí. Solo un poco cansada."

Sabía que tenía que salir de allí. No estaba acostumbrada a estar tan emocional y no podía arriesgarme a venirme abajo frente a todo el personal de LitMag. Recogiendo mis cosas, le hice un gesto a Edward para que viniera a hablar conmigo un minuto.

"¿Todo bien, Bella?" La preocupación en sus ojos era palpable, pero su tono era distante y formal.

"Voy a marcharme," dije en voz baja.

"Está bien; tenemos todo el trabajo cubierto por hoy."

No sé porqué esperaba que él me preguntara algo más, pero el hecho de que no lo hizo me llegó al alma. Lloré durante quince minutos en el aparcamiento, sollozos imparables hacían vibrar mi cuerpo. Cuando finalmente tuve control sobre mis emociones, conduje hasta casa, lista para caer en la cama una vez que llegara y olvidar que el día de hoy había pasado. Ver el VW Rabbit aparcado en mi camino de entrada después de la escuela me hizo querer tirar algo.

No había estado evitando a Jake en sí, pero cuando él paró de llamar los primeros días después de la debacle de mi cumpleaños, yo no fui exactamente a restablecer la conexión. Sabía que estaba mal. Debería haberle llamado. Simplemente no sabía como enfrentarle. Él se había convertido en un amigo realmente bueno durante el verano y le echaba de menos, pero no quería nada romántico. Y me sentía un poco avergonzada por el bofetón. Nunca antes había golpeado a nadie.

"Hola," dije con cautela, intentando adivinar la razón de la visita de Jake por su lenguaje corporal. No estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

"Hola," contestó, casi asustado por mi presencia. No había manera de que él no hubiera escuchado mi camioneta, así que estaba un poco confundida por su alarma. "Yo, uh... te estaba esperando."

"Puedo verlo."

"¿Quieres dar un paseo?" No. No quería dar un paseo. Quería subir a mi habitación y morir durante veinticuatro horas.

"Tengo que hacer la cena."

"Oh, cierto." La mirada de Jake cayó al suelo, donde sus pies se movían adelante y atrás. Gruñí para mí misma por estar muy molesta con la parte caritativa de mi personalidad.

"¿Te gustaría entrar mientras cocino?" Sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron mientras levantaba su cabeza y asentía rápidamente. "Así que, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"Oh, yo, um..." tartamudeó Jake, pareciendo buscar las palabras correctas. Realmente esperaba que no hiciera otro movimiento. No estaba muy bien ahora y no quería herir sus sentimientos con palabras duras. "Charlie le habló a mi padre sobre... bueno, sobre Seattle y lo que, um, ha pasado."

Mis pies se quedaron quietos de camino a la cocina, mi cuerpo se tensó con enfado y aprensión. La decisión de ir a las sesiones de terapia en Port Angeles era para parar efectivamente a los cotillas de Forks de hundir sus dientes en cualquier cosa que no fuera asunto suyo. Me estaba costando encontrar la razón detrás de esa llamada ahora que Charlie sentía que podía hablarlo con quien fuera que deseara.

Jake debió de ver el humo saliendo por mis orejas. "Son amigos, ¿sabes? Él solo necesitaba a alguien con quién hablar, creo. Papá dijo que estaba bastante mal por ello."

"¿Lo estaba?" La culpa comenzó una lucha inmediata con la irritación, molestándome incluso más por no poder decidirme por una.

Estaba enfadada. Si quería que Jake lo supiera, se lo habría dicho yo misma. No era asunto suyo, o de su padre, por lo que yo había pasado. Charlie no tenía derecho a hablarle a nadie sobre esa noche. Pero, aunque mi padre no era un hombre muy sociable, tenía emociones, y sabía por nuestra conversación que él estaba manejando unas bastante pesadas. Por supuesto que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

"Sí, escuché un poco de la conversación y el resto se lo saqué a mi padre. Puedo ser muy persistente," Jake me sonrió. Estaba bastante segura de que estaba intentando hacer una broma sobre nuestro último encuentro; yo no vi el humor.

"Bueno, estoy bien. No tenías que venir hasta aquí."

"Porque habrías respondido al teléfono, ¿verdad?" Contuve bruscamente la respiración y miré furiosa al masivo chico inclinado en la encimera antes de buscar en el armario las especias que necesitaba.

"Lo habría hecho," dije tercamente. Jake levantó una ceja. "¡Lo habría hecho! Simplemente no he tenido la intención de llamarte. Perdona por las molestias."

"Me estabas evitando."

"No lo estaba. Estaba enfadada al principio, pero tú dejaste de intentar hablar conmigo y ha pasado mucho desde entonces. Llamarte no era mi principal prioridad."

"¿Qué era tan importante como para que no pudieras coger el teléfono?"

"¡Jesús! No lo sé; LitMag, la escuela, perderme en el bosque, estar en-" me corté a mí misma con un pequeño grito. ¿Qué pasaba con la privación de sueño que acababa con el filtro del cerebro a la boca?"

"¿Has vuelto a herirte?" Pude oír la risa en la voz de Jake, pero no encontré ninguna parte de mí que se sintiera ofendida. Que él se enfocara en mi naturaleza torpe era mucho mejor que adivinara el resto de "enamorada de mi profesor".

"Mira," siguió cuando no contesté. "Eres una de mis mejores amigas, Bella. Debería haber estado ahí para ti para hablar. Y, ¿cómo te perdiste en el bosque?"

"No es asunto tuyo," salté. Incluso en mi somnolienta mente, sabía que estaba mucho más a la defensiva de lo necesario. Jake se había convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos también, y yo dejé que un estúpido beso se pusiera entre nosotros. Claro, él no tenía derecho a tocarme así, pero fue elección mía dejar que nuestra amistad fuera por ese camino.

"Bella, por favor. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quería arruinar esto. Te echo de menos." La culpa finalmente le ganó al enfado y mis hombros cayeron mientras me giraba para enfrentar a Jake con una sonrisa triste.

"Sí, yo también te echo de menos. Lo siento. Realmente estoy cansada ahora mismo." Una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara y me di la vuelta para sacar el pollo del congelador, escondiendo mi propia sonrisa. "Veo que has terminado montar tu coche."

"Sip. Y, si no hubieras estado evitándome, te habría dicho que tengo algunos clientes."

"Bueno, si no me hubieras besado, no te habría estado evitando," contesté juguetonamente. El silencio hizo que levantara la vista del microondas para ver una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara de Jake.

"Así que me estabas evitando." Maldición. Nunca iba a volver a hablar con él sin haber dormido bien.

"Cállate." En realidad, esta vez intenté sonar intimidante, pero mi obvia diversión me delató.

"De cualquier manera, no es legal ni nada, pero trabajo en sus coches y ellos me pagan la mitad de lo que les cobraría un mecánico con licencia."

"Jake, eso es realmente increíble. Estoy muy feliz por ti," dije sobre mi hombro mientras abría la nevera. Al ver su contenido, fruncí el ceño.

Ahí, en el segundo estante, dónde los había dejado, estaban los platos que había hecho para que comiera Charlie mientras yo no estaba. Me puse recta con un resoplido, pero, a parte de eso, no me moví más. Había hecho esos platos por una razón y no era para ser ignorados mientras Charlie salía y comía la comida grasienta de la cafetería.

"¿Todo bien, Bella?"

"¿Huh?" Me giré para mirar directamente a Jake a mi lado y me mareé un poco por su proximidad. "Oh, sí. ¿Te importa si nos ponemos al día más tarde, Jake? Estoy lista para dormir."

"¿Vas a responder al teléfono?" Fruncí el ceño con indignación mientras que Jacob reía. "Vale, te veré más tarde," dijo, ofreciéndome un abrazo que duró un poco más de lo necesario.

Hice la cena con el piloto automático, pensando en todo lo que había pasado con una gran dificultad. Era tan complicado que mi cerebro empezaba a hacerse de gelatina.

El encuentro con Jacob sacó a relucir todas las excusas que tenía para pasar tanto tiempo sin verle. No querer lidiar con él había sido una, pero no podía negar la verdad que había en lo ocupada que se había vuelto mi vida en el último mes. Había tanta acción que estaba segura de que podría venderlo como guión para una novela. ¿Cuándo me había hecho tan interesante?

Mi mente fue a lo siguiente en la agenda y suspiré. No estaba deseando enfrentar a Charlie, pero tenía que hacerlo. Y, como si él supiera que estaba pensando en él, Charlie entró por la puerta principal, colgando su pistolera en la percha de la esquina.

"Algo huele bien."

"Tal vez incluso sepa bien," dije, colocando la comida en un plato. "Ya sabes, como la otra comida que cociné y que todavía está en la nevera."

Levanté la vista justo a tiempo para ver a papá rascarse la barbilla, sus ojos se estrecharon en defensa y escepticismo. "Fui a pescar con los chicos este fin de semana. Comí pescado frito la mayoría del tiempo."

Mi boca se abrió de golpe. "¿Pescado frito? ¡Eso es incluso peor que la comida de cafetería!"

Charlie se vio ofendido y se puso en modo policía. "Ahora escucha, Bella. Betty hace una hamburguesa malditamente buena -"

"También has comido en la cafetería." No era una pregunta, sino una declaración de resignación. "Papá, esas cosas no son buenas para ti. ¿Quieres acabar como Harry?"

Irritado y pareciendo tener remordimientos por mi regaño, Charlie dijo severamente, "te quiero, Bella, pero no es asunto tuyo lo que como."

"Claro, y tampoco será asunto mío cuando te de un ataque al corazón y tenga que enterrarte," salté. "Me voy a la cama. Aquí está tu pollo."

Me sentí terrible por atacar a Charlie de esa manera. Él era mi padre y yo no tenía derecho a dictar sus actos, pero me importaba cuanto tiempo vivía, y al ritmo que iba-

"No tan rápido, Isabella."

Me estremecí en el primer escalón. Habría sido muy fácil simplemente seguir subiendo las escaleras hasta donde mi suave y cálida cama me estaba llamando, pero el uso de mi nombre completo no era algo común; estaría maldita si le daba a Charlie alguna excusa válida para tenerme de rehén. Me giré para ver una mirada algo avergonzada en la cara de mi padre, lo que no pegaba mucho con su tono. Gemí fuertemente con sus siguientes palabras.

"Sé que estás cansada, así que voy a dejar pasar esta actitud, pero tú, um... tienes que llamar a tu madre."

"¡No lo has hecho!"

"Ella tenía derecho a saberlo, Bella. Está preocupada, así que probablemente deberías hacerlo ahora antes de que ella decida subirse a un avión. Ya le he quitado la idea de la cabeza una vez. No creo poder hacerlo de nuevo."

Charlie no esperó por mi respuesta, volviendo a la cocina en el segundo que terminó de hablar. _Cobarde._

La voz frenética de Renee salió por el receptor de una vez y me llevó cerca de una hora calmarla. Cuando finalmente estuvo satisfecha con que yo estaba bien, empezó a hablar sobre como me iba la vida y si estaba interesada en alguien de la escuela.

Esa pregunta me hizo parar.

M encontré a mí misma realmente queriendo el consejo de mi madre. Sabía que no había una manera posible en que fuera capaz de hablarle sobre Edward pero, si pudiera solo hipotéticamente contarle la situación... Sacudí la cabeza y suspiré. Ella sabría, por supuesto, que estaba hablando sobre mí misma y yo nunca pondría a Edward en peligro de esa manera.

Eran pasadas las nueve cuando finalmente me fui a la cama y dormí toda la noche del tirón. La mañana siguiente cuando me desperté fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que temí ir a la escuela. No quería fingir que Edward no significaba nada para mí. No quería llenar todo mi tiempo con Alice en una única hora. Lo que quería era avanzar mi vida, pero todavía no se había inventado ese tipo de tecnología.

"Así que, espera... ¿somos amigos de él otra vez?" preguntó Alice antes de meterse una uva en la boca.

"No éramos no-amigos. Simplemente reaccioné de forma exagerada."

"Sí, bueno, supongo que podemos volver a pasar tiempo con el chucho otra vez."

Le di una mirada a Jasper y rodé los ojos cuando Alice no estaba mirando. Él sonrió ampliamente y sacudió la cabeza. Alice no odiaba a Jacob, pero tampoco estaba encantada con él exactamente; ella básicamente le toleraba por mi bien y el de Jasper.

El timbre de la comida sonó unos minutos más tarde y sentí todo mi cuerpo se quedó sin fuerzas derrotado. Justo como ayer, Edward me ignoró en Inglés avanzado y en solo unas horas más lo haría de nuevo en LitMag.

Había esperado que fuera más fácil según pasaban los días, pero estaba equivocada. Cada vez que los ojos de Edward pasaban de largo de mí sin reconocimiento, sentía un trozo de mi corazón romperse. Cada vez que dejaba a Alice en la comida, mi estómago se contraía. Se estaba haciendo más y más difícil no decirle la mi madre lo que pasaba cada noche que ella llamaba para ver como estaba. Ni siquiera podía decírselo a mi terapeuta porque, honestamente, no confiaba en esa mujer. Era buena para hablar de ciertas cosas, pero Edward no era una de ellas.

Tras un día más bien asqueroso de esperanzas ignoradas y sueños malditos, Alice me encontró tirada en mi cama, mirando a la pared y deseando que me tragara entera. Ni siquiera la había oído entrar, así que estuve cerca de salirme de mi piel cuando una pila de ropa me cayó desde arriba.

"Ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños. No tienes excusa esta vez," dije cuando mi corazón se calmó.

Alice levantó una ceja y sacó un zapato de la pila, haciendo un gesto hacia el resto de objetos con él. "¿Crees que te compraría una camiseta roja normal y unos leggings amarillos mostaza por alguna otra razón más que Halloween?"

"Exactamente, ¿de qué planeas que me vista? ¿Bart Simpson con los pantalones bajados?"

La esquina de la boca de Alice se levantó mientras, aparentemente, contemplaba la idea. "No, pero tal vez me guarde eso para el año que viene. Vas a ir como el Oso Pooh."

Incluso en mi apatía, era difícil no deleitarse con la idea de pasar la noche fuera con amigos. Mordiéndome el labio, miré el resto de prendas en mi regazo – la pareja del Chuck Taylor color mostaza que Alice todavía estaba moviendo; una cartera que pasaba inteligentemente como un tarro de miel; la anteriormente mencionada camiseta y los leggings con otra camiseta de manga larga, pero amarilla como los leggings; con las orejas de Winnie the Pooh en una banda del pelo – y luego le sonreí ampliamente a mi mejor amiga.

"Vale, estoy dentro. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Fiesta? ¿Casa Encantada? ¿Pasar caramelos?"

"Truco-o-trato," dijo orgullosamente. Reí, creyendo que era una broma. Cuando me di cuenta de que no lo era, reí más fuerte.

"Te das cuenta de que por supuesto tú eres la única de nosotros que pasaría por una niña."

Alice chasqueó su lengua con falso resentimiento. "No es como si tuviéramos treinta años. Además, hay un vecindario determinado al que creo que estarás interesada en ir." Cuando no dije nada, Alice se tiró en el borde de mi cama, moviendo su cabeza y mirándome a través de sus pestañas. "Bella, sabemos donde vive el Sr. Cullen."

Durante un segundo, el entusiasmo fue casi suficiente para hacerme explotar. Pero la realidad cayó a mi alrededor y me encontré a mí misma colapsando en mi cama en completa desesperanza.

"No funcionará." Me daba perfectamente cuenta de que mi tono estaba vacío, _como el agujero de un foso sin fondo. _Y, sí, también me daba cuenta de que estaba siendo melodramática. Hice una nota para recordar esa linea para uno de mis escritos.

"¿Quién lo dice?"

"Lo dice el universo," prácticamente gimoteé. "Es de mí de quién estamos hablando, Alice. Si voy contra los deseos de Edward e intento verle en Forks, alguien ahí arriba va a abatirme. Y realmente no creo poder levantarme esta vez."

Alice suspiró y tomó mi mano en las suyas. "Te estás ahogando, Bella."

"No-"

"Lo estás. Y me mata verte así. Necesitas estar con él, aunque solo sean cinco minutos, fuera de la escuela. Esto es lo único en lo que puedo pensar que no grita, 'cita de amantes'."

Reí un poco por la terminología de Alice, pero no estaba completamente convencida. "¿Y si hace que me vea inmadura o pegajosa? No quiero alejarle. ¡Y tal vez ni siquiera vaya a estar allí! Si me hago ilusiones-"

"Entonces díselo." Miré boquiabierta a Alice. Ella lo hacía ver tan simple. "Solo déjale caer que tal vez pases por allí en Halloween. No hay nada malo en intentarlo, Bella."

No, no había nada malo en intentarlo, supuse. Excepto porque Jake y Jasper se enteraran de lo que me gustaba mi profesor. Pero no podía dejar que eso me parara. No era como si fuera a saltar a sus brazos en cuanto él abriera la puerta. Mi mente creó un tornado de pensamientos contradictorios de camino a LitMag al día siguiente.

Él me vio inmediatamente, pero no podía dejarle hablar si quería seguir con mi plan. "Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer en Halloween?"

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció. Podía sentir el pánico subir a mi pecho, pero no pararía ahora. Necesitaba esto. Su voz era baja y de advertencia cuando habló.

"Bella, no podemos-"

"Porque mis amigos me han convencido de hacer truco-o-trato. Tal vez vayamos a algunos apartamentos cercanos a la escuela primaria," dije de un tirón.

Nos quedamos en silencio una inconmensurable cantidad de tiempo, y no pude leer nada en la expresión de Edward. ¿Estaba enfadado? ¿Estaba entusiasmado? ¿Estaba preocupado o solo buscaba una forma de rechazarme fácilmente?

Finalmente, dijo, "hay un maratón de películas de miedo en HBO este año, así que voy a quedarme en casa." Asentí y me mordí el labio, insegura de si eso era toda la confirmación que iba a obtener. "Y, um... y yo paso caramelos realmente buenos. Quiero decir, cualquiera que no pare en mi casa se pierde algo muy bueno."

No tuve oportunidad de responder, pero estaba segura de que la sonrisa en mi cara hablaba a un volumen muy alto. Edward no devolvió el gesto. Esperaba que no se estuviera arrepintiendo de su decisión de reunirse conmigo en su puerta, pero no dejaría que su reacción me machacara el espíritu. A no ser que él hiciera algo para pararme, iba a tener algo de tiempo ilimitado con Edward.

Charlie fue un absoluto terror las siguientes semanas. Intenté introducir suavemente la idea de ir a Port Angeles a por algunos libros nuevos, pero su respuesta fue un sonoro no. La unión de Alice a mi viaje gravó ese no en piedra. Ni siquiera tenía permitido ir sola al supermercado. Si Jake o mi padre estaban libres, ellos me llevaban, pero más a menudo que no, Sue Clearwater venía con todo lo que yo necesitaba para la cena.

Finalmente alcancé mi límite cuando, tras un mes de arresto domiciliar, Charlie insistió en que me quedara en casa en Halloween.

"¡Tengo dieciocho años, papá! Si quiero salir con mis amigos, puedo salir con mis amigos."

"No bajo mi cuidado. Halloween es la noche más peli-"

"¿En Forks? ¿En serio, papá? Lo encuentro difícil de creer."

Actualmente los dos permanecíamos quietos, él bloqueando la puerta con sus brazos cruzados y yo no dispuesta a moverme hasta que me dejara salir de la casa.

"Te sorprenderían las cosas que he visto durante los años, Bella. No me siento cómodo con que salgas esta noche."

"Y yo me volveré loca si no salgo. Así que tienes que elegir. Confiar en que esté segura con dos chicos que conoces o enviarme al hospital psiquiátrico."

Charlie suspiró un poco, estrechando sus ojos. "Estás siendo demasiado dramática."

"Tú estás siendo sobreprotector," devolví.

Tras una pequeña pausa llena de tensión, Charlie giró sobre sus talones y cogió sus llaves mientras salía por la puerta. "Bien, pero yo te llevo."

Sonreí triunfalmente. Escuché sin interrumpir las repetidas instrucciones de Charlie sobre seguridad. Tenía spray de pimienta y mi teléfono móvil en mi bolso-tarro-de-miel, y no iba a dudar en usarlos en caso de emergencia. No tardamos mucho en llegar al instituto – el punto de encuentro designado por Alice – dejé a mi padre con un rápido "gracias".

"Te ha llevado bastante tiempo," bromeó Jake ligeramente.

"Sí, bueno, al guardián le ha costado dejarme ir."

"Así que, ¿estás lista?" preguntó Alice, el significado privado de sus palabras me golpeó como un tren de carga. Abrí la boca para decir que sí, pero no salió ningún sonido. "No tenemos que hacerlo, ya lo sabes," dijo en voz más baja.

"No," me apresuré a decir. "Necesito verle."

Alice sonrió ampliamente y se giró a Jasper, saltando arriba y abajo muy poco cubierta con su disfraz de Tigger. Era divertido por decir lo menos, especialmente con el disfraz de Conejo de Jasper añadido a la imagen. Las casas en las que paramos parecían pensarlo también. Una mujer incluso nos pidió que nos sacáramos una foto con su hija, la pequeña Piglet más linda que había visto nunca.

Cuando finalmente doblamos la esquina de la escuela primaria y el complejo de apartamentos de Edward estuvo a la vista, mis pies se movieron más rápido por sí mismos. Estaba segura de que parecía más una niña en ese momento que en toda la noche, pero no eran los caramelos por lo que estaba ansiosa.

Llevó solo unos segundos que Edward abriera la puerta.

"Bella," sonrió brillantemente. Él me examinó y pude ver el hola secreto en sus ojos antes de girarse para saludar al resto del grupo, su comportamiento solo cambió ligeramente cuando vio a Jake y su improvisado disfraz de Ígor. "Black."

"Cullen," respondió Jake, enmascarando su disgusto mucho menos que Edward.

Alice se dio la vuelta y movió su cabeza, gesticulando hacia la muestra de masculinidad. Incluso Jasper compartió nuestra confusión.

"Os veis geniales, chicos," dijo Edward, sonriéndome una vez más. "A todos les encanta Winnie the Pooh, ¿verdad?"

Me sonrojé. "Esa era la idea."

Todos nos quedamos incómodos en la puerta un momento. No estaba segura de lo que podía decir y Edward parecía estar esperando algo. Finalmente, Jasper intervino, "hemos oído que tienes Snickers de tamaño grande. No estás intentando hacernos resistir, ¿verdad, Sr. Cullen?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza y su sonrisa creció. "¿Habéis olvidado como hacer truco-o-trato? Necesito las palabras mágicas."

Rodé mis ojos mientras los de Edward brillaban. Era un tonto a veces, pero le amaba más por ello.

Dijimos nuestra parte bien alto y detestablemente mientras Edward iba a dentro a coger un bol. Uno por uno, nos dio nuestras barras de caramelo, decidiendo lanzar la de Jasper como una pelota de baloncesto y hacerle una reverencia a Alice mientras le presentaba la suya. Cuando sacó un paquete de Reeses tamaño grande, sonreí como el gato que se comió al canario. Él conocía mi favorita. Y luego su mano rozó la mía y mi corazón se aceleró en mi pecho. Eso había sido definitivamente intencionado.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos ahora. Gracias por los caramelos," dijo Jake mientras se iba. Alice y Jasper le siguieron a regañadientes, pero yo me negué a marcharme sin decir nada, lo que fuera, solo para Edward.

"Te echo de menos," dije en voz baja.

El suspiró y se inclinó contra la jamba de la puerta. "Sé a qué te refieres. Te he visto todo el mes y todavía no te he visto nada."

"Gracias a Dios," reí. "Parecías estar llevándolo mucho mejor que yo. Estaba segura de que me estaba volviendo loca o algo."

Edward sonrió. "Nah, solo tengo una buena cara de póquer. Pero, um..." Dejó la frase nerviosamente. Yo moví ligeramente la cabeza para dejarle saber que podía hablarme. "Ya sabes, nosotros-"

"¡Bella, date prisa! ¡No vamos a estar aquí toda la noche!" Gruñí por la intrusión de Jake y grité por la terraza que ya iba, y luego me giré de vuelta a Edward, instándole a continuar.

"No era nada, Bella. Ve a divertirte con tus amigos."

Suspiré. "Supongo que te veré mañana, ¿huh?"

"Sí," dijo Edward con tristeza. "De vuelta a ser el Profesor.2

Cada célula de mi cuerpo quería gritar negándose. No quería volver a ese lugar en que me preguntaría si mi relación con Edward era solo fruto de mi imaginación. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer; teníamos que volver.

"Adiós, Ed- Lo siento." Sacudí la cabeza y bajé la vista al suelo. "Adiós, Sr. Cullen."

"Adiós, Bella."

Le fruncí el ceño a Jake cuando llegué al piso de abajo. No le afectó en lo más mínimo.

"No me gusta ese tipo."

Resoplé. "Sí, está bastante claro."

"¿Qué pasa, tío? El Sr. Cullen es un profesor guay," dijo Jasper, poniéndose de espaldas para mirarnos mientras andaba.

"Simplemente me da mala espina. Ni siquiera sacudió mi mano cuando fui a recoger a Bella a la escuela ese día y luego en la tienda -" Jacob se cortó a sí mismo abruptamente con un pequeño gruñido, mirándome rápidamente.

"Ahora tienes que decirlo," avisó Alice con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Ya lo has soltado."

"Me encontré con él en la tienda, eso es todo. Le pregunté que estaba haciendo en Seattle con sus alumnos y-"

"Lo siento, ¿hiciste, qué?" Estaba horrorizada. ¿De verdad Jake había acusado a Edward de llevarnos al club?

"Tienes que admitirlo, es bastante sospechoso," dijo Jake a la defensiva. "Y, ¿luego termina siendo el héroe?"

"Porque fue el héroe, imbécil. ¡Si él no hubiera estado ahí, probablemente estaría muerta!"

"¡Jesús! Relájate. Bella. No es para tanto." Miré con al boca abierta a Jacob por su actitud. ¿Él acababa de admitir que había acusado al hombre que salvó mi vida de ponerme en la situación para empezar y quería que me relajara?

Respiré bruscamente por mi nariz y fui en dirección al instituto dando fuertes pisadas. Detrás de mí, podía oír a Jake llamar mi nombre y a Alice provocándole con mi terco temperamento. No me importaba ninguna de las dos cosas. Estaba enfadada. ¿Y si alguien lo había oído? ¿Estábamos intentando mantenerlo tan callado como fuera posible y Jake tiene que ir y hacer de abogado del diablo? ¡Quería asesinarle!

Alice se puso a mi nivel un minuto más tarde, instándome a frenar con una mano en mi codo. Cuando miré atrás, pude ver a los chicos caminando a paso de tortuga – seguramente por elección de Jasper para darnos privacidad más que de Jake.

"No puedo creer que haya hecho eso," dije en voz baja.

"Incluso yo estoy perdida en cuanto a lo que estaba pensando. El chucho es un incordio." Le sonreí satisfecha a Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza. Normalmente, habría intentado que fuera agradable, pero estaba demasiado enfadada como para pedir que fueran civilizados.

Un momento después dije, "¿crees que se lo ha tomado personalmente? Romeo, quiero decir. ¿Crees que esto afectará a lo que tenemos?"

"Lo dudo," dijo Alice secamente. "El hombre está enamorado de ti."

"Alice," gemí. "No puedes saber eso."

"¡Puedo tener una opinión!" Reí por la justificación de Alice... y tal vez un poco por la idea de Edward sintiendo en realidad lo mismo que yo. Cuando el humor se apagó, mi melancolía volvió rápidamente, y suspiré.

"Creí que me haría sentir mejor."

"¿No lo ha hecho?"

"Bueno, un poco," admití. "Pero ahora que he probado un poco quiero más. Es como tomar una de esas cucharadas de muestra en una heladería y no poder comprar una bola. Quiero una maldita bola."

"Entonces, coge una bola," rió Alice, claramente divertida por mi analogía. "O dos o tres."

"Y, exactamente, ¿cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? Ya te lo he dicho: a no ser de que milagrosamente me encuentre con Romeo en algún lugar fuera de Forks -"

"¿Quién dice que tiene que ser milagrosamente?" No sé porqué abrí la boca para responder; no tenía absolutamente nada que decir a eso. Él se apuntó a esta pequeña reunión, así que, ¿por qué no intentas hacerlo a una escala más grande? Llevas semanas intentando ir a Port Angeles para conseguir libros. Es la ocasión perfecta."

"Excepto porque Charlie no me dejará salir de casa." Incluso para mis oídos eso sonó como una excusa débil; Alice solo levantó las cejas y sonrió alentadoramente. "Vale, oh sabia. ¿Cómo hacemos esto?"

Alice sonrió ampliamente y me llevó a su coche, hablando a una milla por minuto y esperando que yo la siguiera.

- . - . - . - . -

Tenía que concedérselo a mi mejor amiga, era un genio. El plan era innegablemente brillante. Y yo estaba innegablemente petrificada. Por muy bien pensado que todo parecía estar, todavía había muchas cosas que podían ir mal.

_¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Esto es ridículo. Debería darme la vuelta y fingir que nada ha pasado,_ pensé, acercándome lentamente a la puerta de la clase de Edward.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

"Bella, has olvidado esto," dijo Edward, caminando hacia mí.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y tomé una respiración profunda antes de darme la vuelta con una sonrisa satisfecha. "No, no lo he olvidado."

"Pero tú eres la única que está aquí y esta es tu letra,2 dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, aunque, honestamente, lo era.

Tarareé. "¿Qué dice?"

"¿Qué quieres-?" Edward bajó la mirada, pareciendo molesto por mi actitud indiferente, "seis de Noviembre: comprar libros en Port Angeles, parar a por café en..." lo dejó y tragó. "¿Es esto...?"

"¡Oh, es mi planificador!" reí, enfatizando mi discurso con falso entusiasmo y un ligero temblor. "Gracias por recordármelo. Ya sabes, si alguien lo hubiera encontrado, sabría todos los lugares en los que voy a estar mañana. Me alegro de que no haya caído en las manos equivocadas."

Edward asintió y me lo entregó. Sabía que me había excedido al ser transparente, pero necesitaba asegurarme de que él lo entendía. Por la aprensión en sus ojos y la palidez en sus mejillas, sabía que lo había entendido. Solo deseaba saber si eso era algo bueno.

Solo el tiempo lo diría, supuse. Salí por la puerta y recé por fuerza para poder sobrevivir mañana.

* * *

Hola!!

Aquí está la tan esperada actualización de Lessons, y no sé vosotros, pero yo creo que ha merecido la pena. Se ha visto un buen avance entre Bella y Edward y estoy deseando ver si él va a Port Angeles en el próximo capítulo.

Bueno, no me voy a liar mucho, porque aquí en España son casi las 3 de la madrugada. Solo deciros que la autora ha prometido un pequeño EPOV de este capitulo a todos los que le dejen un review y yo voy a hacer lo mismo, a los que dejéis un review os lo enviaré traducido (en cuanto reciba el mío, claro)

Ahora sí que me despido. Os agradezco a todos los que habéis empezado hace poco con esta historia y a todos los que la seguís desde el comienzo (o a los que todavía la seguís, que espero que seais todos, xD), y os remito la disculpa que me ha dado la autora por tardar tanto.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

-Bells, :)


	13. Outtake: pequeño EPOV Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a xsecretxkeeperx, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Bueno, como muchos anónimos no han recibido el outtake, le he pedido permiso a la autora para subirlo aquí, así que aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os guste, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

* * *

Casi me había derrumbado exactamente tres veces en la última semana. La primera fue cuando Bella pidió excusas para marcharse ese primer día. Muchos pensamientos cruzaron mi mente: ¿Era culpa mía? ¿Había recordado algo más del fin de semana? ¿Estaba herida? ¡¿Qué pasaba? Podía ver que algo estaba mal, pero no era mi lugar preguntarle.

La segunda fue en mi tercera hora, cuando escuché a Mike Newton hablando con otro chico en clase.

"Tío, ella es sexy. Nunca he visto a una chica lucir un par de vaqueros de la forma que lo hace ella."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Tyler. "No lo veo. Bella está bien, pero preferiría tener eso." Sonrió satisfecho, moviendo la cabeza hacia la rubia que estaba en la primera fila.

"Como sea. Realmente me gusta. Creo que voy a pedirle que sea mi cita para el baile de graduación."

Apreté el bolígrafo en mi mano y miré furioso a los chicos, gesticulando duramente hacia la televisión que se suponía que tenían que estar mirando. Quise ir directo a Bella y decirle que olvidara todo y simplemente estuviera en mi vida sin importar los riesgos. Gracias a Dios, tuve tiempo de calmarme antes de LitMag.

El tercer incidente no fue más que un tropezón en el pasillo. Bella iba de camino a la cafetería para comer y yo la vi mientras iba a la sala de profesores. El cordón de su zapato no estaba atado, creando una trampa mortal para la única persona que conocía que podía atraer el peligro como un gran imán. Antes de que pudiera decir nada para avisarla, cayó hacia delante.

Reaccioné por instinto, corriendo a cogerla antes de que golpeara el suelo, pero el evento se corrigió por si mismo más bien rápido cuando Bella se agarró a una taquilla cercana y se sostuvo derecha. Paré y la vi seguir andando por el pasillo, completamente ajena a mi presencia.

Quería golpear algo. Nunca había sido un hombre muy violento, pero no sabía como lidiar con todas las emociones encontradas que estaba teniendo. No era justo. Finalmente encontraba a alguien a quién amaba más que a nada y tenía que dejarla alejarse.

Los siguientes días pasaron sin incidentes. Bella seguía rompiendo mi corazón y yo seguía rompiendo su espíritu. Luego ella me peguntó que iba a hacer en Halloween y mi determinación fue probada una vez más.

"Bella, no podemos-"

"Porque mis amigos me han convencido de hacer truco o trato. Tal vez vayamos a algunos de los apartamentos cerca de la escuela primaria." Soltó las palabras tan rápido que casi no me enteré de lo que había dicho.

La esperanza en sus ojos me hizo desmoronarme. Emmett y yo habíamos hecho planes para ir a tomar una cerveza en el camino de vuelta de Seattle la noche de Halloween, pero supe en ese momento que lo cancelaría. No podía decirle que no a ella y odiaba no tener fuerza de voluntad.

"Hay un maratón de películas de miedo en HBO este año, así que voy a quedarme en casa," dije. "Y, um… y paso caramelos realmente buenos. Quiero decir, cualquiera que no pare en mi casa se está perdiendo algo realmente bueno."

Estaba acabado. Ella me sonrió brillantemente, pero yo no pude moverme. Ella iba a venir a mi apartamento en solo un poco más de dos semanas. Estábamos rompiendo las reglas. De alguna manera, creí que eso me molestaría un poco más.

Había ido a ver a Rose cada fin de semana de Octubre, pero el fin de semana de Halloween me fui un día antes ante los ojos curiosos de todos excepto de Tanya. Todo el día del domingo anticipé la llegada de Bella a mi puerta. ¿Vendría pronto o tarde? ¿Con quién estaría? ¿Qué llevaría puesto?

Me encogí. Por supuesto, mi mente tenía que imaginar a Bella en un disfraz de cuento de hadas que cubría muy poco; no me gustó la idea ni un poco. Sentía que yo era el único que tenía permitido verla en algo sexy como eso. Era posesivo y ridículo de mi parte, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó a las cuatro y media, sentía que mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Cogí el bol y abrí la puerta, soltando el aire cuando vi la masa de superhéroes en miniatura en la terraza.

"¡Truco o trato!" gritaron al unísono. Sonreí al hombre mayor que reconocí de unos apartamentos más abajo, y luego dejé que los chicos eligieran los caramelos que querían, riendo cuando sus ojos se ensancharon por el tamaño.

La tienda había sido vaciada de cualquier cosa relacionada con Halloween, las únicas bolsas de golosinas que quedaban eran esas tartas y gominolas genéricas. Busqué arriba y abajo una bolsa que tuviera Reese's, pero no había nada. Así que en su lugar, decidí vaciar su suministro.

Dos cajas de Snickers, dos de M&Ms y Milky Ways, tres de Kit-Kats y una caja de Reese's más tarde, estaba cargado de bolsas y de camino por las puertas automáticas. Acababa de llenar mi maletero cuando una moto familiar aparcó a mi lado.

Este era el chico que había intentado poner a Bella en la parte trasera de su moto, un accidente esperando a pasar para alguien como Bella. Este era el burro que había forzado un beso en la chica que yo amaba. Él no era James, eso lo sabía, pero eso no cambiaba mi sentimiento de asco por él.

Me moví para subirme al coche, no queriendo reconocer el efecto que tenía sobre mí. Tal vez él no fuera alumno mío, pero todavía era un niño y meterme en un altercado con él no sería bueno después de todo lo que ya había pasado.

"Te ves bien tras tu agitado fin de semana," le dijo a mi espalda con tono mordaz.

"Gracias." Mi propia voz era corta mientras seguía abriendo mi puerta y entrando. Obviamente, él sabía los detalles de lo que había pasado en Seattle, y tenía que admitir que dolía.

No había oído nada más sobre… ¿Jared? ¿O era Mark? ¿Jared Marks?... desde principios de Septiembre, y estaba casi seguro de que Bella había dejado de tener contacto con él después de eso. Conocía a Bella – lo que le gustaba, sus reacciones – y el concepto de que ella siguiera siendo amiga de alguien como él ni siquiera se me había ocurrido. Aparentemente, había calculado mal la fuerza de su amistad si ella le había contado algo tan personal.

La mano de Jared cayó encima de mi puerta, impidiéndome cerrarla y marcharme. "¿No sabes que está feo ignorar a alguien que intenta hablar contigo?"

"No te he ignorado y tengo prisa, así que si me perdonas, tengo que irme."

"Todavía no he terminado de hablar contigo," dijo gruñendo. Este niño me estaba poniendo seriamente de los nervios.

"Mira, Jared-"

"Jacob," prácticamente gritó. "¡Jacob Black y deberías saberlo!"

No tenía ganas de discutir, así que respiré profundamente y dije calmado, "Jacob, no es ni el momento ni el lugar para discutir el problema que sea que tengas conmigo-"

"Yo no soy el que tiene el problema. Al menos no lo tenía hasta que escuché el monstruo que eres, llevando a tus alumnos a clubs y poniéndolos-"

"Lo siento, ¿qué has dicho?" Dos pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza: el primero era que esta niño era insulso; el segundo era que Bella, obviamente, no le había contado lo que había pasado y yo no había calculado mal nada.

"Me has oído," dijo tercamente.

"Escucha, Black. No sé que crees que sabes, pero tienes que callarte antes de que alguien te escuche," avisé, mirándole furioso desde el asiento de conductor.

"¿Temes meterte en problemas?" El bastardo creído tiene las pelotas de sonreírme satisfecho. Gruñí.

"Temo que una de mis alumnas esté en una posición incómoda porque un niño con la boca demasiado grande suelta detalles privados en un lugar público." Por la mirada en la cara de Black, obviamente él no había pensado en que alguien escuchara nuestra conversación y que eso afectara a Bella. "Ahora, si quitas tu mano de mi coche, me gustaría marcharme."

Esa noche, llamé a Emmett y le dije que se reuniera conmigo en el gimnasio. Tal vez no hubiera podido darle un puñetazo en la nariz a Black, pero podía golpear una bolsa y fingir que tenía su cara.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y fui bombardeado con princesas, vampiros y abejorros. Cuanto más tarde se hacía, más me preguntaba si tal vez Bella había cambiado de opinión sobre venir a verme. Hacer truco o trato no era exactamente un pasatiempo de adolescentes. ¿Y si ella y sus amigos habían decidido dejar los caramelos por una forma más "adulta" de celebrar? Pero Bella no era del tipo que le gustan las fiestas y cuando ella hacía una promesa, la cumplía.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y abrí inmediatamente, una gran sonrisa levantó mis mejillas casi dolorosamente. Ella estaba aquí.

"Bella," dije, tomándome un momento para mirarla. Estaba vestida como Winnie the Pooh, lindísima, pero cubierta. Suspiré y me volví para saludar a Alice y Jasper antes de volverme y ver al cuarto miembro de su grupo. "Black."

"Estaba vestido de Ígor, y resistí la necesidad de sonreír satisfecho. En realidad le quedaba bien. El burro estaba vestido de burro.

"Cullen," soltó de vuelta, pero no iba a jugar a este juego. Me volví a Bella y sonreí.

"Os veis bien, chicos. A todos les gusta Winnie the Pooh, ¿verdad?" No sé que me poseyó para decir eso, pero el sonrojo encendiendo la cara de Bella, unido a su tímida sonrisa, era exquisito.

"Esa era la idea."

Esperé pacientemente a que Bella o sus amigos movieran las cosas, pero ninguno hizo intención de recibir sus caramelos. Jasper pidió de plano un Snicker, pero no iba a conformarme con eso. Quería la experiencia completa.

Bella rodó los ojos, llenos de felicidad, e hicieron su petición. Sonreí ampliamente. Ella era increíble. Un simple verso y tenía mi corazón en la palma de su mano.

Decidí jugar con mis alumnos, haciendo un show al darles sus caramelos, y no pude negar que en parte era debido a mi necesidad de tocar a Bella. Solo un roce de la mano y todo mi mundo se sacudía.

Jacob se marchó rudamente, pero le presté muy poca atención. Bella todavía estaba de pie en mi puerta, dejándome helado solo con su sonrisa.

"Te echo de menos," dijo en voz baja.

"Sé a que te refieres," suspiré. "Te he visto todo el mes y aún así no te he visto nada."

"Gracias a Dios." Soltó una risita nerviosa y me miró aliviada. "Parecías estar llevándolo mucho mejor que yo. Estaba segura de que me estaba volviendo loca o algo."

"Nah, solo tengo una buena cara de póquer, eso es todo," sonreí, sintiendo repentinamente que necesitaba más. En solo unos minutos ella se marcharía y yo me quedaría con el mismo vacío que tuve todo el mes. "Pero, um…" ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Entra y déjame abrazarte? ¿Besarte? ¿Estar contigo para siempre? No, definitivamente no. Pero podía hacer algo para asegurarme de que nos veíamos otra vez. Si la invitaba a Seattle, no necesitaríamos preocuparnos por nuestras restricciones. "Ya sabes, nosotros-"

"¡Bella, date prisa!" escuché desde abajo. Por supuesto, el niño estúpido tenía que interrumpir mi tiempo con Bella. Era como si hobby favorito.

Bella se volvió a mí tras asegurar a sus amigos que ya iba, pero yo no conseguí hacerle mi oferta. Tal vez, Black era una bendición oculta.

Bella suspiró y me miró con tristeza. "Supongo que te veré mañana, ¿huh?"

"Sí," dije, seguro de que mi expresión pegaba con la suya. "De vuelta a ser el profesor."

Nos despedimos con un pequeño desliz de Bella y, mientras la veía alejarse, supe que nunca podría vivir sin ella. Necesitaba estar con ella igual que necesitaba respirar. Entré, cogí una barrita de caramelo y recé a Dios por tener la fuerza para esperar hasta Junio.


	14. Marcando territorio desconocido

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a xsecretxkeeperx, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**LESSONS IN FORBIDDEN LOVE**

Capítulo trece – Marcando territorio desconocido

**Edward's POV**

Había algo realmente excitante en escaparse a Port Angeles. Las palmas de mis manos sudaban y mi pecho latía con anticipación. Se sentía peligroso. Mi pie se tensó contra el pedal del acelerador y tuve que forzarme físicamente a calmarme. Con toda honestidad, era peligroso – no solo para mí, sino también para Bella.

Estaba a punto de cruzar un límite que yo había puesto a sabiendas. Era estúpido de mi parte encontrarme con ella, pero la idea de ella sentada sola en un café esperando, preguntándose... Simplemente no tuve el valor de dejarla plantada. Me tenía en la palma de su mano y apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella – su felicidad, sus ojos, su furia de gatita, sus labios, sus esperanzas y sueños, su cuerpo...

Gemí a través de los labios fruncidos y me rodé los ojos a mí mismo. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil ignorar mis necesidades más básicas en lo que se refería a Bella. Cuanto más y más luchaba, más me llevaba mi libido a ese lugar. Me pregunté brevemente qué pensaría Bella de mis deseos secretos y un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo. La sensación me asustó demasiado.

Algo había cambiado. El miedo por el asco de Bella había sido una vez todo lo que había necesitado para dejar mis tontas fantasías de poder amarla abiertamente. Ahora, estaba dando pasos descarados para verla en público; estaba deseando más antes de que fuera el momento. Me estaba metiendo en una posición de la que sería casi imposible salir, aún así mis dudas fueron muy superadas por el tumulto de emociones que sentía en mi interior.

Era un idiota. Debería haberme quedado en casa. Debería haberle dicho en el momento que no podíamos vernos. No debería haber dejado que esto pasara. Pero lo había hecho.

Me estaba llevando más tiempo de lo que había esperado encontrar el pequeño establecimiento. Miré el reloj y me estremecí, medio esperando que Bella todavía estuviera allí y medio esperando que se hubiera rendido y hubiera vuelto a casa. Mis esperanzas fueron simultáneamente respondidas y hechas trizas cuando llegué y vi la monstruosidad que Bella mostraba como una camioneta.

La excitación dejó paso al nerviosismo cuando aparqué. Esto no era una cita en el sentido romántico, pero mi estómago todavía se tensó y sentí un revoloteo por la idea. Después de la graduación, podría llevar a Bella a cualquier parte que mi corazón deseara. Si ella me dejaba, por supuesto.

Una pequeña y molesta duda entró en mi mente. Estaba casi seguro de que Bella sentía algo por mí, pero mis inseguridades campaban a sus anchas. Durante los veinte segundos antes de que doblara la esquina hasta el café, visión tras visión llenó mi mente de rechazo y decepción, y luego mi preocupación me dejó a la vista de una pequeña chica castaña en la mesa más alejada, con los labios y ceño fruncidos pensando mientras hacía trocitos una servilleta de papel. Incluso en su estado de ansiedad, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

"Este lugar es difícil de encontrar," dije una vez que la alcancé.

Un suave sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas y las esquinas de su boca se levantaron ligeramente. Cuando levantó la vista a mí, su sonrisa creció, iluminando su cara. "Estás aquí," dijo sin aliento. Era contagiosa y, pronto, estuve sonriendo ampliamente sin una decisión consciente de hacerlo.

"¿Puedo unirme a ti?" pregunté.

Bella asintió y descansó su mejilla en su brazo levantado, mirándome fijamente con un brillo en los ojos. "Llegas tarde."

"Lo siento. He salido tarde, e intentar encontrar este lugar ha sido un reto en sí mismo."

"Creí que sería mejor para nuestra," Bella miró a un lado, pareciendo avergonzada, "situación. De todas formas, Starbucks está sobrevalorado."

Bebió de su café mientras yo reía. "Estoy de acuerdo. Este lugar está bien."

"Así que," dijo después de tomar aliento y mirarme con cautela, "pareces... feliz."

"Lo estoy. Tú tienes la culpa."

Bella sonrió ampliamente. "¿Por qué yo?"

_Porque tú eres todo lo que siempre he querido en una mujer_, pensé para mí mismo. "Me has ayudado a ver lo que me estaba perdiendo. No tendría a mi hermana de vuelta si no fuera por ti."

Durante la siguiente media hora, le conté a Bella qué había sido de mi vida durante las pasadas semanas. Rosalie era diferente a como la recordaba. Todavía era tenaz, mandona y extremadamente vana, pero el ingenuo optimismo de la infancia había sido reemplazado por escepticismo y una fija determinación. También reconocía rasgos distintos que no había visto desde antes de la muerte de nuestros padres. No estaba seguro de si Rosalie se había dado cuenta, pero parecía estar convirtiéndose en nuestra madre.

Bella rió cuando le hablé de la comparación.

Dos veces ya, sin incluir el desastroso primer fin de semana, Emmett y yo habíamos ido a Seattle. Realmente no le necesitaba como había hecho al principio, pero Rosalie se mantenía firme en que le llevara y Emmett no se quejaba por la invitación. Él y Rosalie se estaban llevando muy bien.

Había estado seguro de que él se opondría a mi necesidad de estar en casa en Halloween, pero simplemente se había encogido de hombros y sugerido que fuéramos en coches distintos. Sabía que le había dado luz verde para perseguir a mi hermana, pero la idea de que ellos estuvieran solos en un apartamento realmente no me gustaba.

"No estoy feliz porque él se quede aquí," le había confiado a Tanya. Emmett y Rosalie habían ido al viejo apartamento de ella a por más cajas, mientras Tanya y yo desempaquetábamos la cocina en su nueva casa.

"Creí que habías dicho que eran buenos para el otro."

"Lo son, yo solo... ¿No crees que van demasiado rápido? Solo ha pasado un mes."

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, Edward. Rosalie tiene necesidades que -"

"¡Oh, que asco! Realmente no necesito escuchar esto." Había soltado el plato que estaba desenvolviendo y salí de la cocina con las manos levantadas.

Tanya solo se rió por mi incomodidad y me siguió al sofá. "¿Vas a relajarte? Me refiero a que necesita sentirse amada. Por ella, no por quién James quería que ella fuera. Ella no está lista para eso, pero creo que ella y Emmett están listos para pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Ya sabes, sin la supervisión de su hermano pequeño."

"No quiero que ninguno de ellos salga herido." Rosalie estaba saliendo de una relación traumatizante y Emmett siempre había evitado a las mujeres con equipaje a toda costa. Quería que fueran felices, pero parecían estar yendo muy profundo en muy poco tiempo.

"No puedes protegerlos. Son adultos y pueden tomar sus propias decisiones," me había recordado Tanya. "Además, tú tienes tus propios problemas de los que preocuparte. ¿Cuándo le vas a pedir salir a Bella?"

"¿Vas a dejarlo?" siseé molesto. "No voy a pedirle nada. Somos amigos. Eso es todo."

"Amigos cuando no estáis en Forks. ¿Realmente crees que puedes durar sin ningún tipo de comunicación?"

"Nos comunicamos," dije simplemente.

"Sí, porque hablar sobre qué poemas van en qué página es definitivamente lo mismo que decirle lo que significa ella para ti." Miré furioso a Tanya, pero ella siguió, sin inmutarse. "Vas a venirte abajo."

"No voy a venirme abajo," había dicho, mi frustración se filtró en mi voz. Tanya era la mujer más avasalladora que había conocido y eso era algo teniendo una hermana como Rosalie.

"Ya lo has hecho, amigo mío. Ya lo has hecho." Sonriendo dulcemente, palmeó mi rodilla antes de dejarme solo para que lo pensara.

Había tenido razón, por supuesto. Me había venido abajo tantas veces que era extraño que no me hubiera roto completamente. Habiéndome reunido con Bella en Halloween y luego reunirme ahora con ella en el café, estaba ciertamente condenado.

Le hablé a Bella de mi desacuerdo con Tanya, dejando fuera la parte en que ella estaba involucrada. "Esa mujer tiene una forma de irritar cada hueso de mi cuerpo. La quiero por lo que hizo por mi hermana, y es realmente una buena amiga, pero a veces desearía que se mantuviera al margen. Para hacer las cosas peores, Rose entró luego y se burló de mí por estar melancólico. Me preguntó si mamá me había pillado otra vez usando su maquillaje como pintura de guerra porque, aparentemente, todavía tengo diez años a sus ojos."

Bella tosió para cubrir su risa. "Ciertamente extraño, puedo imaginarte extendiendo pintalabios por tus mejillas."

"No te reirías si hubieras sido un niño forzado a aguantar una fiesta Mary-Kay de dos horas," dije tan serio como pude. Quise sonreír por el recuerdo, incluso aunque en aquel momento había estado seguro de que iba a quedar marcado de por vida. "Tengo que confesar, sin embargo, que nunca volví a tocar el maquillaje de mi madre."

"Desearía haberla podido conocer," dijo Bella con añoranza. "Suena como una persona realmente divertida."

"Lo era. Le habrías gustado."

Bella sonrió tímidamente y luego se ocupó haciendo trocitos la servilleta otra vez. De forma muy casual, dijo, "así que, a pesar de que te moleste, parece que tú y Tanya os lleváis muy bien."

Sonreí satisfecho, desconcertado por el desagrado pobremente disimulado de Bella. No podía imaginar a Bella estando celosa de la muy entrometida y muy gay Tanya Hutton, pero también me agradaba la mujer y Bella no estaba al tanto de su sexualidad. Me deleitó de una forma perversa que le importara lo suficiente a Bella como para ponerse celosa.

"Nos llevamos bien," le dije honestamente. "Tanya estuvo ahí para Rose cuando yo no podía y, a pesar de su personalidad dominante, no lo hace por mal. Sin embargo, es preferible en pequeñas dosis. No creo que pueda aguantarla más de lo que lo hago ahora." Bella asintió y esperé que fuera suficiente para aplacar sus preocupaciones.

"¿Cómo... um... cómo está Rose?" preguntó Bella. Hasta el momento, nos habíamos quedado lejos de cualquier cosa que tuviera algo que ver con lo que había pasado en Seattle, pero sabía que tenía que salir en algún momento.

"Es... Rose," dije con una risita. "Está determinada a superar esto sin ver a un profesional, pero no ignora que ha pasado, así que ya es algo. La mayoría del tiempo es rígida, sarcástica o está enfadada; creo que le gustan las confrontaciones. Mantiene su mente ocupada y le da una salida. Otras veces, es increíblemente dócil, como una niña pequeña. Es duro verla así, pero sé que finalmente estará bien. Como he dicho, es Rose.

"Deberías haberla visto en Halloween." Resoplé por el recuerdo. "Se puso como loca conmigo por no decirle que me iba antes, todo porque había comprado carne para la cena."

"Podrías haber llamado," dijo Bella. "Yo lo habría entendido."

"Lo sé." Sonreí y dejé que mis dedos trazaran las formas de diamante en el mantel de la mesa. "Pero soy egoísta. Quería verte."

"¿De verdad?" Bella se mordió el labio, sonriendo con timidez. "Creía que yo estaba siendo completamente egoísta. Incluso le dije a Alice que los cielos me golpearían si seguía con ello."

Reí, pero no estaba completamente divertido. Ser golpeado por la ira todopoderosa de Dios era uno de mis miedos genuinos. "Conozco la sensación," dije sarcásticamente. "Hablando de como la gente está llevando lo que pasó, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo va la terapia?"

Bella se encogió de hombros e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, enfocando sus ojos en su café. "Está bien, supongo. No es lo más confortable, pero entiendo porqué debo ir."

"Me alegro de que estés hablando con alguien." Tomé aliento para prepararme antes de decir, "¿Le has hablado a alguien de lo que pasó? Además de a tu terapeuta, me refiero."

Las mejillas de Bella se pusieron rosas y sus ojos fueron a los míos. "No," dijo con determinación, "y siento mucho lo de Jacob. El hecho de que lo sepa me enfada realmente, pero lo que te hizo... Ni siquiera supe de ello hasta después de que dejáramos tu apartamento." Sentí la tensión levantarse de mis hombros. No había estado seguro de porqué Bella le hablaría a Black sobre su roce con el destino, pero la especulación me había estado volviendo loco. Ahora que sabía que ella no le había dicho nada, me sentí casi feliz.

"¿Qué estaba pensando, hablándote así?" Su voz iba subiendo de volumen y sus gestos se hicieron más animados mientras hablaba. Me puse el puño en la boca para apagar una risa. Su ira siempre había sido más divertida que terrorífica. "Si tú no hubieras estado ahí, ¿quién sabe qué habría pasado? ¡Eres un héroe! No se ve a la gente yendo por ahí y acusando a Superman de ser el chico malo. Lo hacen con Spiderman, pero eso está fuera del punto. Tú me rescataste y él está actuando como un... un... ¡un cerdo cabezón!"

Una risita escapó de mí antes de que pudiera detenerla, seguido por un resoplido, y luego una risa completa. Me tomó un momento recuperar la compostura y, cuando lo hice, ella dijo, "No sé que te parece tan divertido. Esto es serio."

Todavía estaba riendo cuando asimilé la indignación de Bella y tuve que trabajar con todas mis fuerzas para cortar la siguiente carcajada. "Tienes razón," dije. "Lo siento."

"Uh-huh." No me creyó un segundo. "Y si alguien cree a Jake y eres despedido, todas estas reglas habrán sido por nada. No voy a torturarme por gusto. Hay una razón y creí que serías un poco más comprensivo."

Suspiré y estiré el brazo a través de la mesa, atrapando la mano de Bella en la mía. "Lo soy, Bella. Lo entiendo. Simplemente no quiero que esto arruine el poco tiempo que tenemos juntos."

"¿Crees que...?" Bella se mordió el labio y luego soltó aire. "¿Podremos vernos antes de la graduación o esto es todo?"

Sentí mi corazón encogerse pero sonreí lo mejor que pude. "No falta mucho. Siete meses y podemos vernos todo lo que queramos."

"Siete meses," susurró Bella. "Puedo hacerlo. Solo tengo que recordar que estás fingiendo cuando me tratas como si no estuviera realmente ahí."

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. "¿Es eso lo que crees? ¿Qué no me importas? Bella, eres... mi mejor amiga," dije sin convicción, no sabiendo de qué otra forma expresar lo mucho que ella significaba para mí. "Esto que hago, cuando finjo que eres solo otra alumna, es solo porque tengo que hacerlo. Me mata ver cuanto daño te hago cada maldito día, pero no puedo evitarlo. No puedo arruinar tu vida."

"Tú nunca podrías arruinar mi vida," dijo suavemente, sus ojos estaban tristes, pero también aliviados de alguna manera. "Tú eres la mayor parte de ella. No puedo imaginar no ser... tu amiga."

"Yo tampoco." Las emociones se estaban haciendo un poco pesadas, así que llevé la conversación por otra dirección. "¿Qué tal te va con las becas? ¿Has escuchado algo de las que solicitaste el año pasado?"

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. "No y, si no recibo ninguna, no puedo pagar la escuela y, si no puedo pagar la escuela, voy a terminar trabajando en el Quickie Mart local durante los próximos diez años."

"No digas eso. Vas a ir a Darmouth. Eso es lo que quieres y lo que tendrás," dije, acariciando el reverso de su mano con mi pulgar. Le había dicho a Bella una vez que realmente no necesitaba el sueldo de profesor, pero ella no sabía exactamente lo rico que era. Podría pagar fácilmente su universidad y mantenerla durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Bella me sonrió, sus ojos transmitían su diversión. "Estás muy seguro de que voy a entrar y aún faltan meses para las cartas de aceptación."

"Eres realmente buena," dije. Bella miró a un lado y sacudió la cabeza. "Sé que no me crees, pero lo eres."

"¿Qué vas a hacer por Acción de Gracias?" preguntó de repente, ni siquiera intentando ser sutil en el cambio de tema. Ella siempre hacía esto cuando le hacía un cumplido, pero lo dejé pasar.

Hablamos de todo y nada. Bella se había enamorado de un libro nuevo la semana pasada. Yo había perdido una batalla con un bote de pepinillos anoche. La madre de Bella acababa de empezar un nuevo hobby... otra vez. Rosalie me había convencido una vez de jugar al cambio de imagen con ella, resultando en el nacimiento de Antoinette – por suerte había descubierto y destruido todas las fotos.

Estaba escuchando la narración de Bella de un desastroso viaje de pesca de un verano cuando escuché un ligero sonido de vibración. Intenté ignorarlo, pero la maldita cosa era persistente.

"¿Escuchas eso?" le pregunté. Ella paró lo suficiente para escucharlo y su sonrisa se desvaneció junto con el color de sus mejillas. "Bella, ¿qué va mal?"

Alejó su mano de la mía para buscar en su mochila, sacando su teléfono móvil un momento más tarde. Bella se estremeció cuando la voz apagada de Charlie Swan sonó por el receptor.

"Lo sé, papá," dijo suavemente. "No, solo estaba leyendo... Sí, lo sé, pero... Tenía el teléfono en vibración..." Bella suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente. "Déjame pagar por los libros y me pondré de camino." La voz del Jefe sonó un momento más antes de que Bella dijera una rápida despedida y colgara el teléfono.

"No puedo aguantarlo," dijo, su voz bordeaba la histeria. "Sé que está preocupado, pero esto es ridículo. He venido aquí más veces de las que puedo decir y nunca ha pasado nada."

"Mejorará," dije y luego seguí de forma atropellada, "y, ya sabes... si se hace demasiado, todavía soy tu profesor. Puedes, uh, venir a mí si lo necesitas."

La cara de Bella se relajó en una sonrisa agradecida. "Gracias. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que eso significa para mí."

_Creo que tengo una idea,_ pensé y, sonriendo, dije, "¿Te vas, entonces?"

"Sí. Le dije a Charlie que volvería a las tres y ya es y cuarto."

Noté a Bella tragar nerviosa y humedecerse los labios antes de estirar el brazo y agarrar mi mano. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que normalmente era yo el que iniciaba nuestros pequeños toques y su gesto hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

"¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a la librería? Está a la vuelta de la esquina," dijo, observando con cautela mi reacción. A juzgar por su rígida postura, Bella realmente parecía pensar que le negaría algo.

"Me encantaría," le dije y la sonrisa que me dio me dejó sin aliento.

Ver a Bella hojear las estanterías fue otro pequeño regalo. La librería no era más que un agujero en la pared. Grandes ventanas echaban luz a las pequeñas motas de polvo del aire y sacaban rayos dorados del pelo de Bella como un halo. Ella pasaba sus dedos por las espinas con delicada atención y secretas sonrisas en sus labios, esbozadas solo para los libros que estaba mirando.

No entendía que tenía que era tan fascinante. Había visto chicas hermosas toda mi vida y nunca había reaccionado de la forma que lo hacía con ella. Había conocido mujeres inteligentes y había tenido conversaciones inteligentes, pero nunca había estado tan cautivado por cada palabra suya. Me habían gustado unas cuantas del sexo opuesto, pero nunca había sentido un amor tan puro, tan pasional, como el que sentía por Bella.

"¡Oh! Me encanta este," dijo Bella, sacando un libro fino de la estantería. "Mi madre solía leérmelo cada noche antes de dormir."

Me puse detrás de ella y miré The Velveteen Rabbit. También me había gustado la historia al crecer. Ella se giró rápidamente, sin haberme escuchado acercarme, y perdió el equilibrio con un grito cuando chocó conmigo. La cogí por la cintura y reí. "No puedes ir a ninguna parte sin que suceda alguna catástrofe, ¿verdad?"

"¡Tú tienes toda la culpa de esta!" gritó indignada.

La enderecé y luego me eché atrás con las manos levantadas, todavía sonriendo como un idiota. Ella rodó los ojos y siguió comprando, lanzándome miradas traviesas de vez en cuando.

La tienda tenía algunas baratijas en el mostrador para comprar. Reí al ver una pulsera que tenía escrito "Seguridad" en el abalorio más largo y consideré seriamente comprárselo pero, mientras miraba el resto, encontré una que decía "Someday." **(n/t algún día)**

Algún día, Bella estaría en Darmouth, de camino a convertirse en una autora o periodista. Algún día, todos sus sueños se harían realidad y yo podría estar ahí para verlo suceder. Algún día, podría compartir mi vida con ella sin la amenaza de la sociedad y la moral sobre nosotros.

Bella se unió a mí justo cuando el cajero me daba mi cambio y metía la pulsera disimuladamente en mi bolsillo trasero. Caminamos a paso lento hasta el parking. No quería que nuestro tiempo juntos terminara, pero no podía encontrar las palabras para decirlo. Tal vez era mejor así. Siete meses serían lo suficientemente duros sin que yo los hiciera peores.

"Aquí me quedo," dijo Bella, moviéndose incómoda al lado de su camioneta. "Supongo que te veré en la escuela."

Asentí solemnemente, luego saqué la pulsera y acaricié con los dedos los abalorios. "Yo, uh, te he comprado esto. No es mucho, pero espero que te lo pongas."

Bella cogió la pulsera de mi mano y una sonrisa levantó sus labios mientras vocalizaba la palabra inscrita. "Gracias. Me encanta."

La ayudé a abrocharla y luego se la coloqué sobre su muñeca, deleitándome en el poco contacto que conseguí. La pulsera se veía bien – no en un sentido de moda, sino en la forma en que me hizo sentir verla en ella. Estaba dejando mi marca y ella estaba eligiendo llevarla con orgullo.

Apreté los puños mientras me alejaba de ella. Reunirme con ella hoy, había sido una espada de doble filo; habíamos tenido libertad para actuar como deseáramos con el otro pero, volver a una relación mínima sería más difícil de lo que podía imaginar.

"¡Edward, espera!" Me detuve y cambié el sentido de mis pasos, preguntándole a Bella qué pasaba. Ella rió nerviosa y sacudió la cabeza. "Nada, es solo... He dicho que eres mi mejor amigo, pero ahí más que eso. Yo... Jesús, esto es difícil."

Sonreí ligeramente y tomé su mano en la mía para mostrarle que solo era yo; ella podía decirme lo que fuera. Ella pareció agradecida y me sonrió con su labio inferior entre los dientes. "Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes?" dijo.

"Hago lo que puedo," bromeé.

"Me... me gustas, Edward. Mucho. Definitivamente más de lo que debería y entiendo si tú no... tienes sentimientos por mí de esa manera. Quiero decir, yo soy más joven que tú y soy tu alumna, y no soy la más -"

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando pasé mi pulgar por su mejilla. Ella se veía ansiosa y esperanzada y malditamente hermosa. Me incliné hacia delante y coloqué mis labios en su mejilla, besándola suavemente.

No tenía derecho a pedírselo, pero ella ya sabía que soy egoísta. "Espérame," susurré. "Solo siete meses. Por favor, espérame, Bella." Sus manos fueron a mi cintura y me abrazó fuertemente. Pude sentirla asentir contra mi pecho y solté un suspiro de alivio.

Nos despedimos por segunda vez y tuve que luchar por no volver a mi coche dando saltitos. En todo el viaje a casa, montones de risa salieron de mí, de forma natural, pero por la idea de que Bella me quisiera de la misma forma que yo la quería a ella. Había pensado que tal vez. Pero tener una confirmación... Me sentía invencible.

Una repentina ola de excitación me golpeó cuando el escondido camino de entrada hasta mi hogar de la infancia apareció. Sin pensar mucho qué pasaría, giré. Por una vez, pensé que tal vez estaría listo para hacer frente a mis demonios.

Me moví ansiosamente en mi asiento mientras pasaba por la vegetación, parte de mi anticipación se hizo amarga. Aunque no había estado en este camino en más de cuatro años, sabía que estaría bien cuidado. Había contratado a una compañía para controlar las plantas y el mantenimiento en mi ausencia. El interior, sin embargo, sabía que estaría sin tocar.

Me detuve justo frente al porche y tomé una profunda y temblorosa respiración. La casa estaba un poco peor, pero aún en buena condición, considerando su abandono. Mi subidón se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente mientras los recuerdos subían a la superficie, e intenté alejarlos desesperadamente mientras subía los escalones y abría la puerta principal. Tras un momento de duda, entré.

El aire estaba viciado y cada superficie estaba cubierta de polvo. Las sábanas blancas que tapaban los muebles parecían fantasmas en un lugar olvidado. Mi pecho se apretó y de repente se me hizo difícil respirar. Bajé corriendo los escalones y me alejé de la casa antes de doblarme. No había esperado que fuera fácil, pero las emociones que me apuñalaban por todos lados eran más de lo que podía aguantar.

Cerré los ojos y pensé en Bella. Mi corazón se hinchó de nuevo, pero de una forma más agradable. Vi su sonrisa, sus ojos sin fondo, y su belleza. Escuché sus palabras de ánimo y compasión. Sentí su sinceridad, su completa creencia en mí y supe que podía hacer cualquier cosa con ella a mi lado. Cuando mis jadeos cambiaron a profundas inhalaciones y lentas exhalaciones, reuní mi fuerza y enfrenté mi pasado.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, los que me seguís en Twitter ya sabiais que esto venía... para los que no, espero que sea una agradable sorpresa.

Espero que el cap os haya gustado y que compense la larga espera. ¡Ya se han confesado! ¿Qué vendrá ahora?

Contadme qué os ha parecido.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis. Y muchas gracias también por vuestra paciencia.

-Bells, :)


	15. El peso de los secretos

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a xsecretxkeeperx, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**LESSONS IN FORBIDDEN LOVE**

Capítulo catorce – El peso de los secretos

**Bella's POV**

La mayoría de las personas pensarían que siete minutos es muy poca cantidad de tiempo. Incluso doblado a catorce minutos, casi un cuarto de hora, a penas es tiempo suficiente para hacer nada. Es, sin embargo, tiempo suficiente para dorar pollo con parmesano por los dos lados. O lo habría sido si catorce minutos no hubiera sido demasiado tiempo para mi padre.

"Ha puesto el fuego al máximo mientras yo estaba en el baño," me quejé al teléfono. Estaba comiéndome la cabeza en mi habitación por las fallidas lecciones de cocina. "¡Dos minutos, Alice! He desaparecido dos minutos y de alguna manera ha conseguido quemar el pollo, tirar lo que quedaba de parmesano y perder los fideos. Todavía no hemos descubierto qué ha hecho con ellos."

"Romeo te besó," respondió Alice, como si encajara en nuestra conversación. Me mordí el labio para controlar la sonrisa que se extendía por mi cara y Alice rió por mi silencio. "Eres tan fácil."

Jugueteé con la pulsera que Edward me había dado. No me la había quitado desde entonces. "¿Es natural sentirse todavía tan sentimental más de una semana después? Ni siquiera me besó en los labios."

"Sí, pero sus labios tocaron tu piel."

Un violento calor se extendió por mi abdomen y unas risitas me subieron desde el pecho al recordarlo. Me había sentido más nerviosa que nunca, pero algo dentro de mí necesitaba dejarle saber que él no era solo un amigo para mí.

"¿Crees que me ama?" preguntó la soñadora adolescente que llevaba dentro, acompañado de un suspiro nostálgico.

"Debe de hacerlo," dijo Alice. "Tal vez no conozca a Romeo tan bien como tú, pero sé que nunca arriesgaría su carrera e integridad por un lío pasajero. Eso y que no está intentando acostarse contigo. Quiere que esperes hasta que seas libre del maldito instituto."

Quería hablar y hablar sobre Edward, pero noté la frustración en la voz de Alice cuando mencionó el Instituto de Forks y supe que era el momento de ser una buena amiga. Tras una ligera presión de mi parte, empezó a soltar lo injustas que le parecían las reglas y los horarios del instituto. Su trabajo de interna en Port Angeles pendía de un hilo porque no podía llegar allí a tiempo, y Jasper no estaba ayudando mucho.

Un golpecito en la puerta de mi habitación terminó nuestra llamada y un avergonzado Charlie asomó la cabeza en la habitación. "Hey, Bells. He, uh, encontrado los fideos. Se habían caído detrás de los fogones."

Levanté una ceja y sentí mi labio temblar con regocijo restringido. Con un murmullo y un movimiento de la cabeza, dejó la habitación y yo me tiré en la cama, riendo. Amaba a mi padre. Realmente lo hacía.

La cena fue bien después de eso. Cociné los fideos, salvé la mayor parte del pollo, y limpié el desastre antes de sentarme a comer. Charlie pareció aliviado por tener permitido salir de la cocina el resto de la tarde, y comimos en relativa buena compañía. Mientras recogía la mesa, me dijo que me había llegado una carta. Casi se me cayeron los platos de las manos cuando vi la dirección del remitente.

Abrí el sobre y mis ojos leyeron rápidamente la hoja. Cuando la leí a conciencia – cuatro veces – dejé caer la mano a un lado y solté un largo suspiro.

"¿Estás bien, Bells?" preguntó Charlie.

Solté un vago sonido gutural en sentido afirmativo, incapaz de soltar algo más sustancioso en mi estado de ligero pánico. Sus ojos castaños se llenaron de curiosidad, pero me dejó con mis pensamientos, cosa por la que me sentí agradecida. Había solo una persona con la que podía hablar de la confusa mezcla de miedo y felicidad que sentía dentro de mí.

Una noche sin descanso significaba llegar justo cuando la campana sonaba por toda la escuela. Edward tomó nota de mi poco habitual tardanza con miradas inquisitivas, pero no hizo mayor intento de hablar conmigo, dirigiéndose en su lugar a la clase como un todo y dando una lección fascinante. Todas sus lecciones eran fascinantes, incluso cuando a penas podía prestar atención.

Mi pierna no dejaba de moverse. Mi pulgar daba golpecitos. Mi cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro. Por primera vez desde que había conocido a Edward, no podía esperar a que las manecillas del reloj se movieran más rápido. Sus ojos iban hacia mí con más frecuencia según progresaba la mañana. Él podía ver mi agitación y yo podía ver su preocupación. Cuando la campana finalmente nos avisó del fin de la primera hora, salté de mi asiento y sostuve la carta frente a su cara.

Una lenta sonrisa reemplazó a la tensión en sus ojos. Parecía casi engreído. "¿No he dicho que eres increíble?"

"Todavía no he conseguido la beca. Necesitan otra historia."

"Eres una de las cinco finalistas de quince mil participantes, Bella. Yo diría que eso es increíble. Además, tienes esto ganado."

Resoplé y sacudí la cabeza, exasperada. Esta beca pagaría todos mis estudios, y Edward hablaba de ello como si no fuera para tanto. Tal vez solo intentara ser la calma de mi nerviosa energía, pero no estaba funcionando. Esto era exactamente de lo que Alice hablaba anoche sobre Jasper. ¡No tenía esto ganado!

"¿Puedes ayudarme?" pregunté casi frenética. "Tengo que elegir mi mejor trabajo, pero ya lo hice en la primera ronda. ¿Qué va a superar eso? No tengo nada."

"¡Bella, cálmate!" Edward rió y puso brevemente su mano en mi hombro. "Tengo una reunión a la hora de la comida, pero hablaremos después de LitMag."

Asentí, dudosa de apartarme de él y su apoyo, pero le devolví su hermosa sonrisa y me dirigí hacia Álgebra 2/Trigonometría.

En la comida, Alice me lanzó una mirada y dijo con voz hambrienta y excitada. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Sus ojos se iluminaron al leer la carta y me dio un abrazo que casi me tira de la silla. Cuando Jasper se unió a nosotros, Alice le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero el ambiente entre ellos no era tan relajado como lo había sido. No fue hasta LitMag que oí a Jasper hablar. Él no hablaba mucho, para empezar, pero normalmente soltaba algunas palabras.

"Así que, Bella," dijo mientras dejaba el contenido de las páginas cuatro a seis en mi mesa. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, abrió la boca, la cerró, la abrió de nuevo y soltó un largo suspiro. "¿Crees que podemos quedar después de esto?"

"Um, claro," dije y, aunque no quería ser ruda, tenía que preguntar. "¿Por qué? Quiero decir, no es que no quiera quedar contigo, pero en realidad nunca hacemos nada sin Alice."

"Lo sé. Es solo..." Repitió su rutina de nuevo, añadiendo el balancearse sobre sus talones y dejar la boca abierta como un pez. Finalmente, levantó las manos y las dejó caer a sus costados. "Alice está enfadada conmigo, y no tengo ni idea de lo que he hecho."

Reí por la admisión de Jasper. "Quieres información de dentro," supuse.

"Sí." Jasper suspiró, aliviado. "¡Es tan pasivo-agresiva a veces, y cuando le pregunto qué va mal se enfada incluso más conmigo!"

"Te ayudaré, pero tendrá que ser más tarde. Tengo que reunirme con el Sr. Cullen después de LitMag." Me sonrió con agradecimiento y me dijo que se encontraría conmigo en Sara's Café cuando hubiera terminado.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas enfocarme en mi trabajo de editora, pero cada poema que miraba, cada relato que leía me recordaba mi dilema. El reloj me estaba provocando. Tick, tack, tick, tack – era como un tatuaje que no parecía mover el minutero ni un centímetro. ¿Cuánto faltaba hasta que estas personas se marcharan y pudiera hablar con Edward a solas? Edward debió de captar mi ansiedad, porque terminó la reunión quince minutos antes de que termináramos. Estando tan cerca el límite de invierno, debería habernos mantenido ahí tanto como fuera posible, pero me alegraba que no lo hubiera hecho.

Nos pusimos a trabajar inmediatamente, haciendo una lista de mis trabajos completos y de los que todavía estaba escribiendo. Cada uno hizo sus elecciones y también se nos ocurrieron algunas ideas nuevas. Finalmente, decidimos que tendría que ser algo en lo que ya estuviera trabajando, ya que la fecha límite de entrega era en menos de un mes.

"Solo una cosa más de la que preocuparse," dije.

Edward levantó los ojos de la historia que estaba leyendo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. "¿Son preocupaciones serias o más bien apuros de adolescente?"

Resistí la necesidad de golpearle con mi montón de papeles por tomarme el pelo y dije, "intento enseñar a cocinar a mi padre y él no me lo está poniendo muy fácil. Me siento mal por dejarle en Acción de Gracias."

"Estoy seguro de que estará bien," dijo Edward. "Vivió solo quince años antes de que tú te mudaras."

"Llenándose las arterias de grasa," gruñí. "Va a ir a la reserva a comer pescado frito. ¿Quién come pescado frito en Acción de Gracias?"

Edward soltó una risita y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. "Vas a tener que darle tiempo, Bella. Él tiene sus costumbres y molestarle no es algo a lo que un hombre como el Jefe va a responder."

"¡Yo no molesto!"

"Claro que no," dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Solo me gusta hacerte rabiar."

"¿Hacerme rabiar?" resoplé. "Vale, Sr. Cullen, creo que necesitas una lección de pensamiento moderno."

"Mmmh," gimió Edward, estirando sus brazos sobre la cabeza. Dejé a mis ojos pasearse por dónde su jersey se ajustaba a su pecho y bíceps. "Son más de las cinco. No puedes culparme por lo que sale de mi boca tan tarde."

Miré el reloj y suspiré. Suponía que era hora de irse. Limpiamos el aula, recogimos nuestras cosas, y Edward me acompañó al aparcamiento, diciendo por el camino frases que deberían quedarse en las décadas de las que las estaba sacando.

"Hasta luego, cocodrilo."

Miré a Edward con desaprobación y dije remilgadamente, "adiós, Sr. Cullen."

"¡Oh, vamos!" dijo. "Tienes que decirlo."

"No lo creo."

"Bella," advirtió de forma juguetona.

"Sr. Cullen," contesté.

"¿Por favor?" pidió, con un puchero y los ojos brillantes.

Suspiré de forma exagerada y gruñí, "no pasaste de caimán*****."

"¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil."

"Eso lo dirás tú. Mi alma joven está muriendo ahora mismo."

Edward rió, de forma clara y libre, y pareció que iba a darme un apretón de despedida en el hombro, pero se lo pensó mejor. "Ven antes de que empiece la clase y reduciremos la selección."

"Estaré aquí, temprano."

"Temprano," repitió.

Era hora de marcharse, pero ninguno de los dos se movió para hacerlo. Era estúpido, de verdad, no querer pasar catorce horas lejos de él, pero odiaba cada despedida. Nuestra conversación en Port Angeles fue en muchos sentidos una liberación. Luego me veía en momentos como este, cuando quería una despedida apropiada de alguien a quien _sabía_ que le importaba, y todos los deseos del mundo no servían para cambiar el hecho de que eso no podría suceder nunca.

"Bella."

Edward y yo giramos las cabezas alarmados y vimos a Jasper de pie entre su coche y mi camioneta, los ojos mirando al suelo, sin mirar a propósito en nuestra dirección. Era una señal clara de que creía haber visto algo que no debía.

Los ojos de Edward encontraron los míos, llenos de seriedad y preocupación. Intenté sonreír para dejarle saber que todo estaba bien, pero ni yo misma estaba tan segura. No estaba segura de lo que Jasper podía haber visto – Edward y yo no estábamos haciendo nada malo – pero las sospechas y los juicios necesitaban poca gasolina para arrancar la imaginación.

Seguí a Jasper a Sara's y me reuní con él dentro. Nos sentamos en silencio, jugueteando con los saleros, fingiendo leer el menú, moviéndonos incómodos en los asientos. Jasper fue el primero en hablar.

"Imaginé que podría esperarte. Es más sencillo hacer los deberes en mi coche, donde hay silencio."

Apreté en mis dedos la servilleta que estaba haciendo trocitos y luego la dejé a un lado. "Eso está bien. Um. Así que, Alice está enfadada contigo?"

"Sí," dijo Jasper, y pareció aliviado por hablar de otra cosa. "No deja de hablar de cómo la escuela está destrozando su futuro, y luego la toma conmigo."

"Tiene más que ver con que parece no importarte."

Jasper pareció consternado. "¡Me importa! Pero _Cosmo _dice -"

"¿_Tú_ lees _Cosmo_?" pregunté, abriendo la boca con incredulidad y diversión.

"Como sea," dijo Jasper, moviendo una mano con toda tranquilidad, pero supe que estaba avergonzado por el profundo tono rojo que estaban adquiriendo sus orejas. "Alice tarda una eternidad en estar lista y esa cosa siempre está por ahí."

"Mmh-hmm," dije.

"De cualquier manera," me miró intensamente, "no es que no me importe o que no quiera ayudar. Lo hago. Pero creo que la escuela es importante. Ya ha dejado una clase para coger este trabajo y se está quedando atrás en sus deberes."

"¿Le has dicho eso a ella?"

"No, dijo Jasper, haciendo un puchero y mirando a su bebida. "He leído que las chicas quieren que sus novios las escuchen, no que intenten arreglar las cosas."

"El problema con _Cosmo_," intenté no sonreír mientras lo decía, pero me di cuenta de que había fallado cuando Jasper frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos, "es que generaliza a todas las mujeres y todas las situaciones. Alice solo quiere que la apoyes. A veces, apoyar a alguien no significa estar de acuerdo con esa persona, sino intentar ayudarla en su momento difícil."

"Suenas como una psicóloga," dijo.

"Veo muchas películas de _Lifetime_."

Jasper me sonrió a regañadientes y me lanzó una servilleta, y el resto de nuestra comida la pasamos discutiendo formas en que podía acercarse a Alice y ayudarla a encontrar una solución a su problema.

La tensa atmósfera que al principio nos había rodeado empezó a volver mientras nos preparábamos para marcharnos. Jasper se removió mientras nos despedíamos, incapaz de mirarme a los ojos, y eso me puso nerviosa. Empecé a marcharme en cuanto terminó de abrazarme, pero no antes de que él dijera, "Bella, espera."

Me giré lentamente, temiendo la profunda y determinada respiración que tomó y la forma en que sus ojos azules me miraban intensamente. "¿Sí?"

"Solo quiero que sepas que... si necesitas... Ugh." Se frotó la frente con los dedos frustrado. Un momento después dijo, "¿Es él Romeo?"

"¿Quién?" pregunté.

"No me tomes el pelo. Ya sabes quien."

Podría haber mentido. Quería mentir, pero no podía. Asentí.

"Vale," dijo con algo de resignación. "Solo... ten cuidado. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes? Y este tipo de cosa... realmente no es... quiero decir, no quiero que acabes herida, ¿vale?"

"No es así," dije en voz baja.

Jasper rodó los ojos. "Sí, es así. Solo... yo te cubro."

"Vale," dije y Jasper asintió, dirigiéndose a su coche.

Edward y yo nos enfriamos exponecialmente los días anteriores a Acción de Gracias. Todavía hablábamos y bromeábamos si podíamos, pero él mantenía la distancia. En ningún momento había duda de algo impropio en nuestras reuniones.

El peso de mi pulsera me ayudó a ignorar la forma en que mi corazón sufría. Algún día – la promesa que Edward me había hecho, sellada con un beso. Con el pensamiento de lo que el futuro podía traernos, era sencillo enterrar mis emociones. No fue hasta mi tercer día en Florida cuando finalmente me llegaron. Sentía la calidez del sol en mi piel, una sensación que había deseado casi todos los días que llevaba viviendo en Forks, aun así me sentía ansiosa por volver. Extrañaba a Edward.

"Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Hmm?" Aparté la mirada de la singular palmera que había en el jardín trasero y sonreí al ver a mi madre con un sombrero de ala grande y flexible morado. Era lo suficientemente grande como para dar sombra a sus hombros desnudos, pero era un color ligeramente equivocado para su vestido de tirantes azul.

"¿Es por la beca? ¿Es esa la razón por la que estás tan distraída? Cariño, tienes que saber cuánto talento tienes. E incluso si no ganas, a Phil y a mí nos va muy bien. Estoy segura de que podríamos pedir un préstamo -"

"No, mamá. Ya te he dicho que puedo con ello. Te quiero, pero tienes que dejarme hacer esto."

Renee movió el labio inferior de un lado a otro como si luchara por encontrar palabras o contenerlas. "Bien," dijo después de suspirar. "Solo quiero que sepas que si lo quieres, lo tienes."

"Lo sé, mamá," dije.

No habíamos sido pobres, de ninguna manera, mientras crecía. Siempre había tenido comida, ropa y un techo sobre mi cabeza. Había tenido una televisión en mi habitación y los juguetes se salían del baúl a los pies de mi cama. Pero los cupones eran los mejores amigos de Renee y un apartamento de dos habitaciones era lo único que nos habíamos podido permitir en la mayoría de las ciudades en que nos habíamos quedado. Aunque ella y Phil tenían ahora algo más de dinero para gastar, la matrícula de la universidad sería estirar los límites de su cuenta bancaria, y no quería quitarles lo que no necesitaba.

"El Sr. Cullen me está ayudando con mi entrada para la ronda final, y me siento realmente bien. Quiero decir, sé que las piezas necesitan trabajo, pero él es realmente bueno en animarme."

Phil asomó la cabeza por la puerta para hacerle una pregunta a mi madre, mientras yo dejaba que mi mente siguiera vagando. Podía imaginar a Edward sentado con la hermosa mujer rubia de su foto, riendo sobre tiempos pasados. Sonreí. Realmente deseaba esa felicidad para él.

Renee chasqueó los dedos frente a mi cara, tenía el ceño fruncido con sospecha y una sonrisa escondida en la comisura de la boca. "Esto es por un chico, ¿a que sí?"

"¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no," dije un poco demasiado rápido.

"¡Oh, lo es! ¡Mira ese sonrojo!" Renee se sentó a mi lado en el banco y envolvió un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. "Hablame de él. ¿Es guapo? Tiene que ser inteligente si ha captado tu atención. Apuesto a que es el primero de la clase."

"En realidad... no... va a mi escuela," dije, y me di cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. Él iba a mi escuela; simplemente no estudiaba allí. "No importa. No va a pasar."

_Todavía no, de todas formas,_ esperaba.

"Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Solo tienes que arriesgarte. Cualquier chico sería afortunado por tenerte."

"No es eso," dije, debatiéndome sobre cuanto decir.

Era más difícil resistirme al encanto de mi madre en persona. Realmente quería su consejo, y Dios sabe que ella no iba a detenerse hasta que me hubiera sacado todo lo posible. Pero esto era sobre Edward. Aunque quería gritarle al mundo cuando le amaba, nunca sería capaz de hacer algo que pusiera en peligro su carrera. Tal vez si evitaba su nombre y cualquier detalle que pudiera identificarle, podría hablar de él. Por genial que Alice fuera, realmente quería que mi madre supiera de Edward, al menos de alguna forma.

"Es mayor," dije con cautela. "Hemos hablado un poco sobre lo que sentimos, pero hay una gran barrera entre nosotros."

Vi la sonrisa de Renee fallar, y luego caer hasta convertirse en una fina linea. "¿Cómo de mayor?" intentó preguntar casualmente.

"Veintitrés."

Renee exhaló y rió. "¡Santo Dios, Bella, por tu tono creí que tendría cuarenta!" Su mirada se suavizó hasta ser de melancólica resignación. "Siempre supe que sería un chico más mayor. O... supongo que sería mejor decir hombre, ¿no? Has sido una mujercita toda la vida, tan madura para ser tan pequeña. Bella, cariño, si él te hace feliz, no dejes que eso te detenga."

"¿De verdad?" pregunté. "¿Realmente te parece bien?"

"Mientras él te trate bien, creo que no tengo nada que decir. Tienes que seguir a tu corazón, cariño."

Envolví los brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Muchas gracias, mamá."

"Está bien, ahora dime porqué no crees que podáis estar juntos."

Las frustraciones y los miedos de los últimos dos meses – del último año, si era honesta – subieron a la superficie. Me aseguré de que mis frases fueran vagas, mencionando solo abstractamente el deseo de Edward de esperar hasta que me graduara y sin hacer referencia nunca a su profesión. El peso de mis hombros se aligeró mientras hablaba. No me había dado cuenta de lo preocupada que había estado por la aprobación de mi madre.

Renee sabía que no le estaba contando todo. A menudo hacía preguntas directas que no podía contestar. Sonreía cuando yo negaba, pero podía ver algo de preocupación maternal en sus ojos. Me hizo falta toda mi fuerza para no rendirme y contarle el resto y, para cuando subí al avión de vuelta a casa, estaba exhausta. ¿Quién me iba a decir que la evasión cansaba tanto?

Me reuní con Edward el lunes, entusiasmada por verle después del fin de semana largo. Sonrió ampliamente cuando entré en el aula media hora antes de que sonara la campana. "¿Cómo ha ido tu Acción de Gracias?" preguntó.

"Divertida. He tenido algo de tiempo altamente necesitado con mi madre, ya sabes, cosas de chicas... hablar de chicos," bromeé. "Ella, uh, confía en mí... en que sé con quién quiero estar. ¿Y tú que tal?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Nada especial. Tuve una pequeña reunión con mi hermana. Hemos hecho planes para navidad."

Sonreí y deseé estirar la mano y tocarle. Para alguien de fuera, solo estábamos teniendo una conversación, pero de hecho acababa de asegurarle lo que sentía por él, que estaríamos juntos en solo seis meses, y él había desbordado emoción por ese pequeño paso en la reparación de su relación con Rosalie.

"¿Tienes algo de tiempo para revisar mis opciones para la beca?" pregunté, para mantenerme controlada.

Pasamos los siguientes veinte minutos hojeando las piezas que nos gustaban. Yo quería quedarme con una historia de lecciones de la vida sobre una chica y sus hermanas, pero Edward me estaba animando a presentar algo un poco más arriesgado – un thriller político con el que había tonteado los últimos meses. No me sentía cómoda dejando que lo que era básicamente un experimento personal decidiera mi futuro.

"¿Vas a escucharme un minuto sin cerrarte?" preguntó Edward, sus palabras llenas de fastidio. Fruncí los labios pero asentí para que continuara. "_Crisscross Girls__*****_ es algo seguro. Es lo que cualquiera esperaría que enviara una chica de dieciocho años. Pero esto... esto les hará pensar. Hará que te recuerden."

"Sí, recordarán un intento chapucero de ser algo que no soy."

"¿Por qué?" dijo, soltando la historia. "¿Por qué no puedes admitir lo absolutamente maravillosa y brillante que eres, y el talento que tienes?"

Mis mejillas se calentaron. Antes de nuestra cita para tomar café, habría pensado que sus palabras eran estrictamente sobre mis historias. Con todo lo que sabía ahora, no había forma de que se me pasara la pasión que sentía Edward y ver que se refería completamente a mí.

El impulso de inclinarme y besarme era poderoso. Tal vez Edward también pudo sentirlo, porque en el siguiente segundo se puso a parlotear sin parar sobre una palabra bien colocada aquí o algún presagio disimulado ahí y evitaba mis ojos a toda costa. Cuando los otros alumnos entraron en el aula para la clase, la burbuja de cercanía estalló completamente, forzándome a sentarme en mi asiento a millas de todo lo que había sentido solo unos minutos antes.

Trabajé cerca de Edward cada día, ya fuera para LitMag o mi beca, y aun así la distancia entre nosotros era como un gran abismo. Cuando había otros cerca, Edward era frío como el hielo. Me ayudaba cuando era necesario y me trataba como a cualquier otro; en esos momentos, yo no era nada par él. Era más sencillo recordar el beso que me había dado en la mejilla y su suplica de que le esperara cuando estábamos solos. Aunque nunca entrábamos en terreno personal, había implicaciones y miradas significativas y sonrisas secretas que podíamos lanzarnos cuando nadie miraba.

Era más duro de lo que había anticipado. Siete meses parecían más largos ahora de lo que lo habían parecido en el aparcamiento del café. El primer mes había sido una eternidad de frustraciones e incertidumbre, y no estaba segura del efecto que los seis próximos tendrían en mi salud. Conocía mis sentimientos por Edward. Sabía que él era el único para mí. Eran sus sentimientos los que me volvían loca. No sabía cuales eran. No sabía si yo era la única para él. Había estado muy segura al principio, pero el tiempo había erosionado mi confianza como el agua en una roca.

Yo no tenía tanto talento como Edward en esconder mis emociones. Lo intentaba, pero a menudo me encontraba a mí misma frunciendo el ceño y herida cuando él no me decía más que un "muy bien" o "bien hecho". Cada vez que intentaba forzarme a apartar las dudas, éstas volvían con toda la fuerza de la venganza.

Era finales de diciembre. Las vacaciones de invierno significaban que Edward y yo estaríamos separados dos semanas sin ni siquiera nuestras conversaciones triviales para hacerlo más llevadero. Empecé a notar la arruga entre las cejas de Edward cada vez que me miraba preocupado, y eso hizo que la tormenta que me consumía por dentro frenara. Si él estaba preocupado por mí, eso significaba que le importaba. Me sentí tonta y enfadada conmigo misma. Amar a alguien significaba confiar en él, y yo le confiaría mi vida a Edward.

Estábamos hojeando el número terminado de LitMag el último día antes de las vacaciones. A Edward no le gustaba el arreglo de la novena página, pero en general creía que la revista era un éxito. Ya teníamos varios comentarios del cuerpo estudiantil sobre sus piezas favoritas. Cuando terminamos de reír por un comentario particularmente ocurrente, Edward se giró hacia mí y pareció considerar por un momento qué decir.

"Pareces estar mejor hoy. Has estado... rara últimamente."

"Oh, eso," dije, riendo nerviosa. Podía sentir mis mejillas calentarse. "Estaba estresada por la graduación y lo lejos que está. Tenía la mente bloqueada, pero estoy trabajando en ello."

"¿Ha sido muy duro para ti?" preguntó Edward, la arruga de preocupación volvió a aparecer entre sus cejas. Sacudí la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar palabras, pero Edward sabía que estaba mintiendo. "Lo siento."

"No lo sientas. Yo misma me lo he provocado."

"Creo que tengo que aceptar mi parte de responsabilidad. No te he estado dando la... atención que mereces, como mi alumna. Lo siento."

"Por favor, no te culpes a ti mismo," susurré, rompiendo las pretensiones por primera vez desde el café. "Fue mi culpa. Me he permitido quedar atrapada en lo que estaba sucediendo en lugar de confiar en ti. Ha sido culpa mía."

Edward se sentó hacia atrás y me miró fijamente, dando golpecitos en el escritorio con su bolígrafo. La arruga de preocupación todavía estaba ahí, pero había algo más detrás de sus ojos. Finalmente, suspiró, sacudió la cabeza, sonrió y dijo, "Charles Dickens está en tu lista de lectura para el siguiente semestre." Pestañeé, el cambio de tema me había pillado por sorpresa. "Voy a ir a Seattle para ver Cuento de Navidad el diecinueve, en el pase de tarde."

Mis ojos se ensancharon. Cada año durante la infancia de Edward, la familia Cullen hacía el viaje hasta el Teatro Allen para ver la producción de ACT de Cuento de Navidad. Este sería el primer año desde la muerte de sus padres que él iría.

"Deberías intentar ir a verlo si tienes la oportunidad." Tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta. "Estoy seguro de que al teatro le vendría bien tu apoyo."

No había duda en mi cabeza de que Edward era realmente el que pedía apoyo. Esto sería duro para él y me necesitaba. Asentí. "Por supuesto. Iré a verlo."

Edward sonrió, aliviado. "Bien. Eso está bien."

No hablamos mucho después de eso y lo poco que lo hicimos fue sobre LitMag. Me lancé a la cama cuando llegué a casa y, mientras miraba al techo, empecé a llorar. Me sentía estúpida por dudar de Edward, aliviada por saber que estaba siendo estúpida, e inmensamente feliz porque ahora, tras semanas de resignarme a conversaciones educadas e impersonales, iba a estar con él, con libertad para hacer y decir lo que quisiera. No iba a ser suficiente para compensar los próximos seis meses, en eso tendría que trabajar yo, pero era un regalo de tranquilidad y esperanza para el futuro.

* * *

*_Hasta luego cocodrilo/no pasaste de caimán: _es la versión en español de una canción. En el original, Edward dice: _See you later, Alligator_, siendo la respuesta de Bella: _In a while, Crocodile._ Podría haberlo traducido literalmente, pero la gracia estaba en que es demasiado anticuada y eso se habría perdido.

*_Crisscross Girls:_ significa algo así como Chicas Entrecruzadas, lo he dejado en inglés porque queda mejor cómo título de una historia que su traducción.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, un par de semanas después de que actualizara la autora, aquí está el capítulo. Es corto, lo sé, pero recordad que yo no escribo la historia y yo no tengo la culpa.

De todas formas, aunque sea corto creo que es un capitulo bastante bueno y espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado.

No tengo ni idea de cuando volverá a actualizar la autora, pero os mantendré informadas según tenga noticias.

Gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto en esta!

-Bells, :)


End file.
